Phineas y Ferb: La Película
by juli4427
Summary: Después del partido, los chicos deciden ver cómo será su futuro. Candace intentará atraparlos nuevamente, y Perry vuelve a luchar con Doof. Pero los últimos días del verano no serán como los anteriores... la aventura recién está por empezar. ¡Gran final!
1. Ideas Futuristas

Hace un año empecé con esta historia. Un idea tonta que poco a poco se terminó convirtiendo en una realidad. El título es poco original, lo sé, pero no encontré uno mejor para titular este fic, en donde habrá capítulos largos, y otros más cortos.

A diferencia del anterior, este proyecto está plagado de referencias culturales, tiene más humor, y no tantas situaciones infantiles. Igualmente, el romance es lo primordial.

Algo importante: es muy probable que varias situaciones les recuerden a los capítulos "Al Fin" y "El Viaje Cuántico de Phineas y Ferb". Si bien con el primero admito que recibí cierta influencia, no me inspiré para nada en el segundo, ya que comencé a escribir esta historia cuatro meses antes de que ese capítulo se emitiera en Estados Unidos. Cualquier similitud es pura coincidencia.

Escribí varias canciones para esta ocasión. Están en inglés, pero espero les agraden.

Phineas y Ferb no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

Acá les dejo el primer capítulo de **Phineas y Ferb: La Película**: "Ideas Futuristas".

* * *

**Introducción**

_El muchacho pelirrojo miró su reloj y sonrió. Faltaba un minuto para las nueve y se acercaba el momento de su casamiento._

_Entonces, sonaron las campanas de la iglesia y la novia entró vestida de blanco. Se acercó al altar y se sacó el velo de la cara._

_-¿Qué estás haciendo, amor?_

_El joven quedó pasmado. ¡Ella no era su novia! ¡Era su mejor amiga de la infancia!_

_-No… ¡No puede ser posible!-exclamó, horrorizado._

_El sacerdote los miró a ambos y comenzó a hablar._

_-Isabella García-Shapiro, ¿aceptas a Phineas Flynn como tu esposo hasta que la muerte los separe?_

_-Ya lo creo, padre… digo, ¡acepto!-asintió la chica._

_-Phineas Flynn, ¿aceptas a Isabella García-Shapiro como tu esposa hasta que la muerte los separe?_

_El muchacho no se iba a quedar sin hacer nada, así que trató de impedir la boda._

_-¡No!-gritó-No quiero… esto es una equivocación…_

_-Claro que no-le dijo la chica, de pelo negro-Ahora prosigue, di que aceptas._

_-¡Pero no!_

_-¡Qué sí!_

_-¡Pero no!_

_-¡Qué sí…! ¡Qué no!_

_-¡Sí!-asintió el pelirrojo, dejándose engañar._

_-¡Te tengo!_

_El chico se golpeó la cabeza, dándose cuenta de su error._

_-Ya son marido y mujer-les dijo el padre._

_Acto seguido, Isabella le puso a Phineas un anillo de oro en el dedo._

_-¡Un momento, me engañó!-se quejó el pelirrojo._

_-Puede besar a la novia-la siguió el sacerdote, indiferente._

_La muchacha lo abrazó y lo besó en la boca, no sin que Phineas soltara antes de eso unos cuantos gritos de terror._

* * *

**Phineas y Ferb: La Película**

* * *

**Capítulo I**

**Ideas Futuristas**

-Phineas…-se oyó a lo lejos.

Eran las siete de la mañana y se venía otro día en el Área Limítrofe. Se prevenía soleado, perfecto para que hermanos y hermanastros no se aburrieran.

En los suburbios de Danville, una terrible pesadilla despertó con terror al enérgico Phineas Flynn, justo cuando el reloj sonaba y despertaba a su medio hermano Ferb Fletcher. Al ver que ya estaba conciente, le dijo:

-¡Cielos, Ferb! No sabes que terrible pesadilla he tenido…

El chico, de pelo verde, lo miró perplejo.

-Soñé que era el día de mi boda y me casaba con… pues… vaya, ya ni lo recuerdo.

Ferb se encogió de hombros.

-¿Nunca te ha pasado algo similar?-preguntó Phineas.

Su hermano negó con la cabeza. Mentía, puesto que ya había soñado numerosas veces su casamiento con una chica gótica y de pelo castaño con la cual ya se había visto varias veces, y de la cual aún desconocía su nombre.

-Bueno, olvídalo… ¡Pero ahora hay que levantarse y disfrutar del día, hermano! El día de ayer fue genial… ¡sí que liquidamos a esa engreída ciudad capital!

Ferb sonrió. Él también se había divertido con el partido de fútbol disputado la noche anterior en el que los chicos de Danville derrotaron a los de la ciudad, que limitaba con los suburbios, y ganaron el torneo anual de fútbol del Área Limítrofe.

-Y ahora vamos a ver el calendario-dijo Phineas-Según esto, hoy es…

Se entristeció de repente al tachar el día anterior.

-No puedo creerlo… la última semana del verano se nos está yendo… El momento de volver a la escuela se acerca y aún no hemos terminado todos nuestros proyectos.

Buscó su ropa de siempre en el armario, se sacó el pijama y siguió:

-Es increíble. Tanta diversión es obvio que nos ha hecho olvidar el tiempo. Sí, ésta es la realidad y el verano acabará pronto… al cabo de tanto infortunio que tenemos el día de hoy, lo bueno es que nadie nos está espiando.

Pero se equivocaba, puesto que desde la casa de enfrente Isabella García-Shapiro, la mejor amiga de ambos, observaba a Phineas con su telescopio.

-Me sorprende que se levante tan temprano…-pensó-Eso es otro incentivo, pero ¿por qué nunca me presta atención? Ese Phineas, siempre tan optimista, tan infantil, tan tonto… ¡es odioso…!

Se quedó pensando un buen rato. Miró para ambos lados y, viendo que estaba sola, comenzó a monologar, sacando de su cabello un portarretrato con la cara del chico.

-Pero… ¡Cuánto lo amo! Ah, Phineas… deberías pensar que soy una idiota… ¿cómo puedo estar espiando a la razón de mi vida y mi ser con esto? Phineas, mi amor… debo ser la única tarada que espía a la persona que quiere con esta cosa.

Se equivocaba también. Al mismo tiempo, Candace Flynn, la hermana de los chicos, espiaba a Jeremy Johnson, su amor secreto, con el telescopio de sus hermanos. El muchacho aún dormía, lo cual gustaba más a ella.

-¡Qué lindo es cuando duerme! Debería sacarle una foto… Igual, es increíble que por fin una cosa inventada por mis hermanos funcione.

-¿Sabes qué, Ferb?-preguntó Phineas, mientras su hermano se cambiaba también-Es en estos momentos en que hay que disfrutar más, ¿te das cuenta? Hay que aprovechar el poco tiempo que tenemos y utilizarlo para realizar todos nuestros objetivos.

En eso, se escuchó la voz de mamá desde el comedor.

-¡Niños, a desayunar!-gritó-¡Hoy hay panqueques!

-¿Oíste eso, Ferb? ¡Hay que bajar antes de que Candace se los coma todos!

Y ambos, ya vestidos, descendieron por la baranda de la escalera para llegar antes que nadie al comedor y se sentaron en la mesa. Perry el Ornitorrinco, la mascota, se acercó para que le dieran su comida.

-Buenos días niños-los saludó Lawrence, el padre de Ferb-Espero que hayan descansado bien.

-Sí-mintió Phineas, riendo-¿Y Candace?

-Debe estar durmiendo aún. Mejor dejémosla tranquila.

En eso, se apareció, todavía en pijama.

-Aquí estoy-dijo ella.

-Vaya, ¿qué estuviste haciendo?

"No digas nada del telescopio" pensó ella.

-Eh... estaba espiando a Jeremy con el telescopio-dijo, para luego darse un manotazo en la cabeza.

-¿Usaste nuestro telescopio para espiar a Jeremy?-preguntó Phineas.

-Pues…

-¡De lujo! Es genial que te haya gustado.

-¿En serio?-preguntó aliviada.

-Claro… nos alegra que nuestra hermana disfrute de lo nuestro, ¿verdad, Ferb?

El muchacho asintió con un gesto con la mano.

-Gracias… no esperaba eso de ustedes…

"Es increíble lo mentirosos que son" pensó Candace.

-Ese telescopio era parte de nuestros proyectos pendientes-le comentó el chico de cabeza triangular-Todavía tenemos muchos para completar, los tenemos en nuestro libro de proyectos secretos.

-¿Libro de proyectos secretos? ¿El mismo que usan siempre?

-No. Son planos secretos y fotos de nuestros antiguos inventos. Está sano y salvo en nuestro árbol.

"Vaya… si se lo diera a mamá, podría atraparlos por fin… no, ese no es mi estilo" pensó ella.

Linda Flynn, la madre de Phineas y Candace, les sirvió a todos el desayuno.

-¿Y qué harán hoy, niños?-preguntó mamá.

-Aún no nos hemos decidido-respondió el chico pelirrojo-Es que hemos estado hablando acerca de lo poco queda para terminar el verano y todo eso… nos preocupa el futuro.

-Pues hablando del futuro-dijo Lawrence-¿Ya han pensado en qué serán cuando sean mayores?

Phineas se sorprendió con la pregunta, puesto que nunca se la habían hecho.

-Jamás lo había pensado… pero creo que seríamos buenos como inventores, científicos o cosas así, o incluso, tal vez…

-No me digan-interrumpió Candace-¿Van a ser eso? No tendrán diversión en su adultez.

-… ¡quizás podamos ser políticos!-prosiguió Phineas-¿Te interesa, Ferb?

El chico volvió a hacer un gesto con la mano en señal de afirmación, sonriendo.

-Sería fabuloso… ¡Oye, ya sé que vamos a hacer hoy! ¡Vamos al patio!

Ambos corrieron afuera, para enojo de Candace.

-Ya comienza-pensó-Otra loca idea y otro día que terminará mal para mí. Creo que tendría que dejar de quejarme y resignarme de una vez… iré a ver a Stacy.

Y se retiró también de la mesa, rumbo a su cuarto para vestirse. Mamá y papá decidieron hablar.

-¿Crees que todo lo que Candace diga sea verdad?-preguntó Linda.

-No lo sé, cariño… ¿no son Phineas y Ferb un poco jóvenes para viajar al espacio, grabar un sencillo y todo eso que ella dice?

-Por supuesto que yo pienso así… pero no creo que nuestra hija alucine. Ya ha sido demasiado para pensar que mienta; o está loca, o dice la verdad, pero si fuera eso, ¿por qué todo, si es que ese todo existe, desaparece así de repente?

-Hablando de eso, ¿dónde está Perry?-preguntó Lawrence-¡Otro misterio de la familia...!

* * *

El ornitorrinco, ya con su sombrero puesto, abrió una compuerta en el jardín, descendió por un caño de acero, abrió varias puertas, bajó nuevamente, esta vez por una cabina telefónica, y llegó a su escondite secreto. El Mayor Monograma ya lo estaba esperando.

-Buen día, Agente P, espero que estés satisfecho con la remodelación que le hicimos a tu guarida-le dijo su jefe.

Perry miró a su alrededor. No había nada diferente, salvo una pintura de un payaso triste.

-Bueno, la decoración no fue lo más creativa que se pudo hacer… ¡En fin! Tal como nos lo reveló ayer, el doctor Doofenshmirtz ha estado comprando muchos artículos sospechosos en Internet. Ha conseguido cámaras con flash y ¡más de cien tipos de lásers, y diez películas para niños! Agente P, debes averiguar que trama y detenerlo. Y recuerda que tu identidad secreta como mascota no pensante no debe ser revelada o serás reubicado. ¿Está claro? No quiero tener más problemas como ayer.

Perry obedeció y abandonó la guarida en su deslizador, rumbo al escondite de su peor enemigo.

-Carl, te dije que le pusieras cortinas a la pantalla-dijo Monograma, luego de que Perry se fuera.

-Lo siento, señor-dijo el ayudante.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, Phineas había ordenado unas cosas por teléfono y Ferb ya había empezado a trabajar en una especie de carpa gigante. Candace, justo cuando se estaba por ir, vio lo que hacían.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-preguntó enojada.

-Ah, hola Candace, buenos días…

-¿Buenos días? ¡Acabamos de vernos!

-Pero no te lo dije en el desayuno, así que te lo digo ahora…

-Bueno, bueno… ¿qué es todo esto?

-¿Recuerdas lo que papá preguntó? Pues te lo diré: ¡Ferb y yo repararemos la máquina del tiempo para que nos permita ver el futuro!

-¿Qué? ¿Y cómo?

-Hemos ordenado al museo de Danville que nos traiga esa que nos llevó al pasado, ¿recuerdas?

-Sí...-afirmó Candace, molesta por ese momento también.

-Bueno, veo que ya la han traído.

Una camioneta que provenía del Museo de Historia Natural había llegado. La máquina del tiempo se encontraba en la parte de atrás.

-Gracias por darle interés a las cosas históricas-le dijo el conductor, que era además el dueño del museo.

-Más bien gracias por prestárnosla-respondió Phineas-Vamos a ver el futuro.

-Oye, ¿no eres muy joven para arreglar esta máquina y ver el futuro?

-Sí, si lo soy.

-Pues qué bien-respondió el hombre-Y ahora, me vuelvo al museo. Recuerden devolverla mañana.

La camioneta se fue y Phineas llevó la máquina, grande pero muy liviana, dentro de la carpa.

-¿Qué se supone que van a hacer?-preguntó Candace, cada vez más enojada.

-Ferb la arreglará para que se traslade al futuro por sí misma y podamos ver qué es lo que seremos cuando seamos mayores. ¿No te interesa, Candace?

-No, por supuesto que no-dijo, cortante-No pienso en el futuro.

Phineas y Ferb se miraron.

-Bueno… tenemos que reparar esta cosa, Ferb.

La chica se fue de allí, bastante irritada. Era increíble: sus hermanos habían construido una enorme carpa en el patio trasero de la casa y sus padres no la habían visto aún a pesar de que continuaban en la cocina.

-Esperen a que mamá se entere de esto-dijo en voz baja-Esto tendrá que terminar algún día, y cuando así sea… ¡diversión para mí! ¡Mamá!

-¿Qué, hija?-preguntó ella.

-Tienes que ver lo que están haciendo Phineas y…

-Hola, Candace, ¿cómo estás?-la interrumpió una voz suave y tranquila.

-¡Ahora no!-le gritó Candace.

Ni se había dado cuenta de que el que le hablaba era Jeremy, su amor imposible.

-Oh, ¡hola Jeremy! Lo siento, pero estoy un poco nerviosa… porque mis hermanos… y una máquina del tiempo… bueno, tú sabes.

Respiró con dificultad y siguió:

-¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Ah, nada… sólo quería ayudar a tus hermanos con lo que están construyendo.

La chica se quedó paralizada: ¿Jeremy ayudando a sus hermanos? ¡Lo que faltaba!

-¿Tú? ¿Ayudarlos? No, Jeremy, por favor… ¡lo único que hacen es arruinar mi vida!

-Tranquilízate, Candace-trató de calmarla.

-¡Basta! ¡Mamá! ¡Ven al patio rápido! ¡Hay una…!-alcanzó a gritar, pero Jeremy le tapó la boca y se la llevó afuera.

-Candace, basta. ¿Por qué quieres arruinar el verano de tus hermanos? ¿Por qué nunca disfrutas lo que hacen? La diversión es lo mejor, es lo único que hay después de la escuela y te hace vivir más.

-¿Y eso que me importa?-preguntó enojada. Candace raramente se enojaba con Jeremy enfrente-Simplemente quiero vivir tranquila.

-Muy bien… tú puedes irte, yo ayudaré a tus hermanos. Llegué a ver la máquina del tiempo mientras venía caminando por la vereda y me encantaría ver qué harán con ella.

Y se dirigió a la carpa. Candace se quedó pensativa... ¿por qué el rubio tenía esa actitud? ¿Por qué quería ayudar a sus hermanos?

-Bueno, no importa… pero tengo que hablar con Stacy-murmuró, y se dirigió a la casa de su amiga.

Jeremy entró en la carpa y saludó, justo cuando Isabella llegaba también.

-¿Qué están haciendo?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-Oye, yo digo eso-lo retó Isabella.

-Ah, hola Jeremy,-saludó el pelirrojo, ignorándola-¿cómo estás?

-Muy bien…

-Nunca me preguntas eso, Phineas-le dijo Isabella, fastidiosa.

El chico de cabeza triangular ni había visto a la chica de la que estaba enamorado.

-¿Eh?-preguntó sorprendido-¡Oh, lo siento, Isa!-se disculpó, nervioso-No te vi…

-Olvídalo, no hay problema…

-No, en serio, lo siento-insistió, perdido en sus ojos-Debo ponerte más atención. ¡Quiero decir…! Debo poner más atención…-se corrigió, sonrojado.

Jeremy rió por dentro. "Tranquilo, Phineas, no es para tanto" pensó. "Ya va a ser tuya".

Ya un poco más calmado, siguió hablando:

-Que bueno que estén aquí… necesitamos unas cuantas manos más para terminar esta máquina del tiempo. Ferb no da abasto…

El muchacho peliverde se encontraba atrapado entre unos cables rojos y azules. Luego de desenredarlo, se pusieron a trabajar, al mismo tiempo que Perry, ya bajo su identidad secreta, se dirigía rumbo a su misión.

* * *

(Jingle Musical) ¡Doofenshmirtz, Malvados y Asociaaaadoooos!

Dentro del edificio, el malvado doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz preparaba su plan maestro.

-¡Jajaja!-rió-¡Al fin! ¡Mi plan funcionará a la perfección, y nada podrá detenerme!

De repente, la pared se rompió y apareció Perry, sin su sombrero.

-¿Qué? ¿Un ornitorrinco?-preguntó, al tiempo que el Agente P se ponía su sombrero-¡Perry el Ornitorrinco! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Debería haberte liquidado mi sistema de seguridad!-y señaló su destructinador, que en ese momento soltó un rayo que voló al espacio y destruyó un cometa-Tendría que haberle puesto más aceite…

Perry se preparó para atacarlo, utilizando su arma paralizadora.

-¡No tan rápido, Perry el Ornitorrinco!-gritó Doofenshmirtz, y, utilizando un control remoto, logró encerrar al Agente P en una esfera de concreto indestructible-Bien, creo que ya puedo contarte mi plan secreto… como ya estoy cansado de la gente que me da órdenes desde el gobierno, en especial mi odioso hermano Roger, conseguí estas máquinas con flash marca Codác para adherirlas a estos rayos lásers… ¡y así inventar el lavador de cerebros Doofenshmirtz! ¡Patentado! Con esto, podré convertir en mi esclavo a cualquiera… y así no me dirán lo que tengo que hacer… Podría haber inventado una especie de rayo desmemorizador, pero sería ridículo… ¿Te imaginas, Perry el Ornitorrinco, un arma que le quite la memoria a las personas? El sueño de todo villano.

Lejos de prestarle atención a esto último, Perry le señaló las películas para niños que había conseguido y que reposaban en la mesa.

-Oh, sí… son las películas que compré. ¿El Mayor Monograma no te lo dijo?

El animal asintió con la cabeza, pero siguió mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué sucede…? Oh, está bien, lo admito, no las compré, las descargué ilegalmente de Internet. Bueno, debes entenderme, estoy falto de dinero, ahora mi ex-mujer me volverá a hacer un juicio, y está en juego mi negocio y mi reputación malvada y… ¡como sea! Conseguí estas películas para modificarlas, subirlas a Internet y dejar que la gente siga viendo esas historias con final feliz. ¿No te molesta que los finales sean siempre lo mismo? Yo los cambiaré y seré el sujeto más popular de la red. Pero claro, tendría que poner mi nombre completo para ser reconocido y la policía me atraparía de inmedia…

Mientras Heinz perdía su tiempo, Perry logró, hábilmente, hacer rodar la bola de concreto y aplastarlo para que dejara caer el control remoto, que terminó destruido también, provocando que el Agente P se liberara de la bola.

-¡Esto no se queda así!-gritó Doofenshmirtz, y se trenzó en una batalla implacable contra su enemigo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Candace charlaba con Stacy, su mejor amiga, en la casa de esta última.

-¿Por qué no se lo dijiste?-preguntó ésta última, recordando la noche anterior-Era el momento...

-No lo sé, Stace... me acobardé y decidí no decirle...

-Oye, sé que no tiene nada que ver, pero... ¿tus hermanos están haciendo algo?

-Reparando una máquina del tiempo... otra vez.

-¿De veras?-preguntó emocionada-¿Y ya has visto tu futuro?

-Aún no la han terminado-dijo Candace-Pero de cualquier forma, no quiero ver mi futuro. Es decir, sólo pienso en el presente.

-¿No te gustaría verte casada con Jeremy, Candace?

-¡Claro que sí, Stacy! Pero… si así sucede, me arruinaría la sorpresa… y si no, comenzaré con mi desdicha desde aquí hasta que se termine mi vida.

-¡Candace! ¡Estás hablando como una pesimista!

-¡No! ¡Pero soy muy positiva sabiendo que mis hermanos van a pagar por lo que están haciendo!

-¿Cuándo aprenderás, Candace, que tus hermanos sólo quieren divertirse? ¿Por qué les quieres arruinar las vacaciones? Te ves como una chica amarga.

-Nada de eso. Yo sólo quiero vivir.

-Pues entonces, ¡deja a tus hermanos en paz y ve a conquistar a Jeremy, por favor! Si te casarás con él, la decisión dependerá de ti, Candace. Jeremy no vendrá a decírtelo, por más que te quiera también. Mírame… ayer le dije a Coltrane lo que sentía… ¡y ya sabes lo que pasó! ¡Me dijo que me amaba también, y ahora somos novios!

-Sí…-murmuró, contenta por su amiga-¿Van a salir hoy?

La pregunta hizo que la morocha se pusiera triste y se levantara de su cama.

-No lo creo... es que ayer por la noche desapareció por alguna razón… ni su familia sabe donde está…-dijo, mirando por la ventana de su cuarto-Oh, cuánto lo extraño…

Candace, que hasta hacía un momento estaba molesta y confundida, se calmó y, resignada, dijo:

-Tienes razón, Stacy. Iré a ver a mis hermanos y veré mi futuro. Estoy segura de que será genial.

-Así se habla, Candace… ¡Adelante!

Se despidieron y la pelirroja se fue rumbo al patio trasero de su casa.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella y Jeremy habían terminado la máquina del tiempo. La carpa estaba llena, además, de varias computadoras y aparatos, además de una pantalla de plasma gigante.

-Quedó genial-dijo Phineas-Ahora haremos que la máquina viaje al futuro. Ferb, la cámara, por favor.

Su hermanastro se la alcanzó y la puso en la máquina. Así podrían ver lo que sucedería.

-¿Quién quiere primero?-preguntó Phineas.

-Tú-le dijo Jeremy-Tuyos son los honores.

-Bien… ¡Al futuro entonces!-y marcando unas coordenadas en uno de los ordenadores, transportó la máquina al año 2039.

Inmediatamente, una imagen llenó la pantalla que habían conseguido para el proyecto: ¡Phineas, a sus cuarenta de edad, era presidente de los Estados Unidos!

-¡No puedo creerlo!-gritó sorprendido.

-Buenas tardes, país-saludó el Phineas mayor, aparentemente dando un discurso por televisión-Me complace anunciarles a todos que el conflicto con Inglaterra ha terminado y nos hemos aliado para paliar la crisis. Saldremos de ella en poco tiempo gracias a ti, hermano. ¡Muchas gracias, Ferb!

-¿Ferb?-preguntó Jeremy-¿Qué es Ferb en el futuro?

-Veamos-dijo Phineas, y quitó la vista de la pantalla.

En ese lapso de tiempo, Isabella observó maravillada como Phineas terminaba su discurso y se besaba con ella, también con unos cuarenta años y aparentemente en el cargo de primera dama.

-Te amo, querida-le dijo el Phineas adulto a la Isabella adulta.

-Oye, Phineas, creo que tendrías que ver esto-le dijo la Isabella joven al chico pelirrojo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, justo cuando repentinamente ambos dejaban de besarse.

-¿Qué?-preguntó, y observó en la pantalla como, aprovechando que ya nadie lo filmaba (excepto la máquina, obviamente), el Phineas adulto se desabrochaba los pantalones y, ya sin su mujer a su lado, aflojaba la barriga-¿Qué insinúas, Isabella?-cuestionó, enojado.

-¿Yo? Nada…-dijo, decepcionada.

-Bueno, ahora transportemos la máquina a Inglaterra-dijo Phineas y fijó las coordenadas.

Inmediatamente, se pudo ver en la pantalla a Ferb, con cuarenta y dos años de edad, también dando un discurso como primer ministro de Inglaterra. El hombre no abría la boca.

-Eh, querido, tienes que hablar-le dijo su mujer, una señora preciosamente esbelta, de pelo castaño y vestida de negro.

-¿Quién es esa, Ferb?-le preguntó Phineas.

Ferb no respondió, aunque sí mostró una cara de felicidad inmensa.

-Esto es muy extraño-dijo Isabella-Y además Ferb no dice nada allá en el futuro.

-No tiene nada de malo-dijo Jeremy-pero cambiando de tema, me gustaría ver mi futuro.

-Oh, por supuesto-dijo Phineas-sólo debo fijar las coordenadas así y… ¡ya está!

Se pudo ver en la pantalla a un Jeremy de unos cuarenta y seis años, vestido de general y posando para una foto.

-¡Iré al ejército!-exclamó sorprendido-Vaya, jamás lo habría pensado...

-Y según parece, lo habrás pasado muy bien allí… según estos datos que tengo aquí, habrás hecho el servicio militar antes de casarte, habrás combatido en el dominio a una isla del Pacífico y actualmente estarías yendo a una nueva expedición de corta duración.

-¿En serio?

-Lo dice aquí mismo…-y le pasó un papel que la máquina estaba enviando desde el futuro.

-Vaya…-dijo, leyéndolo-Pero entonces... ¿cómo asumiste la presidencia?

-Aquí dice que por algo llamado "decantación"… ¿sabes que quiere decir?

-Pues… ¿valores morales?

-Ya me lo imaginaba… De lujo.

El rubio siguió leyendo la hoja.

-Así que también tendré un buen empleo... ¡junto a mi mujer! ¿Con quién me habré casado?-preguntó Jeremy.

-Te llevarás una sorpresa…-le dijo Phineas, y transportó la máquina un tiempo antes. Una pareja sonriente disfrutaba en el sofá de su casa con sus dos hijos.

-¡No es posible! ¡Sí, es ella!-gritó emocionado-¡Lo sabía!

De repente, alguien más se hizo presente en el lugar: la pelirroja.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-preguntó Candace, sonriente, aunque con algo de fastidio por dentro también.

-Nada, Candace-le dijo Phineas.

-Chicos, he cambiado de opinión y quiero ver mi futuro.

Jeremy se inquietó un poco. Le susurró algo al chico pelirrojo y este asintió con la cabeza.

-No es necesario, Candace-le dijo el rubio-Tu futuro será sensacional. No tendrás ningún problema y estarás casada.

-¿Con quién?

-Pues no sé-mintió Jeremy-Pero serás muy feliz.

-¡Pero quiero verlo!

-No, no es necesario…

-Terminaron las visitas-interrumpió Phineas, luego de trasladar la máquina hacia el presente y cubrirla con una manta-Pueden pasar mañana por aquí si quieren.

-¡Pero yo…!

-Mañana…

Jeremy se llevó a Candace afuera y los demás salieron. Phineas cerró la persiana de la carpa, la cerró con un candado y se fue con Ferb e Isabella.

-Esperen, chicos-les dijo Jeremy-Necesito que me ayuden con algo… ¿pueden venir a mi casa?

-Claro-dijo Phineas-No hay nada que hacer ahora…

-Ah, también quería preguntarles… ¿este será el futuro que nos tocará?

-Bueno, sólo si las cosas siguen su transcurso normal.

-Entonces, si algo que no es habitual sucede… ¿el futuro será diferente?

-Es lo más probable.

-Pero por ahora todo va bien… ¿no?

-No sé por qué te preocupas tanto, Jeremy. Todo seguirá igual y te casarás con ella.

Jeremy respiró aliviado, sabiendo que se casaría con la chica de sus sueños unos años más tarde. Por otro lado, la adolescente se había enojado por no poder ver su futuro.

-Esto es muy frustrante-se dijo Candace-Pero me veo obligada a entrar por mi cuenta…

E intentó abrir el candado, pero le fue imposible. Traicionada por sus impulsos, tomó una piedra del suelo y lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Ríndete de una vez!-le gritó, inconsciente.

Con la mano a punto de sangrar por el dolor, logró romper el candado y abrir la carpa. Se metió adentro, descubrió la máquina y fijó la última coordenada que su hermano le había dado al invento. Entonces, debido a que no sabía utilizarla, la envió al futuro y vio los futuros de varios de los amigos de Phineas y Ferb: el bravucón Buford Van Stomm se había convertido en campeón mundial de peso completo, el nerd Baljeet Patel se había vuelto científico y el modesto Django Brown había seguido los pasos de su padre en materia artística.

-Esto es increíble… ¡pero quiero ver mi futuro!

De repente, la máquina se transportó a la que sería en el futuro la escuela primaria de Danville. Horrorizada, Candace pudo verse, con cuarenta y seis años, como una desgraciada profesora de primer grado. Usaba lentes, se le entrecerraban los ojos y balbuceaba cosas.

-Lo sabía… ¡Sabía que mis hermanos arruinarían mi vida!-gritó Candace, enojadísima-Al diablo, Stacy… ¡Mamá!

Gritó tan fuerte que su madre, increíblemente aún en la cocina, pudo oírla.

-¿Qué pasa, hija?

-¡Ven a ver lo que hicieron Phineas y Ferb!

-Ya voy, hija…

Candace salió de la carpa, justo cuando su versión futurista escribía una carta, que decía: "Querido Jeremy… que bueno que sólo te has ido por dos días… igualmente en la escuela estoy muy bien, no te preocupes por mí. Mi suplencia termina mañana y podré volver a trabajar contigo. Ten cuidado por favor. Con amor, Candace, tu esposa."

* * *

En eso, Doofenshmirtz había logrado capturar nuevamente a Perry. Tomó una de las cámaras y se preparó para disparar.

-¡Prepárate para ser mi esclavo, Perry el Ornitorrinco!-gritó, y sacó la foto.

Pero ésta no sólo salió sin flash, sino que la distracción de Heinz le dio el tiempo suficiente a Perry para liberarse de él y lanzarlo hacia una extraña máquina, que comenzó un conteo para autodestruirse. Perry escapó usando su jet-pack.

-¡Te odio, Perry el Ornitorrinco!-gritó Doofenshmirtz, al momento en que el techo y la parte superior del edificio explotaban en mil pedazos.

* * *

**Perry ha derrotado a Doofenshmirtz de nuevo, pero... ¿qué pasará ahora con la máquina? ¿Mamá la verá? Entérense en el siguiente capítulo: "Verano arruinado".**


	2. Verano Arruinado

Llegamos al segundo capítulo... y a partir de aquí las cosas cambiarán drásticamente.

No mucho que decir, sólo que este capítulo, tal como anticipé en el anterior, es más corto. Básicamente, porque no necesité demasiada palabra para escribirlo.

Este capítulo le hace honor a su nombre: "Verano Arruinado".

******************

* * *

**

**Capítulo II**

**Verano Arruinado**

En la casa de Jeremy, los chicos habían terminado de auxiliarlo. Ferb había construido, en un par de minutos, una pistola de rayos que podía trasladar elementos pesados con facilidad.

-Gracias por ayudarme a mover el piano hasta mi cuarto-les dijo-He intentado hacerlo desde hace mucho, pero nunca he podido… Ferb, ¿cómo haces estas cosas?

-Yo te respondo, Jeremy-se interpuso Phineas-¡Porque es un hombre de acción!

Su hermanastro rió a carcajadas. Pronto, todos lo siguieron.

-Oye, Jeremy, ¿vuelves con nosotros al patio?-le preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Claro. Aún tengo que preguntarle algo a Candace…

-¿No se lo dijiste ayer?-preguntó, decepcionado.

-No… no se por qué no lo hice…

-¡Bien, no pasa nada! Estas cosas suceden. ¡Vamos! Ven con nosotros.

-Gracias, Phineas.

Los cuatro abandonaron el lugar, con Isabella y Ferb a la cabeza. Mientras, los otros dos seguían charlando, detrás de ellos y caminando más despacio.

El chico miró a la niña de pelo negro y le dijo al rubio:

-Hoy voy a decírselo, Jeremy.

-¿En serio?

-Sí… ya no quiero esperar más. Ahora cuando lleguemos a casa se lo diré.

-Estoy seguro que te dirá que sí.

-Vaya, gracias… ojalá que así sea.

Y se apresuraron para alcanzar a los demás.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, una enfurecida Candace, ya fuera de la carpa, seguía pegándole gritos a su madre. Ella tenía que verlo esta vez…

-¡Mamá, ven rápido! ¡Ven a ver lo que hicieron Phineas y Ferb!-gritó nuevamente, cada vez más cerca de un ataque de nervios.

-Voy lo más rápido que puedo, hija-le dijo su madre, abriendo la puerta de la cocina para salir al patio.

-¡Mira, mamá! ¡Es una carpa con una máquina del tiempo dentro!

Linda salió al patio. Pero, insólitamente, nada sucedió: la carpa no desapareció como todas las demás cosas en el verano, por lo cual logró verla.

-Sí, ¿y?-preguntó. La cosa no parecía molestarle.

-¡Ven a ver lo que hay adentro!

Y, con todas sus fuerzas, la arrastró dentro, para mostrarle la máquina del tiempo.

-¿Qué te parece?

Mamá contempló todo, y ni aún así frunció el seño. No sólo eso: quedó maravillada.

-¡Qué asombroso!-exclamó-¡Mis hijos han construido una simulación del futuro!

-¡No, mamá!-le dijo Candace-¡Es real! Revela el futuro… ¡y demuestra que el mío fue arruinado por su culpa!

De repente, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella y Jeremy llegaron al patio trasero.

-Hola, mamá-saludó el primero-¡Veo que has visto nuestra máquina!

-Es increíble… ¡nunca pensé que podrían hacer algo así! Se ayudaron con Internet, ¿verdad?

-Este… sí-dijo Phineas.

-La mejor forma de solucionar los grandes problemas de la vida-comentó Ferb, abriendo la boca por primera vez en el día, ante las miradas sorprendidas de los demás.

-¡Pero es una máquina real!-gritó la adolescente, enojada.

-Cálmate, Candace-le dijo Jeremy-No hay razón de querer culpar a tus hermanos.

-Pero…

El rubio fue a su lado e intentó calmarla. Los chicos, mientras, no estaban para nada preocupados. Por el contrario, Phineas e Isabella se miraban, contentos.

-Oye, Phineas…

-¿Sí?

-Bueno, sé que aún no hemos podido hablar por lo de ayer… la pasé genial contigo.

-Yo también, Isa.

-Oh, y también quería disculparme por haberme enojado así en el partido y haberte dicho cabeza de nacho… tenías razón, exageré…

-No tienes que disculparte… sabes que te apoyaré en todo. Por cierto... ese apodo ya no me molesta. Es más, me causa gracia...

-Que bueno eres, Phineas… ¿sabes qué? Me gustaría decirte algo… algo que no pude decirte ayer.

-Vaya… yo también quería decirte algo…

Era como si la escena en la feria se repitiera. A la vez que intentaba seguir tranquilizando a la pelirroja, Jeremy los miraba, contento.

"Bueno, ahora sí" pensó.

Candace volvió a desesperarse. No podía creer que su madre no los había castigado.

-¡Por favor, mamá! ¡Te digo que lo que muestra la máquina es real!

-Claro que no, hija-le dijo Linda-Esto es tan improbable como un castor caído del cielo.

De repente, Perry, que se encontraba a punto de descender en la casa, se quedó sin combustible y cayó en picada sobre el patio trasero. Atravesó la carpa, desarmándola, y destruyó la máquina del tiempo.

Phineas e Isabella se abrazaron, asustados. Los demás dieron un saltito hacia atrás, también con miedo. Entonces, lo vieron. Estaba inconciente y tenía algo raro en la cabeza...

-Oh, ahí estás, Perry…-le dijo Phineas como siempre, pero luego se extrañó-¿Perry? ¿Con sombrero?

Luego de cobrar el conocimiento, el ornitorrinco pegó un salto hacia atrás, con mucho pánico en la cara. Todos lo habían visto con su sombrero… ¡lo habían descubierto!

-¿Perry se para en dos patas?-preguntó Isabella-¡Voy a traer mi cámara!

Y se fue de la carpa, soltando al chico que estaba con ella.

-¡Espera, Isabella!-le gritó él-¡Aún tengo que decirte algo...!

Pero ella ya estaba muy lejos como para oírlo. Mientras, los demás seguían observando con atención al descubierto Perry. Luego de mirarlo un momento, Linda llegó a una conclusión:

-¡Perry es un agente secreto!-se escandalizó-¡Phineas! ¡Ferb! ¿Cómo pueden hacerle esto a su mascota?

Mamá creía que sus hijos lo obligaban a hacer eso. Jeremy quedó perplejo, y el pelirrojo intentó defenderse:

-Pero… ¡no sabíamos que era un agente secreto! Por algo es secreto, ¿no?

-¡Están en problemas!-gritó su madre-¡Creo que tengo que enseñarles como educar a un ornitorrinco!

-Eso no será necesario, señora-le dijo una voz, desde atrás.

Phineas, Ferb, Jeremy, Candace y Linda se dieron vuelta. Perry se veía cada vez más preocupado: Una enorme cantidad de jeeps, tanques y helicópteros llegaban poco a poco a la casa de la familia Flynn-Fletcher. Aunque su jefe se había adelantado y ya estaba dentro de la destruida carpa.

-Buenos días-saludó-Soy el Mayor Monograma, jefe del Agente P. O, como ustedes le dicen informalmente, Perry el Ornitorrinco.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Linda.

-Esto es de lujo-dijo Phineas.

-¡Nada de eso!-lo calló su madre-Señor, ¿que necesita aquí?

-Le comentaré. Somos de una organización de agentes secretos que recluta animales para combatir el crimen en los Estados Unidos y varios otros puntos del planeta.

-A mí no me venga con cuentitos...

-Cállese y escuche, señora… el hecho de que su mascota esté con ustedes fue algo que programamos desde el principio, para que esté en un lugar cercano al enemigo que le encomendamos para detener.

-Bueno, ¿y qué va a hacer ahora, que hemos descubierto su identidad secreta?

-Bien, debido al inesperado suceso del descubrimiento del Agente P, de la Agencia conocida como la O. W. C. A., es mi deber informarle que debemos reubicarlo en otra residencia. Él ya no puede estar con ustedes, debido a que fue descubierto… ¡y todo por culpa de esos niños!-y señaló con su dedo índice a Phineas y a Ferb.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Phineas-¡Usted está equivocado!

-¡Lo sabía!-gritó mamá, cada vez más enojada-¡Deberían haber tenido más cuidado con su mascota!

-¡No, mamá!-gritó Phineas, un poco enojado, bastante raro en él-¡No tenemos nada que ver! ¿Cómo íbamos a saber que era un agente secreto?

-¡Mienten!-gritó Monograma-¡Por su culpa, el Agente P ha sido descubierto y el destino del mundo está en riesgo! ¡Estoy seguro que le han hecho algo y que por eso dejó que lo vieran!

-¡No! ¡No le hemos hecho nada!

-¡Claro que sí!

-¡Señor, por favor!-le gritó Linda-No meta a su organización en esto… ¡ellos son culpables!

-¡Pero es lo que estoy tratando de decirle!

-¡Claro!

La conversación era confusa, puesto que ambos les echaban la culpa a los hermanos acerca de Perry, pero por cosas diferentes. De cualquier forma, la situación empeoraba: Linda se ponía cada vez más furiosa, Phineas comenzaba a fastidiarse y, como si fuera poco, la sonrisa de Candace aumentaba poco a poco. Jeremy se enojó por esto.

-¡Candace! ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso? No tengo idea de lo que está sucediendo aquí, pero… ¡Tú sabes que no son los responsables!

-Claro… ¡pero he esperado esto todo el verano, Jeremy! ¡Por fin, han sido descubiertos! ¡Yo sé que es algo increíble, pero los atrapé al fin!

-¡Defiéndelos, Candace!-le gritó el rubio.

-¡No!-y se alejó de él.

-Pero… ¡Candace! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

La pelirroja se metió entre los adultos y les habló.

-¡Tienen la razón! Phineas y Ferb son los responsables de todo esto… ¡y tengo pruebas también!

Luego de decir eso, se dirigió al árbol del patio y sacó de su copa el libro de proyectos de los chicos, al que mantenían escondido para que nadie lo viera.

-¡Aquí están! ¡Pruebas irrefutables!

Linda tomó el libro y contempló, cada vez más irritada, todos los planos de los inventos que quedaban por hacer, e incluso fotos de los antiguos proyectos que ella nunca había visto.

-¿Qué se supone que es esto?-preguntó.

-Todo, absolutamente todo lo que ellos hacen… ¡todo lo que han hecho en el verano! ¡Todo por lo que tú me consideraste una loca!

Furiosa, rasgó las hojas y lo tiró al piso.

-¡Se acabó! ¡Niños, estarán castigados por estos días que quedan de verano, y durante todo el siguiente!

-¡Pero no hemos hecho nada malo!-gritó Phineas, ya enojado-¡No es culpa nuestra!

-Ya he oído suficiente-dijo Monograma-Señora, esto sólo prueba que estos niños necesitan educación estricta. Le aconsejo que los envíe a alguna escuela militar, como la de Nueva Orleans, en Louisiana. Se les enseñará a ser rudos y dejarán de realizar todas estas actividades que ponen en riesgo su salud.

-¿Escuela militar?-preguntó mamá-Pues… no lo sé…

-Es gratis.

-¡Me parece bien, entonces!

-¡No iremos a ninguna escuela militar!-gritó Phineas-¡Voy a ser el presidente en 2039!

-¡Y yo Blancanieves!-gritó Monograma, y, colocándoles esposas a cada uno, se los llevó dentro de una camioneta, que había llegado un momento antes-Y en cuanto a ti, Agente P… Serás enviado a la sede secreta de la Agencia en donde tú ya sabes.

Perry miró al piso, resignado. Se sacó su sombrero de agente y caminó sin prisa pero sin pausa hacia el vehículo del Mayor Monograma.

-Señora, su ex-mascota será enviada a nuestra base secreta. No se preocupe por sus hijos, saldrán de la escuela militar en unos años.

-¿Cómo que años? ¡Pero deben ir a la escuela primaria!

-La única escuela primaria que necesitan está en donde van a ir… Están totalmente cubiertos. No se preocupe, estarán muy bien.

-Bien… Adiós, hijos-los saludó mamá.

Phineas no devolvió el saludo. Se sentía traicionado y fastidioso.

-Phineas… lo siento, pero es por tu bien…

El Mayor Monograma estaba a punto de subir a su transporte, cuando notó algo extraño.

-¿Quién es este chico?-preguntó al ver al muchacho rubio que estaba parado junto a Candace.

-Eh… Mi nombre es Jeremy. Jeremy Johnson.

El hombre lo miró detenidamente.

-¿Johnson, eh? No olvidaré ese nombre.

-Gracias…

-¿Qué estabas haciendo con esos dos chicos?-le preguntó Monograma súbitamente.

-Pues… yo… los estaba ayudando…

-¡Ayudando! ¡Tú estabas ayudando a esos niños!

-Sí…

-Pues entonces… ¡bienvenido!-y le clavó las esposas con un movimiento rápido.

-Pero… ¿qué hace? ¡Suélteme!-gritó Jeremy.

-El hecho de que hayas colaborado te convierte en cómplice. Irás a la prisión de Louisiana junto a tus amiguitos.

-¡No! ¡No puedo ir también! ¡No he hecho nada!

-¡Tiene razón!-gritó Candace, esta vez actuando-¡No puede hacerle eso!

-Lo siento, niña, pero tu amigo debe irse con nosotros.

-¡Señor, Jeremy no es mi hijo! ¿Qué le diré a su madre?-se escandalizó Linda.

-¡Dígale que su hijo se irá y no volverá hasta la semana que viene! Está demasiado flaco, este sí necesita ir a la escuela.

-¡No puede llevárselo!

-Ya es tarde, adiós.

Empujó a Jeremy dentro de la camioneta y le ordenó al chofer que se los llevara a Nueva Orleans.

-¡Candace!-gritó Jeremy, y estiró su mano para sostener la de la pelirroja, sacándola afuera de los barrotes de la ventana del vehículo.

-¡Jeremy!-gritó ella, e intentó perseguir al móvil para alcanzar su mano, cosa que se le hizo imposible. Ya se habían ido.

Luego de que se marchara, Monograma se subió a su vehículo y lo prendió en marcha para ir rumbo a un estado desconocido, junto a Perry.

-Eh… señor…

Carl el interno, un chico pelirrojo, pecoso y con anteojos que estaba sentado en el asiento del acompañante, intentaba hablar con él.

-Oh, por todos los cielos, Carl… ¿qué sucede?

-¿Cree realmente que ellos son responsables del descubrimiento del Agente P? Son sólo niños, señor.

-Carl, ¿cómo crees que nuestro mejor agente fue descubierto por casualidad? ¿No recuerdas lo que le pasó en noviembre al Agente G?

E hizo un momento de silencio para recordar al espía trágicamente desaparecido.

-Por otro lado, señor, ¿no cree que debería borrarle la memoria a estos civiles para que no se revele el secreto de nuestra organización?

-Bien… así debería ser, Carl, pero no te preocupes… los chicos que irán a la escuela militar lo olvidarán.

-¿Y qué hay de la madre y la adolescente?

-Vamos, ¿cómo demonios quieres que les quite la memoria? ¿Te imaginas, Carl, un rayo que le borre los recuerdos a la gente? El sueño de cualquier jefe… No, hablando en serio, sí tenemos un rayo desmemorizador... está sano y salvo en la guarida del Agente P. Luego de llevarlo, volveremos y recuperaremos esa cosa, que en manos equivocadas podría ser terrible.

El móvil comenzó a moverse lentamente hacia adelante.

-Además,-siguió-si borráramos sus recuerdos recientes, la señora Flynn no sabrá dónde están sus hijos y pensará que fueron secuestrados. Y en cuanto a la mocosa… déjala, se volverá loca y perderá la memoria.

-¿Y si conservan su memoria y revelan el secreto a otros?

-Nadie les creerá, Carl. Sé realista.

Y se fueron, dejando una estela de humo detrás. Linda y Candace quedaron solas.

-¿Qué le diré a la señora Johnson?-se preguntó mamá, y se fue corriendo dentro de la casa.

Candace, simplemente, se quedó parada en el césped, completamente traumatizada. Unos segundos después, cayó de rodillas y lloró sin consuelo. Todo ante la mirada de Isabella, también con lágrimas en los ojos, que había visto toda la escena escondida detrás de la cerca y con su cámara en la mano.

* * *

**Perry ha sido descubierto, Phineas, Ferb y Jeremy llevados a una escuela militar... ¿Y ahora quién podrá defendernos? Por como va la cosa, creo que ni el Chapulín Colorado... léanlo en la próxima entrega: "Hay que cambiar las cosas". **


	3. Hay que cambiar las cosas

En este tercer capítulo, hay dos cosas que estaría bueno aclarar para no que no se confundan:

En primer lugar, los romances de las exploradoras: Adyson y Milly no están realmente enamoradas de Django y Buford, simplemente es algo que se me ocurrió. En cambio, Ginger sí gusta de Baljeet. Ahora, con Gretchen es algo curioso: recuerden que ella en la serie no está (o parece) enamorada de Ferb, pero sí en muchos fanfics. El mío no es la excepción.

En segundo, hoy estreno algo que usaré bastante en el futuro: el flashback. En este capi sólo es un simple recuerdo, aunque después incluiré varios con contenido humorístico, como lo hace a veces la serie original.

Y acá les dejo la parte tres: "Hay que cambiar las cosas".

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo III**

**Hay que cambiar las cosas**

Habían pasado más de diez minutos desde que el Mayor Monograma había dejado la casa, pero Candace continuaba llorando. Se habían llevado a su hermano, a su hermanastro... y a Jeremy, su amor imposible. De repente, dejó de lagrimear e intentó recordar algo. Inmediatamente, un diálogo sucedido hacía apenas unos minutos se presentó en su cabeza…

**Flashback**

_-Ah, también quería preguntarles… ¿este será el futuro que nos tocará?_

_-Bueno, sólo si las cosas siguen su transcurso normal._

_-Entonces, si algo que no es habitual sucede… ¿el futuro será diferente?_

_-Es lo más probable._

**Fin del flashback**

¿Tendría esto repercusión en el futuro? Phineas había dicho que lo que se veía en la máquina no cambiaría si todo seguía su curso habitual… se dirigió hacia la carpa y, luego de entrar, observó la destruida máquina del tiempo.

-Debo repararla y ver el futuro-murmuró, al borde de un estado de shock.

Candace no era para nada una experta construyendo cosas, por lo cual ella supuso que la tarea le llevaría un buen tiempo. Afortunadamente, pudo encontrar un manual de instrucciones cerca de los destrozos.

-Que suerte…-dijo, tomándolo y abriéndolo-Bien, según estas instrucciones, sólo debo tomar esta cosa… ¿la llave? Sí, la llave… y darle rosca a una tuerca… y se reparará sola… ahora… ¿qué tuerca será? ¡Dios, esto me llevará una eternidad!

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, Isabella corría desesperadamente hacia la calle, sin consuelo. Arrojó la cámara bien lejos y se sentó en el cordón de la vereda, como si estuviera esperando una ayuda que jamás llegaría… se habían llevado a Jeremy, a Ferb… y a Phineas, el chico al que amaba con pasión y que se convertiría en su futuro esposo…

Entonces, se detuvo en esto último y, al igual que Candace, pensó lo que el pelirrojo había dicho. Sí, las cosas habían cambiado... ¡y cómo!

-Si todo hubiera seguido su curso normal, no se habrían llevado a Phineas…-pensó en voz alta-¿Y si ahora el futuro cambia?

Se quedó aún más consternada. Posiblemente todos estos hechos arruinarían su futuro viviendo feliz y casada con el muchacho de cabeza triangular…

-Debo hacer algo-susurró-dudo que Candace intente arreglar las cosas.

Y se puso a pensar. Si quería volver a ver a Phineas, debía abandonar Danville y viajar hasta Nueva Orleans… ¿pero cómo? No había forma adecuada para ella, una chica de diez años.

Entonces, se le ocurrió una idea.

-¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?-dijo, y salió corriendo nuevamente, al mismo tiempo que sacaba su celular de su bolsillo y hacía una llamada.

Mientras, en la cabaña de las exploradoras, el teléfono de Gretchen, la segunda de Isabella en la tropa de las niñas, sonaba con el timbre correspondiente al teléfono de la morocha.

-¿Hola?-preguntó ésta-¿Qué tal, jefa...? ¿Que mande a la tropa a lo de quién...? ¡Bien! ¡Cuente conmigo, jefa!

Y, tras colgar, se dirigió hacia las demás y anunció:

-¡Atención, exploradoras! ¡Todos a la casa de Baljeet!

-¡Sí, por fin!-gritó Ginger.

Todas la miraron, extrañadas.

-¿Qué? Es lindo, ¿no creen?

Katie y Holly se miraron, y Milly hizo un gesto como diciendo "está loca".

-Bueno, bueno... ¡vamos, exploradoras!-gritó la chica de anteojos, y abandonaron el lugar para ir donde Isabella les había dicho.

A la vez, la niña morocha llegaba a la casa del hindú. Tocó timbre, y éste abrió.

-¡Oh! Hola, Isabella...-dijo, sonrojándose un poco-¿Có... cómo estás...?

-¡Baljeet, escucha!-gritó ella, conmocionada-¡Debes ayudarnos! ¡Phineas y Ferb... y también Jeremy fueron capturados! ¡Los mandaron a una escuela militar...!

El chico de la India quedó pasmado. ¿Cómo que capturados? ¿Cómo que escuela militar? ¿Por qué?

-¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo es que se los llevaron?

-¡No lo sé!-exclamó, llorando-¡Me fui un segundo a mi casa para buscar algo, y cuando volví a su patio sólo pude ver que un sujeto vestido de verde se los llevaba a los tres! ¡Los han enviado a una escuela militar en Nueva Orleans…!

-¿Nueva Orleans? Eso está en Louisiana, en el sureste…

-¡Qué me importa donde está Louisiana! ¡Necesito tu ayuda, Jeet!-le gritó, y lo tomó del overol-¡Llama a Buford, a Django, a los que sean! ¡Que nos ayuden!

La chica estaba desesperada, tanto como Candace en el patio trasero de la casa.

-Oh, bien… descuida, Isabella, llamaré a los demás.

-¡Gracias, Baljeet!-dijo ella, y lo abrazó.

El chico hindú se quedó embobado por un momento, pero decidió seguir hablando.

-¿Gretchen y las demás vendrán?

-Sí… están por llegar. Oye, ¿por qué no comenzamos a trabajar en algo?

-Bien-respondió Baljeet-pero no esperes mucho de mí… si no pude construir un portal a Marte, menos podré ayudar a los chicos…

* * *

Finalmente, Candace logró encontrar la tuerca correspondiente. Le dio tres vueltas y, mágicamente, la máquina volvió a funcionar, a pesar de que la mayor parte del equipo se había convertido en pura chatarra.

-¡Lo hice! Ahora tengo que mandarla al futuro… La mandaré al año 2010…

Marcó las coordenadas correspondientes y envió al aparato un año al futuro.

Se pudo ver ella misma esperando, afuera de la escuela militar de Nueva Orleans y a merced del frío, el momento en que Jeremy saliera de allí. Cuando lo hizo, la Candace mayor trató de saludarlo.

-¡Jeremy! Pero… ¿qué te ha pasado?

El aspecto de Jeremy era deplorable: su cabello estaba muy sucio y despeinado, la barba le había crecido mucho y su ropa estaba completamente rota. Tras un año en la prisión, lejos estaba ese Jeremy tierno y limpio del año anterior.

-Candace-balbuceó Jeremy en voz baja, sin quitar sus ojos de ella pero haciéndolo con rencor-Mira lo que me has hecho.

-¡No, Jeremy! ¡Yo no quise…!

-Yo te amaba, Candace Flynn. ¡Tú eras el amor de mi vida y me traicionaste!

Y, acto seguido, empujó violentamente a la chica, tirándola al suelo. La Candace del presente miró la escena consternada.

-Él... él me amaba... no puedo creerlo...

Y quedó aún más deprimida, al saber que por haberse entrometido no sólo se habían llevado a sus hermanos, sino al chico que tanto quería, quien, para su sorpresa, también la amaba.

-Pero... ¿por qué un año?-se preguntó-¿No era que sólo iba a quedarse una semana en ese lugar?

Y siguió investigando con el aparato, mandándolo a distintos puntos en el futuro.

* * *

En eso, Buford y Django llegaron a la casa del chico de la India.

-Ya llegamos, ¿satisfecho?-le preguntó el primero, enojado-¿Ya nos podemos ir?

-No era sólo venir aquí, tienes que entrar, imbécil-le dijo el chico de remera amarilla, fastidioso por su actitud.

-Bien… pero toca tú el timbre.

Y lo hizo, justo cuando las exploradoras estaban por llegar también.

-Ay… ¡es Django Brown!-gritó Adyson, totalmente enamorada-¿Será hoy el día en que pueda decirte lo que siento por ti?

-Dios te oiga-le dijo Ginger-Yo muero por Baljeet…

Las otras exploradoras volvieron a mirarla, extrañada.

-¡Oh, ya basta! ¿Qué, no puede gustarme un chico?

-Ese chico no es guapo-le dijo Milly-Deberías buscarte otro… mira, ahí está Buford… ¿no te atrae?

-Claro que no-respondió enojada-¿Qué, a ti sí?

-Mucho…

-Bueno, basta, exploradoras-las retó Gretchen-Hay que seguirlos y ver que sucede en casa de Baljeet.

Entonces, la puerta se abrió, y el chico moreno los dejó entrar. Isabella estaba esperando adentro, sentada en una silla y con mirada de preocupación.

-¡Exploradoras reportándose para la misión, jefa!-exclamó la chica de anteojos.

-No me llames jefa, Gretchen-la retó la morocha, seria-pero gracias por venir…

-Bueno, está en mi juramento de exploradora obedecer a mi superior…

-Bien, bien…

Al ver que todos habían llegado, Baljeet decidió hablar:

-Quiero agradecer a todos por venir. Estoy seguro que no lo saben, así que tendré que darles esta noticia…

-¡Así que al fin lo vas a confesar!-gritó Buford, sacando su cámara digital-Esto tengo que registrarlo…

-¡Yo no voy a confesar nada!-gritó el hindú-¡Es una noticia terrible!

-¡Phineas, Ferb y Jeremy han sido secuestrados!-gritó Isabella, llorando.

La noticia causó un gran revuelo entre los presentes. Nadie podía creerlo.

-¿Cómo puede ser?-preguntó Katie-¡Esto es inconcebible!

-¡Hay que hacer algo!-gritó Django, consternado-¡Tenemos que traerlos de vuelta!

-Justamente para eso los hemos llamado-dijo la morocha, un poco más calmada-Necesitamos de su ayuda para construir algo que nos lleve hasta Phineas y Ferb… y estaba pensando en un avión…

-¿Un avión?-se preguntaron todos.

-Escuchen, sé que los chicos nos ayudaron esa vez, pero si pudimos hacer un avión gigante de papel, creo que podemos hacer uno de verdad, que nos traslade a Nueva Orleans y nos permita salvarlos… ¡Vamos! ¿Quién está conmigo?

Nadie quería ir. Todos se veían temerosos.

-¿Tú irás, verdad, Baljeet?-le preguntó.

-¿Yo? Pues tendré que pensarlo…-y la miró-¡no, no es necesario! ¡Iré!

-¡Si el ñoño va, yo también!-gritó el bravucón-Tendré la oportunidad de ser el jefe.

-No cuentes con eso-lo retó Django-porque yo también iré. Y creo que es suficiente, ¿verdad?

-Bueno, una de ustedes podría ir, chicas…

Ninguna quiso ir. Todas se quejaban de que era muy peligroso, y finalmente, la líder de las exploradoras decidió rendirse.

-Bien, creo que debemos empezar a trabajar… ¿qué les parece?

Y, tal como los chicos lo hacían todos los días, todos comenzaron a construir el avión, ordenando materiales, dando instrucciones y cooperando para hacerlo lo más rápido posible.

En una de esas situaciones fortuitas, Ginger tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con Baljeet.

-Hola, Jeet... soy yo, Ginger.

-Oh, hola...-le dijo él, mirándola-Jugaste un buen partido ayer.

-Gracias... y bien, ¿qué estás...?

Pero antes de que pudiera completar la frase, Isabella le pegó un coscorrón, enojada.

-¡Auch! ¡No se lo tome tan en serio, jefa!

-No puedes decir eso. Soy tu jefa, y te lo ordeno.

Y se fue. Ginger la miró con malicia y le sacó la lengua.

-Sólo está así porque se llevaron a su tonto Phineas-se quejó la morocha.

-¿Le gusta Phineas?-preguntó el chico, decepcionado.

-Se podría decir que sí...

Quedó tan mal al recibir la noticia que dejó la llave de tuercas que tenía en la mano. Pero, unos segundos después, pareció mejorar.

-Ya no me importa-dijo, ya no tan triste-¿me disculpas? tengo que levantar mi llave.

-Descuida, yo la agarro...

Y ambos se agacharon para levantarla. Pero, en lugar de eso, terminaron tomándose las manos. Ambos se miraron un momento, y, finalmente, Baljeet, la soltó, sonrojado.

-Lo... lo siento... no quise tocarte la mano...

-Oh, no importa... yo debería disculparme-dijo ella.

El hindú, entonces, decidió ir a ayudar a Buford y a Django, mientras que Ginger soltaba una risita de enamorada.

-Tomó mi mano... ¡y se sonrojó!-murmuró, completamente embobada.

Isabella la vio de lejos, y sintió algo de envidia. Claro: su amiga al menos tenía al chico que quería cerca de ella.

En eso, la líder de las exploradoras recordó la razón por la cual había ido a buscar la cámara: Perry. ¿Qué se supone que hacía con sombrero? ¿Debería decírselo a alguien?

Miró a sus amigos y pensó: "Ni lo pienses. Te tomarán por loca". Y empezó a trabajar también.

* * *

Mientras, Candace seguía trabajando con la máquina. Ahora, la había enviado unos años más al futuro.

-No sé que año es…-murmuró-Pero… ¿son mis hermanos?

Phineas y Ferb, con aproximadamente treinta años de edad cada uno, vestidos de sargentos, se encontraban en medio del campo de batalla. Ella desconocía la razón por la cual estaban a punto de pelear, aunque luego pensó en lo que el tal Monograma había dicho: "saldrán de la escuela militar en unos años"… ¿quién sabe todo lo que pudo haber pasado en esos años?

-¡Escuchen, malditos ingleses, no nos importa lo que hagan, saldremos victoriosos!-le gritó Phineas a su hermanastro-¡A la carga!

-¡Cierra la boca, yanqui!-le gritó Ferb-¡A la carga, soldados!

Candace se vio obligada a evitar mirar tanta violencia, pero no logró ignorar ver como sus hermanos se herían mutuamente a sablazos.

-¡Ah!-gritó, y transportó la máquina hacia el futuro.

Era el año 2039, el mismo que sus hermanos habían seleccionado al principio. La pantalla pudo mostrar a un Jeremy completamente demacrado y postrado en una cama de hospital, aparentemente en coma.

-¡No, Jeremy!-gritó angustiada.

Un momento después, vio como Perry había sido reconstruido como un androide frío y sin sentimientos, y enviado a luchar contra el malvado doctor Doofenshmirtz, que a pesar de sus 70 años, había logrado mantenerse saludable y había logrado dominar no sólo el Área Limítrofe sino el país entero, gracias a su lavador de cerebros patentado, ya que al no estar Perry pudo utilizarlo para sus malvados planes.

-¡Perry el Ornitorrinco!-gritó-¿Recuerdas cuando intenté usar esta cosa contra ti y falló? ¡Pues mira, la he mejorado y ahora soy el dueño de América! ¡Prepárate para ver lo que voy a hacer hoy! ¡Destruirte y dominar el resto del mundo!

Candace quitó la imagen.

-Pero… ¿y mis hermanos?-se preguntó-¿Qué les ha pasado?

Transportó la máquina hacia donde ellos debían estar. Y, como golpe final, de ellos no quedaba nada. Nada más que dos frías lápidas, juntas en el cementerio de Danville, con los nombres de Phineas Flynn y Ferb Fletcher. Y unos metros más lejos, oculta por unos arbustos, la vio: la tumba del ser que había causado todo aquello… la leyenda en la lápida rezaba: "Candace Flynn, muerta en desgracia."

-¡Nooooo!-gritó la chica, y volvió a llorar sin consuelo-No trataban de arruinarme la vida… snif… ¡yo les arruiné la vida realmente! ¡Y me he arruinado mi propia vida también! Y Jeremy me amaba… ¿me amaba? No… ¡no puedo creerlo! ¡Y le arruiné la vida a él también! De hecho… ¡yo misma me arruiné la vida!

Se tiró al suelo e intentó encontrarle una solución. Imposible.

-¿Qué he hecho?-se dijo histérica y totalmente shockeada-¡Esto es un completo desastre!

Lloró cada vez más. La situación era angustiante.

* * *

Luego de un arduo trabajo, el avión estuvo listo. Luego de llenarlo de provisiones y festejar un poco por el logro, Baljeet, Buford y Django se despidieron de las chicas y se dispusieron a subir, cuando el último decidió volver a preguntar si era suficiente con ellos tres.

-Eso creo-le dijo Isabella, algo dubitativa-¿Alguna de ustedes quiere ir, chicas?

-No-dijo Katie-yo quiero vivir al menos veinte años más.

-Tampoco-dijo Adyson-sé que no es correcto abandonar a los amigos, pero será peligroso… y no quiero que me pase nada.

Ninguna de las otras pasó al frente. Cuando le llegó el turno a Gretchen, ambas discutieron:

-Es una lástima que no quieras ir, Gretchen, sería tu oportunidad para presentarte ante Ferb…

-No te conciernen mis asuntos, Isabella-le respondió, nerviosa.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué no vas y lo rescatas? ¿No era que lo amabas más que a cualquiera?

-¿Y por qué no vas tú? ¿No era que harías todo por Phineas? ¿Dónde está la valiente líder de las exploradoras?

-¡No me hables así! Yo… yo iré también… pero no en avión… ya verás.

-Como quieras.

Finalmente, los tres chicos subieron al avión. Django iba a subir primero, pero Buford se le anticipó y se metió adentro sin saludar. Enojado, el chico de remera amarilla iba a hacer lo mismo, pero terminó despidiéndose de sus amigas. El último, Baljeet, saludó mirando desde arriba a las exploradoras y, en actitud seria, alzó sus brazos haciendo la v de la victoria con ambas manos, y entró, para luego cerrar la puerta.

-¿Todo listo, Buford?-preguntó, luego de sentarse en su puesto.

-Siempre tengo todo listo.

-Bien. ¿Django?

-También.

-¡Bien! ¡Vámonos rumbo a Nueva Orleans!

Y, tras la orden del chico, el avión fue puesto en marcha. Salió sin problemas del jardín de la casa de Baljeet y llegó a la calle. Se encendieron las turbinas y, al final, despegó para perderse en el horizonte.

-Buena suerte…-les deseó Isabella-Bien, chicas, yo me voy. Tengo que cumplir con mi parte.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-le preguntó su segunda, un poco más calmada luego de la discusión.

-Hay una persona que me llevará a Nueva Orleans. Cuando regrese te lo contaré todo. Adiós…

-¡Espera, Isabella!

La niña de pelo negro se detuvo súbitamente.

-¿Sí?

-Sólo una cosa más…

-¿Qué quieres?

Y, con una risita, le respondió:

-Quiero verte de novia con Phineas cuando vuelvas.

Sonrojada, la líder de las exploradoras le dio la mano en señal de promesa.

-Cuenta con mi palabra-le dijo, con una risa de enamorada en el rostro.

Y tras saludarse con las demás, corrió nuevamente. Sólo ella sabía adonde.

-Ojalá le vaya bien-susurró Gretchen, para luego darse cuenta de algo-Oigan… ¿y Ginger?

Sin que ellas lo supieran, la chica se había subido a escondidas al avión. No quería alejarse de Baljeet: viajaría con él pasara lo que pasara.

* * *

De regreso al patio, Candace todavía lloraba. No encontraba solución a su tristeza.

-No tengo perdón… soy una idiota… ¡Qué demonios he hecho! ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Pero, de repente, algo le llegó a la cabeza, en medio de tanta desdicha.

-No, no es demasiado tarde… el destino se puede cambiar… ¡Sí, se puede cambiar!

Y, decidida, salió de la carpa para dirigirse al garage. Abrió el portón, y tomó las llaves del auto de sus padres. Corrió a su habitación para buscar su licencia de conducir, y se metió dentro del auto.

-Muy bien, Candace-se dijo-Todo depende de ti ahora.

-Ejem, ejem…-tosió alguien.

Para su sorpresa, la pequeña Isabella García-Shapiro ya estaba sentada en el asiento del acompañante, aparentemente esperando a la pelirroja.

-¿Qué? ¡Isabella! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¡No digas eso!-le gritó la niña, enojada-¿No te vas a ir a rescatar a los chicos sola, verdad?

-Pero no puedo llevarte, es muy peligroso.

-Candace, no quiero perder a mi futuro esposo.

-¿Qué? ¿Has visto lo que yo?

-No, pero sospechaba que el futuro había cambiado. Y ahora que oigo eso que dijiste veo que sí cambió… estuviste mal, Candace. Pero te ayudaré a encontrarlos.

Candace soltó una sonrisa pícara y dijo:

-Isabella, ya sé que vamos a hacer hoy… ¡Adiós, hogar, dulce hogar!

Y, lo más silenciosamente posible, prendió el motor del auto y salió de la cochera, rumbo a buscar a los chicos. Sí, sería un viaje largo y no había certeza de que la misión prosperara... pero ellas estaban decididas. Querían hacerlo. Y, como todos sabemos, querer es poder.

* * *

**¡No todo parece perdido! Las chicas por un lado, y los chicos y una polizonte por el otro intentarán recuperar a esas personas que tanto quieren. ¿Podrán? ¿Y qué estará haciendo el doctor Doofenshmirtz? Sépanlo en el siguiente episodio: "Rumbo a la aventura".******


	4. Rumbo a la aventura

Hoy llega el capítulo cuatro... aún falta mucho para terminar esta historia.

Antes de empezar, debo darles una noticia interesante: el apellido del personaje Baljeet no es Patel, como la mayoría de los fans de Phineas y Ferb creíamos: ese es en realidad el apellido de su amiga Mishti. Hace unos días, "Swampy" Marsh confirmó que el apellido de este chico es Rai. Así que a partir de ahora voy a llamarlo de esta forma en mis fics.

Ahora sí, seguimos con la historia. Capítulo cuatro: "Rumbo a la aventura".

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo IV**

**Rumbo a la aventura**

El auto ya estaba posicionado en la calle. Luego de que ambas se abrocharan los cinturones, Candace pisó el acelerador y ambas partieron rumbo al estado de Louisiana.

-Es increíble que hayamos tenido que llegar a este extremo-comentó la conductora.

-Pero hay que hacerlo, Candace-le dijo la niña-No podemos confiar plenamente en lo que hagan Baljeet y los demás... ¿y si no pueden encontrarlos?

-Estás en lo cierto. Sí, es necesario...

-Oye, ¿puedo preguntarte que viste en la máquina?

La pelirroja dobló en la esquina, dio un suspiro y respondió:

-Cosas terribles. En primer lugar, descubrí que Jeremy me amaba...

-¿En serio?-preguntó Isabella, sorprendida.

-Sí... pero, por alguna razón, se quedará un año en la escuela militar y, cuando salga, terminará odiándome...

-Eso es horrible.

-Pero no es lo peor... Estados Unidos e Inglaterra estarán en guerra, y Phineas y Ferb... morirán en batalla...

-¡No!-gritó ella, desesperada-¡No, Phineas...!

-Y para peor, Jeremy estará en coma, yo habré muerto en desgracia y un maniático dominará el planeta...

Detuvo el auto en un semáforo, y se miró con su acompañante.

-Realmente... realmente lo lamento, Isabella... nunca pensé que las cosas iban a terminar tan mal...

-Mi Phineas, muerto... no, no puede ser...

-Isabella, por favor, aún podemos evitarlo.

-¡Lo sé, lo sé! Pero francamente no entiendo... como las cosas pueden cambiar tanto sólo por... por... Oye, ¿por qué se los llevaron?

-¿Recuerdas que Perry traía sombrero?

-Sí...

-Era un agente secreto.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, y al descubrirlo, tuvieron que llevárselo a la sede de la organización en la que trabajaba.

-¿Y entonces, por qué mandaron a los chicos a la escuela?

-Porque según ellos, eran peligrosos, y habían maltratado a Perry para que revelara su identidad... ¡por Dios, cuánta ignorancia! Y luego yo les mostré fotos de sus inventos para probar que podían hacer de todo... y a Jeremy... se lo llevaron por creerlo cómplice... ¡qué tonta fui!

La luz ya había cambiado, pero ella no quería avanzar. Los otros autos, desde atrás, le tocaban bocina, pero lo único que hizo fue bajar la cabeza en señal de tristeza.

-No sé... no sé si algún día podrás perdonarme, Isabella.

Ella la miró, y, a pesar del tremendo ruido que venía desde atrás, le dijo, suavemente:

-Tranquila, Candace. Vamos a salir de ésta. Los vamos a rescatar.

-¿Tú crees?-la pelirroja levantó la vista.

-Será un largo camino. Pero tengo fe. ¡Vamos!

-Estás en lo cierto-repitió la pelirroja-Y si tenemos éxito todo habrá valido la pena...

-¡Así es! ¡Ahora saca el pie del freno, maldita sea!

Ya con más confianza, la conductora volvió a hacer avanzar el auto.

-¿Tienes algún plan?-le preguntó Isabella.

-Creo que sí... mira, lo primero que haremos será irnos del Área Limítrofe y…

Candace dejó de hablar. La morocha la miró nerviosa.

-¿Y?

-Pues…

-¿Sabes acaso como salir de aquí?

-Eh… no.

-¿No hay ningún mapa aquí?

-¿Cómo quieres que haya un mapa si nunca nos vamos de vacaciones?

-Bueno, pues entonces para a comprar alguno.

-Mejor no… me guiaré por intuición.

-Vaya…-se lamentó Isabella-Estamos en problemas.

Candace no respondió, sino que se limitó a conducir hacia Danville Capital.

-Allí en la ciudad podremos preguntar…-comentó-No te preocupes, saldremos de aquí antes de que oscurezca.

-Eso espero. ¡No quiero salir a la ruta por la noche!

-No te preocupes, solucionaremos esto.

Unos minutos después, las chicas ya habían llegado a destino. Intentando no distraerse mirando vidrieras y enormes rascacielos, fueron preguntando a la gente cómo salir del Área Limítrofe y llegar a Nueva Orleans. Los resultados fueron bastante positivos… o no tanto…

-¿Y entonces, cómo llegamos hasta ahí?-preguntó Isabella.

-Nos vamos para allá-respondió Candace señalando a su izquierda-Saldremos a la ruta, cruzaremos tres estados, daremos la vuelta en Florida, seguiremos por Nueva York…

Mientras la pelirroja enumeraba todo esto, la niña comenzaba a impacientarse.

-¿Y llegaremos?

-No, primero hay que hacer una escala en…

-¡Compra un mapa y al demonio!-gritó enojada.

Finalmente, Candace decidió comprar un mapa y consiguió uno barato en el Paraíso de los Planos.

-No debiste comprarlo ahí-le dijo Isabella-Ahí venden planos, no mapas.

-¡Ya lo sé! Pero querías tu mapa, ¿no? ¡Pues aquí está!-gritó, y se lo dio.

La pelirroja se había puesto bastante fastidiosa. No porque no soportara a la niña, sino porque demasiadas cosas pasaban por su cabeza. Ella aún no estaba completamente segura de lo que sucedería al llegar a Nueva Orleans... si es que llegarían.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, el avión de los tres niños y la polizonte Ginger circulaba el cielo. Todo parecía perfectamente en orden… hasta que Buford comenzó con sus antojos de comida.

-Ve a traerme una soda y papas fritas, ¿quieres, Jeet?-le pidió.

-Podrías ir tú, ¿no?-respondió el nerd.

-¡Ve ahora!-le gritó, enojado-Mi estómago te lo pide.

-Sí… sí, señor.

Y se dirigió a una caja que estaba a unos metros detrás de la cabina. Ni bien la abrió, la niña que se había colado en el viaje cayó en brazos del hindú.

-¿Qué…? ¡Ginger!-gritó Baljeet, debajo de ella-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eh… no sé que decir-respondió, nerviosa.

En eso, llegaron el bravucón y Django, sorprendidos por el ruido.

-¿Una intrusa?-preguntó el primero-¿Qué intentabas hacer, Jeet?

-¿Yo? ¡Ella vino sola...! Por cierto, ¿quieres levantarte?

-Oh, sí, lo siento…-y se paró, avergonzada.

Los chicos la miraron con cara de reto.

-Debiste avisarnos-dijo Django.

-Es que mis amigas me hubieran vuelto loca… sobre todo teniendo en cuenta algo sobre ti, Baljeet…

-¿Sobre mí?-preguntó él.

-Sí… sobre lo mucho que te…

De repente, el hindú notó algo extraño.

-¡Espera! Si ustedes están aquí… ¿quién conduce el avión?

-Piloto automático-respondió Buford.

-¡Este avión no tiene piloto automático, imbécil!

Desesperados, regresaron a la cabina. Allí vieron con horror cómo el vehículo perdía el control y se hacía imposible mantenerlo.

-¡Cuidado con ese cartel!-gritó el chico moreno.

-¡No puedo esquivarlo!-gritó el de remera amarilla-¡Nos vamos a estrellar…!

Y así fue: el avión atravesó el cartel, que tenía una publicidad de "Ladrillo".

-¡Ojalá nadie nos haya visto!-exclamó Ginger.

-¡Esto no hubiera pasado si esta chica no se hubiera metido!-gritó el bravucón.

-¡Oye, déjala!-le contestó Baljeet, tratando de manejar el avión-Ella no tiene la culpa.

-¿La defiendes? ¿Por qué? ¿No entiendes que ella nos distrajo?

-¡Te digo que no tiene nada de culpa!-siguió, enfadado-¡No le hables así a Ginger!

La niña quedó muy sorprendida por sus comentarios… ¿y si también la quería?

-Baljeet, ¿puedo confesarte algo?

-Ahora no… dímelo luego, por favor. Es una situación de vida o muerte, Ginger.

Y se quedó esperando, mirando y rezando para que no se mataran.

* * *

De regreso a la ciudad, la parte superior del edificio de "Doofenshmirtz, Malvados y Asociados" aún seguía ardiendo en llamas. Pese a esto, Heinz ya había salido de allí y se encontraba caminando en la calle.

-¡Si no fuera por Perry el Ornitorrinco, yo ya habría dominado este ridículo lugar! Pero parece que será imposible… ¡Así no voy a ninguna parte!

En ese momento, pasó por delante de una tienda de televisores. Se dispuso a mirar un poco la vidriera, donde daban imágenes de un concierto de Love Händel de principios de los años noventa. Se quedó mirándolo un buen rato, cuando, de repente, identificó dos personas allí...

-¿Soy yo?

En ese momento, la cámara había enfocado al público. Y, en primera fila, estaba él: delgado, con pelo largo y tomado de la mano con una chica. Nada más ni nada menos que su ex-mujer, Charlene.

-Vaya-murmuró en voz baja-Todo era bueno cuando ellos tocaban... tenía mujer y mi vida por fin era perfecta. Luego todo se esfumó como alma que se lleva el diablo.

De repente, la imagen cambió a una noticia de último momento.

-Señores televidentes,-anunció el periodista Dink Winkerson-lamentamos interrumpir este especial de Love Händel para traerles un boletín informativo: Dos niños y un adolescente fueron enviados a la fuerza a una escuela militar reformatoria luego de que se descubriera que estas amenazas estaban criando animales superpoderosos. Uno de ellos fue incautado por una agencia militar, una especie de mamífero semi-acuático, al cual llaman "Perry".

-¡Pero ese es Perry el Ornitorrinco!-gritó Doofenshmirtz, y luego se dio cuenta realmente de lo que pasaba-¡Fue descubierto por sus dueños!

-Según el informe dado,-siguió el hombre-estos chicos son altamente peligrosos para el destino del país y el mundo, y se los reeducará para quitarles todo rastro de creatividad y malas intenciones.

-¡Cielos!-gritó Heinz-¡Creo que debí mandar a Vanessa allá!

-Y aquí estamos en comunicación telefónica con el jefe de esta agencia, actualmente dentro de un vehículo especial. Aquí está el señor Monoceja…

-Monograma-corrigió éste, enojado-Mayor Monograma, y que no se le olvide.

-Bien… señor Monograma, ¿dónde será destinado este animal?-preguntó el periodista.

El hombre, que mientras manejaba hablaba por un celular sostenido por Carl, contestó:

-Esta criatura, llamada por estos chicos como Perry, es un ornitorrinco que fue sometido a horribles experimentos por estos chicos, y como todos queremos lo mejor para los animales, será recluido en nuestro edificio de rehabilitación animal hasta que podamos encontrar un nuevo hogar para él y lograr que tenga una vida normal.

-Bien… es suficiente, señor Monograma. Si quiere mandar un mensaje o un saludo, ésta es su oportunidad.

-Bueno… me da mucha pena decir esto, pero… si tú, doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz, estás escuchando esta conversación…

-¿Qué?-preguntó éste, como si estuviera hablándole por medio de la pantalla.

-…significa que por los próximos cuatro meses podrás…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa?

-…hacer lo que quieras.

Ni bien terminó de decir esto, Heinz pegó el salto de su vida y comenzó a festejar.

-Sí, desquiciado, festeja todo lo que quieras, pero apuesto a que no podrás hacer nada.

-¿Eso crees? Pues bien…

Se dirigió al teléfono público más cercano y encargó un nuevo techo para su edificio, un arma de rayos láser gigante, cien cámaras con flash y dos kilos de helado de chocolate.

-No puedo vivir sin helado, ¿no?-se preguntó en voz alta, y se puso a trabajar.

-Bueno, y eso es todo por hoy…-concluyó Dink-Pero antes, señor Monograma, ¿podría decirnos quién es ese Heinz Doofenshmirtz al cual envió el saludo?

-¿Quién? Pues… es mi mejor amigo…

-¿En serio? ¿Y por qué dijo que le daba pena decirlo?

El Mayor puso una cara de odio, como si esperara que el otro lo viera, y le dijo:

-Es el peor periodista del mundo, ¿lo sabía?

-Sí...-dijo resignado el tipo.

Monograma le pidió a su ayudante que cortara, y se limitó a conducir.

-Sí que sabe mentir, señor-le dijo Carl.

-Pues claro… ¿qué querías, que dijera que era un agente secreto? ¿Que somos una Agencia con animales agentes? No soy tan estúpido, Carl.

-¿Tiene idea de cómo los medios se dieron cuenta de esto, señor? Se suponía que nadie nos había visto, además de la madre y la niña...

-Ni idea, Carl. Me imagino que la soplona fue alguna de las dos... creo que sí debimos usar ese rayo desmemorizador después de todo... bueno, no importa. Al menos los medios no saben lo que realmente hace nuestra organización. Sólo el presidente debe saberlo.

-¿Va a llamarlo ahora, señor?

-No, Carl. Él ya tiene demasiados problemas cazando moscas.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, en casa, Linda se dispuso a decirle lo ocurrido a su marido, luego de meditarlo un buen rato. Ella había sido la responsable de que se supiera la noticia: unos minutos atrás, le había dicho todo a la mamá de Jeremy, la cual había quedado muy consternada, y le había prometido llamar a la policía y a los medios. Pero, al parecer, demasiadas cosas habían sucedido en el camino, puesto que la noticia, como Doof había visto minutos atrás, terminó como si todo hubiera sido un simple juego al "teléfono descompuesto".

Entonces, el inglés llegó al hogar, luego de un duro día de trabajo.

-¡Hola, amor!-saludó él-Llegué...

-¿Lawrence? Tengo que decirte algo.

-¿Qué, Linda?-le preguntó éste.

-Sucedió algo terrible hace un momento… resulta que…

Su voz se oía quebrada. Lawrence ya le iba a preguntar que le sucedía cuando ella tomó valor y dijo:

-Nuestros hijos y Jeremy… ¡fueron enviados a una escuela militar!

-¿Cómo?

-Las cosas que Phineas y Ferb hacían… ¡eran reales! Candace tenía la razón en todo, y… y Perry… ¡Perry era un Agente secreto!

-¿Cómo?-repitió Lawrence, como si estuviera tildado.

-Y por recomendación de un hombre… el Mayor no sé qué… los mandaron a ellos y a Jeremy a Nueva Orleans… ¡para darles educación por los próximos años!

El señor Fletcher se quedó pensativo. Luego, frunció el seño y le gritó, enojado:

-¡Linda! ¿Cómo pudiste mandar a nuestros hijos y a ese muchacho tan lejos? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¿Tú sabes el grave problema que tenemos ahora? ¡Hemos involucrado a otra familia en el asunto!

-¡Lo sé, lo sé!-respondió ella, al borde del llanto-¡Pero no pude hacer nada! ¡Estaban haciendo algo malo…!

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Estaban maltratando a ese pobre ornitorrinco! ¡Lo forzaron a ser un Agente secreto para que cuando yo llegara a casa todas las cosas desaparecieran!

-¡Linda, por favor! Los chicos nunca han hecho nada malo, ¡y jamás podrían hacerle eso a su mascota! ¿Agente secreto? ¡Por Dios, Linda! ¿Qué demonios te han metido en la cabeza?

-Pero… el hombre…

-¡Ese hombre no sabe nada! ¡No sé tú, pero yo iré a buscarlos!

-¡No, querido! Ese hombre…

-¡No me importa lo que haya dicho! ¡Ahora mismo iré por el auto!

Lawrence no le creía acerca de que los chicos hacían cosas malas, y mucho menos eso de que Perry era un agente. Enojado, se fue rumbo al garage, donde se quedó parado.

-No es necesario, Lawrence… podemos…

Se quedó mirando a su marido, que seguía parado en la puerta de la cochera.

-¿Lawrence?

Su esposo no contestó.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué sucede…?

Y fue con él, sólo para darse cuenta de que el auto no estaba en su lugar.

-¿Dónde está mi auto?-rugió Lawrence-¿Quién se ha llevado mi automóvil?

-¡El auto!-se escandalizó mamá-¡Alguien se lo ha llevado! Pero… ¿quién?

Se miraron y exclamaron:

-¡Candace!

En esos momentos, la pelirroja e Isabella abandonaban Danville Capital y ya iban por la ruta, rumbo al estado de Louisiana. La aventura recién acababa de comenzar para ambas.

* * *

**Sí, la aventura recién comienza. ¿Qué harán ahora Linda y Lawrence? ¿Cuál será el plan de Doof? Y lo más importante... ¿qué está pasando con Phineas, Ferb y Jeremy? Descúbranlo en el siguiente episodio: "La vida en la prisión".**


	5. La vida en la prisión

Acá volvemos con esta historia. Terriblemente bajoneados, pero volvemos.

En este episodio es donde tal vez encuentren algunas similitudes con "Al Fin". Igualmente, los hechos que sucederán en la escuela, en este y capítulos futuros, no serán para nada infantiles. Va a haber violencia, eso se los aseguro.

"La vida en la prisión", capítulo número cinco:

* * *

**Capítulo V**

**La vida en la prisión**

Caía el sol en Nueva Orleans, justo cuando la camioneta que tenía prisioneros a los chicos llegaba a destino.

Había sido un viaje muy largo. Para el momento del arribo, éstos dormían plácidamente debido no sólo a la duración del viaje, sino porque además durante casi todo el trayecto se la pasaron a los gritos, reclamándole al conductor que los dejara en libertad y golpeando las paredes del vehículo.

Más o menos cuando empezaron a ir más lento, Jeremy abrió los ojos de repente, se desperezó e intentó despertar a los demás.

-Arriba, chicos-les dijo-Tal vez ahora sí podamos convencer a ese tipo.

-Olvídalo, Jeremy-le dijo Phineas-No se detendrá. Si no lo hizo cuando pasamos por Missouri, menos ahora.

El rubio se levantó e intentó caminar hasta la puerta. Era imposible abrirla, puesto que unas horas atrás el Mayor Monograma la había cerrado con llave por fuera. Igualmente, pudo ver algo a través de los barrotes de la ventana que tenía.

-Parece que ya estamos en Nueva Orleans…

-¿Cómo sabes?-le preguntó el chico de cabeza triangular.

-Vine aquí varias veces cuando era niño. Vaya, sí… ya recuerdo. Definitivamente estamos en Nueva Orleans.

Y se sentó nuevamente. Intentó forzar una sonrisa, pero le fue imposible.

-No sé que decir de esto-le dijo a Phineas.

-Para ser sincero, nunca me lo esperé-dijo el pelirrojo, aún con algo de sueño.

-¿Qué crees que pase en la escuela? ¿Crees que estaremos bien ahí adentro?

-No hay ningún problema… estaremos bien mientras tengamos agua, comida y algo que haga música. Ferb siempre tiene una guitarra a mano, ¿no, hermano?

El muchacho de pelo verde asintió, y sacó una guitarra desde atrás de sí.

-No sé cómo lo hace-dijo Jeremy, sorprendido.

-Con esto estaremos cubiertos, esperemos que la comida sea buena-comentó Phineas, justo cuando el vehículo se detenía-¡Vaya! ¿Habremos llegado?

En efecto, por fin habían arribado al que sería su hogar por tiempo indefinido. El conductor bajó de la camioneta, se quedó parado, como esperando algo, y luego abrió la puerta trasera del transporte.

-¡Vamos!-rugió, enojado-¡Abajo, no pierdan tiempo!

Sorprendidos, los tres chicos se miraron.

-¿Son sordos? ¡Bájense, mocosos!

-Bien, bien, no tardamos, pero no tiene por que hablarnos así-lo retó Jeremy.

Los tres se bajaron y se colocaron al lado del tipo, al costado del vehículo, imposibilitados así de ver el lugar.

-A mí nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer-le respondió al adolescente-Yo voy y vengo buscando inadaptados como ustedes y los traigo aquí.

-Bueno, se está ganando su salario, ¿no?-le preguntó Phineas.

El hombre le echó una mirada asesina y dijo, cortante:

-Van a tener muchos problemas aquí. ¡Vean!

Entonces, el conductor, con una fuerza increíble, empujó la camioneta unos metros, sólo para que los chicos pudieran ver el edificio por fuera. Y lo vieron, pero, para su preocupación, no era una simple escuela militar… ¡era una verdadera prisión! La entrada, rodeada por un alto muro, era de acero y estaba cubierta por alambres electrificados por ambos lados. Pasándola había un gran campo donde había tres vallas, también cargadas, y un foso con cocodrilos alrededor del establecimiento, que era tan grande como una mansión. La noche le daba un color tétrico y, para colmo, una nube de murciélagos azotó el lugar.

-Nuestra casa de los sustos era mejor-comentó Phineas.

-¿Ah, sí?-le preguntó el hombre, agobiado por el esfuerzo-Pues vamos adentro. ¡Síganme!

Sacó una especie de láser de su bolsillo y apuntó la mira a un hueco en la puerta alambrada. Fue entonces que ésta se abrió y pudieron entrar al campo.

-¡Adelante!-les gritó.

Los tres pisaron el campo. Era pura tierra, seca y cubierta por piedras.

-Muy pronto caminarán descalzos por aquí-les advirtió el conductor, sonriendo maléficamente.

Y, sin quitarles las esposas, los llevó a través del campo. Luego de bordear las vallas, el sujeto se detuvo frente a la entrada general del establecimiento, un gigantesco portón de madera. Los chicos miraron con miedo a los reptiles, quienes los amenazaban desde el foso, y, luego de estar callado un buen rato, el tipo exclamó:

-¡Ostras fritas!

Pese al desconcierto de los demás, la frase, que obviamente debía tratarse de una contraseña, provocó que la puerta del lugar descendiera poco a poco, ante la vista perpleja de todos. Finalmente, este bajó hasta tocar el suelo.

-Arriba, suban-les ordenó el hombre de mal humor, al estilo de un pirata que le pide eso al condenado a la tabla.

-Ya subimos, ya subimos-dijo Phineas-Caray, que mal carácter.

-¡Cierra la boca y camina!

Avanzaron por la puerta de madera y fueron conducidos por un pasillo enorme y tenebroso, al más puro estilo Drácula. La entrada se cerró un momento después, haciendo un sonido insoportable.

-Creo que deberían aceitar esa cosa-comentó Jeremy.

-¡Dije que cerraran la boca!

Siguieron por el pasillo y llegaron, unos cinco minutos después, a una puerta común que abría paso a otra habitación.

-Ábranla-ordenó el conductor.

El rubio tomó el picaporte y empujó. La puerta se abrió y allí pudieron ver lo que los estaba esperando.

Había dos filas de camas marineras, con veinte cada una. Sus ocupantes, la mayoría niños y adolescentes no más grandes que Jeremy, estaban sentados sobre ellas esperando a los nuevos, al igual que un sujeto enorme y con cara de malo, con uniforme de sargento y varias medallas colgadas en él.

-Así que aquí llegó la banda de Danville-dijo el hombre, con voz gruesa-Pues les diré algo: yo soy el sargento Honrado…

-Oh, por fin alguien bueno aquí-comentó Phineas.

-… ¡y nadie me interrumpe cuando hablo!

-Ya se le fue lo honrado-dijo Jeremy.

-¡Silencio! ¡Soy el sargento Honrado y están aquí para cumplir su castigo de verano!

-¿Castigo de verano?-preguntó el chico pelirrojo.

-¡Sí! Todos los que ven aquí fueron apresados por su conducta errónea e irresponsable.

-Lo único que hicimos fue ver el futuro-dijo Jeremy-Si fuera algo irresponsable, todas las videntes del mundo deberían estar aquí.

-Me estás cansando con tu actitud, joven-le dijo el sargento, enojado-Y a mí me molestan mucho los que creen saberlo todo.

-Ya veo-señaló el rubio, con algo de sarcasmo.

-Bien, ¿en qué estaba? Ah, sí: Les aviso, en este lugar serán educados estrictamente para que eliminemos de ustedes todo rastro de maldad que poseen. Así podrán servir al país como soldados en el futuro…

-No es necesario eso-lo interrumpió Phineas-Para servir al país se pueden hacer muchas otras cosas.

-Creo que ya es momento de que les quitemos esos pensamientos idiotas que sus padres les inculcaron. La única forma de ayudar a tu nación es peleando y demostrando tu dominio sobre los demás.

-Usted no es nada más que un tirano sin cerebro-le dijo Jeremy, sin que se le moviera un solo pelo de la cabellera-Roosevelt debe estar revolcándose en su tumba.

Con la cabeza a punto de estallarle, el tipo se dirigió hacia él y lo agarró del chaleco verde, con unas ganas tremendas de romperle la cara a puñetazos.

-¡Aquí el que manda soy yo!-le gritó-¡Guárdate tus insultos para otra oportunidad!

El rubio ni se mosqueó. Lo miró de forma irónica y le dijo:

-Suélteme el chaleco.

Y, con todas sus fuerzas, lo empujó haciéndolo caer al piso. Phineas y Ferb se quedaron con la boca abierta: nunca habían visto al amistoso Jeremy agrediendo a alguien… los presentes no mostraron menos admiración: al ver como el gigante se estampaba el trasero contra el piso, todos soltaron, al mismo tiempo, un largo "uh".

-¡Se acabó!-gritó el sargento, mientras se levantaba, dolorido-¡Su conducta es inaceptable! ¡Soldado!

-¡Señor, sí, señor!-gritó el conductor de la camioneta.

-¡Lléveselos a la cámara de torturas!

-¿Cámara de qué? ¿Cámara de torturas?-preguntó el rubio, mientras se lo llevaban, arrastrándolo.

Los hermanastros no pudieron hacer más que mirar como su amigo era sacado de la sala a la fuerza.

-Oigan, ustedes-ordenó el hombre, luego, a los demás chicos presentes-Llévense a estos dos con ese hippie rebelde.

Dos chicos se levantaron de sus camas y condujeron a Phineas y a Ferb, sin utilizar tanto la fuerza, al lugar donde se habían llevado al adolescente.

-¿Y nosotros por qué?-preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Para que vean lo que les pasará si hacen lo que su amigo-le respondió Honrado, al mismo tiempo que se quejaba-Auch, eso sí me dolió...

Los presentes se quedaron perplejos ante la escena, en especial un adolescente moreno que tenía el cabello muy corto.

-Primero yo, y ahora ustedes… parece que hay una conspiración aquí-murmuró Coltrane.

Jeremy había sido llevado a una habitación herméticamente cerrada, con una ventana para poder ver el exterior, en donde fue obligado a hacer flexiones durante media hora a punta de pistola. A los hermanos se les ordenó ver como su amigo sufría dentro de la sala.

-¿Por qué le hacen eso?-preguntó el pelirrojo, desesperado-¡Déjenlo ir!

-Cierra la boca, mocoso insolente-le dijo un soldado-O a ti te haremos lo mismo.

Cumplido el tiempo, al castigado se le permitió descansar.

-¿Suficiente?-le preguntó el conductor, que era el que estaba sometiendo al rubio.

-Esto es innecesario e inhumano-le contestó, agobiado.

-¡Basta! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres seguir?

-Hazme lo que quieras, no ganarás nada.

-Bien… ¡soldados, metan a esos niños aquí!

-¿Qué…?

Los dos chicos metieron a Phineas y a Ferb dentro, y se encerraron para controlarlos mejor junto al chofer de la camioneta.

-Pero… ¿qué van a hacer?

-¡A ver si con esto te convences!-gritó uno, y les ordenó a los niños hacer flexiones junto a él.

-¡No puedo permitir que los castiguen a ellos también!-gritó, furioso-¡Sobre mi cadáver!

Y en una gran muestra de valentía, le sacó la pistola a un soldado de una patada y lo derribó con un certero puñetazo.

-¡Alto!-le gritaron.

Pero, ante la mirada sorprendida de los chicos, el rubio se deshizo de los otros dos chicos muy fácilmente, como si fuera el campeón mundial de judo.

-¡Salgamos de aquí!-exclamó, y abrió la puerta para que pudieran escapar.

De repente, un balazo se estrelló contra la pared, a centímetros del adolescente, lo que provocó que se detuviera y mirara para atrás, asustado.

-De aquí no se escapa nadie-le dijo el tipo desde el piso, con el revólver en la mano.

No tuvieron más remedio que ceder. Ahí fue que, aprovechando las armas que tenían, los obligaron a seguir haciendo ejercicio hasta que casi se desmayaran de cansancio. Finalmente, los dejaron salir.

-¿Lo ven?-les preguntó el chofer, riendo malvadamente-Esto les pasa por querer desafiar a la autoridad…

-No sé que buscan con esto-dijo Phineas, cansado y fastidioso.

-¡No te pases de listo! Bien, ahora voy a revisarlos un poco.

Se puso unos lentes y comenzó a examinar a los chicos, a estudiarlos como si fueran animales. Dos minutos después dijo:

-Ustedes dos están bien, pero usted, Johnsen…

-Johnson-lo corrigió él, enojado.

-Sí, Johnson… ¡le ordeno inmediatamente que se corte el cabello!

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Que se corte el pelo!

La orden le dio una gran sorpresa. ¿Cómo que cortarse el pelo? ¿Ahora, en ese mismo lugar? ¿Podarse su cabellera rubia sólo porque un desconocido se lo ordenaba?

-¡Ah, no!-se defendió, cada vez más disconforme-A mi melena no me la corta nadie.

-¡Acabo de decirle que se lo corte, maldito hippie!

-¡Se está buscando problemas conmigo!

-Se cree muy valiente para desafiar a la autoridad, ¿no? Pues bien, ¡le ordeno que entre ahí de nuevo!

-¡No!

-¡Hágalo!

-¡He dicho no!-gritó el muchacho, y, acto seguido, lo golpeó en la mejilla.

Perplejo, Phineas se limitó a mirar, mientras que Ferb aplaudió dos veces.

-Muy bien, tú lo quisiste.

El soldado atrapó al rubio y lo lanzó nuevamente dentro de la cámara. Cerró la puerta, y, utilizando el termostato que estaba al lado de la puerta, subió la temperatura de la habitación. Jeremy fue, entonces, duramente castigado con los más de cuarenta grados que hacían ahí.

-¡Déjelo!-le gritó Phineas, pero el soldado le tapó la boca con cinta.

-¡Aquí mandamos nosotros!-gritó.

Luego de unas cuantas horas más de tortura, a eso de las diez, los tres fueron enviados a la habitación donde se encontraban las camas. De alguna manera, el adolescente había logrado convencer al soldado para que no le cortaran la melena.

-¡Mañana a las siete, arriba!-rugió el sargento, y cerró la puerta con llave.

Phineas, Ferb y Jeremy se miraron. El pelirrojo se sacó la cinta que tenía en la boca, pegó un grito de dolor y comentó:

-Es un peligro si nos quedamos sin aire.

-Dalo por hecho-dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Fue entonces que el mejor amigo del rubio se presentó ante el trío, con una sonrisa algo forzada en el rostro.

-¡Coltrane!-exclamó Jeremy, y lo abrazó, sólo para ver algo extraño en él-¿Qué te pasó? Estás muy flaco… y… ¡tu pelo! ¿Qué le pasó a tu pelo? ¡Prometiste que jamás te lo cortarías…!

-Lo siento mucho, viejo… pero me pasó lo mismo que a ti… me obligaron. Di pelea, pero las tijeras me vencieron. ¿Qué pasó contigo? No te hicieron nada…

-Me dijeron que ya había soportado demasiado castigo como para que además me cortaran el pelo.

-¿Qué te hicieron?

-Me metieron en la cámara de torturas y le aumentaron la temperatura. Cuarenta grados. No te imaginas lo que sufrí.

-Por Dios, eso es terrible… puede causarte problemas en la piel.

-Olvídalo, ya está. Por cierto… ¿cómo llegaste aquí?

-Bueno… el día del partido me fui del estadio luego de declararme a Stacy y cuando iba a cruzar la calle… bueno, paró una camioneta y me metieron adentro. Vaya uno a saber por qué.

-¿Habías hecho algo?

-No… tal vez me confundieron y no quieren admitirlo…

Jeremy miró a los niños que dormían en sus camas, y se quedó pensativo.

-Me pregunto qué cosas grandiosas habrán hecho estos niños… estoy seguro que fueron metidos aquí injustamente…

-Y muchos no saldremos vivos-dijo alguien.

Un niño, de ojos verdes y aproximadamente de doce años, había salido de su cama e intentaba hablar con ellos.

-Hola, ¿cómo te llamas?-preguntó Phineas.

-Soy Bill… y estoy aquí porque construí un estudio de grabación en mi habitación.

-De lujo-dijo el pelirrojo-Creo que ya sé lo que vamos a hacer cuando salgamos de aquí.

-Si lo hacemos-opinó el rubio.

-Les aviso que mañana habrá un concurso de talentos en la escuela. Pueden empezar a preparar algo desde ahora-dijo Bill.

-¿Concurso de talentos? ¿No iban a quitarnos la creatividad?-preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Bueno, ese es el chiste del concurso…-aclaró Coltrane-si demuestran creatividad, los castigarán.

-No nos pueden castigar por eso-dijo Jeremy, enojado-Eso es represión… ¿saben que haré? Escribiré una canción. ¿Me ayudarán, chicos?

-Siempre contarás conmigo, viejo-lo apoyó el moreno.

-Conmigo también-reforzó Phineas-Ferb, ¿tienes tu guitarra todavía?

El peliverde, otra vez sacándola de su espalda, se la dio.

-¿Cómo no se la confiscaron?-preguntó Bill.

-Él es experto para ocultar cosas. Pero bueno, si quieres puedes irte, nosotros estaremos ocupados.

-Bien, pero traten de dormir.

-No sé si podremos, nos duelen todos los huesos…

Bill se fue a su cama. Jeremy programó su despertador portátil, tomó un lápiz y una hoja de papel, y empezó a componer junto a sus amigos.

-Oye, ¿por qué no te le declaraste a Candace?-le preguntó Coltrane.

La cuestión fue como una puñalada al corazón. El recuerdo de esa noche todavía perseguía al adolescente.

-Tuve miedo. Qué idiota, por todos los cielos… ¡ahora tal vez nunca la vuelva a ver!

-No importa… tú no eres idiota, viejo. Eres la persona más inteligente y buena onda que conozco.

-Vaya, gracias…

-Y te aseguro que la volverás a ver. No sé cómo, pero te lo juro.

Jeremy sonrió. Las palabras de su mejor amigo lo habían reconfortado.

-Oh, por cierto… oí que noqueaste a tres guardias tú solo… ¿es cierto?

-Así es.

-Eres grande, viejo.

Y se dieron la mano, como siempre hacen los buenos amigos, para luego seguir haciendo música con la guitarra de Ferb.

* * *

**Vivir en medio de la represión es difícil. ¿Podrán acostumbrarse? No parece muy posible... ¡ojalá las chicas lleguen rápido! ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo? Eso en el próximo capítulo: "Estadía en el restaurante Buckerson".**


	6. Estadía en el restaurante Buckerson

Y dale que va... ¡llegamos al capítulo seis!

Antes de que lean, una aclaración: en este episodio hago mención al padre legítimo de Phineas y Candace. Nunca se lo mencionó en la serie, y no se sabe si está vivo o muerto, por lo cual lo que van a leer es imaginación mía.

Una cosa más: me gustaría que entren en el foro de Phineas y Ferb en español aquí en Fanfiction, ya que tiene muy pocas visitas. Sería una buena oportunidad de conocer más fanáticos de la serie.

Sin más preámbulos, capítulo seis: "Estadía en el restaurante Buckerson".

* * *

**Capítulo VI**

**Estadía en el restaurante Buckerson**

Al tiempo que se hacía de noche en la ruta que conectaba Danville con el gran desierto, Candace e Isabella seguían su camino hacia Nueva Orleans, dispuestas a todo para rescatar a los chicos.

La radio estaba prendida desde que abandonaron la ciudad. Escucharon muchas noticias acerca de lo ocurrido anteriormente en el patio trasero de la casa, pero la mayoría de las cosas eran puras mentiras.

-…y luego de dormirlos, se los llevaran a la granja más cercana, donde serán muy útiles para alimentar a los cerdos. Y con esto termina nuestro informe-dijo un locutor.

-¿Qué patrañas dice este hombre?-preguntó Isabella, apagando la radio-Esto es verdaderamente humillante.

-Son amarillistas, Isabella. Si ellos saben algo, es mentir a lo grande-le dijo Candace.

-Me lo imaginaba… ahora entiendo eso de "los medios mienten".

La pelirroja soltó una pequeña risa, tratando de reducir la tensión que había dentro del auto. Pero, un momento después, volvió a intranquilizarse.

-Cielos, esto se está volviendo preocupante… de veras temo lo peor.

-Lo único coherente que he escuchado es que los conviertan en salchichas-le recordó Isabella-Pero hasta eso me es un disparate.

-No lo es-contestó, nerviosa-lo he visto en una película, es probable…

Y se imaginó a Phineas, Ferb y Jeremy siendo convertidos en carne picada luego de pasar por una máquina procesadora.

-¿Película? ¿No sabes que no debes creer todo lo que ves en las películas?-le preguntó Isabella, algo impaciente, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¡Claro que lo sé! Pero es difícil no imaginarlo…

-¡Yo no lo imagino!

-Pero…

-¡Basta!-gritó, enojada-Tal vez no sepamos como deben estar los chicos ahora… ¡Pero al menos trata de ser optimista, Candace!

-Bien… lo intentaré.

La niña se reclinó sobre su asiento, furiosa y de brazos cruzados. La adolescente la miró y siguió conduciendo, pensativa. Le extrañaba mucho esa actitud que mostraba Isabella, una chica tan alegre y optimista gritándole peor que un sargento.

Poco a poco, se hicieron las diez, más o menos al momento en que sus amigos se encontraban componiendo en la prisión, y la morocha se empezaba a dormir.

-Candace, tenemos que buscar un lugar donde descansar-le sugirió.

-¿Descansar? ¡No podemos! ¡Debemos llegar allá en el menor tiempo posible!

-¡Puedes dormirte y nos mataríamos!

-No voy a dormirme… Te lo aseguro.

Así transcurrieron algunos minutos. Isabella, viendo que era imposible mantener una conversación con ella, se durmió en su asiento, mientras la pelirroja intentaba todo para no pegar un ojo.

-No te duermas, Candy, no te duermas…-murmuró.

Pero el sueño era más fuerte que ella: repentinamente, cerró los ojos un momento y, cuando los volvió a abrir, se horrorizó al ver a una extraña criatura en la carretera.

-¿Qué demonios? ¿Tú otra vez?

Una cebra bípeda, una habitante no deseada en la imaginación de Candace, estaba parada frente al auto. Pero al ver que éste no se detenía, comenzó a huir despavorida.

-¡Detente, Kevin! ¿No querrás atropellarme, verdad?

Candace quedó perpleja, pero no se detuvo. Es más: aumentó la velocidad.

-¡Auxilio! ¡No me pises, Kevin! ¡Ah!

El auto alcanzó a la cebra y la pasó por encima. En ese instante, la chica volvió en sí y pisó el freno, justo antes de caer a un precipicio sin fondo. Isabella estaba despierta desde hacía varios minutos, debido a los movimientos bruscos que había hecho el auto, y había intentado hacer lo mismo con Candace. Al ver el abismo, y al verla a ella, muy enojada, la conductora afirmó, un poco avergonzada:

-Sí, vayamos a un lugar donde descansar.

Dio marcha atrás y volvió a la carretera. A pesar de haberse dormido sólo unos minutos, el tramo recorrido había sido muy extenso.

-¿Dónde se supone que estamos?-preguntó Isabella.

-No tengo idea, pero me guiaré por intuición…

Fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso: la morocha no aguantó más y volvió a gritarle:

-¡Ya estoy harta de tu intuición! ¡Estamos perdidas, nunca rescataremos a los chicos y quien sabe qué vendrá más adelante!

La pelirroja pisó el freno, harta de que una niña seis años menor que ella le faltara el respeto, y le hizo frente.

-¡Ya basta, Isabella! ¿Qué te sucede? ¡Deja de gritarme como una loca!

-¡Es que tú me vas a volver loca! ¡Jamás llegaremos a Nueva Orleans!

-¡Oh, por favor…! ¿No era yo quien debía ser optimista? ¡Tal vez estemos perdidas, pero hay que seguir! ¡Podría haber un hotel justo detrás de mí, pero eso sería…!

Pero Isabella ya no le prestaba atención.

-Isabella… ¿me estás escuchando?

La pequeña no la miraba a ella, sino algo que brillaba a lo lejos.

-¿Qué miras?-le preguntó.

-Date vuelta…

Candace obedeció, bajó el vidrio y observó. El frío del desierto era insoportable, pero algo le hizo olvidarlo: un negocio para conductores de camiones monstruo se encontraba al costado de la carretera. La pelirroja no podía creerlo.

-Isabella, esto es un desierto… ¿es un espejismo, verdad?

-Nunca oí hablar de espejismos por la noche-respondió la niña.

-Bien… creo que podríamos ir a preguntar. ¡Al fin la suerte nos acompaña!

Tomó el volante y condujo hacia la izquierda. Lentamente, fue avanzando hasta posicionarse en uno de los espacios vacíos del pequeño estacionamiento. Candace se puso un poco nerviosa.

-Recuerdas como estacionarte, ¿verdad?-le preguntó Isabella riendo, por primera vez en varias horas.

-Tú sabes que sí-respondió Candace, de mal humor.

Luego de estacionar el auto, bajaron y se dirigieron a la puerta. Debieron hacerlo rápido ya que el frío les congelaba hasta los huesos.

-¡Abre la puerta, que hace frío!-gritó Isabella.

-¡Espera! Esta cosa está cerrada…-e intentó girar sin éxito el picaporte.

-Pues toca a la puerta…

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí?-preguntó Candace, y golpeó la puerta.

La madera debía estar muy vieja, pues se rompió al contacto. La pelirroja metió su cabeza en el agujero y trató de ver algo.

-¿Qué hay?-preguntó Isabella.

-No veo absolutamente nada… veré si puedo abrir desde adentro.

Extendió su mano en el hoyo y logró abrir la puerta. Entraron y observaron el lugar, cosa que se les hizo difícil ya que la única luz que había venía de afuera, y no era muy útil que digamos.

-No parece haber nadie aquí-dijo Candace-El último que estuvo aquí debió irse hace tiempo.

De repente, Isabella pareció ver algo, y comenzó a temblar.

-Can… Candace…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede…? ¡Ah!

Ambas gritaron horrorizadas: un cuerpo se encontraba colgado del techo, con una soga en su cuello. Estaba envuelta en sábanas y no se movía.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?-preguntó la niña.

Temiendo que pudiera traumarse, la adolescente decidió inventarle algo:

-Eso… es sólo una persona durmiendo…-le dijo, nerviosa.

Entonces, la chica se dio vuelta y la miró de forma irónica, como dándose cuenta de lo que ella intentaba hacer.

-Candace, si crees que no he visto cadáveres no digas estupideces-le dijo.

Súbitamente, una luz se prendió en el lugar.

-Oigan, ¿qué hacen aquí?-preguntó una voz.

Las chicas se dieron vuelta, atemorizadas. Detrás de ellas había un hombre gigantesco, con un enorme bigote. Candace pegó un grito, Isabella la imitó y el hombre lo hizo aún más fuerte.

-¡Espere! ¿No nos hemos visto en otra parte?-preguntó la pelirroja.

Lo miró nuevamente y lo reconoció: sí, era Buck Buckerson, el mismo piloto que había competido contra ella la ocasión en que sus hermanos hicieron una pista de camiones monstruo en el patio. Lo habían hecho para que Candace aprendiera a estacionarse.

-¡Ja!-rió el hombre-Nos vemos de nuevo, jovencita. Es increíble que ya hayas llegado hasta aquí…

-Sí, claro… ¿Cómo explica eso?-gritó la chica, señalando el cuerpo.

-¿Eso? ¡Ah, es sólo un muñeco! Lo usan mis clientes para entrenar boxeo. Además lo dejo ahí para asustar a los desprevenidos.

-Y debe ser muy bueno, porque según veo no tiene muchos-opinó Candace.

Entonces, el sujeto decidió cambiar el tema.

-Veo que estás usando tu permiso a pleno, ¿no? ¿Te vas de vacaciones?

-En realidad no estamos aquí por eso.

-Cierto. Estamos aquí por otra razón-dijo Isabella.

-¡Ah, la chica de la voz gruesa! Veo que también estás aquí.

-Por supuesto-respondió la niña, agravándose la voz.

-No hagas eso, Isabella-la retó Candace.

El sujeto caminó unos pasos y les preguntó:

-Y bien, ¿qué hacen aquí?

-Señor Buckerson, necesitamos que nos deje dormir aquí.

-¿Aquí? Pero esto es sólo un bar para camioneros.

-Escuche, estamos aquí porque vamos de camino a Nueva Orleans… ¡mis hermanos y Jeremy fueron enviados a una escuela militar, y eso distorsionará el futuro!

El hombre se quedó perplejo. La miró de reojo, y luego pareció recordar algo.

-¿Tus hermanos? Ah, te refieres a esos dos… y ese Jeremy debe ser el rubio que apareció en la tele hoy.

-¿En la tele? ¿Jeremy apareció en la tele?

-Oh, sí. La captura de esos chicos fue una noticia que no trascendió más allá de Danville, pero logré ver una nota periodística en el noticiero de las ocho en el canal del Área Limítrofe. Según escuché, dicen que hacían animales superpoderosos, o algo por el estilo.

-¡Todo eso es mentira!-gritó Isabella.

-Sí, es falso. Ese ornitorrinco es nuestra mascota. Bueno, era… ¡pero era nuestra mascota! No le hacían nada, simplemente… bueno, era un súper agente secreto… que obedecía órdenes de un tal Monograma.

-¿Monoceja?-preguntó Buck.

-No, no. El Mayor Monograma.

-Que raro… ¡Esperen! ¿Un agente secreto?-preguntó, y luego rió a carcajadas-Vamos, niñas, ya estoy grande para creerme esos cuentos de viejas.

-¡Pero es cierto!-trató de convencerlo la mayor de las dos.

-Bien… como digan…-era obvio que el hombre no les creía una palabra-Entonces, quieren ir a rescatar a sus amigos.

-Sí, porque si no lo hacemos el futuro será horrible.

-¿El futuro? Bueno, todo por la humanidad, ¿no? Está bien. Pueden quedarse aquí por esta noche.

-Oh, muchas gracias, señor-dijo Candace, alegre.

-¿No quieren algo? ¿Café?

-No, deberíamos dormir.

-Vamos, les contaré algunas historias.

-¿Qué dices, Isabella?

-Por mí está bien.

El hombre fue detrás de la barra del bar y buscó tres tazas. Prendió una hornalla y comenzó a preparar café.

-Siéntense-les pidió-Sería bueno que supieran…

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Isabella, señalando algo en la pared.

-¿Eh? Ah, fotos-respondió el hombre- Me saco una en cada estado que visito… pero… ¿saben qué? He vivido en las carreteras del país toda mi vida, y a pesar de haber recorrido todo esta nación no hay lugar que me guste más que Danville. En verdad, nunca he vivido en otro lugar como en el Área Limítrofe. Eso se los puedo asegurar.

-¿De veras?-preguntó Candace.

-¡Claro! ¿No sientes lo mismo?

-Pues… en parte sí…

La pelirroja se quedó pensativa. Pronto, la ciudad le trajo innumerables recuerdos: el centro comercial, los negocios de ropa… hasta las visitas al dentista. Y claro: su casa, la vida allí, la relación con su familia. Todo era genial, pero eso no sería posible en ese momento. Había que solucionar las cosas primero.

-Niña… ¡Oye, niña!-las palabras de Buck interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

-¡Oh! Sí, lo siento. Estaba distraída.

Unos momentos después, la bebida estuvo lista, y el hombre comenzó a tomarla.

-¿En serio no quieren?-les preguntó.

-No, gracias-insistió la adolescente-debemos dormir lo más que podamos. Mejor mañana…

-Oiga, señor Buckerson… ¿quiénes son esos de la foto?-preguntó Isabella-Se me hacen conocidos.

-¿Ésta?-preguntó, señalando la que se encontraba en el medio de la pared-Aquí estoy en el año 1996… con dos de mis mejores amigos: el señor y la señora Flynn.

-¿Quiénes?-preguntó Candace, sobresaltada-¿El señor y la señora Flynn?

-Eso he dicho.

La pelirroja miró la foto, y no pudo creerlo: eran, en efecto, sus padres biológicos.

-¡Son mis padres!-exclamó-¡Y jamás he visto a papá desde que se divorció de mamá!

-¿Cómo? ¿Divorciados?

-Sí… se separaron luego de que naciera mi hermano Phineas. Luego mi madre se casó con Lawrence, un inglés que ya tenía un hijo, es decir Ferb. Nunca hemos conocido a su verdadera madre. Ni siquiera sabemos si está viva.

-Nunca hubiera pensado que tu familia viviera tales cosas-dijo Buck-Se veían tan felices cuando los conocí como pareja.

-Yo tenía tres años. Solían dejarme con los abuelos cuando ellos no estaban. Sí, era una buena época.

Siguió mirando las fotos. Había gente famosa también, como un hombre con lentes y un gracioso bigote, un famoso boxeador afroamericano e, incluso, una misteriosa cabeza de bebé flotante.

"Creo que la he visto antes" pensó la pelirroja.

-Deberíamos dormir, ¿no?-propuso Isabella.

-Sí-la apoyó Candace-Debemos levantarnos temprano e ir a buscar a los chicos.

-Bien-dijo Buck-Vengan, les mostraré donde dormirán.

El hombre caminó hasta un pasillo y bajó unas escaleras. Isabella lo siguió, pero Candace se quedó observando otra de las fotos.

-Vamos, Candace, tengo sueño.

-¡Oh! Sí, ya voy.

Y la siguió, no sin antes volver a ver esa misteriosa fotografía en la que una pareja posaba sonriente junto a su pequeña hija y el señor Buckerson. El padre de la niña tenía una nariz puntiaguda, la espalda encorvada y una camiseta de Love Händel puesta.

"Se me hace conocido" pensó la pelirroja.

El hombre las condujo hasta el sótano del local. Estaba realmente descuidado y sucio, y nadie parecía haber estado allí en años. Aún así, había dos camas y una lámpara bastante vieja.

-Lamento no poder ofrecerles mejor lugar-dijo Buck-Recuerden que esto es sólo un restaurante.

-La verdad, es mejor de lo que esperábamos-dijo Candace, un poco nerviosa.

-Bien, descansen. Las despertaré mañana para el desayuno.

Subió las escaleras y cerró la puerta. Siendo una habitación cerrada, sin ventanas, la lámpara era la única fuente de luz allí.

-Mejor la dejo prendida, Isabella. ¿Está bien?

-Claro…-respondió, asustada.

Candace la miró y sonrió.

-No te preocupes. La noche pasará rápido e iremos tras los chicos mañana. Trata de dormir.

-De acuerdo.

Ambas ya iban a cerrar los ojos, cuando Candace, repentinamente, recordó algo, y decidió hablar con la niña.

-Oye, Isabella…

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa, Candace…?-preguntó, impaciente-Quiero dormir…

-Y yo quiero hablar contigo… de algo que pasó hoy.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno… hoy pude ver que estabas muy enojada… y me gritabas todo el tiempo…

-Ya lo sé-respondió-Pero es que tú me ponías así. Nunca me dabas una certeza y nunca ponías optimismo. Esas cosas me vuelven loca.

-Lo lamento, Isabella… pero así están las cosas. No tenemos la seguridad de que lograremos rescatar a los chicos. Debes aprender que las cosas no siempre terminan bien para todos.

-Pero… Phineas…

-Sí, Phineas… sé perfectamente que lo extrañas y que estás preocupada por él, y también por eso estás tan nerviosa…

-¿No estás preocupada por él y los demás?

-Por supuesto que estoy preocupada, Isabella. Y temo lo mismo que tú temes por mi hermano.

-Yo lo amo, Candace.

-Y yo amo a Jeremy, pero ya te dije, debes entender que tal vez las cosas no sucedan como lo esperamos.

-Bien… discúlpame por haberte gritado y tratado mal hoy…

-No hay problema. Pero no debes desesperarte tanto por Phineas. Estoy segura que está bien, igual que los demás.

-Igualmente, me gustaría que mostraras optimismo, Candace.

-Tienes razón... prometo ser más positiva.

Y se dieron la mano, en señal de trato.

-Ahora cierra esos ojos y duerme, mañana tendremos un largo viaje.

-Buenas noches, Candace.

-Buenas noches, Isabella.

Las chicas no tenían pijama, las sábanas estaban algo rotas y las camas rechinaban. Pero eso no importaba: lo que realmente importaba era descansar para poder más tarde lograr el rescate en Nueva Orleans.

* * *

**Las chicas encontraron un oasis en medio del desierto, y se preparan para seguir viajando. En el próximo capítulo, vuelve el doctor Doofenshmirtz con un nuevo plan. ¿Funcionará? Pronto lo veremos...**


	7. Doofenshmirtz, rey de Danville

Continuamos la historia, ahora con su séptimo capítulo.

Para los que extrañaron a Doof, aquí vuelve, con un nuevo plan maléfico. ¡Disfruten esta nueva entrega, "Doofenshmirtz, rey de Danville"!

* * *

**Capítulo VII**

**Doofenshmirtz, rey de Danville**

Un nuevo día surgió en el Área Limítrofe. Parecía que todo iba a estar muy tranquilo, pero no era tan así. Principalmente, porque durante todo el día anterior mamá y papá intentaron de todo, en medio de un ataque de nervios, para localizar a su hija, que se había llevado el auto. Más o menos a eso de las siete, cuando el sol salía, Linda y Lawrence habían llegado, a pie, a Danville capital, luego de una verdadera noche de perros.

-Esto es el infierno-dijo ella.

-Ni que lo digas-contestó el inglés-Es más, creo que adelgacé unos kilos.

-La única forma de salir del Área Limítrofe es por medio de la ciudad. Estoy segura de que la gente debió verla salir en el auto.

-Cierto. Será mejor que le preguntemos a alguien si la vio.

Entonces, comenzaron a cuestionarle a la gente si la habían visto.

-No tengo idea-le dijo uno.

-Yo sí la vi-comentó otro, que andaba cerca-Compró un mapa y luego se fue rumbo a la ruta.

-¿No sabe si estaba sola?

-No, estaba acompañada... por una niña de pelo negro.

-¿Niña de pelo negro?-preguntó Linda, sorprendida.

-Sí, con un moño rosa en el cabello.

Ella y su marido se miraron. Ahora no sólo habían involucrado a los Johnson en el asunto, sino también a la familia de Isabella.

-Estamos en problemas, graves problemas, Lawrence-le dijo su mujer.

-Dalo por hecho-asintió él, preocupado-¿Qué haremos? ¡Estamos sin auto, y ahora hemos metido a otra familia en el asunto!

-Hay que decirle a Vivian-dijo mamá-Nos matará, pero es la única solución.

-Pero Isabella no está en su casa desde ayer… debe estar desesperada.

-Voy a llamarla. Tengo un plan que nos puede ayudar… es terrible, pero es lo único que podemos hacer.

Linda tomó su celular y llamó a la señora García-Shapiro. Inmediatamente, un vozarrón se escuchó desde el otro lado de la línea.

-¿Dónde está mi hija?-preguntó la señora al atender-¡Linda! ¿Dónde está mi hija?

-Pues… Vivian…

-¡Quiero saber dónde está!-gritó aún más fuerte-¿Dónde está?

-Se… se fue con Candace en nuestro auto… ambas están en la ruta ahora…

-¡En la ruta…! ¡Esa chica está en problemas!

-Bueno, pero Vivian, si nos puedes hacer un favor…

-¿Un favor? ¿Cómo quieres que te haga un favor? Lo peor es que no sabemos en qué parte del país están, y si están vivas o no.

-¡Sólo queremos una cosa! Queríamos saber si podrías prestarnos tu auto…

La mujer quedó pálida ante el pedido, y luego volvió a estallar de furia:

-¡Mi auto!-gritó, aún más fuerte-¡Mi hija está perdida y me pides mi auto! ¿Quién te crees que eres?

-Soy Linda, Vivian, tu vecina.

-¡Ya lo sé…!

De repente, y por haber pegado tantos gritos, la señora García-Shapiro comenzó a sentirse mal. Su organismo le dijo basta y su cuerpo se desplomó sobre el piso de su cocina. El golpe que se dio al caer fue tan fuerte que pudo escucharse a través del celular.

-Misión cumplida-dijo mamá-Ahora hay que ir a su casa por su auto. Llama a un taxi, querido.

Lawrence se quedó atónito ante lo sucedido.

-¿Qué le pasó a Vivian?-preguntó-¿Se murió?

-No lo creo. Voy a llamar a una ambulancia ahora para que vaya a su casa y la lleven al hospital. Pero estoy segura de que está viva.

-Más te vale.

El inglés paró un auto y siguió hablando:

-No me parece una buena manera de solucionar las cosas.

-Oye, la madre de Jeremy me volvió loca ayer. Luego de que le avisara a la prensa, me llamó de nuevo, me hizo un escándalo y tuve que hacerle lo mismo para que se callara.

-¿Quieres decir que se desmayó también?-preguntó él, mientras se subía al taxi.

-Y todavía no se ha repuesto. Pero estará bien en unos días. Compartirá buenos momentos con Vivian en el hospital-dijo Linda, subiendo al auto.

-Insisto que me parece una mala idea. Pero bueno, son nuestros hijos. Y otros dos. Señor, llévenos al área suburbana.

El conductor obedeció, y se los llevó lejos de la ciudad.

* * *

(Jingle Musical) ¡Doofenshmirtz, Malvados y Asociaaaadoooos!

Al mismo tiempo, el malvado doctor Doofenshmirtz se despertaba. Las cosas que había ordenado ya estaban listas y reposaban en una mesa.

-¡Ah!-dijo, al abrir los ojos-¡Un maravilloso día para comenzar la dominación total del Área Limítrofe! Creo que empezaré comiendo el helado que sobró de anoche.

Se levantó, se puso su ropa de siempre y corrió hasta el refrigerador.

-¡Ah!-repitió-¡Veamos al afortunado que se salvó de la cena de ayer!

Y abrió la heladera. Pero, para su sorpresa, no había nada. Nada, salvo un pedazo de papel, doblado en cuatro.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto?-preguntó, nervioso. Abrió el papel y lo leyó:-"Papá, lo siento pero me comí lo que quedaba porque no quisiste compartir el helado conmigo. Vanessa."

El hombre quedó muy sorprendido. ¿Vanessa? ¿Vanessa estaba allí? Pero… eso no podía ser posible, porque era día de semana… ¡Ella debía estar con su madre!

-¡Maldición! ¡Ven aquí, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz!-rugió.

La joven, bella, gótica y de cabello castaño, salió con los ojos entrecerrados de su cuarto, todavía con el pijama puesto, y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó, dando un gran bostezo.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con tu madre? ¿Cómo entraste sin que pudiera verte?

-Vaya que eres despistado, papá… llegué ayer a la tarde, cuando estaban trayéndote esas cosas. Pasaré aquí unos días porque mamá se fue de viaje. Me dio permiso.

-¿No podía llevarte?

-No.

-Bien… por otro lado… ¿cómo pudiste comerte mi postre, Vanessa? ¡Este helado de chocolate era mío! ¡No puedes quitármelo, y menos cuando queda tan poco!

-Papá, eres un tacaño. Yo te pedí y no quisiste darme nada. Lo tomé por mis propios medios, entonces.

-¿Eso hiciste?

-Es precisamente lo que escribí en la nota.

-¡Pues no debiste! ¡Veo que mamá no te ha educado bien!

-Papá, estás yendo demasiado lejos por unas simples cucharadas de helado.

-¿Simples cucharadas? Jovencita, yo pagué por él, y tenía derecho a gozar de él.

-Bien…-se rindió Vanessa-tienes razón. Si ese es el único asunto, me voy a dormir de nuevo.

-¿Dormir? ¡Vanessa, ya es de día! Es momento de empezar a trabajar.

-¿Trabajar? ¿En qué?

-Tú sabes, en mis proyectos para dominar el Área Limítrofe...

-¿Para qué? Ese agente secreto los terminará desbaratando de cualquier forma.

-¡Ah! No esta vez, Vanessa. Como sabrás, los dueños de Perry el Ornitorrinco lo descubrieron, por lo que por órdenes de su absurda agencia debe ser reubicado, y eso lleva cuatro meses. En todo ese tiempo… ¿sabes la cantidad de cosas que podré hacer?

-¿Dejar de hacer maldades, reconciliarte con mamá y poder ser por fin una familia normal?

La sonrisa que Heinz tenía en su rostro desde hacía un momento se desvaneció. El solo imaginarse estar de vuelta con Charlene le puso los pelos de punta.

-No, hija. No voy a hacer eso. ¡En cambio, procederé a quitar del cargo de alcalde a mi obtuso hermano Roger, me pondré en su lugar y comenzaré así la dominación del Área Limítrofe!

-Aquí va otra vez… ¿Quieres dejar al tío Roger en paz?

-¡Pero ese es el problema! ¡No puedo seguir permitiendo que ese infeliz me siga humillando! ¡Roger siempre fue el centro de atención de la familia y siempre se ha quedado él con la gloria! ¿No entiendes, Vanessa, que para desquitarme por todos estos horribles años, debo dominar este estado y a todos sus pequeños habitantes?

Vanessa lo miró con su rostro sarcástico durante unos segundos, y se limitó a decir:

-Realmente te falta un tornillo… papá, este plan va a tener menos éxito que ese comercial de caspa que hiciste en vivo.

**Flashback**

Doof se encuentra actuando para una propaganda, en directo:

-…así que recuerden: ningún shampoo es más eficiente que éste, amigos. Mi nombre es Heinz Doofenshmirtz, y uso Clearwomen…

-¡Corte!-le gritó el director, enojado-¡Idiota, ese es para las mujeres! ¡Estamos arruinados, imbécil!

-Pero señor…-contestó Heinz, tocándose el pelo con una mano-mire que limpio y sedoso tengo el cabello… creo que los hombres como yo lo disfrutaremos mucho…

**Fin del flashback**

-Bueno, admito que me equivoqué... pero lo que pasa es que vives en el pasado, Vanessa. No vivas en el pasado.

-¡Muy bien!-exclamó, enojada-Me voy a mi cuarto. Olvídate de mí.

-Espera un momento... ¿puedes quedarte con esto?

Y le dio un chip.

-¿Para qué es esta cosita?

-Colócatelo en el cabello, por favor. Pronto lo entenderás.

-Bien... ¡pero igual sigo enojada!

Luego de ponérselo, se levantó de la mesa, tomó un tazón con galletas dentro y se metió en habitación dando un portazo. Doof quedó confundido por un momento, pero luego le contestó:

-¡Bien! Como quieras, lo entenderás muy pronto… ¡Norm!-gritó, y llamó a su androide.

Una enorme figura apareció de entre unas macetas y se dirigió hacia su amo.

-Me llamo Norm-bramó el robot.

-Mi buen compañero, creo que ahora somos sólo tú y yo en esto. ¡Que comience la Operación Dominio Perpetuo! O la O.D.P. abreviada.

Inmediatamente, el robot gigante y Heinz comenzaron a trabajar. El primero tomó el láser gigante, mientras que Doofenshmirtz escondió en sus bolsillos unas cuantas cámaras fotográficas con flash cegador.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, señor?-preguntó Norm.

-Simple. Entraremos a la oficina de mi hermano, lo cegaremos con este flash, que nació de una mezcla que yo inventé, y lo dejaremos colgado en el techo de la alcaldía. Yo asumiré y le lavaré el cerebro al pueblo con este rayo gigante, hecho con los cien lásers que compré. ¿Y sabes cómo? Colocando la mezcla del flash, la cual tengo aquí casualmente, dentro del rayo, para crear así… ¡mi lavador de cerebros Doofenshmirtz, nuevo y mejorado! Y patentado, por supuesto... ¡Es una idea brillante! ¡Con este bebé, podré por fin poner el Área Limítrofe a mis pies!

Y rió a carcajadas. Luego, se fue deteniendo poco a poco.

-Vaya, debo ser menos expresivo.

Así, los dos abandonaron el edificio y se dirigieron rumbo a la alcaldía. Ambos irrumpieron en la puerta cuando un par de policías les prohibieron el paso.

-¡Alto!-gritaron-No pueden pasar.

-¿No puedo pasar? ¿Y quién dice que no puedo pasar?-preguntó Heinz, y les sacó una foto con su súper flash-¡A dormir, mis polis!-les gritó, y junto con Norm entraron en el edificio, dejando a los oficiales completamente aturdidos.

-Una maniobra inteligente, señor-le dijo el robot.

-Gracias.

Una vez dentro de la alcaldía, procedieron a avanzar hasta el despacho de Roger, el hermano de Heinz, cegando y golpeando a todos los que se entrometieran en el camino. El hecho de que nunca hubiera recorrido el lugar antes le produjo un gran problema a los dos, ya que tuvieron que subir escaleras, tomar el ascensor tres veces y detener por el camino más o menos a veinte personas que trataron de detenerlos.

Finalmente, llegaron hasta una puerta que decía "Alcalde de Danville".

-¡Al fin!-gritó Doofenshmirtz, y abrió la puerta de una patada.

En el lugar no había más que dos sillones, un televisor pantalla plana y el escritorio. Ah, y Roger, por supuesto, quien se sorprendió al verlo.

-Heinz-dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

-Roger-lo imitó el malvado.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-le preguntó el alcalde-¿Qué quieres aquí?

-Oh, nada personal-dijo, y se apoyó en el escritorio-Sólo quiero una foto contigo.

-¿Una foto? ¿Sólo eso? ¿Qué les dijiste a mis guardias para que te dejaran pasar?

-Pues… simplemente… ¡Esto!

Y le sacó una fotografía con flash, cegándolo completamente. Roger cayó hacia atrás, desmayado, y con sus brazos y piernas extendidas hacia arriba, como una cucaracha muerta.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Lo he logrado, Norm! ¡Mi hermano ha sucumbido ante mí! Creo que voy a tomarle una instantánea…

Y le volvió a sacar una fotografía, la cual se reveló al momento y mostró a un Roger Doofenshmirtz en una posición no muy adecuada. Luego, le colocó en el pelo un chip, como el que le había dado a Vanessa.

-Bien, Norm. Ahora, llévate a mi hermano y cuélgalo del asta de la bandera que está en el frente del edificio. Yo tomaré el rayo, le pondré la mezcla y lavaré la mente de todos los ciudadanos de la ciudad capital. Luego dominaré los suburbios y finalmente… ¡todo el Estado! ¿Has entendido?

-Sí, señor-dijo el robot, cargando al hermano de Heinz-¡Me llamo Norm!

Y al llevárselo, Doofenshmirtz se puso a trabajar. Empujó el rayo láser hasta llegar a la ventana del despacho y le metió adentro la mezcla líquida que había inventado y que tan buenos (malvados) resultados le había dado.

-¡Atención, Danville Capital!-gritó desde la ventana-¡Prepárate para que yo, el malvado doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz, te domine a ti y a todos tus ilusos habitantes!

La gente que pasaba por allí no pudo evitar mirar hacia la ventana. Algunos sentían temor y huían despavoridos, creyendo que habían derrocado a Roger, mientras que otros se reían y se burlaban de él.

-¿Oh, sí?-le preguntó un hombre-¿Por qué no dominas a mis perros de caza? Me ayudarías mucho…

-¡Pagarás por eso, idiota!-gritó Heinz, y activó el rayo-¡Buenas noches a todos!

Y ante ya el horror de todos, el láser creó una onda expansiva que aturdió y desmayó a todos los habitantes de la ciudad capital, esto incluyendo también a muchos perros y gatos. Unos segundos después, las personas se levantaron con un brillo rojo en los ojos y, como si fueran zombies, comenzaron a deambular por la calle.

-¡Sí!-gritó Heinz, atónito, para luego dirigirse a la población-¡Atención, ciudadanos de Danville Capital! ¡Les habla su amo y señor, Heinz Doofenshmirtz!

La gente miró hacia la ventana de la alcaldía y, al verlo, cada ciudadano comenzó a exclamar:

-¡Heinz! ¡Heinz! ¡Heinz!

Doof no podía creerlo... ¡la ciudad estaba a sus pies!

-¡Lo he logrado! ¡Por fin lo he conseguido!

De repente, llegó Norm, con buenas noticias.

-La tarea encomendada ha sido cumplida, señor.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, señor. Su hermano se encuentra colgado y sin conocimiento allá afuera.

-¡Bien!-exclamó, y luego le gritó a la multitud-¡Escuchen! ¡Hay un hombre colgado en el asta de la bandera en el frente! ¡Quiero que vayan allí y se burlen de él!

Al momento, la muchedumbre partió rumbo a las puertas del edificio y Heinz los imitó, bajando las escaleras de la alcaldía.

-¡No se apresuren, que quiero verlo primero!

Finalmente, Doofenshmirtz salió del lugar, esquivó a los dos policías, que aún no habían despertado por la acción del flash, y miró hacia arriba, justo cuando la gente llegaba. Lo que vio no pudo creerlo: su hermano, el respetable Roger Doofenshmirtz, el preferido de su madre, se encontraba colgado de los calzones en el asta de la bandera. Sin pensarlo dos veces, estalló en carcajadas.

-¡Juajuajua!-rió malvadamente-¡Este será un día para la posteridad!-y nuevamente le sacó una foto.

Toda la gente comenzó a reír también. De repente, el desterrado alcalde despertó.

-¿Dónde estoy?-se preguntó-¡Auxilio!

De alguna forma, él no había sido afectado por el lavador de cerebros.

-Súbeme, Norm-le ordenó Heinz a su androide-Quiero hablar con mi hermano.

El robot sujetó al doctor por la cintura y lo elevó utilizando sus piernas extensibles.

-¡Sáquenme de aquí! ¡Soy el alcalde!-volvió a gritar Roger.

-Ya no lo eres-le dijo Doofenshmirtz, frente a frente, con una malvada sonrisa en la cara-Creo que ya es hora de que sepas lo dura que es la vida-y, acto seguido, le dio un pequeño golpe en su enorme nariz.

Norm lo bajó al suelo y fue llevado en andas por la gente, mientras ésta cantaba y se seguía riendo del infortunio del ex-alcalde.

* * *

**¡El mundo se ha vuelto loco! Doof ahora domina el Área Limítrofe... ¿qué pasará a partir de ahora? ¿Qué harán mamá y papá? La próxima semana, "La ruta 66", con la participación de Jeremy Johnson en el concurso de talento.**


	8. La Ruta 66

¡Hoy volvemos a los capítulos largos! Pero antes, tres cositas:

Lo primero: hoy les traigo tres canciones, así que espero les gusten. Dos son mías y una no, y las tres están en inglés. Si bien me han confirmado que no hay problema en colocar una canción ajena, les pido que si no está bien incluirla, que me lo hagan saber.

En segundo: en este capítulo iba a empezar a hacer chistes referidos a otras series de TV. Pero para evitar polémicas, decidí remover la broma, que era de bastante mal gusto y que estaba dirigida a otra serie de Disney.

Y por último, quiero agradecer a todos los que leen mis historias, ya que he ambas han superado los mil hits. Así que ¡muchas gracias de corazón!

"La ruta 66", es lo que viene ahora. ¡Que lo disfruten!

* * *

**Capítulo VIII**

**La Ruta 66**

La idea había sido en un momento levantarse temprano. Y así fue, aunque no de la manera esperada: A eso de las nueve de la mañana, a la vez que Doofenshmirtz dominaba Danville Capital, Candace despertó de forma súbita, con cara de pánico y sudando. A su lado, Isabella roncaba.

-¡Isabella!-exclamó la pelirroja, zamarreando a la niña-¡Despierta, Isabella!

Pero ella no sólo no se despertó, sino que se dio vuelta y balbuceó:

-Oh, Phineas... no sabía que me amabas tanto...

Y siguió roncando. Ella se encontraba abrazando a la almohada, soñando que era la persona que amaba. Candace se enojó por un momento, pero luego sonrió.

-Isabella, yo sé que lo quieres mucho-murmuró-Pero si lo quieres de vuelta, tendrás que ayudarme a rescatarlo.

-Cuenta conmigo, Candace-susurró la niña, e inmediatamente abrió los ojos-Ha sido una noche larga, ¿no?

-Oh, sí…-contestó, un poco triste.

Isabella la miró.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Es que… tuve una pesadilla… y desperté de golpe.

-¿Pesadilla?

-Sí… fue horrible. Soñé con Jeremy, pero como lo vi en el futuro. Pude sentir como me empujaba y me gritaba, y me hacía sentir culpable de todo esto…

-Candace, no debes pensar en eso-le dijo Isabella-Jeremy te aprecia mucho, le agradas y no te haría eso jamás.

-Pero… ¿cómo estar tan segura?

-¿Lo ves? Es lo que te decía: te falta optimismo. Me lo prometiste ayer, por si no lo recuerdas.

-Es cierto… ¡pero es tan difícil!-se quejó Candace-Piénsalo… ¿qué les estarán haciendo ahora?

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, el sargento Honrado entró al cuarto de los chicos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, gritó:

-¡Atención! ¡Soldados, arriba!

Phineas, Ferb y Jeremy no habían dormido bien y ni siquiera se habían cambiado. El rubio, de hecho, tenía una dolorosa quemadura en el cuello, mientras que Coltrane estaba más o menos igual de cansado. El aullido del hombre les hizo pegar un salto y despertarse de inmediato, aunque no del todo bien: a diferencia de los demás niños, tenían ojeras y los ojos entrecerrados.

-¡Ustedes!-exclamó el sargento-¡Abran esos ojos, caramba!

Los tres hicieron un esfuerzo para ponerse de pie y estar listos para lo que vendría. Ferb aprovechó y escondió la guitarra.

-¡Tú también!-le gritó al moreno, quien se puso firme en un santiamén-Vaya, que obediente… es increíble lo débil que eres… con razón decías que tocabas el bajo.

El comentario no sólo ofendió a Coltrane, sino también a Jeremy, quien tuvo muchísimas ganas de pegarle al hombre en la cara.

-He traído los uniformes que usarán aquí. ¡Pónganselos!-aulló, y les arrojó la vestimenta al rubio y a los hermanastros-¡El calzado corre por cuenta de ustedes!

Consistían en una blusa, un chaleco, pantalones, y un sombrero, estos tres últimos de color verde militar. Los chicos se vieron obligados a quitarse la ropa frente a todos los demás niños y adolescentes, lo cual produjo una enorme carcajada conjunta, a excepción del amigo de Jeremy y Bill.

-¡Silencio!-gritó Honrado.

Todos se callaron. Cuando Phineas, Ferb y Jeremy acabaron de ponerse los uniformes, alguien dijo:

-Oye, Johnson, ¿quieres salir conmigo hoy? Mi otro novio está en Danville ahora.

Enojado, Jeremy se dio vuelta e intentó golpear al que había dicho eso, pero su mejor amigo lo detuvo.

-¡No, viejo! No vale la pena, déjalo.

El agresor era un joven más o menos de su edad, que ya tenía bigote y una pequeña barba.

-No busques problemas conmigo-le dijo el rubio-Sigue así y serás hombre muerto.

Dicho esto, volvió con Phineas y Ferb.

-Ahora,-siguió el sargento-si me permiten, tengo tareas para ustedes tres hoy. Usted, Johnson, limpiará los platos. Y en cuanto a ustedes dos, Flynn y Fletcher, se encargarán de barrer todos los pasillos de la escuela. Después del desayuno. ¿Comprendieron?

-Sí-respondieron.

-Sí… ¿qué?-rugió.

-¡Sí, señor!-gritaron los tres al unísono.

Entonces, el tipo salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

-No es tan rudo como parece-comentó el adolescente de ojos celestes-siento que podría vencerlo de cualquier forma.

El desayuno se servía en un enorme comedor que se parecía bastante al de una cárcel. Tres mesas muy largas sostenían los platos, que no eran de vidrio sino de cartón pintado, y la comida: rosquillas vencidas.

-Que asco-opinó Phineas-Yo no como.

-Tendrás que hacerlo, amigo-le dijo Coltrane-el almuerzo sí que es incomible.

-¿Qué te sirven?-preguntó.

-Depende. Una vez creía estar comiendo una pata de pollo… y en realidad era una…

-Mejor cállate, no quiero ni saberlo-lo detuvo Jeremy.

Luego de comer algo, (eso sí, no todo) los tres fueron conducidos por Honrado hacia la cocina.

-¡Seré bueno y los dejaré limpiar los platos juntos! Luego pueden ir a barrer.

Salió de allí y cerró la puerta con llave, dejando a los tres encerrados. Enojado, Jeremy se sacó su sombrero y lo tiró al piso.

-Ya estoy harto de todo esto-se quejó-No hemos pasado ni un día aquí y ya me siento en el infierno. Ni siquiera hemos comido bien.

-Deberías alegrarte, Jeremy-le dijo Phineas-Tú te quedarás hasta el final del verano, es decir hasta el domingo... nosotros estamos obligados a quedarnos aquí hasta que cumplamos la mayoría de edad.

-¿De veras crees que debo alegrarme? Esto es un castigo, Phineas. No existe la felicidad en medio de la represión.

-¿Qué?

Los miró, y sintió lástima por ellos. Tan chicos, y en un lugar tan despreciable por una terrible injusticia.

-Creo que son demasiado jóvenes para entenderlo…

-No, no lo creo-respondió Ferb, cortante.

Jeremy se calló un momento al escuchar hablar a Ferb, pero luego prosiguió:

-Escuchen, a ustedes nunca les ha pasado algo similar, y sin duda no se lo merecen. Las cosas no son geniales aquí, y ya nada será igual. La verdad es que se nos ha arruinado ese verano que tanto añoramos todo el año…

Los tres miraron tristes al suelo, pero Phineas era el que más lo estaba. Claro: este era el verano perfecto, el verano que había marcado un antes y un después en su vida y en la de su hermano. Habían hecho todo lo que querían y de pronto todo se volvía abajo antes de tiempo.

-Lo siento mucho-les dijo el adolescente-Sé que es frustrante no poder hacer todo lo que uno se propuso hacer. A mi me pasó lo mismo cuando tenía su edad.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Phineas.

-Claro. A los diez años, yo hacía lo mismo que ustedes. Y como ahora, la pasaba muy bien junto a mis amigos, en especial Candace, Stacy y los miembros de mi banda, como Coltrane.

-¿Y que llegaron a hacer?

-Recuerdo un verano… el verano en que conocí a Candace…

Phineas miró a Ferb, y arqueó las cejas.

-La pasamos muy bien… lo primero que se me viene a la mente fue cuando hicimos esa banda de rock… como la que hicieron ustedes.

-¿Una banda?

-Sí, claro… incluso recuerdo la canción que escribí y que tantos recuerdos me trae. ¿Ferb tiene la guitarra aquí?

El chico de pelo verde buscó tras de si y sacó el instrumento. Jeremy lo tomó y se dispuso a cantar. Phineas y Ferb decidieron cantar con él y hacer percusión.

_The School Is Very Far, I Feel It In My Skin  
__At Last Our Dreams And Fun Begin.  
__No Doubt For Us, This Is The Best_  
_Please Don't Let The Summer End!_

___Come To The Countryside And Enjoy The Wind  
__Come To The City And Eat Ice Cream.  
__And We All Say, With All Our Friends:  
__Please Don't Let The Summer End!_

_We Live, We Play, We Laugh  
__The Summer Is Great, We Have No Fear  
__You Have What You Want, Nobody Will Come To Ask  
__It's The Best Season Of The Year!_

_We Have Ideas, Projects And Dreams  
__And We Do Them With Every Breath  
__Life Is Short And Summer More  
__The Fun Is Just Beginning For Us!_

El adolescente cantaba y tocaba su canción "Don't Let The Summer End" poniendo mucha emoción, cosa que el pelirrojo observaba maravillado. Pero, inesperadamente, la música se oyó más allá de la cocina, por no decir todo el edificio. Cuando la canción terminó, un enojadísimo sargento decidió poner fin al asunto.

-Cantas como si estuvieras enamorado, Jeremy-le dijo Phineas, asombrado.

-Tú sabes que lo estoy-le contestó el rubio.

-Vaya. Antes de enamorarme de Isabella pensaba que el amor lo arruinaba todo...

-Eso no es cierto, Phineas. Deberías saber que…

De repente, Honrado irrumpió en la cocina.

-¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?-gritó-¡Creo haberles dicho que limpiaran los platos!

-Pues sí, eso es lo que íbamos a hacer, "señor"-dijo Jeremy.

-¡Sí, justo ahora! ¡Justo después de cantar!

-Lo siento-dijo Phineas-Es que estábamos practicando para el concurso de talentos de hoy a la noche…

-¿Oh, sí? Bien…

Y se fue. Sin embargo, dos segundos después, volvió a entrar.

-¡Pero limpien los platos!

Y cerró la puerta con todo.

-¡Maldición!-gritó Jeremy, y comenzaron a hacer lo ordenado.

* * *

Ya para ese momento, Candace e Isabella ya se encontraban desayunando en el restaurante. Buck se los ofreció gratis.

-No es necesario, tenemos dinero-le dijo la pelirroja.

-No quiero afectarlas para el resto del viaje-contestó Buck-Será un largo y sinuoso camino.

-Oh, por cierto… ¿por dónde debemos ir?-preguntó Isabella, antes de meterse un omelette en la boca.

-Deben salir de aquí e ir hacia el sur. Recuerden: deben tomar la ruta 66.

-¿La ruta 66?-preguntó Candace.

-Sí. Esa es la que une todo el país. Sólo deben guiarse por el mapa y llegarán a Nueva Orleans más rápido de lo que creen.

-¿Cuánto, más o menos?

-Mañana por la tarde estarán allí, aún descansando en alguna parada.

Candace terminó de comer y dijo:

-Bueno, creo que ya es momento de despedirnos.

-Bien-dijo Buck-Fue un placer haberlas tenido aquí. Ahora vayan y salven el futuro, o eso que dicen que van a hacer.

-Salvar a los chicos y arreglar el futuro-lo ayudó Isabella.

-Sí, eso... ¿saben? Tengo pensado volver a Danville uno de estos días... quiero cumplir mi sueño.

-¿Y cuál es?-preguntó la mayor.

-Ser dueño de una taberna... estaba pensando en un nombre como... "El pelícano asesino", o "La almeja asesina"... ¿qué opinan?

-No sé... ¿qué le parece una nutria?

-¿Una nutria? No lo sé... no suena muy comercial. Pero habría que probar...

Las chicas salieron afuera, acompañadas por el hombre.

-¡Buena suerte!-les deseó-No quiero que sea la última vez que las vea.

Subieron al auto y se alejaron del lugar, listas para rescatar a Phineas, Ferb y Jeremy.

* * *

A la vez, y luego de un largo tramo, Linda y Lawrence llegaban al barrio. Una ambulancia ya había arribado, y se estaba llevando a la pobre Vivian. Los dos bajaron del taxi, pagaron y se dirigieron a la casa.

-¿Cómo está la señora García-Shapiro?-preguntó Linda, preocupada.

-No es nada-le dijo un enfermero-La señora sufrió un problema de presión, pero ahora está estable. La llevaremos al hospital para observarla y para que descanse. Sepan disculparnos, pero tenemos que irnos.

Ni bien la ambulancia se alejó, Linda miró a Lawrence.

-Ahora por el auto-dijo mamá.

-Sigo dudando de esta idea, me parece muy deshonesta-le recriminó papá.

-¿Quieres a tus hijos de vuelta o no?

El señor Fletcher se quedó pensativo un rato, pero luego asintió.

-Vamos, hay que traer a todos de vuelta a casa. Oye… ¿y quién la cuidará mientras no estemos?

-Ya lo resolví de antemano, querido.

Luego de varios minutos de revolver la residencia de Vivian, pudieron encontrar las llaves del auto descapotable y se subieron a él.

-Y ahora, por nuestros hijos-dijo Lawrence, y pisó el acelerador.

Así, salieron del lugar y se dispusieron a ir a Nueva Orleans, mientras el abuelo Clyde y la abuela Betty Jo los saludaban desde el hogar de los Flynn-Fletcher.

-Ah, toda una casa moderna para nosotros… ¿qué haremos?-preguntó él.

-No sé… ¿dormir?-respondió ella.

Se miraron un momento, y él dijo, enojado:

-Esta casa es una basofia.

Y se fueron a dormir a la cama de su hija.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, Doofenshmirtz seguía disfrutando de su reinado en Danville Capital. Si bien los suburbios no habían sido afectados, Heinz estaba demasiado satisfecho como para preocuparse por el resto del Área Limítrofe, mientras aún era llevado en andas por la gente, dando un recorrido por la ciudad.

-¡La parte urbana es mía!-gritó con emoción-¡Y por lo tanto, también la parte suburbana! Esos tontos de los suburbios siempre hacen todo lo que les dicen desde aquí... ¡así que he cumplido otro objetivo en mi vida…!

Dicho esto, sacó su vieja lista de objetivos, y tachó "Dominar toda el Área Limítrofe", de entre las cosas que se proponía hacer en su vida.

-¿Qué otras me faltan? A ver... "Planchar mis 150 batas", "Casarme con cualquiera menos con Charlene", "Matar al sujeto de la lotería"... vaya, el resto de las cosas son casi imposibles… bueno, ya me las arreglaré-pensó.

Así se hicieron más o menos las dos de la tarde. Ya para ese momento Vanessa había salido de su habitación y se encontraba tomando un café en la mesa, aún con las películas para niños sobre ella.

-Nunca termina de hacer lo que se propone-murmuró en voz baja-Apuesto a que ahora debe estar en la calle haciendo el ridículo.

-¡Vaneeeessaaa!-se escuchó desde afuera.

-¿Eh?-la adolescente, confundida, se asomó a la ventana-¡Papá! ¿Qué demonios…?

-¡Al fin, Vanessa!-gritó Heinz, mientras un grupo de gente lo sostenía sobre un trono hecho especialmente para él-¡Danville es mío!

-Pero… ¿cómo?

-¡Ajá! ¡Ahora que tengo el poder deseas saber!

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Estás más demente que nunca!

-¿Qué?

-¡Eres un loco!

-¿Loco yo? ¡Ja! ¡Pues este loco es el rey de todo el estado! Bueno, excepto el área suburbana… ¡Pero ya caerá! ¿Por qué no bajas y hablamos?

La chica aceptó, aunque de mala gana, y salió del edificio unos minutos después. Doofenshmirtz bajó del trono y trató de abrazarla, pero ella lo detuvo.

-Ahora veo por qué mamá te dejó. Eres un loco, como ya te dije.

-Yo no estoy loco, Vanessa. Yo simplemente me propuse un objetivo cuando me alejé de tu madre, y ahora que lo he cumplido, lo estoy disfrutando… ¿eso es ser loco?

-¡Claro! ¿No ves que ese objetivo te ha devorado la cabeza? Y ahora, ¿qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

-¡Pues disfrutar! La gente hará lo que sea por mí… ¡se lastimarán, competirán y me deleitarán todo el tiempo!

-¿Y acaso crees que eso te reconfortará? ¿Sabes, acaso, que sólo son un grupo de zombies?

-¿Zombies? Bueno… sí, son algo así.

-Creo que si tu tonto deseo era dominar este estado, bien pudiste postularte para alcalde.

-No, Vanessa, tendría que dominar con compasión y ese no es mi estilo.

-Bueno, pues escucha esto: esto que has hecho fracasará. Déjalo o no volverás a tener felicidad.

La adolescente estaba furiosa por fuera, pero preocupada por dentro. Heinz la miró y, desconcertado, le dijo:

-Entiendo lo que dices… ¡tengo que controlar las mentes de los suburbanos también para ser feliz por fin!

-¡Oh! Pero... ¿no lo entiendes? ¡Esto no es lo que te quiero decir!

-¿Y qué es?

Casi llorando, lo miró a los ojos y susurró:

-Hace mucho tiempo que dejaste de ser mi padre, Heinz.

Y así, llamándolo por su nombre, se alejó corriendo. Doofenshmirtz se quedó pensativo y también un poco ofendido. Era obvio que el comentario le había llegado.

-Hija-murmuró.

Y se marchó. Los zombies comenzaron a seguirlo.

-¡Fuera!-gritó-¡No los quiero conmigo! Iré solo.

Comenzó a recorrer la ciudad de nuevo, pero esta vez, para pensar detalladamente. Su hija lo había abandonado y él ahora estaba solo. Porque claro: ¿cómo puede considerarse un zombie como compañía o amistad? Imposible.

Tenía tantas dudas que ni siquiera miraba para ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle. Esto estuvo a punto de costarle caro en un cierto punto.

-Vaya-se dijo, al mismo tiempo en que atravesaba la avenida más ancha de la ciudad-¿Será verdad lo que Vanessa dijo? ¿Será acaso esto…?

Y, ante su horror, vio a un auto descapotable avanzando peligrosamente hacia él. Mamá y papá no pudieron hacer nada para evitarlo: el vehículo siguió con todo y atropelló de frente a Heinz.

-¡Lawrence!-gritó Linda-¡Mataste al ex de Charlene!

-Ah, ¿era su ex?-preguntó, mientras continuaba manejando.

Doofenshmirtz no se levantaba. Vanessa, que se encontraba cerca de allí, vio el cuerpo de su padre yaciendo en la calle y, rápidamente, se dirigió hacia él.

-¡Papá!-gritó, horrorizada-¡Papá, levántate! ¡Vamos, papá!

Y, casi al borde del llanto, arrastró a Heinz hasta la vereda para que no volviera a ser arrollado. Unos minutos después, el científico se despertó de golpe, para gran alegría de su hija.

-¡Papá! ¡Estás vivo!

-¡Claro que estoy vivo! ¿Qué pensabas?

-¡Un auto acaba de atropellarte!

-¿Cómo? ¿Un auto? Ah, sí, ya recuerdo. Vanessa, escucha, he visto toda mi desastrosa vida frente a mis ojos en un segundo y…

-¿Y?

-Lo he descubierto, hija. ¡Por fin! ¡La razón de mi desdicha! ¡Estabas en lo cierto!

-¿En serio?-preguntó, con una gran alegría.

-Sí… ¡La razón es porque lo hice sin derrotar a Perry el Ornitorrinco!

-¡Sí, exacto…! ¿Qué?

-¡Al no estar Perry el Ornitorrinco, pude cumplir mi objetivo sin esforzarme, y sin divertirme! ¡Pero ahora sé lo que sucede! ¡Mañana por la mañana partiré hacia ese estado desconocido, rescataré a mi enemigo y estableceremos las reglas para nuestra batalla final!

Y se echó a correr hacia su edificio, dejando atrás a una desconcertada Vanessa.

-Pero… ¡eso no era lo que intentaba decirte!

-¡Lo siento, no te escucho!-gritó Heinz.

Enojada, la adolescente gruñó con fuerza, imitando a Perry, y lo siguió.

* * *

Mientras tanto, las chicas seguían en camino hacia Nueva Orleans, rumbo al rescate de los chicos.

-¿A cuanto estamos de la ruta 66, Candace?-preguntó Isabella.

-No muy lejos-contestó la adolescente-Llegaremos en media hora. ¿Puedes prender la radio?

-¡Por supuesto!-asintió la niña, y apretó el botón correspondiente-¿Qué quieres escuchar?

-Fíjate en qué emisora está…

De repente, la voz de un locutor dijo:

-¡Hola, hola! Buenos días y bienvenidos a la radio de los clásicos…

-¿Radio de los clásicos?-preguntó Isabella.

-La escuchamos con papá-contestó Candace-No está tan mal. Cyndi Lauper tiene sus cosas.

-Y ahora, a pedido de muchos de nuestros oyentes, ¡nuestro especial de los Beach Boys!

-¡Oh!-gritó la pelirroja-¡Es mi banda favorita! Mi banda favorita de chicos, por supuesto... súbele el volumen, Isabella.

La niña obedeció, y así transcurrió el viaje. Pero, justo antes de llegar a la ruta 66, la señal se cortó.

-¡Justo ahora!-se quejó Candace, que estaba disfrutando del tema 'I Get Around'.

-Tal vez sea la única emisora que sufre el problema… cambiaré.

Así fueron pasando por diferentes estaciones, sin embargo, las canciones no sólo no les gustaban ni un pelo, sino que las ponían cada vez más nerviosas. A la cuarta canción, la adolescente apagó la radio.

-¡Candace, ese fue nuestro éxito!

-Bah, me trae malos recuerdos.

-Déjame prenderla de vuelta.

Y así lo hizo. La pelirroja se limitó a conducir.

-Y así termina nuestra emisión-dijo el conductor-Pero antes de irnos, les traemos una sorpresa a todos nuestros oyentes… ¡nuestra banda favorita nos dará una exhibición de rock and roll con esta excelente interpretación!

Y, ni bien terminó de hablar, una guitarra explotó con los primeros acordes de la canción 'Route 66'. Repentinamente, al ver un cartel que daba la bienvenida a la misma ruta, Candace miró a Isabella y le dijo:

-¡Sujétate fuerte!

Y apretó el acelerador, dejándose llevar por la música. Lo que parecía por un momento el viaje más largo del mundo comenzó a parecer una aventura a lo Phineas y Ferb: corta pero llena de diversión.

_Well If You Ever Planned To Motor West  
__Jack, Take My Way, That's The Highway, That's The Best  
__Get Your Kicks On Route 66._

_Well It Winds From Chicago To L.A.  
__More Than 2000 Miles All The Way_  
_Get Your Kicks On Route 66._

_Well It Goes From St. Louis Down From Missouri  
__Oklahoma City Looks Oh So Pretty  
__You'll See Amarillo And Gallup, New Mexico_  
_Flagstaff, Arizona, Don't Forget Winona_  
_Kingsman, Barstow, San Bernardino_  
_Would You Get Hip To This Kindly Tip  
__And Take That California Trip?  
__Get Your Kicks On Route 66._

___Well It Goes From St. Louis Down From Missouri  
__Oklahoma City Looks Oh So Pretty  
__You'll See Amarillo And Gallup, New Mexico_  
_Flagstaff, Arizona, Don't Forget Winona_  
_Kingsman, Barstow, San Bernardino_  
_Would You Get Hip To This Kindly Tip  
__And Take That California Trip?  
__Get Your Kicks On Route 66.  
__Get Your Kicks On Route 66.  
__Get Your Kicks On Route 66._

La canción, curiosamente, le había dado a la adolescente la energía y el optimismo para seguir adelante. Así fueron cruzando estado por estado, incluso parando un poco para preguntar por dónde ir o si habían visto un ornitorrinco. Y, a pesar de que en este último caso las respuestas eran siempre negativas, las esperanzas no se perdían.

-Nueva Orleans está cada vez más cerca-dijo Isabella, más o menos cuando ya habían llegado a la mitad del camino.

-Sí-asintió Candace-Y lo mejor es que tenemos muy buena música con nosotras.

-Y ahora…-dijo el locutor-¡Los mejores éxitos del rap con ustedes!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la pelirroja arrancó la radio del auto y la revoleó bien lejos.

-¡Te veré en el infierno!-gritó.

Así se hizo de noche. Las chicas, que se encontraban en medio del camino, decidieron mover el auto fuera de la carretera y dormir dentro.

-Tendremos que dejar una ventana abierta, Isabella-le dijo Candace-Si no, no podremos respirar.

-Bien. ¿Estás segura que mañana llegaremos?

-Mañana por la tarde, como dijo Buck. Ahora duerme.

-Buenas noches.

Ella se recostó, y se durmió. Pero Candace no podía... ¿descansar? Ya no se podía perder más tiempo en ese auto.

Esperó a que la niña se durmiera profundamente, y volvió a encenderlo. Ella sabía que las cosas podrían complicarse como la noche anterior, pero no quedaba otra salida. Si conducía durante toda la noche, fácilmente podrían llegar a destino el día siguiente a la mañana.

-Mejor enciendo la cafetera-murmuró.

Preparó café en el auto, y, cuando estuvo listo, comenzó a tomar. Cualquier medida era necesaria para no quedarse dormida. No podía descansar de ninguna forma... tres vidas dependían de ella.

* * *

De regreso en la prisión, Phineas y Jeremy se recuperaban en el cuarto, luego de un día exigente donde tuvieron que lavar no sólo los platos sino también todos los pisos del gran y tenebroso edificio.

-Oye, Phineas… ¿dónde están Ferb y Coltrane?

-Los mandaron a azotar.

-¿Azotar?

-O a lustrar, no sé, no escuché bien. Tal vez vuelvan en unos minutos.

-Eso espero, porque ya empieza la audición y aún no hemos terminado nuestra canción.

-¿Cómo que no? ¿No la habíamos terminado ayer a la noche?

-Es que… esa canción no me parece correcta para cantarla aquí. Es de amor, y preferiría cantar un tema de protesta.

Phineas se quedó callado un momento.

-De lujo-comentó de repente-Voy a ayudarte.

Cuando los otros dos irrumpieron en el lugar, la canción ya estaba terminada. Sólo le faltaba el nombre.

-Wow, es una gran canción, viejo-opinó el moreno-No escatimaste en detalles, ¿eh?

-Espera, deberías meter algo más liviano-sugirió Phineas.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo qué?

-No sé… ¿ardillas?

Ferb, Coltrane y Jeremy lo miraron extrañados.

-Déjala así.

-No sé como llamarla-dijo Jeremy-Tengo varios nombres pero ninguno me convence.

-¿Qué dices, Ferb?-le preguntó Phineas.

El chico de pelo verde le cuchicheó algo al oído.

-¡Perfecto!

Más tarde, todos los chicos y no tan chicos presos se juntaron en el salón comedor. Phineas, Ferb y Jeremy aún no habían ido allí: los hacían trabajar tanto que ni siquiera les habían dado de comer.

El sargento Honrado subió al improvisado escenario y habló:

-¡Atención, malditos parásitos! Esta audición es la que podría salvarles o arruinarles la vida, así que ¡háganlo bien o ardan en el infierno!

-Que maleducado-dijo Jeremy-Apuesto que aún vive con su madre.

Phineas no pudo evitar reírse.

Luego de que todos habían pasado, haciendo aburridas y poco creativas demostraciones de "talento", les tocó el turno a los chicos. Phineas tomó la guitarra de Ferb, éste se sentó a la batería y los adolescentes sacaron, ante el asombro de todos, una guitarra eléctrica azul y un bajo amarillo, parecidos a los que usaban con su banda regular. Si bien el instrumento de percusión era prestado, era un misterio de donde los habían sacado los dos jóvenes.

-¡Uno, dos, tres, cuatro!-gritó el rubio.

Una melodía rockabilly azotó el lugar, y Jeremy comenzó a cantar:

_Living Here In The Jail,  
__Here I Am Near The Rail._  
_Jeremy, This Is My Name!_  
_And I'm Here To Do The Same._

_I Used To Write So Many Songs,  
__For My Girlfriend, For My Love._  
_And Far Away From My Little Town,_  
_Now I'm Feeling Very Down._

_Living Every Day Worse Than A Horse,  
__A Man Who Shouts And Makes It Worse._  
_Fields With Bombs And A Lot Of Repression,  
__This Is Our Live In That Singular Prision._

_I Don't Want To Scare The Fools,  
__They Know I Always Tell The Truth._  
_We're Here Living Everyday,  
__I Want Now To Leave This __Jail!_

___Living Here In The Jail,  
__Here I Am Near The Rail._  
_Jeremy, This Is My Name!_  
_And I'm Here To Do The Same._

Se trataba de la "Marcha Militar de Jeremy Johnson" y ésta contenía mensajes de protesta que expresaban todo lo vivido allí. La canción fue un éxito entre el público y todos comenzaron a bailar, Jeremy incluido, y aplaudir al ritmo de la música. Eso, sin mencionar el enojo del sargento, que crecía cada vez más y más.

Cuando la canción terminó, los presos aplaudieron con fervor. Pero todo se vino abajo: el sargento tomó la guitarra de Ferb y la rompió. Luego, destruyó el tambor de la batería y le sacó el instrumento a Jeremy.

-Van a pagarla muy caro-dijo, cortante.

Arrojó la guitarra al público y se llevó a todos los chicos, excepto a Coltrane.

-¡Alto!-gritó él-¡Si se los lleva, yo también voy!

-Tú no. Vete a cultivar algodón.

-¡No me hable así, hijo de...!

Pero antes de que terminara de insultar, el sujeto lo empujó y lo hizo caer, aún con el bajo entre sus manos. El impacto le dio en la cabeza y lo dejó inconciente.

Acto seguido, se llevó a los demás a la sala más oscura de la escuela militar, en donde había verdaderas celdas de presos. El sargento arrojó a los tres dentro de una y cerró la puerta con llave y candado.

-No tienen remedio-les dijo-A partir de mañana comenzará su reformación perpetua.

Se fue de allí y cerró la puerta de la habitación, también con llave. Los chicos se miraron preocupados.

-Debimos incluir el verso de las ardillas-dijo Ferb.

* * *

**Sucedió lo peor que podría haber pasado... ¿o no? Lo peor recién está por venir... la semana que viene, "Últimos momentos de identidad".**


	9. Últimos momentos de identidad

Llegamos al capítulo nueve. Estamos por llegar a la mitad del fic.

No hay mucho para aclarar antes de empezar, espero que disfruten la nueva canción. Ah, y no olviden pasarse por el foro de Phineas y Ferb, en Español, seguimos esperando nuevos amigos fans de la serie.

Y esto es "Últimos momentos de identidad":

* * *

**Capítulo IX**

**Últimos momentos de identidad**

En medio de la oscuridad, la única fuente de luz era una pequeña ventana a tres metros de altura, reforzada con barras de acero. No había piso, sino arena y filosas piedras de diferentes tamaños. Phineas, Ferb y Jeremy se quedaron callados durante varios minutos, mirando las estrellas. De repente, el rubio dijo:

-Estamos en problemas, ¿eh?

El pelirrojo no hizo caso.

-No es momento para bromas, Jeremy. Es bien sabido que no vamos a sobrevivir mucho aquí.

-Bueno… pues si eso sucederá, no hay que pasar estos momentos lamentándose.

Phineas se quedó pensativo.

-Creo que tienes razón. Sin embargo…-y empezó a recordar-ahora que lo pienso, no entiendo por qué Candace nos echó la culpa antes de que nos mandaran aquí. Digo, lo hace todo el tiempo, pero… en este caso ella mintió…

-Chicos, Candace quería que ustedes fueran castigados para "disfrutarlo". Ella no es morbosa, en realidad no quería hacerles mal… pero lo curioso es que aprovechó el momento preciso.

-¿Candace es mala?

-No, amigo. Ella no es mala... pero en este caso se equivocó. Debió defenderlos. Yo le insistí, pero no me hizo caso.

-Y ahora tú también estás aquí.

-Sí, pero… ¿te das cuenta? Yo sí los ayudé a ustedes, por lo cual estoy también aquí… y sin embargo no le guardo rencores a ella…

-¿Quieres decir que nosotros estamos enojados con Candace?

-¿Lo están?

-Pues…

Otra vez, Jeremy lo hacía pensar.

-No hay que guardar rencores con nadie, Phineas. Aprende eso para el resto de tu vida.

-Das buenos consejos, Jeremy.

El rubio se sonrojó, y por esto casi se le corre el maquillaje de la cara.

-Es increíble lo que te dura eso-señaló el pelirrojo.

-Sí… es de buena calidad.

-Por cierto, ¿recuerdas de lo que estábamos hablando en la cocina?

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-Yo siempre pensaba que el amor lo arruinaba todo.

-Ya te dije que eso no es cierto, amigo. La verdad es que…-y, de repente, pareció emocionarse un poco-el amor te hace mejor. Siempre.

-¿De veras?

-Sí. Hasta me inspira para hacer canciones.

-¿En serio? ¿Recuerdas alguna?

-Bueno… ¿te acuerdas que hoy les comenté sobre la banda que hice de niño?

-Sí…

-Bien, creo que recuerdo un tema, lo escribí yo para nuestro grupo, y recuerdo que el piano lo tocaba yo… se las cantaré, si quieren.

Ambos accedieron, y el rubio empezó a cantar, dando una linda exhibición a capella.

_When I Watch The Rain From My Window  
I Feel Like Everything Goes Away For Me  
I Feel Blue, Lonely And A Bit Wet  
But Although It's Rainy, My Girl Is With Me _

_We Can't Go Out, Our Date Is Ruined  
Standing Here Like Two Fools  
I Know You Wanted A Perfect Day  
__And I Can Make It Only For You..._

_(Raining) Please Don't Go Away...  
__(Raining) Please Stay Close To Me..._  
_(Raining) Hold Me Tight And Kiss Me Again..._

_And While The Glass Is Blurred  
And While People Are Alright  
We Keep Waiting For The Sun  
That Golden Star, Warm And Bright_

___(Raining) Please Don't Go Away...  
__(Raining) Please Stay Close To Me..._  
_(Raining) Hold Me Tight And Kiss Me Again..._

_Now I Look Again, The Rain Is Gone  
The Sun Is Back, Shining And Warming  
I Know That Now We Can Go Out...  
But, Girl, What Are You Saying...?_

_(Sunshine) She Doesn't Want To Go...  
__(Sunshine) She Wants To Be With Me..._  
_(Sunshine) Holding, Kissing, Loving Me Slow..._

"Raining", como se llamaba la canción, dejó a los hermanastros estupefactos, en especial al menor de los dos.

-Es precioso, Jeremy-le dijo Phineas, luego de que ésta terminara-el romance es genial…

Al escuchar eso por parte del chico, al rubio se le ocurrió una idea.

-Mira esto-dijo, y tomó un clavo bastante oxidado que había allí-A veces el amor puede llevarte a hacer cosas locas, y también puede abrir tu mente más allá de lo que crees.

Dicho esto, y, ante la mirada atenta de los dos, dibujó un corazón en la arena.

-Si estás enamorado, dímelo-le dijo, recordando la confesión del pelirrojo.

-No… no lo estoy-le aseguró, nervioso.

-Vamos, Phineas. Tú sabes a quien amo, y Ferb también. Y lo digo.

-No quiero…

-¡Ajá! Lo estás.

-¡No!-el pelirrojo se sonrojó-Ya te dije que no.

-Me lo confesaste hace unos días, ¿recuerdas? Sobre Isabella…

-Yo te dije que Isabella me agradaba, jamás dije que la amaba.

-Eso no es verdad. Me dijiste que la amabas…

-¡No!-gritó, aún más sonrojado-Bueno…

Lo miró, y, finalmente, dijo, resignado:

-Es que, aunque no lo creas, la amo con todo mi corazón, Jeremy. Y tanto es que amo a Isabella, que me cuesta admitirlo.

-Te entiendo. No quieres hacerte ilusiones.

-Claro que me las hago… he estado soñando con ella desde la noche del partido.

-Bien, bien… pero, en definitiva, ¿te gusta, o no te gusta?

-No sólo me gusta… ¡la amo!

-Genial… entonces escríbelo en ese corazón que dibujé.

Phineas tomó el clavo, y escribió "Phineas ama a Isabella" en la figura.

-Y… ¿para qué es esto?

-Para que cuando despiertes mañana y lo veas, pienses en ella para que te dé fuerzas. Porque las necesitarás si quieres sobrevivir aquí.

-Oh, muchas gracias, Jeremy.

Le dio un abrazo, y decidió dormir.

-Buenas noches-lo saludó.

El enamorado se acurrucó contra la pared y se durmió, cosa que fue imitada por su hermanastro. El rubio lo miró, sonrió y murmuró:

-Dios te bendiga, Phineas. No hay hombre como el hombre enamorado.

Volvió a tomar el clavo, hizo otro corazón, escribió "C+J" dentro de él, y se acostó.

* * *

Ya para ese momento, todos, excepto Candace, estaban profundamente dormidos: Isabella en la ruta, mientras la pelirroja conducía, mamá y papá en el mismísimo restaurante Buckerson, y Doofenshmirtz entre un gran grupo de gente sosteniendo su cama, a las cuales él decidió no devolverlas a la normalidad, aunque luego volvió a su edificio porque no podía dormir. El día siguiente sería crucial para todos.

Curiosamente, Perry aún no había llegado al estado secreto debido a las estúpidos diálogos entre Mayor Monograma y Carl, los cuales se molestaban todo el tiempo, contaban chistes malos y volvían el viaje insoportable e interminable.

-A que éste no se lo sabe... ¿cuál es el colmo de un farmacéutico?-le preguntó el interno.

-Oh, ese no lo sé... ¿cuál es?

-¡Que tenga que vender la farmacia porque no le queda más remedio!

Y comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, mientras el ornitorrinco lo miraba de forma irónica.

-Oh, vamos, Agente P, ríete-le dijo Monograma-deberías estar alegre ya que te irás a otro estado... con una mejor familia.

-Aún no estoy seguro de que ellos tuvieran la culpa-comentó el pelirrojo.

-Vamos, Carl... ¿qué otra cosa pudo ser? ¿Que se le acabara el combustible de su jet pack? Eso hubiera sido ridículo.

Perry suspiró, triste. En efecto, esa había sido la razón...

-¿Voy bien, Carl?-preguntó el hombre, mientras conducía.

-Sí... ahora doble a la izquierda, señor-ordenó.

-¡A mi nadie me dice a donde debo ir!-rugió-Iremos por la derecha.

-¡Pero hay que ir por la izquierda!

-¡Claro que no! Ahora cierra la boca, o no te daré ese aumento que quieres.

El adolescente se limitó a sentarse de brazos cruzados en su asiento, y ver como su atolondrado jefe otra vez se equivocaba de camino. Luego, observó a Perry.

-Ahora entiendo esa mirada tuya-le dijo.

* * *

A eso de las cinco de la mañana, el Sargento Honrado irrumpió con todo en el cuarto donde los chicos dormían, y los obligó a levantarse.

-¡Arriba, inútiles!-rugió-¡El momento ha llegado!

Los tres se despertaron con un enorme temor, pero como no parecían tener intenciones de abandonar el lugar, el hombre se vio obligado a levantar a cada uno de los pelos y trasladarlos a la cámara de torturas.

Al mismo tiempo, dos figuras masculinas, una alta y otra más baja, miraban la escena desde uno de los pasillos del establecimiento.

-Honrado estará ocupado ahora… es nuestra oportunidad de ayudar a los chicos-dijo el sujeto alto.

-¿Dónde dijiste que estaban… esas cosas?

-¿Los celulares?

-Sí, esos. ¿Dónde se supone que están, Coltrane?

-En la oficina de Honrado. Los encontraremos fácilmente, Bill. ¡Vamos!

El chico y el adolescente corrieron hasta allí, mientras los tres se preguntaban qué les pasaría.

-Ya hemos ido ahí-se quejó Phineas, al ver la cámara de torturas.

-Estás equivocado, gusano. Esta es otra sala, necesaria para todos aquellos que representan un problema grave para el mundo y deben ser reformados.

-¿Reformados?-preguntó el pelirrojo, antes de que los empujara dentro de la cámara.

El sargento se metió junto con ellos y cerró la puerta herméticamente.

La habitación era prácticamente el aula de una escuela. Un pizarrón en la pared, mesas y sillas, además de varias estatuas extravagantes propias de un monumento griego.

-Nos vamos a quedar sin aire-dijo Jeremy.

-Cierra la boca, pelilargo. Ahora, ¿ven ese pizarrón? Quiero que tomen una tiza y escriban cien veces "debo hacer lo que hace un chico de mi edad".

Los tres se miraron.

-¿Es todo?-preguntó Phineas.

-Por ahora, sí.

-No me parece un castigo competente.

-¿En serio? Ja, eso crees. Espera a escribir la primera línea.

El chico tomó una tiza, y los otros lo imitaron. Pero ni bien lo hicieron, sufrieron cortes en sus manos.

-¡Ah! ¿Pero qué es esto?-preguntó Jeremy.

-¡Ja!-rió el sargento-Esas no son tizas comunes. Están hechas de filosas hojas de metal. Así que, si no quieren volver a sufrirlas, hagan lo que se les ordena.

Así siguieron. Más o menos antes de la mitad, Jeremy comenzó a rendirse, adolorido.

-Nunca entendí como el castigo de la pizarra es tan efectivo en la sociedad actual-dijo.

-Ahora lo sabes, Jeremy, ¿no?-comentó Phineas-Nos ha venido lavando el cerebro desde hace veinte años.

-¡Vamos, menos charla y más trabajo!-gritó el hombre.

Y continuaron. Las manos no les daban más. El que peor estaba, a pesar de ser el mayor, era Jeremy, ya que de todos era el que más castigo había sufrido y, además, era el que más tiempo estaba sin comer. Por eso, no pudo resistir la tentación de agarrar algunas migajas de pan del suelo, que estaban allí desde quien sabe cuando.

Al terminar, dos horas después, a los chicos se les vendaron los dedos, pero fueron regresados a la cárcel.

-Que horrible castigo-se quejó el pelirrojo-¿Quién sabe lo que vendrá ahora?

-Bueno, como no tengo dudas de que nos lavarán el cerebro, mejor aprovechemos estos últimos momentos.

Se quedaron callados un rato. Era increíble que un destino tan cruel les llegaría en tan poco tiempo.

-Cierto-dijo Phineas-Es una lástima que nadie pueda ayudarnos.

En eso, una paloma se posó en la ventana. Al ser más delgada que el espacio de los barrotes, pudo pasar.

-Esperen-dijo el adolescente, y buscó algo en los bolsillos de sus pantalones-Pude encontrar algunas migajas de pan en el piso mientras escribía. Tal vez podamos traerla hasta aquí.

-No seas ridículo, Jeremy… ¿no esperarás a mandar un mensaje con ella, verdad?

Resignado, se limitó a ver como el pájaro picoteaba la reja, y luego se alejaba volando.

-Estoy perdiendo la chaveta. Oh, si al menos sucediera un milagro…

-¡Jeremy! ¡Oye, Jeremy!

La voz venía desde afuera. El rubio pronto la identificó.

-¿Coltrane?

-¡Sí, soy yo!-el moreno les hablaba desde el enorme campo, durante el entrenamiento de la mañana-Bill y yo les traemos un regalo... ¡atrápenlo!

Y arrojó el celular azul de su amigo por la pequeña abertura. El adolescente lo atajó con sus lastimadas manos, y se dispuso a llamar.

-¡Cielos! ¿Dónde lo encontraron?

-En la oficina de ese desgraciado. Fue el único de los celulares que les confiscó que pudimos encontrar.

-Uno es suficiente, amigos...

-¿Hay señal aquí?-preguntó Phineas.

-Dios quiera que sí... voy a llamar a Candace. ¡Gracias, Coltrane! ¡Gracias, Bill!

-¡Por nada!-respondieron, y volvieron para que no los descubrieran.

En ese momento, en la ruta, la pelirroja conducía decidida a llegar lo más rápido posible a Nueva Orleans. En eso, recibió una llamada en su celular.

-Mal momento para hablar-comentó, y luego quedó pasmada al ver quién la llamaba-¿Jeremy?

Atendió lo más rápido que pudo, y habló:

-¡Jeremy! ¿Eres tú, Jeremy?

-¡Sí, soy yo!-exclamó, y luego le dijo a Phineas-¡Está funcionando!

Ambos sintieron un gran regocijo al oír la voz del otro.

-¡Oh, Jeremy, qué alegría! ¿Cómo estás?

-¡Es horrible, Candace! Nos tienen prisioneros por haber cantado una simple canción. ¿Dónde estás?

-¡En la ruta, a tres horas de Nueva Orleans!

-¿Qué?

-¡Estoy viajando para rescatarlos a todos! ¡Isabella viene conmigo!

El rubio quedó muy impresionado.

-Y... ¿cómo es que estás viniendo aquí?

-¡Robé el auto de mis padres!

-Wow... eso es actitud...

-¿Qué dice?-interrumpió el pelirrojo.

-Dice que viene para acá... ¡con Isabella, a rescatarnos!

-¡De lujo!

-Candace...-volvió a hablarle-tengo que decirte algunas cosas para que no les pase nada aquí.

-Bien.

-Escucha, las rejas están electrificadas. Deben encontrar la forma de desconectarlas, o de pasar sin tocarlas.

-De acuerdo. Tenemos las herramientas de Ferb en el baúl.

-Después... pueden bordear las vallas electrificadas con facilidad, pero para entrar por el portón necesitan una clave... es "Ostras fritas".

-Que extraño... sigue, por favor.

-Coltrane está aquí también. Lo secuestraron el día del partido.

-¡Pobre! ¿Cómo está?

-Mejor que yo, seguro. Bien, ahora sigue escuchando... nos están sometiendo a un tratamiento para que nuestra creatividad sea reprimida, así que, posiblemente, no nos encuentres bien cuando llegues... si es que llegas.

-Llegaré, te lo prometo. No dejaré que les laven el cerebro.

-Y cuando lo hagas, y me encuentres, esté vivo o muerto, quiero que me lleves con mi madre. Se alegrará de verme.

-Te lo prometo también.

-Te extraño, Candace...

El repentino cambio de tema provocó que ambos se sonrojaran, enamorados.

-Escucha, Candace, si no vuelvo a verte, quiero decirte algo... algo que debí haberte dicho hace mucho.

-¿Qué?-preguntó, como si supiera lo que iba a llegar.

-Candace... yo siempre te he...

Desafortunadamente, la cosa no pudo ponerse peor: el sargento Honrado volvía para poner punto final a la historia.

-¡Salgan de ahí!-gritó-¡Ha llegado la hora!

Abrió las rejas de forma brutal, y sacó a todos de allí.

-¡Así que hablando por celular!

-¡No!-gritó Jeremy-¡Debo terminar de hablar!

-Terminarás después...-le dijo el malvado.

Tomó el aparato, y lo rompió cerrando el puño.

-¿Jeremy?-preguntó Candace, asustada-¡Respóndeme, Jeremy!

Pero no hubo caso. La señal se había cortado.

-Están en problemas... ¡debo apresurarme!

Aumentó la velocidad, y, más que nunca, se empecinó en llegar lo antes posible.

* * *

Hasta las nueve, los chicos fueron sometidos a un castigo peor. No sólo volvieron a escribir en la pizarra con las tizas de la muerte, sino que se les aplicaron diversos tratamientos de forma violenta. Luego de una sesión de natación, perseguidos por los cocodrilos del foso del establecimiento, siguió la terapia de grupo.

-¿Sabes quién es esta chica?-le preguntó un compañero de cuarto a Jeremy, mostrándole una foto.

Sin siquiera detenerse a pensar de dónde habían sacado la imagen, el rubio respondió:

-Es Candace, la amo y me voy a casar con ella.

Cada vez que decía eso, era golpeado a latigazos. Algo parecido le pasaba a Phineas.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que es esto?-le cuestionó el sargento al pelirrojo.

-Sí, es una llave de tuercas.

-¿Y no eres muy joven para usarla?

-No, no lo creo.

-¡Pues sí lo eres!-le gritó Honrado, y le lanzó un chorro de agua con un manguerazo.

Curiosamente, la suerte de Ferb era otra.

-¿Te gustaría construir una torre aquí?-le preguntó otro compañero.

El chico no contestó. Sabía perfectamente lo que sucedería si abría el pico.

-¡Respóndeme! ¿Qué, eres mudo?

-Tranquilo, Dean-lo calmó el sargento-Éste en realidad está bien. Es de los nuestros.

Así prosiguió la tortura.

-¿Sabes quién es esta chica?-le volvieron a preguntar a Jeremy.

-Ya se los dije, es Candace Flynn, la chica que amo. No hay razón para que me hagan olvidarla...

-¡El amor no sirve!-le gritó el sargento-Apoya la creatividad, y las malas intenciones... ¡debemos borrarlo de ti!

-¡No! ¡Por eso el mundo está como está! ¡Necesitamos amor! Pero, claro... usted ni siquiera sabe lo que es... ¡por eso no es más que un ignorante sin corazón!

-¡Ya basta!-rugió, tapándose los oídos para evitar escucharlo-¡Liquídenlo!

Fue así que la tortura fue aún peor para él. Media hora después, todo era diferente.

-¿Sabes quién es esta chica?-le preguntaron una vez más a Jeremy.

-Es Can... Can...

No podía hablar. Debido a la tortura, le temblaba todo el cuerpo, y estaba a punto de sufrir una crisis nerviosa.

-No, no lo sé-dijo, finalmente-Jamás la he visto en mi vida.

Honrado sonrió. Al ver que él y, posteriormente, Phineas, habían sido reformados, se decidió devolverlos a la celda con chalecos de fuerza.

-¿Y qué hacemos con Fletcher, señor?-le preguntó Bill, que había permanecido oculto todo el día, junto a Coltrane, para no ser parte del castigo.

-¿Qué? Oh, aquí está, Campbell. Se perdió toda la diversión.

-Lo siento, estuve en malas condiciones.

-Bueno, como el tal Ferb pasó el tormento sin problemas, será liberado mañana, pero pasará la noche con sus amigos para que se vaya despidiendo.

-Gran idea, señor. Oh, y... ¿cuándo saldré yo?

-¡Cuando me digas dónde están mis lentes!

-Señor, usted ni siquiera usa lentes.

Se quedaron callados, hasta que el sargento ordenó:

-¡A la cámara de torturas, ya!

Tras esto, el hombre tomó a los tres de la ropa, los llevó a la celda y los lanzó dentro. Ferb miró preocupado a sus amigos, que parecían haber sido reprogramados como robots.

En eso, Phineas, pareció "despertar".

-Oh, vaya, Ferb… que horrible tortura…

El peliverde lo miró extrañado. Claro: él creía que le habían lavado el cerebro.

-Tuve que fingir, hermano… no podía dejar que me siguieran tratando así…

Entonces, ambos miraron a Jeremy. Vestido también con chaleco de fuerza, tenía la mirada perdida y balbuceaba cosas.

-¡Jeremy!-gritó el pelirrojo-¿Qué te sucede?

No respondió. Él se había resignado a fingir... y le habían lavado los sesos.

-No puedo creerlo, Ferb… hemos perdido a Jeremy…

Intentaron devolverlo a la normalidad de toda forma posible, pero fue inútil. Ferb también intentó liberar a su hermano de la prenda que lo aprisionaba, pero tampoco funcionó.

-No hay esperanza, hermano...-le dijo Phineas.

Decepcionados, miraron hacia arriba y vieron la ventana, con barrotes. El peliverde se subió a los hombros de su hermano, saltó y se colgó de estos. Al ver que escapar era imposible, perdió las esperanzas… aunque en realidad, no todas. Mirando el horizonte, murmuró, triste:

-Apresúrate, Candace. Te necesitamos.

* * *

**Candace e Isabella ya están por llegar... pero Jeremy ha cambiado. ¿Qué pasará ahora? En el próximo capítulo, "¿Rescate... o fracaso?" tal vez podamos descubrirlo.**

Antes de irme, quisiera agradecer los reviews de **Napo-1**, **ez115fic**, **tsukimine12** y **superperrysecretagentp**, y resaltar algo que estos dos últimos usuarios me plantearon: ¿qué pasó con Perry? Bueno, en este capítulo vuelve a aparecer por un momento, aunque no lo tenía planeado. Dentro de un par de episodios reaparecerá, será muy importante para la historia... y no puedo decir más, je. ¡Nos vemos!


	10. ¿Rescate o fracaso?

Luego de una semana agitada por ese torbellino llamado "Summer Belongs To You", regreso con esta historia. ¡Ya estamos por la mitad!

No quiero parecer pesado, pero, una vez más, insisto a todos los fans de pasarse por favor por el foro de Phineas y Ferb, en Español. No se van a arrepentir.

¿Saldrá bien el rescate? Capítulo diez, a continuación:

* * *

**Capítulo X**

**¿Rescate... o fracaso?**

Ya habiendo llegado al estado de Louisiana, las chicas continuaban con su viaje, yendo por la carretera con cuidado debido a la fuerte lluvia que había caído cerca y que había dejado húmeda la carretera. El cielo, de hecho, estaba bastante oscuro y parecía que la tormenta se trasladaría hacia allí.

A eso de las nueve y media, Isabella despertó, y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a la pelirroja con los ojos abiertos y conduciendo.

-¡Candace!-gritó, sobresaltada-¿Condujiste toda la noche?

-Sí, Isabella. Ayer Jeremy me llamó desde ese lugar...

-¿En serio? Y… ¿qué dijo?

-Que es una prisión… y que él y mis hermanos están en problemas… por eso decidí conducir toda la noche… para llegar antes. ¡Y creo que lo lograremos…! Oh, perdona… buenos días, Isabella.

-Buenos días, Candace.

Las chicas siguieron hablando, e intentaban quitarse el sueño tomando café.

-Fue buena idea traer la cafetera en el auto-dijo la niña.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues no te imaginas todo lo que traje. Está todo ahí atrás.

-¿Y cuánto dinero nos queda?

-Depende. Si lo vamos a gastar en estupideces, no mucho.

-Bien. No gastaremos nada hasta que encontremos a los chicos.

-¿Nada?

-Claro. Creo que podemos vivir sin comida.

-Por supuesto.

-Y sin agua.

-Por supuesto.

-Y sin ropa a la moda.

-Por supues… ¿Sin ropa a la moda?-se escandalizó-¿Estás loca?

-Vamos, Candace, siempre te pones la misma ropa todos los días.

-¡Pero la necesito!

-¡No!

La pelirroja comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. Sus impulsos de adolescente eran fácilmente controlables a la hora de atrapar a sus hermanos, pero en este caso, no podía hacer nada. Ya habían pasado por varios pueblos en el camino, e Isabella no iba a soportar quedarse en uno para comprar vestimenta. Sigilosamente, extendió su mano hacia atrás y trató de buscar algo en el asiento trasero. Tuvo mucha suerte: allí había un abrigo fino color verde que le caería muy bien.

-A ver si con esto te pones contenta-le dijo, dándole la ropa.

-Oh, muchas gracias, amiga. Creo que ya estoy bien.

Ella nunca le decía "amiga" ni tampoco la consideraba dentro de su grupo, principalmente por la diferencia de edad, aunque esto poco le importó a Isabella, quien sonrió al escuchar la palabra.

La pelirroja se lo puso y esto no sólo la calmó, sino que le sacó el frío que la molestaba.

-¿Falta mucho para llegar, Candace?-preguntó la chica, ansiosa y un poco nerviosa.

-No, Isabella-respondió la conductora-De hecho…

Frenó la marcha un poco para observar el enorme cartel que había en el camino. "Bienvenidos a Nueva Orleans" decía.

-¡Hemos llegado!-gritaron juntas-¡Lo logramos!

Y se abrazaron, aunque sólo por un momento, ya que el auto aún estaba en movimiento y cualquier distracción podría provocar un accidente.

-Pero… ¿cuánto nos tardaremos para encontrar la prisión?-cuestionó Isabella-Nueva Orleans es enorme.

-Ya nos arreglaremos-dijo Candace-Y di gracias al cielo que Jeremy me dio algunas indicaciones para poder entrar…

De repente, frenó de forma sorpresiva, y entró en depresión.

-Jeremy…-susurró-estuvo a punto de decirme algo antes de colgar…

-Seguro iba a decirte algo muy lindo-sugirió la morocha.

-No lo creo…

-¡Oh, vamos! ¿Por qué no lo crees?

-Bueno… creo que es porque he cometido un gran error… está claro que él sabe que todo esto fue mi culpa y que por dentro me odia…

-¡Eso no es cierto, Candace!-le gritó la niña, enojada-Jeremy te ha querido siempre. Es más, estoy segura de que le gustas. Pero claro, tú siempre has sido una pesimista sin esperanzas.

-Pero…

-¡Otra vez te pasa lo mismo!-se quejó-¿Cuándo aprenderás lo que significa ser optimista?

-Yo…

La adolescente se quedó pensativa, mientras volvía a poner en marcha el auto y lo conducía rumbo al lugar en cuestión.

-¿Y dónde estará la prisión?-preguntó la niña.

-Creo que no hay que mirar mucho para darse cuenta-dijo la conductora, señalando al frente.

Y al frente, justamente, se erigía la enorme casona, la escuela militar, cercada por el enorme campo, la fosa con cocodrilos, las vallas y la reja electrificada. Ah, y la puerta gigante cerrada.

-Creo que estoy asustada-dijo Isabella.

-Maldita sea-dijo Candace-¿Eso crees? Pues te diré una cosa: yo no. De hecho, es como me la imaginaba. Pero con truenos de fondo.

Casualmente, ni bien terminó de decir esto, un rayo cayó sobre el techo de la casa y comenzó a llover torrencialmente.

-Ahora sí estoy asustada-dijo la niña.

-¿Eso crees?-repitió la pelirroja- Pues te diré una cosa: ¡Yo también!

Y se abrazaron, temerosas, mientras más truenos caían cerca de la prisión.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, de regreso en Danville, el malvado Heinz Doofenshmirtz preparaba todo para su largo viaje hacia el estado desconocido donde Perry el Ornitorrinco, su gran enemigo, debía residir, prisionero.

-Oye, papá…-le dijo Vanessa, con su pijama aún puesto debido a que recién se había levantado-¿puedo preguntarte por qué el lavador de cerebros no me afectó?

-Buena pregunta, hija-le respondió Heinz-La razón por la cual no te afectó fue por… por esa… esa cosita… ¿cómo se llama eso que te di?

-¿Hablas de este ridículo chip?-preguntó, intentando sacárselo.

-¡Alto! No te lo quites. En efecto, este chip lo construí para darte inmunidad. Yo también tengo el mío.

-¿En serio? ¿Dónde?

-Eh…-balbuceó, nervioso-mejor no te lo digo.

-Y… ¿por qué no decidiste controlarme?

-No necesito controlar a mi hija así. Soy tu padre, y te quiero mucho.

Vanessa sonrió tímidamente. "Bueno, al menos me valora un poco…" pensó.

Entonces, Doofenshmirtz siguió, preparando sus cosas y hablando de su enemigo.

-Tal vez me ha vencido siempre, pero debe admitir que su Agencia es inútil. No sirve para nada. ¿Cuatro meses para reubicarlo? Sólo hay una palabra para eso… estupidez.

-Más bien, esa es la palabra para definirte a ti-le dijo ella, enojada.

-¿Estúpido? Loco tal vez, pero estúpido no, hija. Estúpida es esa Agencia y todas las cosas que odio.

-¿Todas las cosas que odias?

-Pues claro… tú sabes, Vanessa, que odio los finales felices, los genios, y el noticiero de las ocho. Me sacan de quicio y me hacen vomitar.

-¿Por eso compraste todas esas películas para niños?

-No las compré, las descargué ilegalmente de Internet.

-Típico. ¿Y por eso hiciste demoler el edificio del canal siete de noticias?

-Pues claro. Esos locutores me hacen erizar.

-Creí que eran sólo los matutinos. Recuerdo que me lo dijiste una vez.

-Pero el problema es que son todos iguales, Vanessa. Sonrisa de estúpido, flequillo al viento y siempre noticias que hablan sobre el bien. ¿No pueden dar una noticia sobre un desastre natural, o un atentado a un edificio? ¡Pues aquí va uno para que tengan, entonces!

Y, ante la sorpresa de su hija, presionó un botón en su tablero de control, lanzando del edificio de "Doofenshmirtz, Malvados y Asociados" un cohete gigante en dirección a Italia. El resultado fue la destrucción del Coliseo Romano.

-¡Papá! Pero… ¿qué has hecho?

-Ese lugar era horrible-respondió el científico-Una vez fui y me cayó una piedrota encima por andar en "lugares no apropiados". Bueno, pues ahora se dan cuenta de que todo el lugar era un sitio no apropiado. Siglos en ese estado terrible y no se caía. Si no es la naturaleza es el ser humano, Vanessa. Así es el hombre: tímido al principio, pero que luego se da cuenta de lo que es y quiere someter al mundo bajo su voluntad.

La chica se quedó callada un rato, hasta que dijo:

-Mejor vete ya, papá, si no quieres que llame a mamá, vea lo que hiciste y te adelante el juicio.

-¿No estaba de vacaciones?

-Tengo suficiente fuerza como para traerla de vuelta.

-¡Genial! Pues entonces tráela, será un orgullo mostrarle como mis esfuerzos dieron frutos por fin, luego de tantos años de sufrimiento.

-Con gusto.

-Aunque ahora no puedo, porque tengo que ir a arreglar cuentas con Perry el Ornitorrinco, tú sabes… igualmente, muero por verle la cara a esa mujer. Así que en fin, hija, ve a buscar a tu madre y regresa aquí. Si tengo éxito, volveré mañana por la tarde.

Caminó hacia el paredón y, apretando otro botón, abrió un cuarto secreto donde había varias creaciones suyas viejas o que nunca había usado. Caminando entre ellas, fijó su atención a la de una antigua avioneta.

-No la he usado desde hace años-comentó-Me traerá recuerdos de Afganistán.

-¿Qué?

-Eh… ¡del carnaval! Una vez la usé en un carnaval… para escribir un mensaje de humo en el cielo.

Más calmado, se puso un atuendo de aviador, gafas incluidas, y arrastró el vehículo hacia afuera.

-Cada vez estás más ridículo-le dijo Vanessa, al ver su nuevo aspecto.

-Eso es otro punto a favor-le dijo su padre-El hombre es como el oso, cuanto más feo, más hermoso.

-¿Eh?

-Es sólo un dicho, hija. Cosas que nunca digo, pero que en realidad… ¡Bueno! Tú entiendes. Cuando te diga, haces contacto.

-Bien-dijo ella de mala gana.

Se subió a la avioneta y la puso en marcha.

-¡Contacto!-rugió.

Vanessa tomó una de las aspas y la hizo girar. El vehículo estaba listo.

-¡Adiós, hija!-gritó Heinz-¡Que la maldad te acompañe!

Sin embargo, el espacio para la carrera del avión no era suficiente, por lo que cayó patéticamente al vacío. Afortunadamente para Doofenshmirtz, pudo estabilizarlo a tiempo y comenzó a volarlo con gran habilidad.

-¡Yahoo!-gritó-Esto es mejor que mi aburrido globo aerostático.

Y así, se lanzó rumbo a recorrer el país. No disponía absolutamente de nada para reconocer el lugar al que debía llegar... salvo su instinto y su personalidad malvada, claro.

* * *

Mientras tanto, las chicas habían estacionado el auto en un estacionamiento al aire libre, cerca de la prisión, para caminar un poco y planear el rescate. Ocultas entre unos arbustos, comenzaron a establecer algunas pautas.

-En primer lugar, Isabella, si me capturan, tú escapas-dijo Candace.

-¡No puedo! Estamos juntas en esto.

-Pero si tienen que capturar a alguien, esa debo ser yo, no sólo porque soy la culpable de todo esto, sino también porque soy una Flynn, y es preferible que tú, que eres de una familia ajena, se salve.

-Bien-dijo la niña, resignada.

-Segundo: si los rescatamos, y mientras corremos yo caigo, no vengas por mí. Sálvate tú.

-¿Otra vez lo mismo, Candace? Te he acompañado todo el viaje y creo que ya estamos lo suficientemente unidas como para ayudarnos la una a la otra. Además, recuerda que estarán los chicos.

-Bueno… y tercero-la ignoró la pelirroja-¿Tienes idea de cómo pasar?

-Claro. Sólo déjamelo a mí.

Ya eran las diez y media, y luego de volver al estacionamiento para buscar algo dentro del auto que pudiera ayudar, Isabella se encontró con las preciadas herramientas de Ferb, una ayuda indispensable en toda ocasión. Volvieron al edificio y se quedaron mirándolo desde atrás de las rejas.

-Mira, Candace-le dijo Isabella-Cortaremos los cables que conducen la energía a la escuela para entrar por esta puerta, que según la carta de Jeremy está electrificada, para entrar sin problemas.

-¿Y cómo cruzaremos el campo sin que nos vean?

-Sencillo. Estarán todos preocupados por el daño eléctrico y aprovecharemos para meternos dentro.

La adolescente se quedó maravillada con el plan.

-Eres un genio, Isabella-le dijo simplemente.

-Oh, no es cierto-se sonrojó la niña.

-Ahora… ¿cómo llegamos al suministro de energía del edificio?

Y empezó a buscar desesperadamente. Miró hacia todos lados, incluso dentro del lugar.

-Oh… ¿dónde está?

-Candace…-le susurró su amiga, manteniendo la calma.

-¡Espera, espera! ¡Aquí está…! ¡No!

-Candace…

-Alto, creo que…

-¡Candace-rugió ella, asustándola.

-¿Qué?

-Mira hacia abajo.

La pelirroja miró a sus pies. Increíble: colocado dentro del muro, al ladito de la reja y resguardado por una simple puertita de metal barato, se encontraba el suministro de electricidad.

-Deben ser muy imbéciles para colocarlo aquí-dijo Candace.

-En realidad no-corrigió Isabella-Como intentaba explicar Edgar Allan Poe, a veces uno busca con tanta desesperación una cosa que no puede encontrarla, por más de que ésta esté frente a sus ojos.

-Cierto, pero no creo que la gente busque con desesperación esto.

-Claro que no, pero… ¿y las que sí lo hacen? Como tú, por ejemplo. Te volviste loca y no pudiste encontrar algo que tenías a tus pies. Oh, por cierto… eso mismo te pasa con Jeremy.

Inmediatamente, a la adolescente le surgió como una especie de clic en el cerebro.

-Isabella…-susurró la pelirroja-Jamás pensé que fueras tan analista.

-Bueno, no siempre el protagonista es el más importante.

-Así se habla-respondió Candace, y tomó la pinza de su hermanastro-¡Que se apaguen las luces!

Y tras gritar esto, cortó el cable que proporcionaba la energía. En efecto, pudieron ver como todas las luces se apagaban y un impactante grito se escuchaba desde una de las habitaciones. A la vez, Ferb cantaba victoria. No porque sabía lo qué había pasado, pero sí que eso no era normal.

-¡A correr!-gritó la adolescente, y treparon por la cerca.

No era una puerta muy alta, por lo que pudieron llegar hasta arriba y saltar al pasto en poco tiempo.

-¡Rápido!-gritó Isabella.

Se escuchaban cientos de gritos provenientes del edificio, ante el horror de las chicas, que corrían y corrían desesperadas por el campo, hasta que finalmente llegaron hasta la puerta.

-¿Cuál era la contraseña?-preguntó la niña de pelo negro.

-¿Contraseña?-preguntó Candace, y recordó lo que el rubio le había dicho-Creo que era… ¡ostras fritas!

La puerta comenzó a abrirse con un sonido chirriante, y antes de que bajara por completo se detuvo.

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó la pelirroja.

-Bueno, recuerda que no hay energía-le recordó Isabella-¿Qué, creías que se abría con magia?

-No, pero… ¡aún podemos pasar!

Con un par de grandes saltos, pudieron saltar al otro lado, burlando a los cocodrilos, y pasaron por el pequeño espacio entre la puerta y la pared. Dentro, se oían algunos disparos. Aterradas, comenzaron a correr en la oscuridad, guiadas únicamente por la linterna de Ferb, la cual traían junto con todas las demás herramientas.

Así siguieron, hasta que, de repente, Candace e Isabella se chocaron con dos personas al mismo tiempo.

-¡Ah!-gritó la pelirroja-¡Por favor, no nos hagan nada!

-¿Eh? ¿Candace?-preguntó uno de los desconocidos.

Alumbrándolos con la linterna, pudieron ver que eran Coltrane y Bill.

-¡Coltrane!-gritó ella, abrazándolo-¡Hemos venido a…!

-¡Lo sé!-exclamó-Y tenemos la solución a su problema. ¡Vengan con nosotros!

Los cuatro corrieron juntos unos cuantos metros, hasta que unas voces provenientes de cerca hicieron que se detuvieran.

-Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos-dijo el moreno-Tenemos que distraerlos. Pueden encontrar a los chicos si doblan a la derecha dos veces, yendo por allí-les informó, señalando un hueco casi invisible en la pared, en medio de la oscuridad.

-Oh, muchas gracias-le dijo la pelirroja, y se metió en el hoyo, seguida de la niña.

-Pero antes…-las detuvo-Temo avisarles que, tal vez, ya sea demasiado tarde para que puedan recuperarlos... Francamente, lo siento.

Preocupadas, volvieron a mirarse y se metieron en el agujero. Tal como lo dijo el adolescente, y luego de doblar dos veces, llegaron a una puerta cerrada con llave.

-¡Está cerrada!-gritó Candace-¿Crees que sea ésta?

De repente, alguien exclamó su nombre desde adentro, al escuchar su voz.

-¡Es Ferb! ¡Ayúdame, Isabella!

Y comenzaron a embestir la puerta con furia, intentando abrirla.

-¡Ríndete ya!-gritó la pelirroja, como si aún estuviera tratando de abrir ese candado en el jardín-¡Ahhh!

Y tras ese último grito, la puerta finalmente cedió. El lugar, que estaba lleno de celdas para presos, sólo tenía tres huéspedes allí: los chicos. Candace corrió hasta donde Ferb lo llamaba y allí los vio a los tres. No pudo evitar gritar al ver el estado en el que se encontraban.

-¡Hermanos…! ¡Jeremy!-exclamó, pero el adolescente no le contestó.

-¡No, Phineas!-gritó Isabella, al ver a la persona que amaba con un chaleco de fuerza.

La dulce voz de la niña de pelo negro le hizo levantar la cabeza, contemplando así su rostro.

-¡Isabella!-gritó el muchacho, sonriendo luego de mucho tiempo-¡Eres tú! ¡En verdad eres tú!

-¡Hay que derribar la puerta! ¡Ferb, ayúdanos!

Como era el único sin el chaleco de fuerza, el muchacho de pelo verde pudo embestir las rejas sin problemas, mientras Candace la azotaba con un martillo e Isabella con sucesivas patadas. Finalmente, la puerta cedió y los tres pudieron encontrarse y darse un abrazo.

-¡Ferb! ¡Estás muy pálido! Y Phineas… ¡y Jeremy…!

Con la mirada perdida los vio. Sus hermanos, en especial Phineas, y su amor imposible estaban en muy mal estado. Y el rubio balbuceaba cosas.

**-**¡Jeremy!-exclamó Candace-¡Jeremy! ¡Soy yo!

El rubio no contestó. Con los ojos entrecerrados, lo único que hacía era mirar al techo.

**-**¡Jeremy!-volvió a gritar la pelirroja, preocupada.

Mientras ella se desesperaba, Isabella cortaba el chaleco de Phineas con unas tijeras. Una vez libre, se dieron un enorme abrazo.

-Oh, Isabella-le dijo él-Sabía que te volvería a ver…

-Yo también… te extrañé mucho, Phineas.

Y se tomaron de la mano. La muchacha seguía gritando, sin éxito.

-Deben haberle lavado el cerebro-dijo la morocha-No encuentro otra razón por la que no te conteste.

-Por desgracia, así fue-comentó el pelirrojo, triste-Ferb y yo hemos tratado de recuperarlo, pero no pudimos…

Enojada, su hermana decidió insistir.

**-**¡Vamos, Jeremy! ¿No me recuerdas?

En eso, el joven abrió la boca.

-No…-balbuceó.

**-**Jeremy…-le susurró Candace.

Todo era inútil. Habían llegado demasiado tarde para él.

-Bien… al menos puedo darte algo…

Se sentó junto a él, lo tomó de las manos y se inclinó para darle un beso, pero antes de que uniera sus labios a los de Jeremy, reaccionó de forma violenta y le dio un cachetazo en la mejilla.

-¡Actúa como un hombre!-le gritó con furia-¿Qué sucede contigo?

Lo tomó de los hombros y lo zamarreó con fuerza, pero al verle la cara lastimada se levantó y retrocedió, arrepentida.

-¡Lo siento…! ¡Perdóname, Jeremy…! Pero es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti… quiero que sepas que estoy muy apenada por lo que hice. La culpa fue totalmente mía…

-Candace, por favor, olvida eso-le pidió Isabella.

-… y además no creo que tú hayas podido hacer algo para evitarlo-continuó, ignorando a la niña.

Le sacó el chaleco de fuerza, y se quedó mirando como el adolescente se tocaba la mejilla enrojecida.

De repente, la miró, y le dijo, sonriendo:

-Tal vez no debí cantar esa canción en el concierto. Debí cantar esa que escribí para ti, y sólo para ti... te extrañé mucho, Candace.

Emocionada, la pelirroja no pudo hacer otra cosa que darle el abrazo más fuerte que pudo alguna vez dar. Su amor ¿imposible? Había regresado.

-¡Bienvenido de nuevo, Jeremy!-exclamó Phineas, feliz.

El adolescente lo miró confundido, ya que él creía que a Phineas también lo habían reformado.

-Oye, ¿cómo te recuperaste?-preguntó.

-Nunca me lavaron el cerebro, Jeremy-admitió el chico-Lo fingí todo.

-¿En serio?-le preguntó el rubio-Bueno, yo no podía mentir acerca de esta muchacha-y miró a Candace a la cara.

Entonces, el brillo azul de los ojos de ambos se unió hasta formar una luz tan grande que iluminó toda la sala.

-¿Eh?-preguntó Isabella-¿Y esa luz?

¡No era la luz de los ojos de los adolescentes! Era el Sargento Honrado, que había entrado en la habitación con una luz de emergencia azulada en la mano.

-Los estaba esperando-dijo simplemente.

Y ante los gritos de todos, los agarró de los pelos, con ayuda de diez soldados, y los lanzó en otra celda, ya que la puerta de la que se encontraban estaba completamente destruida.

-Tengan buenos días… en unos momentos se dirán adiós para siempre.

Les cerró con llave, tres candados, e hizo lo mismo con la entrada a la habitación. Los cinco se miraron. El rescate había sido un fracaso.

Todo había sido en vano.

* * *

**Otra vez, un capítulo termina mal. ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Doof encontrará a su enemigo? En la próxima entrega, "Rescatando al soldado Perry".**

Agradezco los reviews de **lord clerigo **(reitero para los que no entendieron, sí hubo algún que otro guiño a "La Naranja Mecánica"), **ez115fic **y de **tsukimine12. **¡Saludos, fans de P&F!


	11. Rescatando al soldado Perry

Como cada semana, un nuevo episodio de esta historia. Por esta vez, no voy a narrar lo que suceda con los chicos, sino lo que pase con Perry y Doofenshmirtz. Y un poquito de Baljeet y sus amigos.

Por cierto, quería aprovechar para desearle un muy feliz cumpleaños adelantado a Phineas y a Ferb, ya que el 17 de este mes cumplen nada menos que tres añitos! Y vamos por más!

Bueno, ahora sí: capítulo once para todos ustedes.**

* * *

**

**Capítulo XI**

**Rescatando al soldado Perry**

Bajo un tremendo diluvio, Doofenshmirtz se encontraba volando sobre un espeso pantano, vaya uno a saber de qué estado. Es más: hasta era probable que ya hubiera abandonado el país, aunque para él, eso era relativamente imposible. Su intuición era infalible…

-Oh… creo que voy por buen camino. Es muy probable que Perry el Ornitorrinco esté atrapado aquí. Es un lugar lejano y denso, perfecto para una organización súper secreta. Estoy seguro de que si hago esto, y esto, y luego…

Y siguió pensando qué hacer, mientras tanto, en otra avioneta, Baljeet, Ginger, Buford y Django seguían buscando a los chicos. Aunque, a decir verdad, no parecían estar esforzándose mucho.

-¡Mira como conduzco!-exclamó el bravucón, moviendo los controles con sus pies y recostado sobre su asiento.

-No hagas eso, tonto-le reclamó el australiano-puedes chocarte con algo.

-¡Oh! Y... ¿con qué?-preguntó, sarcástico-¿Con un farmacéutico chiflado?

-¡Quita los pies, caramba!

-Bien, bien...

Se sentó bien, y, entonces, miró hacia adelante.

-Pero... ¿qué es eso?-preguntó.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, otra avioneta se encontraba volando directamente hacia él. En ella, viajaba nada más ni nada menos que Heinz, que seguía pensando, distraído.

-...y luego, y después... ¿y eso?

Ahora sí, él también miraba al frente, y veía el vehículo volador de los niños yendo directamente hacia él.

-¡Ahhh!-gritó Heinz, en su clásico acento alemán, e intentó desviar el vehículo.

-¡Ahhh!-gritaron también los niños, y trataron de esquivarlo.

Desafortunadamente, no lo lograron a tiempo, y el ala de la avioneta del hombre chocó contra el frente del transporte de los chicos. Éste resultó ileso, debido al intenso trabajo que habían hecho dos días atrás, pero el científico malvado comenzó a descender rápidamente en picada.

-¡Adiós, mundo cruel!-gritó, un segundo antes de estrellarse.

Finalmente, terminó cayendo al suelo. Los niños no pudieron hacer más que mirar como explotaba al chocar y levantaba una gran nube de polvo. Cuando éste se disipó, pudieron ver que había terminado totalmente destruido. No quedaba prácticamente nada.

-¡Oh, no!-gritó Baljeet, horrorizado-¡Hemos matado a alguien!

-Ustedes lo vieron... él estaba ebrio-comentó Buford, buscando excusas.

-¡Todo esto fue tu culpa!-exclamó el hindú, enojado-Además... ¿cuánto se supone que llevamos aquí arriba? ¡Dos días! ¡Quién sabe cómo estarán los chicos ahora! ¡Todo por tu irresponsabilidad!

-¿Mi qué...?

-¡Fuiste un irresponsable, baboso! ¡Debimos llegar a Nueva Orleans hace largo rato ya! Pero claro... ¿cómo llegamos hasta allí con un "jefe" que intenta conducir con los pies?

-¡Ya basta!-rugió, y lo sujetó del overol-No quiero más contestaciones tuyas. Yo soy el jefe, y aquí se hace lo que yo ordeno. ¿_Capisci_?

-Sí, sí...

El grandulón y Django se sentaron de nuevo en los asientos de piloto. El moreno, en cambio, se alejó unos metros, triste. Ginger lo siguió, preocupada por él.

-¿Qué te pasa, Jeet?-le preguntó ella.

-Buford no sabe como manejar a una tripulación... míralo, nos está llevando por lugares que no están ni cerca de Nueva Orleans... ¿qué puedo hacer?

-Debes enfrentarlo...

-Pero ya viste lo que pasó... la próxima me golpeará, me insultará... no puedo hacerlo.

-Oh, Jeet... no debería ser así.

Dicho esto, le colocó una mano en el hombro. Sentir el contacto de su mano allí lo reconfortó de una forma inesperada.

-Wow... gracias, Ginger. ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

-Claro... ¿no me darías un beso?

-¿Qué?

Repentinamente, ambos se sonrojaron completamente luego de la pregunta de la chica, la cual intentó corregirse de alguna manera.

-Eh... digo... si me das un peso.

-¿Un peso? Esto es Estados Unidos, Ginger.

-Bueno, un dólar...

-No tengo. Y, si me disculpas, creo que aún puedo ayudar a controlar este avión.

El muchacho se sentó en su lugar y siguió ayudando como copiloto del vehículo. Mientras, ella se quedó pensativa.

-Vaya... por poco y lo pierdo todo... pero... ¡él se sonrojó!-exclamó, contenta-¡Como pasó en su jardín! ¿Acaso gustará de mí...?

Él también pensaba, mientras conducía el avión. ¿Por qué se sonrojaba cuando estaba con ella? ¿Qué cosa había allí que le hacía sentir eso? ¿Acaso... estaría enamorado...?

-Nah, eso es ridículo-murmuró, y siguió con su trabajo.

* * *

A pesar del tremendo choque, y del hecho de que el avión había quedado convertido en chatarra, Doofenshmirtz, increíblemente, seguía vivito y coleando. Salió del vehículo un poco mareado y, por esto, olvidó que no había plataforma o algo donde apoyar los pies, y terminó cayendo sobre la tierra. Demás está decir que ahora la tierra era lodo debido a la lluvia que estaba cayendo.

Se levantó, se limpió el rostro con ambas manos y dijo:

-Cielos... ¿cómo pueden dejar a los niños de hoy conducir un avión? Es una irresponsabilidad de sus padres, aunque… bueno, es probable que estuvieran bajo los efectos de mi lavador de cerebros.

No era justamente por eso, pero no importaba en ese momento. El problema era que ahora él estaba atrapado en un pantano, muy lejos de su hogar y sin forma de volver.

-Maldición… ¡estoy atrapado en este estúpido lugar con esta estúpida chatarra y jamás encontraré esa estúpida agencia!

Y empezó a caminar, (no sin antes guardarse en uno de sus bolsillos un revólver lanza rayos y una soga con un gancho) empapado y tratando de no hundirse en el barro. Salir no iba a ser fácil de allí, él lo sabía, pero era necesario para poder arreglar las cosas. Igualmente, no dejaba de quejarse y lanzar maldiciones al aire.

-Horrible lugar, horrible vida… ¿qué acaso no hay salida?-preguntó a los gritos, buscando explicaciones-¡Ya no aguanto más! ¡Sólo falta que me reviente la nariz contra la sede de esa inútil agen…!

Y, como si fuera premonitorio, tanta distracción hizo que se golpeara la puntiaguda narizota contra una enorme pared. No podía ser, no quería creerlo, pero así era: el edificio de La Agencia se erigía frente a él. Al darse cuenta, saltó de felicidad.

-¡Al fin!-gritó-¡Aquí está! ¡Tenía que estar en este maldito agujero del demonio! ¡Pero sí, este es el lugar!

Se trataba de una curiosa, enorme y completamente negra pirámide que parecía no tener ninguna entrada.

-¡Vaya! Como que este lugar me recuerda a algo...

En eso, dejó de llover, y salió el sol. Fue así que un rayo de luz blanca iluminó una cara del edificio, y, de alguna forma, lo atravesó, para luego salir por el otro lado como un perfecto y hermoso arco iris.

-Ah, ya lo recuerdo... je, je, que buenas épocas... por cierto, ¿en qué estaba...? Ah, sí... mejor me fijo como entrar.

El científico bordeó el lugar y trató de encontrar alguna abertura para ingresar, sin éxito. Ya estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando recordó algo.

-Creo que podría subir por arriba con el gancho y destruir la cúpula con mi rayo... y así entraría sin problemas... pero adentro podría ser riesgoso si me encuentro con alguien y me desarman… a menos que…

Se metió la mano en el otro bolsillo y esperó el milagro. Sí: ahí estaba lo que necesitaba.

-Estoy listo.

Heinz era muy habilidoso con las manos, por lo que no le resultó difícil lanzar el gancho y clavarlo cerca de la cima de la pirámide. Con todas sus fuerzas, tiró de él y comenzó a trepar de forma estrafalaria por una de las paredes del sitio.

-Este truco me lo enseñó Adam West-comentó.

Tras unos minutos de utilizar todos sus pocos desarrollados músculos, logró llegar y aferrarse a la punta, para luego quitar el garfio de donde se encontraba clavado.

-¡Lo logré! Bien, tengo que abrir esta cosa.

Tomó su pistola láser y, con nervios de acero, comenzó a cortar un pedazo de cúpula lo suficientemente ancho como para poder entrar, es decir, muy poco, ya que su contextura física era prácticamente la de un fideo. Para cuando terminó, retiró el enorme y pesado trozo y lo hizo rodar hacia abajo. Cosa complicada debido a su forma, aunque a Doofenshmirtz poco le importó.

-Ahora, adentro-susurró.

Tomó la cuerda y, clavando de nuevo el gancho, la tiró hasta que llegó hasta el piso. La bajada no debía ser gran cosa, ya que sólo debió utilizar tres metros de ésta.

Descendió hasta pisar firme, y caminó sigilosamente. El lugar no tenía absolutamente ninguna luz, ni tenía ninguna oportunidad de defenderse si era atacado, pero igualmente siempre llevaba su revólver en la mano.

De repente, debió cruzar alguna especie de rayo infrarrojo, puesto que unas luces iluminaron el lugar y una alarma empezó a sonar luego de pasar por al lado de una tenebrosa estatua.

-Intruso, intruso-una gruesa voz se escuchó con fuerza en todo el edificio.

-¡Huyamos hacia la derecha!-gritó Heinz, y se echó a correr.

Fue así que unos cuantos robots se cruzaron en su camino mientras corría. Con gran habilidad, logró destruirlos con su arma, que le estaba siendo muy útil, para poder así seguir corriendo sin problemas.

Finalmente, llegó a la entrada de un cuarto que decía "Privado". Armado con su arma y con la mano izquierda en el bolsillo, se dispuso a entrar, al tiempo que oía una conversación dentro.

-Señor, hay un intruso-dijo una voz adolescente.

-Por favor, Carl, estoy ocupado... bien, ¿en donde estaba? Ah, ya recuerdo... mira, ahora que lo pienso mejor, no sé quien tuvo la culpa, si tú o tus dueños, pero cometiste un error, Agente P, y por eso no puedo devolverte con ellos. Entiende que debes pasar unos meses aquí antes de que podamos encontrar a la familia indicada y así asignarte de nuevo una misión. Esa es la explicación del por qué te puse en esta jaula.

-Pues yo aún no lo entiendo.

-¡Carl! ¿Cuántas veces tendré que explicártelo? Hace una hora que llegamos luego de ese horrible viaje y te expliqué la historia mil veces. Ahora se la explico al Agente P y tampoco. Cada vez tengo más ganas de mandarte a la división de Wanda.

-Pero ahí van las mujeres…

-Y tú te ves como una con ese atuendo de pusilánime.

-¡Bueno, bueno! ¡Iré a cambiarme!

Heinz ya no necesitaba seguir escuchando la estúpida conversación. Armado de valor, apretó el gatillo e hizo un corte con su forma en la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-preguntó el Mayor Monograma, obviamente el hombre que estaba hablando con Perry.

Cuando la forma de Doofenshmirtz quedó completamente cortada, curiosamente no fue esta sino el resto de la puerta la que cayó hacia delante.

-¿Eh? Esto es ilógico-dijo el jefe de Perry-¿Quién es usted?

El científico se sacó el pedazo de puerta de encima y dijo, enojado:

-Soy el doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz.

Y miró con cara de odio al Mayor Monograma, quien le devolvió el gesto.

-Ah… el doctor Doofenshmirtz-murmuró.

-Así es…-y luego, se quedó muy sorprendido al ver la escena-oiga, ¿estas cosas son comunes en esta organización?

Y señaló al Agente P, enjaulado, al hombre, sin pantalones, y a Carl, que vestía un ridículo tutú rosado.

-Eh… no… ¡Carl, dijiste que irías a cambiarte!

-No encontré nada y me puse esto-dijo, y se fue a otra habitación.

Doofenshmirtz lo miró y opinó:

-En mi opinión, este chico sufre severas desviaciones.

-¿Por qué mejor no se calla?-le preguntó Monograma.

-¿Y por qué no se calla usted?

-¿Sabe?-le preguntó, cortando el tema-Debo admitir que la suya es una visita inesperada… ¡y por inesperada digo completamente esperada!

Y, con un control remoto en la mano, apretó un botón, haciendo que un grupo de robots, aún más grandes que los anteriores, lo rodearan. Usando su arma, se dispuso a liquidar a todos, aunque el problema era que cada disparo que erraba (bastantes) hacía que el edificio comenzara a desmoronarse poco a poco. Habiendo derrotado a todos, Monograma lo miró con aún más odio.

-Bien... su presencia se está tornando una molestia aquí.

-No se preocupe... estoy acostumbrado a serlo.

El hombre de uniforme verde lo miró, y, tomando una espada de la pared, lo retó a duelo.

-¡En guardia!-le gritó.

Rápidamente, Heinz tomó otra espada y se trenzó en un espectacular duelo contra el Mayor, en donde ninguno otorgaba ventajas al otro. El Agente P no podía hacer más que mirar el gran enfrentamiento.

En un momento, chocaron las armas y pudieron verse a los ojos.

-Nada mal para un cuarentón divorciado-le dijo el jefe de Perry.

-Nada mal para un anciano con peluca-le contestó el enemigo del ornitorrinco.

Luego de unos minutos de lucha, en la que ambos intentaban además esquivar los pedazos de cielorraso que caían, Monograma le quitó el arma y lo amenazó clavándole ligeramente la espada en el pecho.

-Muy bien, hasta aquí ha llegado. Prosiga a ser arrestado.

Nervioso, Heinz estuvo a punto de rendirse cuando volvió a recordar lo que estaba en su bolsillo.

-Este… ¿no puedo pedir un último deseo?

-¿Un último deseo?

-Sí… una foto.

-¿Una foto?-preguntó sorprendido.

-Sí… ¡sonría!-gritó, y, con un rápido movimiento, sacó una de las tantas cámaras que tenía de su bolsillo, y le sacó una foto en la cara.

El flash fue tan cegador que Monograma se echó al suelo y comenzó a revolcarse de dolor, tapándose los ojos.

-¡Aguanta, Perry el Ornitorrinco!-exclamó, tomó la jaula, y lo dejó ir.

El animal tomó su equipo de agente secreto, y el científico se hizo con un par de jet packs. Así, los dos comenzaron a correr como locos por el pasillo, al tiempo en que más robots aparecían y Heinz seguía disparando, con lo cual el edificio se caía más y más. Finalmente, y, luego de salir, la pirámide estalló y ambos, hombre y ornitorrinco, salieron disparados hasta llegar al lado del avión.

Ambos se levantaron, y se quedaron mirando como el lugar se caía poco a poco a pedazos. Doof se miró las manos, y, descubriendo que estaba bien, comenzó a gritar, contento:

-¡Lo hicimos! ¡Estamos vivos…!

El Agente P lo miró con el ceño fruncido. No parecía muy satisfecho, hasta que en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa y le estrechó la mano. Si hubiera podido hablar, seguramente le hubiera dicho "gracias".

-Oh, no, de nada…

Y se sonrojó, pero luego retiró la mano y dijo, violentamente:

-¡Un momento! ¡Creo que debes recordar que aún somos enemigos!

Perry asintió con la cabeza.

-Pero si quieres que nos sigan considerando así, sólo hay un modo de arreglar esto. Ve a Nueva Orleans a rescatar a tus amos y, cuando estén seguros, te estaré esperando en mi guarida para que tengamos una verdadera batalla. Nada de juegos tontos, será la pelea decisiva. O me vences y muero o voy a la cárcel, o yo hago puré contigo. ¿Trato?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el ornitorrinco le dio la pata y dejó ir a su némesis.

-Ah, toma esto-le dijo Heinz, dándole el láser-Lo necesitarás más que yo.

Y, usando uno de los jet packs, éste se dirigió de vuelta a Danville. El Agente P lo imitó y se dirigió al lugar que su enemigo le había recomendado: Nueva Orleans. ¿Sería ése el lugar donde sus amos estaban? ¿Sería una trampa? Sólo había una forma de averiguarlo: yendo hacia allí.

* * *

**¡El Agente P está de vuelta en acción! ¿Qué pasará ahora? Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo: "Con una ayudita de Perry".**

Quisiera agradecer los reviews de mis amigos ******lord clerigo, tsukimine12, ****superperrysecretagentp, **Napo-1 y **ez115fic**, y a todos los que siguen esta historia. ¡Nos vemos la próxima! Y recuerden... ¡el 17 estamos de fiesta!


	12. Con una ayudita de Perry

Luego del cumple de nuestros amigos, volvemos con un nuevo capítulo, como cada semana.

Hoy les traigo otra canción, cantada por Candace. Espero les agrade.

"Con una ayudita de Perry"... ¿qué pasará? Descúbranlo a continuación:

* * *

**Capítulo XII**

**Con una ayudita de Perry**

A la vez que Perry y Doof se despedían, dentro de la prisión, Candace lloraba en brazos de Jeremy. Feliz por haberlo encontrado, con temor por lo que podría suceder después. Phineas, Ferb e Isabella los miraban consternados.

-Jeremy… Jeremy… todo esto fue mi culpa, soy una tonta… ¡de no ser por mí, nada de esto habría pasado!

-Tranquila, Candace...-la calmó él, tratando de sonreír-nadie te está echando la culpa de nada. Tú no tienes nada de culpa… y por más de que eso fuera cierto, yo jamás te guardaría rencores.

La tomó de las manos y la miró. Sacó un pañuelo de su pantalón, y le limpió la cara, que estaba sucia de los golpes y que las lágrimas no habían podido limpiar.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-le preguntó, emocionada.

-Claro...

-Eso es algo que Jeremy nos…-interrumpió Phineas, justo antes de que Isabella lo agarrara de la oreja y lo arrastrara lejos de la escena romántica.

-Déjalos solos, Phineas-le dijo, enojada.

-Bueno, perdón...

Tras decir esto, él se quedó mirándola, embobado.

-Eh, Phineas... ¿te pasa algo?-le preguntó ella, desconcertada.

Sonriendo, el muchacho de cabeza triangular la tomó de las manos y le dijo:

-Isa... no tienes idea de lo mucho que sufrí aquí adentro... extraño a mis padres, mi hogar... y durante el tiempo que estuve sin verte... te extrañé como nunca en mi vida...

-¿Lo dices... lo dices en serio?-preguntó la morocha, emocionada.

-Cada maldito segundo que estuve sin ver tu hermoso rostro... Isa... ¿me harías un favor?

-Cualquier cosa, Phineas...

-Dame... dame un abrazo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, ella se le colgó del cuello, y, completamente controlada por sus sentimientos, le dio el abrazo más fuerte que pudo. Pero, por alguna razón, el pelirrojo se la sacó de encima.

-¡Ay! Lo... lo siento, Isabella...-se disculpó, ante la sorpresa de la niña-pero me duele mucho el cuerpo... me han castigado mucho aquí.

-Oh, pobre Phineas... ¿no quieres un masaje?

-Vaya, gracias... me vendría muy bien...

Dicho esto, ella comenzó a calmar el dolor del chico que tanto amaba, mientras los dos adolescentes se seguían mirando. Pero Candace estaba inquieta...

-Sabes que este no es el mejor momento, pero quería decirte una cosa…

-¿Qué, Candace?

-Pues… oh, cielos, no puedo decírtelo así. Sería mejor con una canción.

-Pero sería una pena, no hay ninguna guitarra aquí.

-Sí, hay una en la caja de herramientas de Ferb-interrumpió Isabella.

Dejando solo al pelirrojo, buscó dentro de ella, la encontró y se la dio.

-Gracias, Isabella-le dijeron ambos jóvenes al unísono.

-¿Por qué Isabella puede interrumpir y yo no?-preguntó Phineas, enojado-¡Ferb, ayúdame!

Éste asintió, buscó cinta adhesiva en la caja y le selló la boca para que se callara.

-Así me siento yo, hermano-le susurró-Ahora siéntate y escucha.

La adolescente tomó el instrumento y se dispuso a tocar una canción.

-No es que sea de tocar mucho esta cosa, pero…

-Adelante, Candace. Dime qué es.

Y, tocando prácticamente sólo con arpegios, la pelirroja inundó la habitación con una melodía lastimosa y sensible, en donde expresaba, verso por verso, palabra por palabra, todo lo que ella sentía por el rubio de ojos celestes.

_When I Saw Him For The First Time_  
_With His Eyes, His Hair And His Lovely Smile_  
_I Inmediatly Fell In Love With Him_  
_And Then I Knew He Was The One For Me_

_The Time Passed __And I Waited So Long  
__It Was A Heartache, But I Had To Be Strong  
__He Didn't Notice Me, What Can I Do?  
__I Had To Find The Way To See It Through_

_There Were Moments When I Felt Oh So Blue_  
_For Him I Wasn't There And That Was True  
There Was Sorrow In My Lonely Heart_  
_So One Day I Said: "This Has To Start"_

_I Met Him, I Smiled And I Talked_  
_I Asked His Name, And Then He Nodded,_  
_A Smile And A Simple... "Jeremy"..._  
_And Then He Was Looking At Me_

_Now We Are Friends, So I'll Tell To You _  
_I Don't Know If He Loves Me Too_  
_But In The End, He Will Be Mine_  
_And I'll Love Him For All My Life..._

Al terminar, Jeremy quedó desconcertado.

-Pero eso significa que…

-Sí... significa que yo te amo, Jeremy. Siempre te amé.

El rubio quedó aun más confundido. ¿Ella, Candace Flynn, enamorada de él? ¿Por qué? Pero… ¡qué alegría tan grande! ¡El amor de su vida también lo quería!

Con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, Jeremy ya iba a darle con satisfacción su respuesta, pero, repentinamente, ella se levantó enojada y no pudo verle la cara.

-¿A quién engaño? Es obvio que me odias, Jeremy...-dijo, angustiada-si estás aquí por mí...

-¿Eh?-preguntó, aún más desconcertado-¡Candace! ¡Ya te dije que no te echo la culpa de nada!

-¡No es cierto! En tu interior, sabes que fui yo…

-¡Claro que no!

Los otros tres veían la escena atemorizados. Phineas ya había gritado como dos veces, aunque la cinta no dejaba escuchar sus gritos.

-¡Si no estás enojado, pruébamelo!

-¡Mis palabras son toda la prueba que necesitas!

-¿Y las mías?-preguntó una voz, desde afuera.

Los cinco se voltearon con horror: el sargento Honrado había vuelto. Esta vez, el pelirrojo gritó tan fuerte que la protección sobre su boca se rompió y el aullido se escuchó tan lejos que hasta Perry pudo oírlo.

Lo que siguió a eso fue la peor tortura que pudieron haberse imaginado: si Jeremy había quedado tan mal luego de la sesión anterior que casi le cuesta su preciosa memoria, esta vez ya ni podía ponerse de pie. Golpes, martillazos, latigazos y volver a escribir con las tizas de la muerte fue suficiente como para que los cinco, incluso Ferb, que aparentemente estaba bien, quedaran casi como muertos vivientes.

* * *

A eso de las cinco de la tarde, los chicos habían sido devueltos a su celda, ya sin fuerzas para poder erguirse, por lo cual debían permanecer sentados. Gran parte de su memoria se había borrado, y apenas recordaban lo ocurrido anteriormente. Jeremy, que estaba al lado de Candace, era, como siempre, el de peor estado. Estaba tan delgado que ya se le notaban algunos huesos. Pero a pesar de eso, sí se acordaba de las palabras de la pelirroja.

-Candace… con respecto a eso que me dijiste antes de que nos interrumpieran…

-Olvídalo, Jeremy. Olvídalo, y olvídate de mí... déjame morir sabiendo que mi sueño era un imposible total…

-¡Los sueños no son imposibles! ¿Recuerdas esa canción, Candace? Tú me dijiste que…

-¡Olvídalo, por favor!-gritó enojada-Yo sé que me odias, no es necesario que lo digas.

-Pero… ¿qué cosas dices? ¡Candace!-exclamó, y, con todas sus fuerzas, se irguió, y luego la levantó a ella también-¡Yo siempre te he…!

De repente, un rayo láser comenzó a cortar la pared, haciendo una extraña forma en ella.

-¡Cuidado!-gritó Phineas, justo cuando el rubio iba a confesar sus sentimientos.

Rápidamente, él, Ferb e Isabella se levantaron como pudieron y los empujaron para que nada les sucediera. Desde una esquina, lograron ver como la pared estallaba, y, al disiparse el humo, una silueta hacía su aparición. Esa silueta era nada más ni nada menos que… Perry.

Lentamente, el pelirrojo se levantó y salió afuera.

-Oh, ¡ahí estás, Perry!-gritó él, abrazando feliz a su mascota.

Los demás también se acercaron.

-¡Es Perry!-gritó Candace, también contenta-¿Por qué no estaba con nosotros?

-Oigan…-interrumpió Jeremy-¿él no era algo más que un simple ornitorrinco?

Claro: parte de su memoria se había esfumado... y no recordaba mucho de lo que había sucedido en aquella semana.

-¿En serio?-le preguntó Isabella-Y... ¿qué era?

-Pues... no lo recuerdo... ¿y ustedes?

-Tampoco-negó la pelirroja.

Ferb también negó, aunque con la cabeza. Nadie parecía recordarlo.

-No inventes, Jeremy-dijo Phineas, quien también lo había olvidado-Es un ornitorrinco y no hace gran cosa.

Pero había algo que ninguno había captado hasta ahora: la pared estaba rota y daba al campo de la prisión.

-¡Somos libres!-gritó Jeremy-¡Y nadie lo sabrá hasta que suene la…!

Y, casualmente, la alarma de la cárcel comenzó a sonar, haciendo un ruido tan grande que cualquiera dentro del perímetro del edificio podía escucharla sin problemas.

-¡Salgamos de aquí!-gritó Isabella, y los cinco se echaron a correr, con el ornitorrinco en manos de Phineas.

De varias ventanas del edificio comenzaron a oírse gritos y disparos, haciendo que entraran en pánico.

-¡Hay que saltar la reja!-gritó Candace.

-¡No! ¡Recuerda que la energía ha vuelto!-le dijo Isabella.

-¡Bueno, lo olvidé!

-¡Tenemos que ocultarnos!-propuso Jeremy.

Todos aceptaron la idea, y se escondieron detrás de unos matorrales que crecían en una esquina del campo. Mientras esperaban, proponían ideas.

-Apuesto lo que quieran a que están buscándonos adentro-dijo el pelirrojo.

-Cierto-afirmó el rubio-Pero recuerden que luego saldrán. Es ahí cuando debemos meternos adentro y esperar de nuevo. Nos dejarán de buscar y tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para salir de aquí.

-Me parece un excelente plan-dijo Isabella.

Así, se quedaron esperando hasta que los soldados de Honrado, incluyendo a Coltrane y a Bill, empezaron a salir.

-¡Rápido, hay que entrar!-gritó el adolescente, y, lo más sigilosamente posible, se dirigieron a unas escaleras que conducían a una de las torres de vigilancia, que durante todo ese tiempo habían estado vacías.

Así subieron. Desafortunadamente, el malvado, quien era el único que no había salido, estaba esperándolos dentro de la cabina de la torre, como si hubiera sabido de antemano el plan.

-¿Iban a alguna parte?-preguntó.

Los cinco pegaron un grito de horror, e inmediatamente huyeron despavoridos, buscando la salvación.

Había varias cabinas contiguas a esa (una por torre, las cuales eran cuatro) por lo que los chicos corrieron a refugiarse en ellas. Mientras, Honrado le gritaba a sus "hombres", que todavía estaban en el suelo.

-¡Aquí arriba, inútiles!-rugió-¡Unos por derecha, otros por izquierda!

Y, así, decenas de soldados subieron por las escaleras de la izquierda (por donde habían salido los chicos) y la derecha. No había escape.

-Nos tienen-se lamentó el rubio, consternado-Hemos fallado de nuevo, chicos.

Rápidamente, acorralaron a los jóvenes y a Perry en otra de las cabinas anexas. Honrado se dirigió hacia ellos y se paró enfrente para verles bien la cara.

-No tienen remedio…-dijo-¡Deben ser eliminados!

Tomó su rifle, pero no lo cargó ni apretó ningún gatillo. Lo incendió con una antorcha y le lanzó a Phineas una mirada asesina.

-¿Un poco de fuego, cabeza de nacho?-preguntó con sarcasmo, y le prendió fuego el brazo.

-¡Ah!-gritó, adolorido-¡Auxilio, que me quemo!

Viendo en llamas a su amado, Isabella, completamente desesperada, miró hacia atrás y vio un balde que aparentemente contenía agua, pero que tenía escrita otra cosa…

-¡No, Isabella!-gritó el pelirrojo, aún más horrorizado-¡Es gasolina!

Y, justo cuando ella le lanzó el baldazo, se agachó y lo esquivó, cubriendo así al Sargento Honrado y haciéndolo arder en llamas, ya que el arma aún estaba quemándose. Con ayuda de Jeremy, pudieron apagar al niño, pero el hombre gritaba de dolor.

-¡Nooo!-gritó, mientras se incendiaba-¡Niña estúpida, me derrito! ¡Argh! ¿Cómo una niña tan buena como tú pudo derrotarme? ¡Ahhh! ¡Pero qué mundo...! ¡Ahhh!

Aún con horror, todos miraron como el malvado rugía y se derretía lentamente. Finalmente, de él no quedó nada más que su ropa. Todo su cuerpo, incluso los huesos, se había calcinado. Así se quedaron mirando unos segundos, cuando Perry se acercó a lo que quedó de él y gruñó.

Todos los soldados miraron a la niña, aparentemente enojados.

-Tú… lo mataste…-dijo uno.

-¡Lo siento!-se disculpó, inocente-¡No fue mi intención...!

-¡Que viva Isabella!-exclamó el mismo chico, repentinamente-¡El Sargento Honrado ha muerto!

Y, tras estas palabras, todos se arrodillaron ante ella. Contenta, pronto recibió las felicitaciones de todos sus amigos.

-¡Bien hecho, Isabella!-le dijo Candace.

-¡Lo mismo digo!-exclamó Jeremy.

Ferb, en tanto, le hizo su ya clásico gesto con la mano. Pero faltaba Phineas…

-¡Eres mi heroína, Isabella!-le dijo, tomándola de las manos.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ella se ilusionó. Obviamente sería el comienzo de…

-¡Pero una irresponsable!-le gritó, enojado-¡Pudiste haberme matado!

Su sonrisa se desdibujó y se quedó muy triste, aunque, por otro lado, todo había terminado…

-¡Al fin podremos salir de aquí!-gritó el rubio, y todos levantaron el puño al aire como gesto de victoria-¡Vamos! ¡A disfrutar de la libertad y el verano!

Y salieron del edificio, cortando la energía y abriendo las rejas para poder salir. A pesar de ser sólo las seis y media de la tarde, no había mucha gente en el lugar, puesto que estaban lejos del centro de Nueva Orleans. Ya afuera, Bill les agradeció.

-No es por nada, amigo-le dijo el pelirrojo, ya con su ropa tradicional puesta, al igual que Jeremy y su hermano-Puedes ir a visitarnos a Danville cuando quieras.

-Vivo allí… creo que podré encontrarlos fácilmente.

-Bueno, creo que debemos irnos-dijo Jeremy, y se dirigieron rumbo al estacionamiento.

-Eh… esperen-dijo una voz.

Los cinco se dieron vuelta: era Coltrane, el mejor amigo del rubio.

-Jeremy… los chicos y yo queríamos devolverte algo…

Entonces, alguien le acercó un objeto desde atrás. Lo tomó agradecido y se lo dio al rubio, quien quedó bastante sorprendido.

-Es tu guitarra, Jeremy-le dijo el joven-Cuando Honrado la arrojó, los chicos la tomaron y la guardaron para ti. Sabía que algún día volverías a tenerla.

-Oh, muchas gracias…-respondió.

Le dieron también la funda, y así pudo guardar su amado instrumento.

-Oye... ¿y tu bajo?

-Oh, también lo guardaron... pero no sé donde... ¡eh, muchachos! ¿Dónde está mi bajo?

-Quedó adentró, Colt-le aclaró Bill.

-¡Rayos! Bien... lo tomaré después.

Ambos se miraron un momento. Luego, el moreno comenzó a sentirse triste.

-¿Qué sucede, amigo?

-Es que... bueno... mis padres... deben estar muy preocupados... nadie les avisó de mí...

-Espera, espera... ¿tienes tu celular, no? Puedes llamarlos, y decirles lo que sucedió.

-Pero... ¿creerán que fui secuestrado por un grupo de militares?

-No lo sé, pero si dicen que mientes, el día en que vuelva a Danville les diré la verdad. Además tengo unos cuantos testigos aquí.

Sus amigos sonrieron, pero Coltrane no entendía nada.

-¿Cómo que "el día en que vuelva a Danville"? ¿Estás diciendo que no volverán?

-¿Eh? Claro que no volveremos, Colt. No hasta que todo este malentendido se solucione. Viviremos en otro lugar.

-Oh, vaya... ¿estarán bien?

-No te preocupes por nosotros... no nos pasará nada.

Coltrane sonrió. Se dieron un abrazo y se despidieron.

-Entonces... ¿volverás a Danville?-le preguntó el rubio.

-Sí… mi familia está preocupada, como ya te dije.

-¿No quieres que te llevemos?

-No, eso sería arriesgado para ustedes. Mejor me tomo un tren, o subo de polizonte a un avión. Bueno... nos veremos algún día, Jeremy…-le dijo, y se dio vuelta.

-¡Ah!-lo detuvo su mejor amigo-Y algo más, Coltrane…

-¿Sí?-preguntó, volviéndose.

El adolescente lo miró con una sonrisa picarona y le dijo:

-Saluda a Stacy de parte nuestra.

Sonriendo, se saludaron con un gesto militar y un apretón de manos.

-Vamos, chicos-les dijo a los demás, y partieron.

Ya en el estacionamiento, Jeremy se sentó en el asiento del conductor y prendió en marcha el auto.

-Ánimo, Candace-le dijo a la adolescente, que aún se sentía triste.

Pero ella no sonrió. Él aún no le había revelado sus sentimientos por ella, pero esa no era la ocasión correcta... y además tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo, porque… ¿quién los separaría estando juntos en un automóvil?

-¡Nos vamos, chicos!-gritó el rubio-¡Abróchense los cinturones que vamos a recorrer el país!

-¿Y adónde iremos?-preguntó Isabella-¿Portland? ¿Texas? ¿Ohio?

-¡Adonde nos lleve el viento!

Y, pisando el acelerador a fondo, salió del lugar a toda velocidad.

-¡Oye, niño, no pagaste!-le gritó el dueño, enojado.

Fastidioso, puso en marcha atrás el vehículo y le pagó las seis horas de estacionamiento con el dinero que su amiga había traído.

-¡Bueno, ahora sí, a la aventura!

Y así, salieron de Nueva Orleans, buscando un nuevo lugar para vivir.

* * *

**¡Al fin, los chicos escaparon! Pero... la historia aún no termina... ¿qué harán ahora? ¿En dónde vivirán? ¿Candace y Jeremy lograrán declararse? La semana que viene, otro capítulo de "La Película". ¡No se lo pierdan!**

Como de costumbre, quiero agradecer los reviews de **tsukimine12, ********lord clerigo **(ya viste el "as" que tenía en la manga)**********, ****superperrysecretagentp **(aclarando tu duda, el personaje era el gran León Melquíades)******, ****ez115fic **(en efecto, cumplimos años el 17)**********, **Napo-1, y el de un nuevo amigo: **PhineasyFerb-PxI-FxV. **¡Bienvenido! Y bueno, eso es todo. ¡Saludos a todos! Juli is out... peace!


	13. Por favor, bésame contenta

La historia no se detiene... llegamos al capítulo de la yeta, el número trece.

De ahora en más, la historia se centrará sólo en los chicos y Perry hasta dentro de algunos capítulos, con alguna que otra aparición corta de los demás personajes.

Sin más que decir, aquí va un nuevo capítulo del fic: "Por favor, bésame contenta". ¡Que lo disfruten!

* * *

******Capítulo XIII**

**Por favor, bésame contenta**

Luego de la asombrosa huida, el viaje transcurrió bastante tranquilo. Mientras recorrían la autopista cercana al desierto, Phineas, Ferb e Isabella hacían lo imposible para no aburrirse en la parte trasera del auto: cantaban con la guitarra de Jeremy, jugaban a recordar patentes de autos, y hasta contaban historias con el rubio. Mientras manejaba, éste intentaba constantemente integrar a Candace, pero ella no le correspondía.

-Vamos, Candace, ¿qué te sucede? ¿Por qué no te unes a nosotros?

Pero la pelirroja se limitó a dar un profundo suspiro y seguir mirando por la ventanilla del auto. Confundido, el rubio se limitó a conducir.

"No entiendo qué le pasa" pensó. "Claro: todo sería más fácil si le dijera simplemente 'yo también te amo' y así alegrarla, pero este no es el momento…"

-Oye, Jeremy-lo interrumpió el chico de cabeza triangular, inclinándose hacia adelante-¿Qué le pasa?

-No lo sé, Phineas. No es el momento para hablar de esto.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices y ya, eh?-preguntó, picarón-Dile que siempre la has…

Una vez más, Isabella lo agarró de la oreja y lo arrastró hasta el asiento trasero.

-¡Phineas, ya te he dicho que no te metas en asuntos ajenos!-le dijo ella, enojada, en voz baja.

-¡Bueno, perdón!-se disculpó, y luego siguió hablando con el adolescente:-Por cierto, Jeremy... ¿sabes acaso a dónde vamos a ir?

-Lo he estado pensando desde que salimos de la prisión... y creo que ya lo tengo decidido.

-¿De veras? Entonces nos vamos a...

-¡A la soleada California, ni más ni menos!-exclamó, contento.

Los que iban en la parte trasera festejaron a los gritos, ensordeciendo al conductor. Candace permaneció ajena al feliz momento.

-Chicos, no griten tanto...

-¡California será nuestro nuevo hogar!-gritó Isabella, ignorándolo-Pero... ¿qué ciudad?

-Viviremos en los suburbios de Los Ángeles-respondió Jeremy, molesto-¿Pueden dejar de...?

-¡Wow, podremos ir a pasear a Hollywood!-interrumpió Phineas-¡Tal vez nos descubran y podamos hacer un programa!

-¿No te conformas con uno?-le preguntó la morocha, molesta.

-Oye, tú sabes lo que es la actuación... un día eres el programa con más rating, y al otro...

-¡Estamos grabando, imbécil!-le gritó alguien a Phineas, detrás de escena.

-Ups, lo siento, Swampy... eh... ¿en qué estábamos...?

El adolescente perdió la paciencia y le gritó, enojado:

-¡Que se dejen de gritar! Me van a distraer y me van a hacer volar como nave marciana.

El muchacho se calló, y se sentó. Pero, en eso, las ideas regresaron a su mente luego de mucho tiempo.

-¿Volar?-preguntó-¡Ferb, ya sé que vamos a hacer hoy! Vaya, que tarde que lo dije… ¿qué crees que haya sido, hermano?

-La cinta, hermano, la cinta-respondió el chico de pelo verde.

-Jeremy, ¿te queda gasolina?-preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Casi nada-respondió, un poco más calmado-Y la próxima estación está muy lejos de aquí. Debiste traer ese balde, Isabella.

-¡Bueno, perdón!-gritó, imitando a Phineas, a quien le dirigió una mirada cómplice.

-Entonces, para aquí. Ferb y yo haremos lo indicado para convertir esta cafetera en algo más… ¿cómo decirlo?

-¿Más que una cafetera?

-Ups, iba a decir dinámico, pero… ¡eso está mejor! Puedes ayudarnos, Jeremy.

-A mi me gustaría hablar un rato con Candace-pidió la niña de pelo negro-¿Está bien?

-No me parece malo-dijo Phineas.

-A mi tampoco-comentó el rubio.

La pelirroja se limitó a dar otro suspiro melancólico. El muchacho, entonces, paró el auto en medio de la carretera y, ayudado sólo con la caja de herramientas, comenzó a ayudar a los chicos en la reparación del vehículo. Perry no bajó: dormía profundamente adentro del coche.

-¿Saben, chicos?-preguntó el adolescente, y, viendo que las chicas se alejaban, siguió:-Creo que la prisión me hizo olvidar muchas cosas... menos mal que no olvidé lo que siento por Candace.

-A mí me pasa algo parecido-afirmó Phineas-No se me olvidó lo que me confesaste hace unos días, pero sí se me han olvidado otras cosas... prácticamente, es lo único que recuerdo de todo lo que hice esta semana... bueno, además de cuando nos llevaron.

-¿Te has olvidado de todo?

-Casi todo...

-O sea... ¿quieres decir que no te acuerdas de...?

-Espera-lo interrumpió-No le hemos preguntado a Ferb... hermano, ¿qué recuerdas?

-Todo-respondió el peliverde.

-¿Qué? ¿Todo?

-Sí... y hago énfasis en todo-dijo, alargando la última palabra a propósito.

-Vaya... debo mejorar mi cerebro-opinó Jeremy.

-Lo mismo digo-reforzó el pelirrojo, y siguieron trabajando.

Mientras tanto, la niña se limitaba a hablar con Candace, sentadas ambas en dos rocas que reposaban inmóviles en la tierra desértica.

-¿Nos oirán desde aquí?-preguntó Isabella.

-¿Y qué caso tiene?-preguntó la pelirroja, muy triste.

La niña tenía muchas ganas de romperle la cara a golpes por su actitud, pero la violencia nunca arreglaba nada. Así que decidió hablarle de frente:

-Escúchame, y escúchame bien-su cara comenzó a ponerse roja de furia-¿Por qué crees que Jeremy te guarda rencores? ¿Acaso te ha mentido alguna vez?

-Pues… no recuerdo…

-¿Lo ves? Te haces problema por algo que no debería ser. Le dijiste a Jeremy algo que yo jamás podría decirle a Phineas, porque a diferencia de mí, tú tienes el valor.

-¿Yo? ¿Valor? No, tú querrás decir que soy una tonta por decir eso.

-¡Jamás dije ni diría eso! Oye, ¿acaso no viste con cuánta pasión te hablaba? No sé si te ama, Candace _(en realidad lo sé, pero jamás se lo diría antes que Jeremy)_, ¡pero él no te odia, debes saberlo!

Candace se quedó pensando. ¿Realmente sería verdad eso que su amiga le decía? ¿Realmente Jeremy no estaba enojado con ella?

En eso, los chicos llamaron a las dos.

-¡Oigan, ya nos vamos! ¡Esto fue más rápido de lo que pensaba!-exclamó Phineas.

-¡Ya vamos!-gritó Isabella, y luego volvió a hablarle a la pelirroja:-Una última pregunta, Candace… ¿por qué crees que nunca respondió cuando le dijiste que lo amabas? ¿Y qué crees que te hubiera dicho si la pared no hubiera estallado? Piénsalo. Cuando despiertes de ese estúpido trance, habla con Jeremy. Verás que yo tenía razón.

Bajó de la piedra y corrió hasta el auto. Dubitativa, la pelirroja se limitó a seguirla, aunque caminando. Cuando llegó, se subió al asiento delantero, al lado de Jeremy, y siguió pensando, aunque no tan triste.

-¿Y ahora qué?-preguntó Isabella.

-Sí, Phineas, vi que hicieron muchas cosas, ¿pero qué realmente?

-¡Pues ponlo en marcha y verás cómo funciona este bebé!-le dijo, confiado.

Ni bien insertó la llave y lo puso en marcha, el auto lanzó una llamarada desde el caño de escape y salió disparado a mil kilómetros por hora.

-¡Phineas!-gritó Candace-¿Qué demonios hiciste?

-¡Saluden a la cafetera más cafetera de todas!-bramó el chico pelirrojo, y, apretando un botón a costa de Jeremy, de abajo del auto salieron varios caños de escape más, haciéndolo volar.

-¡Genial!-gritó el rubio-¡Es como si levitara!

-¡Idea de Ferb, por supuesto!-gritó Phineas, e hizo cinco con su hermano.

-Ahora… ¿Cómo se detiene esto?

-¡No se puede detener!

Y así, siguieron a toda velocidad mientras cruzaban el desierto. En un cierto punto, se cruzaron con la avioneta de Baljeet, Buford, Django y Ginger.

-¿No era ese Baljeet?-preguntó el rubio.

-¡No!-gritó Phineas-¡Baljeet no sabe pilotear aviones!

Curiosamente, dentro del avión se preguntaban lo mismo.

-Buford, ¿no eran los chicos conduciendo un vehículo del futuro?-preguntó el hindú.

-¿No estás muy grande para creer en esas cosas?-le preguntó el bravucón, y comenzó a hablar imitando al chico-¡Oh, mírenme! ¡Soy Baljeet, el niñito que cree en marcianos y todavía moja su cama!

-¡Cierra la boca, imbécil!-lo desafió Ginger.

-¡Oh, mírenme! ¡Soy Baljeet y me escondo tras mi novia!-la siguió.

Esa palabra hizo sonrojar a mil a la chica, mientras que el chico se puso nervioso.

-¿Novia?-preguntó él-Ella no es mi novia…

-Es una forma de decir que eres un dominado…

-¡Cállate!-le gritó nuevamente ella-No le hagas caso, Baljeet… yo estoy aquí.

Esa frase sorprendió al moreno, el cual se quedó mirándola, sonriendo.

-¡Ja! ¿Se van a declarar ahora?

-¡Ya basta, Buford!-lo calló Django, bastante enojado-Recuerda que soy el único que sabe lo del budín...

Inmediatamente, la sonrisa del bravucón desapareció de su rostro, y mostró señales de sentir temor.

-Sí, sí... lo recuerdas, ¿verdad?-siguió el australiano.

**Flashback**

_Los chicos están festejando la victoria en la noche del partido, cuando a Django se le da por ir al baño._

_-Wow, no puedo creer que haya aguantado tanto tiempo... oigan, ¿no es Buford?-se preguntó._

_Mientras iba camino al baño por los pasillos del estadio, logró ver que el bravucón se infiltraba secretamente en el vestuario y cerraba la puerta._

_-¿Y éste qué hace?-se pregunta, y lo espía por el ojo de la cerradura-¡Oigan, se está comiendo nuestro budín!_

_En efecto, el centro half se había devorado el postre que la madre de Baljeet había preparado para ellos, y que reposaba en una mesa._

_-Je, je... eres hombre muerto, Buford-susurra, antes de retomar su camino al sanitario._

**Fin del flashback**

-¡No! ¡El budín no!-gritó, atemorizado-¡Me portaré bien!

Si bien Buford intentaba erigirse como capitán, las amenazas de Django de revelar el máximo secreto del bravucón eran algo que le impedía controlar completamente a la escasa tripulación del avión. Claro: era algo que ponía en peligro su reputación y su propia cabeza... los chicos lo matarían si se enteraban que él había arruinado los festejos en el vestuario comiéndose el postre.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, en las ruinas de la Agencia, el Mayor Monograma había logrado salir vivo del terrible derrumbe, aunque no pudo evitar ver a Carl enterrado bajo una pila de escombros.

-¡Carl!-gritó, horrorizado-Oh… fue un gran interno…

De repente, una mano salió violentamente de en medio de las piedras y, poco a poco, Carl comenzó a salir de lo que parecía era una tumba asegurada.

-¿Qué dijo de mí, señor?-preguntó, ilusionado.

Monograma se quedó mirándolo un momento, y dijo:

-Que no te pagaré tu sueldo mensual y tendrás que limpiar todo este desastre.

Y, mientras el interno comenzaba a juntar todo con una escoba y una pala, el celular del Mayor Monograma (sí, el aparato también sobrevivió) comenzó a sonar, y éste atendió inmediatamente.

-¿Hola? Sí, aquí el Mayor Monograma… Ajá, el chofer del vehículo de la prisión…-y, de repente, su rostro se puso blanco-¿qué? ¿Qué los niños y los adolescentes escaparon de la prisión con todos los presos de allí? ¿Qué Honrado está muerto? ¿Chamuscado? ¿Y usted logró escapar? No diga más, señor… iremos en busca de esos renacuajos y los encontraremos… tenemos el número telefónico de todos sus celulares, y con cada llamada que hagan los encontraremos… ah, y también vamos a interferir en sus comunicaciones de correo electrónico. ¿Qué le parece? ¿Qué está bien? ¡Muchas gracias! Escuche… ¿podría ayudar a la Agencia? ¿Sí? ¡Excelente! Entonces, diríjase al Área Limítrofe y espere mi llamado… adiós.

Apagó su celular, y se dirigió al interno.

-Carl, escucha, cuando termines eso, llama a las tropas de la Agencia y diles que quiero una búsqueda nacional completa. Esos niños no escaparán.

-Bien, señor-dijo, y siguió trabajando-Oiga… ¿cree que por limpiar esto pueda usted darme un aumento?

-¡Tú limpia y después veré que hago! ¡Y apresúrate, que debes hacerlo antes del anochecer! ¡Los mosquitos nos volverán locos!

* * *

Pasando del pantano a la Ruta 66 nuevamente, los chicos iban evitando la noche al viajar de este a oeste. Iban tan rápido que ya estaban muy cerca de la costa pacífica de los Estados Unidos.

-A este paso, saltaremos al mar-comentó Isabella.

-Tranquila, estamos bien-dijo Phineas-Según mis cálculos, adelante está…

Y allí la vieron: la ciudad de Los Ángeles, en el estado de California, ya comenzaba a mostrar sus primeras luces. Oscurecía y estaba cada vez más cerca.

-¡Los Ángeles!-gritó Jeremy-¿Qué les parece? No es un mal lugar para vivir, ¿no?

-Sí, pero… ¿con qué lo pagaremos?-preguntó la niña de pelo negro.

-No sé… tendremos que trabajar. ¡O mejor, venderemos este auto, el más rápido del mundo, y ganaremos miles de dólares!

-Yo no contaría con eso, Jeremy-dijo Phineas, preocupado.

-¿Por qué…?

En ese momento, el coche comenzó a quedarse sin combustible.

-¿Qué pasa, Phineas?-preguntó Isabella.

-Ups, demasiada energía. Creo que no tardará en detenerse.

-A propósito, ¿de dónde sacaste el combustible, amigo?-preguntó el rubio, preocupado.

-No era combustible, era una mezcla secreta que Ferb siempre guarda en su caja de herramientas. De hecho, sólo él sabe que es y no lo quiere decir.

El chico de pelo verde negó con la cabeza.

-Vaya, duró mucho para ser sólo un frasco.

-Sí… es que es ecológica. Pero ahora estamos en problemas.

-¿Qué pasará?-preguntó Jeremy.

-Primero, se romperán los caños de levitación…

Dicho esto, los caños debajo del auto explotaron, y el auto cayó en la carretera.

-Luego, se dañará el motor y perderá velocidad.

Eso fue lo que pasó precisamente.

-Y tercero…

-¡Creo que es demasiado obvio que lo tercero significa estar parado en medio de la ruta!

Y así era… ¿así era?

-Eh… no… lo tercero es que la cena está lista.

-¿Cena?

-Por supuesto… le agregamos una cocina dentro del auto. Ya podemos comer.

Y apretando otro botón, de la guantera salió una cena completa, suficiente para llenar a todos. Otros lugares del auto también tenían comida incorporada.

-¡Pero si no la ponían, habríamos tenido más energía! ¡Habríamos llegado a la ciudad!

-¿Y con qué querías que pagáramos hospedaje, con cabello?-preguntó el pelirrojo, mientras comía una tostada que había salido de la rendija del aire acondicionado.

-Bien… creo que no queda otra, Jeremy-le dijo Candace, luego de mucho tiempo de estar callada.

-¿Y vamos a dormir aquí adentro?-preguntó el rubio.

-No, vamos a dormir en el hotel de Dan Povenmire-respondió Phineas, sarcástico-Ahora cierra la boca y come algo. ¡Casi ni comimos en ese horrible lugar! Ah, también te recomiendo que muevas el auto fuera de la carretera.

Jeremy salió del auto y lo empujó para dejarlo sobre la tierra, luego subió de nuevo, tomó una tostada y se la metió entera en la boca. Inmediatamente, comenzó a comer cada vez más, hasta estar satisfecho. Nada fácil para alguien que no come nada durante día y medio, pero el adolescente ya había demostrado que era de hierro.

Hechas las diez de la noche, Ferb soltó un gran bostezo, que contagió a todos los demás. En medio de muchas risas, Jeremy decidió que era el momento de dormir.

-Igualmente, tengo que dejar la ventana abierta para que podamos respirar.

-Es una pena-comentó Isabella-La calefacción no funciona, y afuera está realmente frío...

-Bueno, tendremos que taparnos con sábanas-dijo Phineas-¿Trajeron?

-Trajimos muchas cosas-dijo Candace-No sé si sábanas, pero hay mucha ropa. Podemos taparnos con eso.

-Buena idea. Ayúdame, Ferb-pidió el pelirrojo, y se repartieron algunos abrigos, para poder cubrirse-¿Creen que sean suficientes?

-Sí-respondió Jeremy-Bueno… ahora duerman. Voy a apagar la luz del auto.

Y así, la única luz que había en la ruta desapareció. Cuatro dormían profundamente, es decir los chicos y Perry, que estaban atrás. Jeremy en cambio descansaba con los ojos abiertos y pensaba mirando las estrellas. Ya iba a dormirse cuando vio a la pelirroja, muerta de frío y temblando como una hoja. La ropa no era suficiente para ella, que incluso llevaba su abrigo verde. El rubio la miró con ternura, se sacó la ropa que usaba de abrigo y se la puso encima. Casi inmediatamente, Candace dejó de temblar. El conductor ya iba a volver a dormir cuando ella despertó y vio lo que su amigo había hecho.

-¿Jeremy?

-¿Eh? ¡Oh, estás despierta!

Inmediatamente, volvió a deprimirse.

-No es necesario que me des esto… no me lo merezco.

-Candace, Candace... escúchame, por favor. Tengo algo que decirte.

La pelirroja no quería saber nada. Sin embargo, hizo un esfuerzo y se dispuso a hablar.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tú te sientes culpable de lo que nos pasó. Pero yo no te echo la culpa de nada. Jamás podría guardarte rencores, Candace.

-¿En serio?-preguntó ella.

-Por supuesto… escucha, guardar un rencor es lo peor. Sientes que puedes vengarte de algo pero en realidad es sólo una espina clavada en el alma que sólo desaparecerá si olvidas y perdonas…

-¿Perdonas? ¿Qué, entonces admites que yo tuve la culpa?

-No, no es eso…

-Bueno, descuida… te entiendo. De cualquier forma, me guardes un rencor o no… quiero pedirte disculpas…

-No tienes por qué pedirlas. Ya te he dicho que no te guardo rencores.

La chica se entristeció aún más, casi al borde del llanto.

-Eres demasiado bueno, Jeremy… por eso te quiero tanto… pero por eso, además, considero que no te merezco… soy una mala persona…

-Candace…-dijo Jeremy, emocionado, y la tomó de las manos-Deja eso, por favor… quiero… quiero que me digas lo que me dijiste luego de cantar esa canción.

-No, por favor…

-Dilo… no le harás daño a nadie.

-Yo…

Vaciló un poco antes de hablar. Finalmente, se armó de valor y dijo:

-Yo… ¡yo te amo, Jeremy!

El adolescente la miró un momento y sonrió.

-Bueno… tú me amas… ¡Y yo también te amo, Candace!

Esa frase sería la que quedaría grabada en la cabeza de la pelirroja para el resto de su vida. ¡El sueño de su vida, cumplido! ¡Jeremy también la amaba!

-Yo… ¡no puedo creerlo!

-¡Y me lo dices a mí! ¡Yo tampoco puedo creer que me ames!

-Jeremy…

-Candace…

Sin soltarse de las manos, y sin dejar de mirarse el uno al otro, cerraron los ojos y fueron acercándose poco a poco. Finalmente, unieron sus labios en un beso triunfal, un lazo irrompible, de esos que duran vaya uno saber cuánto… ¿para siempre? Sólo el amor puede hacer eso… y aquí lo volvía a hacer. Candace y Jeremy, por fin, revelaron su máximo secreto. Y no podía irles mal. El amor estaba con ellos ahora, y no los dejaría nunca jamás, sin importar lo que sucediera a partir de ese mágico instante.

* * *

**¡Al fin, Candace y Jeremy juntos! ¿Qué pasará a partir de ahora? ¿Cómo les irá en Los Ángeles? Descúbranlo la próxima semana, en el siguiente capítulo: "Una vida nueva".**

Agradezco los reviews de **lord clerigo **(nunca pensé en un trauma, la escena es una parodia de "El Mago de Oz", además Dorothy estaba loca de contenta cuando mató a la bruja),** PhineasyFerb-PxI-FxV **(ahora sabes a dónde irán), **Napo-1 **(en este capi hubo momentos Canderemy, espero te haya gustado), **Hanonkurumi **(en efecto, por eso y algunas cosas en capítulos futuros lo coloqué como T),** superperrysecretagentp **(que bueno que pude aclarar tu duda),** tsukimine12 **(como ves, la historia aún no termina!) y **clau016 **(entiendo que te guste el fic, pero no puedo decirte como termina… tienes que descubrirlo tú, jeje). Y creo que son todos… bueno, saludos, fans de P&F! Juli is out… peace!


	14. Una vida nueva

La historia no se detiene... ¡llegamos al capítulo catorce! Momentos decisivos se acercan...

Ya con Candace y Jeremy fuera... ¿quién sigue? No puedo decirlo, tendrán que leerlo para saber.

Y ahora, el comienzo de las aventuras en Los Ángeles, California: "Una vida nueva":

* * *

**Capítulo XIV**

**Una vida nueva**

La noche fue larga. El frío ya no existía. Todo estaba bien para el par de adolescentes que dormían juntos en la parte delantera del auto. Luego de que amaneciera, Jeremy fue el primero que abrió los ojos.

-Ya es de día, Candace-susurró, contento-Despierta.

La pelirroja se desperezó y lo miró con dulzura.

-Buenos días, Jeremy-le dijo, y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

-Oh, eres rápida…-le dijo pícaro, y, se dispuso a besarla también.

-¡Ejem, ejem!-se escuchó desde atrás.

Phineas, Ferb e Isabella los miraban desde atrás, molestos.

-¿Eh?-se sorprendió Candace-¿Estaban despiertos?

-Lo vimos todo-respondió Phineas, alargando ese "todo" para mostrar su descontento.

-Sí, anoche-siguió Isabella.

Los enamorados se miraron un segundo, preocupados. Finalmente, el rubio decidió abrir la boca:

-Bueno, niños-les habló-Creo que no les han dicho… hay un cierto momento en que las personas deben… bueno, ya saben… hacer eso, para que… porque si no lo hacen, pueden morir antes de tiempo...

Los tres los miraron con sonrisa sarcástica, en especial Phineas e Isabella.

-Buen discurso, Jeremy-le dijo Phineas-Pero jamás había escuchado algo tan ridículo.

-Sí-continuó la niña de pelo negro-Es más, hay mejores excusas para eso.

La pelirroja y el rubio se miraron preocupados otra vez, sin saber que decirles. Un momento después, todos rieron a carcajadas.

-¡Ya era hora, Candace Flynn!-le dijo su hermano, con su picardía al máximo.

-Se besaron… ¡que romántico! ¿No, Phineas?-le preguntó Isabella.

-Claro, si hasta me hizo acordar a mi prima Helga… hizo una película y tuvo que besar en serio a un chico, y ahora están juntos… bueno, en realidad no, pero ya lo estarán, algún día... vaya, a veces me pregunto hasta donde llegan estas cosas.

-A extremos inesperados-le dijo Isabella, con una mirada acosadora.

El cabeza de triángulo la miró con algo de espanto en la cara, y decidió cambiar el tema:

-Eh… mejor tratemos de mover el auto, ¿no?-preguntó el pelirrojo, ignorándola.

-Esperen-dijo Jeremy-Primero desayunaremos. Después de todo, es la comida más importante del día, ¿No?

Luego de comer, utilizando la cocina incorporada, los cinco se bajaron, con Perry aún durmiendo adentro, y empujaron el auto hasta llegar a una estación de servicio. Allí tuvieron oportunidad de descansar y hablar.

-¿Lo ves, Candace?-le preguntó la niña-Te dije lo que tenías que hacer, lo hiciste y mira… ahora lo tienes a tu lado.

-Bueno, eso es un punto a tu favor-le respondió la pelirroja, contenta-Pero creo que ahora sigues tú.

Dicho esto, la niña se entristeció.

-Lo sé… pero es tan difícil… escucha, yo ya iba a decirle a Phineas el día que ganamos el partido, pero no pude... a la mañana siguiente, se lo iba decir luego de verme casada con él en la máquina,-y logró recordar el momento a pesar de la tortura-pero tampoco…

-Si le dices le gustarás, es obvio. Lo tratas muy bien.

-Eso no es tan cierto… últimamente estuve tan nerviosa que lo estuve tratando mal… el día del juego le hablé muy mal y le nos peleamos mucho durante el partido, aunque luego decidimos olvidarlo... ah, y ten en cuenta lo mal que le hablé cuando él interrumpía tus charlas con Jeremy...

-¿Pero… por qué?

-Bueno, es que me molesté con él por un malentendido. Creí que me había considerado débil... oh, seguro que nunca sentirá lo mismo que yo siento por él...

-Debes dejar eso y confiar en ti. Tal vez un día puedas decírselo... oye, mira, aquí viene.

Phineas se acercaba caminando.

-Hola, Phineas-le dijo ella.

De repente, y para su sorpresa, el muchacho se arrodilló ante ella.

-¡Isabella!-exclamó-¡Ya no lo aguanto más! ¡Te amo! ¿Quieres ser mi novia...?

La morocha se quedó paralizada... ¡su sueño se había cumplido!

-¡Oh, Phineas...! ¡Claro que sí...!

-Genial, entonces podemos seguir nuestro camino a Los Ángeles-dijo, levantándose repentinamente.

-¿Eh?

Fue entonces que la morocha despertó: todo había sido una de sus típicos sueños.

-Lo siento, Phineas...-se sonrojó-¿qué me dijiste?

-Que si están listas, porque estamos terminando.

-Oh... sí, sí lo estamos-respondió, decepcionada.

-Bien... saldremos en unos minutos-les dijo-¿Alguna pregunta?

Entonces, ella decidió actuar:

-Phineas...-le dijo la chica de pelo negro-Yo quería decirte algo…

-¿Qué? Oye, ya te perdoné por lo del baldazo, es historia…

-¡No! ¡Yo…! ¡Yo quería decirte…!

Phineas esperaba la pregunta, un poco fastidioso por dentro. Isabella no pudo más y abrió la boca:

-¡Que tardas demasiado! ¿Qué te crees, que voy a dormir otra vez adentro de esa cafetera? ¡Ve y apresúrate, cabeza de nacho!

Él la miró un rato, confundido, y le respondió:

-Sí, lo que tú digas, Isabella.

Y se fue. Candace se quedó con ella.

-¿"Cabeza de nacho"?

-Apodo de preescolar.

-¿Por qué no se lo dijiste?

-¡No puedo!

-¡Pues entonces, toma valor y dile!

-¡No puedo!-repitió-A veces tengo ganas de decirle "te amo" y otras de matarlo a golpes de puño...

-¿Por qué? ¡Por favor, Isabella!-le gritó, molesta-¡Ya es hora de que lo hagas!

-¡Ya te dije que no puedo!-gritó, y corrió hasta el auto.

Candace se quedó pensativa.

-Y la loca era yo-murmuró, y se dirigió al auto.

Jeremy puso en marcha el auto y se dispusieron a recorrer la ciudad. Los Ángeles era grande y con mucha gente, y seguramente los precios para alquilar una casa serían exorbitantes, aún en el área suburbana.

-¿Cuánto tienes?-le preguntó Jeremy a Candace.

-No nos queda mucho. Sí, en Danville alcanzaría, pero aquí… no lo creo.

-Bueno, tendremos que averiguarlo. Preguntemos en aquella casa.

Ni bien tocaron a la puerta, lo primero que oyeron fue un "lárguense, turistas" que no convenció a ninguno. Más tarde, y en otra casa, la respuesta fue la misma.

-Es inútil-dijo Isabella, luego de unos intentos más-Ya no queda ninguna.

-¿Y esa?-preguntó Phineas, señalando una pequeña casa de dos pisos que se encontraba a la izquierda de ellos.

-Bueno, vale la pena el intento-dijo Jeremy, aún con algo de optimismo, y bajaron.

Candace tocó a la puerta, y se escuchó un grito desde adentro:

-¡Ya voy!-la voz era de un hombre.

-Bueno, al menos no nos echó con palabrotas-murmuró la pelirroja.

-¡Jeremy!-gritó súbitamente Phineas-¡Mira esto!

Colgado de la puerta había un cartel de "Buscado" en donde estaba la foto de Jeremy que se le había tomado en la prisión.

-¡Maldición!-gritó el rubio, mirándolo-¡Esto es una tragedia...! ¡Salí horrible!

-¿Cómo puede ser?-preguntó Candace-Buck nos dijo que la noticia no había trascendido el Área Limítrofe…

-¡Eso significa que los de la prisión nos están buscando por todo el país!-exclamó Isabella.

-Pero… ¿sólo mi foto? ¿Por qué?

-Debes ser el más buscado de los cinco-dijo Phineas-Pero lo que es seguro es que necesitas un disfraz.

-¿Un disfraz? ¿Y de dónde quieres que saque uno?

Al mismo tiempo, Ferb ya había sacado unos lentes redondos de su bolsillo y se los había colocado a su amigo en el rostro.

-¿Y crees que esto me ayudará?-preguntó.

Justo en ese momento, el dueño salía.

-¡Buenos días!-exclamó el hombre, de buen humor.

Se trataba de un tipo bajito, un poco calvo, con remera azul y unos curiosos pantalones que parecían de payaso. Luego de saludar, miró la hoja de papel.

-Oh, miren, hay un chico que lo están buscando. Qué mal, ¿no lo creen?

Y los miró, en especial a Jeremy. Lo examinó un momento y dijo:

-Creíste que no te reconocería, ¿eh?

Los chicos se prepararon para correr.

-¡Johnny!-gritó el hombre, ante la sorpresa de todos-¿Cómo está mi viejo amigo?

-Eh… bien…

-¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo! Creo que no te veo desde… ¿hace cuánto? Desde el '80 que no recibo noticias tuyas, creo… y mírate, estás tan joven como siempre.

Los cinco se miraron, extrañados. Era obvio que el tipo lo había confundido con un famoso, o algo así. Así, decidieron tomar provecho de la situación.

-Ejem… escucha, "viejo amigo"-le dijo Jeremy-Mi familia y yo estamos buscando casa aquí, y estaba pensando en que tal vez puedas darnos un hogar aquí… no tenemos mucho para pagarte el alquiler, pero…

-¿Alquiler? ¿Estás loco? Mira, John, puedes vivir en la planta alta de la casa… y no tienes que pagarme nada.

-¿En serio?

-¡Claro! Aunque me gustaría que me hicieras un pequeño favor…

-Cualquier cosa…

-Soy dueño de un pub nocturno, y me he quedado sin músicos. ¿Crees que puedan tocar algo?

-Toda mi familia sabe tocar la guitarra, y algunas cosas más.

-¡Excelente! Escucha, pueden pasar y acomodarse ahora… yo los ayudaré a bajar sus cosas…

Maravillados ante su increíble suerte, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Candace y Jeremy, acompañados por Perry, entraron a la casa con el ánimo por las nubes.

Se quedaron atónitos al entrar: la casa era mucho más bonita de lo que creían, ya que tenía un gran salón comedor, una sala con un televisor pantalla plana y una cocina preciosamente decorada. Además de un escritorio situado en una esquina, cerca de una puerta que conducía a un patio trasero muy parecido al de la casa de los Flynn-Fletcher.

El tipo se sentó en la silla del escritorio y prendió la computadora.

-Siéntate, John-le dijo el hombre, señalándole un par de sillas.

-Oh, gracias-respondió el rubio-Disculpa…

Y mientras él y Candace se sentaban y los chicos miraban la televisión, el adolescente comenzó a revisar el escritorio con la mirada, hasta ver una tarjeta que decía "Earl Takipa", con la cual dedujo su nombre.

-…Earl…

-¿Sí?

-¿No podrías llamarme Jeremy?

-¿Jeremy?-preguntó extrañado-¿Y para qué? ¿No te gusta tu nombre?

-Me gusta más Jeremy.

-Bien, "Jeremy"…-dijo a regañadientes, y revisó algo en su ordenador-Mira, voy a dejar que te hospedes en mi casa, pero tenemos que arreglar el asunto de los conciertos.

-Bien.

-Escucha, hoy por la tarde me encantaría que tocaran en la previa de mi espectáculo en mi negocio. Sé que les dije que era nocturno, pero no siempre tenemos oportunidad, porque, bueno… tenemos algunos problemitas...

-Sí, claro...-dijo Candace, y luego le susurró a Jeremy-Problemas con la poli.

El rubio asintió, y se dirigió al sujeto:

-No te preocupes, Earl-le hablaba como si fuera su amigo-Hoy nos presentaremos y tocaremos algo. ¿Tienes instrumentos?

-Algunos. Nos falta una guitarra.

-¡Perfecto! Nosotros tenemos esa guitarra que te falta.

-¡Grandioso! Por favor… acompáñenme a almorzar. Yo cocinaré.

-Yo lo ayudo-dijo Candace.

-¡No hay problema!-respondió-Esto quiero hacerlo para ustedes. Les debo mucho, no se imaginan…

-¿Ah, sí?-preguntó Jeremy, obviamente sin la menor idea de qué estaba hablando.

-Sí, me sacaste de la cárcel en el '69, ¿no recuerdas? Y eso que habías tenido un accidente de auto y todo eso…

-Ah, sí… claro-respondió el rubio.

El muchacho se retiró, mientras Earl y Candace se ayudaban en la cocina. Se quedó parado en el pasillo de la casa mirando a los chicos, sentados en el sofá de la sala, y, al ver tan unidos a Phineas y a Isabella, se le vino a la cabeza un recuerdo que se le había borrado de la mente: lo que el pelirrojo le había confesado el día del partido.

-¡Oye, Phineas!

-¿Qué pasa, Jeremy?-le preguntó.

-¿Podemos hablar?

-Sí, claro… Ferb, no me quites el lugar.

El pelirrojo se levantó y se fue con el rubio, mientras Ferb se acostaba en su lugar, para molestia de la niña de pelo negro.

-Bueno… en primer lugar me gustaría agradecerte por todo…

-¿Todo? ¿Qué, meterle el combustible al auto?

-¡No, por eso me gustaría matarte! Lo que quiero decir es que te agradezco el apoyo que me diste en la prisión. Además de haberme dado tantos buenos consejos.

-¿Estás loco? ¡Tú me diste apoyo y me diste tan geniales consejos! Creo que yo debería agradecerte por eso… ¿por qué lo dices tú?

-Bueno, es que quería pedirte un favor.

-¿Favor? Pide lo que quieras, Jeremy, te lo debo.

-¿Podrías escribir una canción?

-¿Una canción?-preguntó, nervioso-¿Para cuando?

-Para hoy a la tarde-respondió el rubio.

-¡Hoy a la tarde!-exclamó el pelirrojo-Pues… no sé… es muy poco tiempo.

-Yo te ayudo, no te preocupes…

-¡Aunque si consigo inspiración, puedo hacerlo muy rápido!

-¿Y sabes qué puede ser fuente de inspiración?-le preguntó Jeremy.

-¿Qué?

-Yo diría… Isa…

Y ambos la miraron, sentada en el sofá y tratando de sacarse al peliverde de encima.

-¿Isa? ¿Isabella? ¿Una mujer? No sé… me parece un tanto raro…

-Candace inspiró muchas de mis canciones... Isa podría ayudarte también...

-Pero es que… escribir un tema sobre ella sonaría como a… bueno, tú sabes.

-Claro… pero… ¿qué, no la quieres?

-Claro que la quiero… pero no la… bueno, tú sabes.

Jeremy quedó perplejo: ¿qué demonios intentaba decir?

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó, sorprendido-¿No recuerdas lo que me dijiste el día del partido?

-No recuerdo haberte dicho nada, Jeremy.

-No me mientas. Me dijiste que la amabas…

Phineas, de repente, se puso serio.

-¿Qué demonios dices? ¡Jamás te he dicho eso!

-Pero...

Lo que le había dicho el día anterior no era broma: realmente se había olvidado de todo... el rubio se quedó mirándolo. Era increíble que la estadía en la prisión le había hecho olvidar todos sus sentimientos por la niña de pelo negro.

-Bien…-se resignó el adolescente, triste-entonces, ¿la respuesta es sí o no?

-Sí, Jeremy.

Se dieron la mano y el chico, algo molesto, volvió a su lugar, para lo cual tuvo que voltear primero a su hermanastro.

"Una canción para Isabella…" pensó, "¿Por qué no?"

Y se dispuso a seguir mirando la televisión junto a la niña. Jeremy quedó muy preocupado.

-Es increíble que lo haya olvidado… bueno, esperemos que mi plan de resultado y lo recuerde-susurró.

Dicho esto, se dirigió a la cocina a ayudar a Candace y a Earl en la preparación del almuerzo. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido... el "¡Jamás te he dicho eso!" de Phineas repercutió una y otra vez en su cabeza. ¿Cómo pudo haber olvidado su amor por Isabella? ¿Lo recordaría a tiempo para el concierto?

* * *

**¿El mundo se volvió loco... de nuevo? ¿Podrá Phineas recordar su sentimiento más importante? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo: "La confesión"... seguramente lo descubrirán.**

Agradezco los reviews de **PhineasyFerb-PxI-FxV **(veré si habrá más Phinbella en esta historia) **superperrysecretagentp **(yo también lo espero XD) **Napo-1 **(muchas gracias, y aquí tienes la siguiente parte) **Hanonkurumi **(que bueno que te gustaron las canciones; en el próximo capítulo habrá otra) y **lord clerigo **(hoy empezaron las aventuras en Los Ángeles), y además, a todos los que leen mi historia.

Por cierto, mi amigo **Napo-1 **ha abierto un foro para hablar de esta fabulosa serie, llamado "El foro de Phineas y Ferb". Si no lo encuentran, pueden mandarme un pm a mí o a Napo para darles la dirección. ¡Esperamos muchos fans dispuestos a hablar de este programa!

Y eso es todo. Saludos, fans de P&F! Juli is out… peace!


	15. La confesión

Saludos, hermanos ferbianos... bienvenidos a otra entrega de esta historia.

Antes de comenzar, dos cosas: la primera, hoy les traigo otra canción de mi autoría (tranquilos, no habrá más... creo, jeje). Y la segunda es una recomendación: voy a hacer referencia a dos series de televisíón actuales y una retro, una es Kid vs Kat y las otras las tienen que descubrir ustedes... quiero aclarar que las menciones **no tienen el objetivo de ofender a ningún fanático**, sólo es un poco de sátira para reírse un poco.

Igualmente... este es uno de los capítulos que más me dolió escribir... "La confesión".

* * *

**Capítulo XV**

**La confesión**

Phineas se quedó pensando con la idea de Jeremy durante el almuerzo. ¿Una canción para Isabella? Bueno, la idea era buena, pero, tal como él había dicho, hacerle un tema significaba algo así como romance… y si bien él quería no mucho sino muchísimo a Isabella, no la consideraba alguien a quien amar… o, al menos, eso era lo que su conciencia creía y hacía oídos sordos a lo que decía su corazón. Demás está decir que todavía no recordaba la confesión que le había hecho al rubio unos días atrás.

Jeremy estaba muy preocupado... ¿cómo pudo el muchacho olvidar sus sentimientos? ¿Y si no volvía a recordarlos nunca más? Todo su plan habría fracasado rotundamente.

Luego de comer, Earl los condujo hacia arriba y a sus habitaciones para que descansaran antes del concierto. Phineas, Ferb e Isabella dormirían en una, y Candace y Jeremy en otra.

-Prometo hacerles café para las cuatro-les dijo el pelirrojo a los adolescentes, antes de separarse.

-¿Tú, o un pulpo alienígena?-preguntó su hermana.

-Eh... yo, Candace.

-Entonces, está bien-se tranquilizó.

La habitación donde los niños estarían tenía una cama de dos plazas y una cama marinera de tres pisos. Obviamente, los tres ya le habían apuntado a esa.

-¡Yo quiero la de arriba!-gritó Phineas, pero Isabella ya se le había anticipado.

-Muy tarde, cabeza de nacho-le dijo desde arriba, y se acostó riendo, para luego golpearse la cabeza, enojada-¡Lo hiciste de nuevo, tonta!-murmuró.

Resignado, Phineas ya iba a acostarse en la segunda, cuando recordó lo de la canción y decidió cedérsela a Ferb, quien aceptó con gusto. El pelirrojo se acostó en la cama de abajo, sacó lápiz y papel de su bolsillo, y comenzó a pensar.

-Si le voy a hacer una canción, tengo que hacerla de modo que no sea de amor… o sea, tampoco tengo que hacérselo creer a ella. Pero… ¿hay algún estilo que pueda ayudarme?

Pensó y pensó, hasta que finalmente dio en el clavo.

-El viejo y ponderado rock and roll bailable-susurró, y comenzó a escribir:-"Me vuelves loco, baila conmigo, nena"… ¡esto quedará de lujo!

Mientras tanto, en la otra habitación, Candace y Jeremy se preparaban para dormir. Tenían a su disposición dos camas individuales y una doble.

-Candace, ¿quieres dormir en una sola conmigo?

-Eh… no sé… ¿no pensarán que somos…?

-Oh, eso no cuenta aquí.

Jeremy sujetó a la pelirroja de la cintura y cerró la puerta con un puntapié.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, más precisamente a las cuatro menos diez, Phineas ya había terminado la letra y se encontraba en la planta baja, con la guitarra de Jeremy. El primer acorde que tocó le salió con el volumen al máximo, lo cual produjo que tres de los cuatro chicos que se encontraban arriba se despertaran.

-¡Ferb!-gritó Isabella, asustada-¡Creo que escuché algo extraño!

Pero el chico de pelo verde no sólo no la había escuchado sino que además continuó roncando produciendo un muy curioso sonido. Al oírlo, Isabella se convenció y se puso a dormir de nuevo.

Candace y Jeremy, que estaban durmiendo abrazados, también se habían sobrealtado por el ruido.

-¿Qué demonios pasa?-preguntó la pelirroja.

"Veo que Phineas está componiendo la canción que le pedí" pensó el rubio.

-No lo sé-mintió el chico-Parece que Phineas está practicando para el concierto...

-Odio ese ruido-se quejó Candace-arruina el momento, ¿no crees?

-Oh, tranquila, te aseguro que habrá más romance aquí de lo que crees.

-Oye, Jeremy…

Se quedó mirándolo y le tomó una mano.

-¿Quieres hacerlo? Ya sabes... además mi hermano tardará.

-¿Eh?-preguntó sorprendido-Pero Candace… si lo hago, Phineas jamás me perdonaría.

-Bah, Phineas no cuenta… además está muy entretenido… no se enterará.

El adolescente pensó un poco y dijo:

-¡De acuerdo!

Al mismo tiempo, Phineas seguía intentando componer la música de la canción, con Perry a su lado, quien se encontraba bastante molesto ya que no podía conciliar el sueño.

Finalmente, el pelirrojo pudo terminar la canción. Satisfecho, miró la hora y, al ver que ya eran las cuatro, decidió despertar a sus amigos con algo para comer.

-Espero que Candace y Jeremy no se molesten-murmuró mientras subía a la planta alta con una bandeja de plata donde había puesto café y algunas galletas.

Justo antes de tocar a la puerta, pudo escuchar una conversación dentro. Él sabía que eso era de mala educación, pero no pudo evitar la tentación de saber por qué ambos adolescentes gritaban tanto.

-¡Ten cuidado, Jeremy!

-¡Bueno, jamás lo había hecho!

-¡Mira lo que hiciste! ¡Estoy completamente mojada!

-¡Lo siento! Espera, lo arreglaré…

Invadido por la curiosidad, Phineas decidió entrar.

-¡Chicos, traigo su…!

No pudo terminar la frase. Lo que vio le hizo soltar la bandeja y romper las tazas de café que había preparado.

-¡Oh, Phineas!-exclamó Candace, sorprendida-¡No quería que lo supieras así!

-Sí…-siguió Jeremy-Es que ella insistió tanto que…

-Pero… ¿por qué tendría que enojarme? Jeremy… ¡le hiciste el café a Candace! ¡Eso es ser un buen novio! Podrías haberme avisado, pero… ¡no hay problema!

-¿Y qué hacemos con las tazas rotas?

-Hay más de un lugar donde esconderlas.

Luego de meterlas debajo de la cama, los tres bajaron para escuchar la composición del pelirrojo y luego a relajarse un poco más.

-¿Qué hacemos con Ferb e Isabella?-preguntó su hermana.

-Dejen que duerman, los llamaremos después-los convención Phineas.

Mientras tanto, dentro del cuarto, la niña de pelo negro decidió aprovechar la situación. La presión era demasiada, debía decírselo a alguien más, necesitaba un consejo ya…

-Ferb… ¡Ferb!-le gritó al peliverde.

El casi adolescente se despertó sobresaltado. Curioso que ella gritara así, curioso que le gritara a él… ¡incluso curioso que le estuviera hablando!

-Escucha, Ferb-siguió Isabella-Estoy desesperada y tengo que decírtelo… tengo que decirte lo que siento por alguien muy cercano, y cuanto lo amo…

El chico la ayudó a bajar de la cama marinera y se sentó en el piso alfombrado del cuarto junto con ella.

-No estoy segura que lo sepas, porque tal vez Candace jamás te lo dijo, pero yo estoy… estoy enamorada de…

No podía continuar. Revelar su secreto más profundo a alguien tan cercano a Phineas parecía suicida.

-Puedes confiar en mí, Isabella-le dijo repentinamente Ferb-Phineas no lo sabrá.

La chica se ruborizó inmediatamente luego de oír eso.

-¿Qué?-preguntó, sorprendida-¿Lo sabes?

-Te conozco desde hace mucho, amiga, y sé lo que sientes por mi hermano.

-¿Puedes… puedes guardar mi secreto?

El peliverde asintió con la cabeza.

-Oh, que gran amigo eres…-se tranquilizó-bien, escucha… ¡tengo que decírselo de una vez! Pero es tan difícil… es… es…

Ferb le hizo un gesto como diciendo "te entiendo", y le sonrió.

-Tendrás que decírselo algún día. Phineas no vendrá a decírtelo, por más que te quiera también.

Con su confianza recuperada, Isabella lo miró, sonriente.

-Oh, cuanto te agradezco, Ferb… ¿sabes? Si alguna vez llegaras a amar a una chica, ella jamás te rechazaría… eres una gran persona.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la habitación. El chico se quedó pensativo por lo que la niña le había dicho… "ella jamás te rechazaría…". Pensó inmediatamente en esa chica de pelo castaño, bonita como ninguna… ¿qué diría ella de él?

Un rato después, bajó las escaleras para ir con los demás. Candace e Isabella estaban en la cocina, y los chicos en la sala. Entonces, se dirigió al sofá donde estaban Phineas y Jeremy y se sentó con ellos.

-Buenas tardes, Ferb-lo saludó su hermano-Llegas justo a tiempo para ver la tele.

-A propósito, Phineas, ¿puedes recordarme que estamos viendo?-le preguntó el rubio.

-Bah, no sé… a ver que hay…

Entonces, cambió a un canal donde estaban presentando una caricatura un tanto extraña.

-¡Y ahora, en Disney XD, un nuevo episodio de Kid vs. Kat!-exclamó el presentador de TV.

Y comenzó el programa, en el que un chico le disparaba balas de cañón a un felino violáceo que gruñía con furia.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?-preguntó Jeremy.

-Nah, es un niño que se bate a duelo con un gato extraterrestre todos los días-respondió el pelirrojo.

-Qué loco.

-¿Loco? ¡Lo que es de locos es que aún estén vigentes luego de cinco meses de programación!

-Tranquilo, amigo. Todos sabemos que la televisión murió el 1 de mayo de 1999.

-Amén-concluyó la conversación Ferb.

Un momento después, las chicas se unieron y comenzaron a ver la tele con ellos. La programación era aburridísima, aunque afortunadamente Earl acudió para salvarlos.

-¿Listos para el concierto, chicos?-les preguntó.

-¡Lo que sea para dejar de ver esta estúpida caja!-exclamó la pelirroja.

-Oye, Kid vs Kat estuvo bueno-se quejó la morocha.

-Bueno, entonces iremos en mi camioneta. Carguen su guitarra allí. Todo lo demás está esperándonos en el pub.

-Bien-dijo Jeremy.

Earl fue a prender en marcha el vehículo. El rubio tomó su guitarra y se dispuso a seguirlo cuando le surgió una preocupación.

-¡Tenemos que disfrazarnos! ¡La gente nos reconocerá si nos vio en la tele!

-Pues tú ya estás listo-dijo Phineas, mirándole los anteojitos redondos.

-¿Y qué quieres qué usemos?-le preguntó Candace-¿Un abrigo de talla mediana? ¿Ropa interior de franela con botones atrás?

-No eso, precisamente… creo que un simple arreglo de cabello bastará. Y más lentes.

Y, unos minutos después, los chicos se subían a la camioneta con algunos arreglos en su persona. Earl los miró extrañado: ahora Phineas también tenía anteojos, Isabella estaba vestida sólo con su blusa blanca y pantalones cortos, Candace se había puesto su ropa alternativa (remera blanca y jeans) y el cabello de Ferb ahora le llegaba a la nuca. Eso sin mencionar los anteojos de sol que se había puesto Jeremy.

-Se ven muy… bien-les dijo el hombrecito.

-Gracias-respondieron.

Y se dirigieron al lugar. Mientras iban en el vehículo, a Phineas le surgió una duda.

-Oigan, ¿y Perry?-preguntó.

-Se quedó en la casa-contestó Earl.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, Perry ya se había puesto su sombrero y buscaba desesperadamente una entrada secreta para llegar a su guarida. Porque claro: él no había olvidado el trato con Doofenshmirtz y debía ir a luchar contra él como habían pactado. Aunque también había un problema: estaba a kilómetros y kilómetros de Danville, con lo cual se le haría imposible llegar.

De repente, en su afán de buscar el acceso a su guarida, tocó un busto que estaba en el lugar donde los chicos estaban mirando la tele, y la cabeza de éste se corrió a un costado, revelando un botón secreto. Perry lo oprimió y se abrió una puerta secreta tras una estantería de libros, del cual había dos tubos que descendían hacia quien sabe donde. El Agente P bajó por uno de ellos y llegó a una cueva bastante extraña, donde un anciano parecía estar esperándolo.

-¡Hola, Agente P!-lo saludó-No te asustes, voy a ayudarte para que llegues a tu guarida.

Aunque un poco desconfiado, Perry decidió aceptar la ayuda del extraño.

-Mira, tu agencia construyó aquí un pasadizo mágico secreto que conduce a la guarida secreta del agente que se coloque delante de él. Así podrás preparar tus cosas para cumplir con tu misión. No puedo decirte dónde está porque mi memoria se ha ido perdiendo con el paso de los años, pero sí que puedes encontrarlo en alguna parte de la casa. Oh, y antes de que te vayas... te advierto que si llegas a entrar, la única salida será el lugar por donde entraste, ya que la Agencia tapó todas las aberturas de tu guarida luego de que te descubrieran. Tendrás que viajar a Danville desde aquí, Agente P.

El animal agradeció al anciano con un gesto y subió por el tubo apretando un botón de reversa, volviendo así al salón, dispuesto a encontrar ese pasadizo.

* * *

Mientras, los chicos habían llegado al lugar, al cual vieron bastante descuidado.

-¿Lo ven? No tengo dinero para repararlo, y la policía siempre me amenaza con cerrarlo-se lamentó Earl.

-Tengo una idea-dijo Phineas-Tendrás lleno el pub hoy, amigo.

Él y Ferb se pusieron a trabajar, mientras los otros tres hacían pruebas de sonido detrás del escenario.

-¿Cómo está el piano, Jeremy?-le preguntó Isabella.

El rubio ensayó una pieza e hizo un gesto afirmativo con la mano.

-¿Qué hay del bajo, Candace?

-Perfecto-dijo, practicando una canción con él.

-Y las guitarras parecen estar en orden-dijo ella, tomándolas y haciéndolas sonar-Ah... ¿cómo le estará yendo a Phineas?-preguntó, dominada por sus sentimientos.

-Muy bien, Isabella-el pelirrojo la sorprendió desde atrás.

La chica se dio vuelta, y se sonrojó, para luego enojarse con él:

-¿Qué estabas haciendo, cabeza de nacho?-le preguntó.

-Nada… sólo vine a decirte que está todo listo… y que ya hay gente en el lugar… ¿mi guitarra está lista?

-Sí, ahí la tienes-y la señaló.

-De lujo… tú usarás la guitarra de Earl, ¿no?

-Así es… espero que podamos hacer un buen dueto ahí afuera.

-Te daré una sorpresa, Isa.

Y se fue con los demás, que estaban detrás de las cortinas del escenario, junto con sus instrumentos. Sorprendida, lo siguió ilusionada.

-¿Sabes tocar rock and roll, Isabella?-le preguntó Jeremy.

-Oh, sí-respondió-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, porque no hemos practicado la canción, y nunca te vi tocando ese tipo de música…

-¡No hay problema! Verán lo que puedo hacer.

Al mismo tiempo, Earl se subía al escenario y probaba el micrófono ante la gran cantidad de personas que habían llegado en los últimos minutos. Phineas y Ferb habían hecho un gran trabajo limpiando el lugar, ordenando las mesas y las sillas y colocando adornos sobre ellas y las paredes. Nada mal para el público que había llegado.

-¡Buenas tardes!-habló Earl hacia el público-Quiero mostrarles, ahora, a la genial banda de mi viejo amigo John… es decir Jeremy… ¡toda su familia tocando en vivo para nosotros! ¡Un aplauso para Jeremy y los Incidentales!

Entonces, salieron al escenario. El público estalló en aplausos.

-¿Nos reconocerán con estos disfraces?-preguntó Phineas.

-¡Claro que no!-le contestó Jeremy-¡Ahora, hagamos esa canción tuya, hermano! ¡Vamos a ver si es cierto que sabes rockear!

El pelirrojo comenzó a tocar un pegadizo riff de guitarra y poco a poco los demás, es decir Jeremy en piano, Candace en bajo y Ferb en batería lo seguían. Isabella, mientras tanto, se acercó al público y tocó un gran solo con su guitarra bailando, volviendo así locos a los jóvenes que estaban sentados en las mesas. Entonces, Phineas cantó el tema dedicado a ella, (se llamaba "Isabella", justamente) rompiéndose las cuerdas vocales entonando un excelente rock and roll.

_Isabella (Whatcha Doin'?)  
__Isabella (Whatcha Doin'?)  
__Isabella!_

_Isabella, Isabella, Let's Dance Again  
I Wanna Dance With You Until I Feel Pain  
Tonight I'm Going To Be With You  
You Drive Me So Crazy, And You Know, It's True_

_Baby, Baby, Baby, Let's Dance Again  
Baby, Baby, Baby, Love Is Here In My Veins  
Forget Your Mama And That Silly Flower,  
I Just Want You To Be Mine, Oh, Sweet Lover! __(Wha!)_

Mientras transcurría la canción, ella se preguntaba si todo lo que decía la canción era cierto.

"¿Realmente lo vuelvo loco cuando bailo con él?" se preguntó.

-¡Hazlo por mí, linda nena!-le gritó Phineas, justo antes de que ella hiciera el solo del medio.

"¿Realmente me considera linda?" volvió a preguntarse.

_Come On, Little Girl, It's Time To Dance  
__Come On Isabella, This Is An Advance!  
__In This Saturday Night You're Behaving Very Bad  
__Baby You're So Sweet And You're Gonna Make Me Mad (C'me On, Jeremy!)_

Posteriormente a ese grito, el rubio inició su solo de teclado, dejando a la morocha cada vez más ilusionada, justo antes del final:

_Isabella (Whatcha Doin'?)  
__Isabella (Whatcha Doin'?)  
__Isabella, Pretty Baby, Make All My Dreams Come True!_

Tras el verso final, Phineas la atrapó con la faja de la guitarra y terminó la canción con un impactante grito, casi abrazado con ella y con el público aplaudiendo como loco.

"¡Me quiere!" pensó, y, sin resistir la tentación, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Repentinamente, el pelirrojo se la sacó de encima y la miró con desdén. Entonces, pudo sentir una extraña sensación, pero, a diferencia de la que sintió el día del partido, la cual él ni siquiera recordaba, ésta era de furia y repulsión.

Isabella lo había besado... ¡era lo que él había temido! Un momento después, se acercó el micrófono y anunció:

-Disculpen… pero nos tomaremos un pequeño descanso para solucionar un pequeño problema con el audio… gracias por su colaboración.

Y se los llevó a todos afuera del escenario. Ya sin que nadie los viera, Phineas les pidió a los novios y a Isabella que se fueran, para poder hablar con Ferb.

Ya a solas, el pelirrojo comenzó a sentirse cada vez más nervioso… y furioso.

-¡Me besó, hermano! ¿Lo viste? Por el amor del alma de César… ¿quién se cree que es para hacer eso? ¿Qué, soy su novio?

Ferb lo miró y se encogió de hombros. "Eso es lo que ella cree" pensó.

-¿Crees que se haya creído todo lo que dije en la canción? ¿A pesar de ser puras mentiras?

El peliverde se encogió de hombros. Obviamente, no le iba a revelar el secreto de Isabella así nomás.

-Bueno… creo que hay que volver al escenario.

El concierto transcurrió como debía ser, y salió muy bien, pero Phineas ya no tenía ese buen humor del comienzo. Luego de cantar la última canción, los cinco se retiraron y volvieron al hogar junto con Earl, quien los felicitó luego de la actuación. Allí pudieron sacarse los disfraces.

El chico triangular se sentó en el sillón y se puso a ver televisión. Se lo veía enojado.

-Isabella-le dijo Candace, mirando a su hermano-Creo que este es el momento para que se lo digas…

Un escalofrío cubrió a la muchacha, y le respondió:

-¿Ahora? ¡Pero está enfadado! ¡Me matará!

-Pero él quiere explicaciones para eso que hiciste… sé que fue sólo un besito, pero sabes que él no entiende aún el romance… díselo… lo entenderá-le aconsejó Jeremy, que en realidad estaba preocupadísimo por la situación.

Ferb le hizo su gesto con la mano. Todos parecían querer que ella revelara por fin su secreto, aquel que la había hecho desvelarse día y noche desde hacía años.

-Bien, aquí voy-susurró, y fue con Phineas.

Se sentó con él y lo miró. Él aún estaba enojado.

-Phineas… ¿estás bien?-le preguntó.

-Sí, Isabella-respondió el chico, frunciendo las cejas.

-¿Te molestó algo?

-No, no te preocupes.

-No debí besarte, ¿verdad? Lo siento… no pensé que te ofendería.

-Simplemente me sorprendió… no estoy enojado en verdad contigo.

-Bueno… porque yo quería… quería decirte una cosa.

-¿Y qué es?

-Es que… es difícil decirlo…

-Sólo dilo y ya.

No podía más. La presión la aplastaba como un martillo a un clavo. Se armó de valor, lo tomó de las manos y exclamó:

-¡No puedo seguir ocultándolo! ¡Yo… yo te amo, Phineas Flynn!

-¿Qué?-preguntó sobresaltado.

-¡Te amo, te amo desde la primera vez que te vi, Phineas, cuando fuiste el único que quiso ser mi amigo desde que éramos niños y jamás olvidé eso! ¡Me desvelo día y noche por ti! ¡Hasta tengo un portarretrato con tu dulce rostro!

Y ante el atónito chico, Isabella sacó de su cabello la foto enmarcada de Phineas, algo que era muy especial para ella y que guardaba con ilusión desde hacía mucho.

-Yo no… yo no puedo creerlo-balbuceó el pelirrojo tras la confesión, y tras ver el objeto.

-Pues esa es la verdad… no sé que dirás… podemos ser algo más que amigos…

Phineas no contestó.

-Estar juntos…

El pelirrojo siguió callado.

-¡Novios!-gritó por fin, enojada.

-Novios…-repitió Phineas, y le soltó las manos-No… lo siento, Isabella, pero no podemos ser novios…

-¿Por qué?-preguntó, desilusionada.

-Te quiero mucho como amiga… si nos peleamos, jamás volveremos a hablarnos, Isa… no podemos estar juntos…

-¡No nos pelearemos, Phineas! Yo te quiero… ¡y sé que tú me quieres también!

-¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando?

-La canción que me hiciste, Phineas… ¡hablabas tantas cosas lindas de mí!

-¡Pero la hice a propósito como un rock and roll para que no pareciera que tú me gustas!

-¡El ritmo no importa! ¡Las palabras son las mismas! ¡Además, el rock and roll siempre ha expresado amor en sus letras...!

-Pues sea lo que sea, tú no me gustas, y no podemos ser novios. Es todo, Isabella.

La chica no podía creerlo. Por fin se le había declarado al chico de sus sueños, y lo estaba rechazando… entonces, se largó a llorar.

-Phineas… ¡por favor!

-¡No! ¡Yo no te quiero, Isabella!

-Pero…-y le tomó las manos de nuevo.

-¡Suéltame!-gritó-¡Debes entender que el romance no siempre termina como uno lo espera! Y eso es algo que no tuviste en cuenta aquí...

Y se fue corriendo, atropellando a Ferb por el camino. Abrió la puerta de la calle y corrió lo más que pudo hasta alejarse de la ciudad.

Aún dentro, Candace, Jeremy y el peliverde miraban consternados la escena. Isabella sólo podía llorar en ese momento.

* * *

**Lo que menos queríamos que sucediera, sucedió... ¿qué pasará a partir de ahora? ¿Volverán a verse las caras Phineas y los demás? Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo: "Buscando a mi verdadero amor".**

Quisiera agradecer a todos los que leen esta historia, ¡y porque ya llegó a los cincuenta y dos reviews! Gracias de corazón a todos...

En esta oportunidad, agradezco y respondo los reviews que hacen que esta historia continúe su curso: **PhineasyFerb-PxI-FxV**, **superperrysecretagentp **(como ambos vieron, Phineas no logró recordar a Isabella :( ) **DinkyLinkyGirl **(qué bueno que te guste mi historia, espero que la sigas leyendo) **tsukimine12 **(no mates a Phineas, bastante tengo que en el foro de Napo de lo único que hablamos es de vengarnos del cabeza de nacho, jaja) **lord clerigo **(lo mismo que a tsukimine12... no te la agarres feo con Phineas) y **Napo-1 **(tranquilo, amigo, ya superaremos lo de París), además de todos aquellos que la han venido siguiendo y la siguen hasta ahora.

Nos vemos, fans de Phineas y Ferb! Juli is out, peace!


	16. Buscando a mi verdadero amor

¡Holaaaa, enfermeeeeraaaa...! Quiero decir... ¡hola, fans de Phineas y Ferb! Aquí vuelve Juli con otro capi de esta historia.

Antes que nada, lamento mucho no haber podido subir el capítulo ayer, como de costumbre, pero estuve fuera de mi casa todo el día, y se me hizo imposible sentarme a la computadora... les prometo que la tradición de los sábados seguirá.

Hoy tenemos dos canciones, aunque ya no voy a escribir más (cosas mías). La primera es "Love" de John Lennon, y la otra... bueno, como es una instrumental, y como no quiero colocar notas que interrumpan el momento, la señal para que empiecen a escuchar va a ser una frase de Phineas en negrita y cursiva. Lo mismo aparecerá para que dejen de oírla. El tema es "Over the Rainbow" en la versión del grupo Impellitteri.

Otra indicación, es que Ferb va a tener un rol importantísimo en este capítulo, por lo cual va a hablar más de lo habitual.

Bueno, basta de indicaciones y excusas: aquí lo tienen, "Buscando a mi verdadero amor". ¿Qué pasará con Phineas e Isabella...?

* * *

**Capítulo XVI**

**Buscando a mi verdadero amor**

Isabella estaba completamente destruida. Phineas, el amor de su vida, la había rechazado, se había enojado con ella y había escapado de la casa. ¿Qué podría hacer ella a partir de ese momento? ¿Olvidarse de él? ¿Ir a buscarlo y pedirle disculpas? ¿Insistir? Obviamente, la única cosa que podía hacer en ese momento era llorar.

Los otros tres miraban, acongojados. Fue entonces que el muchacho rubio suspiró.

-Creo que me salió el tiro por la culata-comentó Jeremy, decepcionado.

-¿De qué hablas?-le preguntó Candace.

-Es que… yo tuve la idea de que finalmente Isabella se le declarara a Phineas, e inventé todo esto de la canción… ¿y sabes por qué?

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, el día del partido…-dijo, y empezó a recordar-él me reveló que Isabella le gustaba… de hecho, ambos salieron antes del juego.

-¿De verdad te dijo eso?-preguntó la pelirroja, sorprendida-Bueno, ahora que recuerdo, debo admitir que cuando los vi juntos ese día, Phineas parecía embobado con ella…

-Por eso lo hice. Creí que saldría todo bien, pero… no entiendo por qué él no la aceptó.

-Tus intenciones fueron buenas, Jeremy-le dijo su novia-No tienes la culpa… Phineas es un insensible…

-No, no lo es… por alguna razón, lo olvidó... ¡la estadía en la prisión!-exclamó, repentinamente-¡Fue eso!

Pero, a pesar de haber encontrado la respuesta, más dudas le surgían en la cabeza.

-No entiendo... yo me acordé de ti, Candace... ¿cómo pudo olvidar a Isabella...?

-Jeremy... tú eres un adolescente, pero mi hermano...

-Sí, tienes razón... ahora lo entiendo todo. Sólo está confundido… es muy joven, y a pesar de lo que me dijo aquel día, sé que él aún no entiende al amor… tal vez si reflexiona un poco vuelva…

-Sí…

De repente, Isabella dejó de llorar, y reaccionó horrorizada ante algo que había recordado.

-¡Chicos!-gritó-¡Phineas está afuera solo, y pueden descubrirlo!

Los cuatro se miraron perplejos. Era cierto: ellos eran buscados en todo el país, y, si llegaban a ver al pelirrojo, seguramente se lo llevarían y lo encerrarían.

-Tengo una idea-dijo el rubio-¿Dónde está la computadora?

-En la sala, amor-le respondió Candace.

A toda velocidad, Jeremy se lanzó sobre la computadora y se conectó a Internet.

-Escucha, Candace, simplemente le pediré a Stacy que nos envíe un mapa de Los Ángeles para buscar a Phineas.

-¿Y por qué no lo buscas tú por la red?

-Porque también quiero contarle como estamos nosotros y también sobre Coltrane...

-¡No podemos tardar tanto!-gritó Isabella-¡Phineas puede estar en cualquier parte de la ciudad ahora!

-¡Espera! ¡Ya estoy iniciando conexión con ella!

* * *

Inmediatamente después de conectarse con su dirección de correo electrónico, la señal fue captada. Alguien o algo estaba a punto de espiar la comunicación entre los adolescentes.

Se trataba nada más ni nada menos que del Mayor Monograma, que desde la segunda sede de La Agencia, ubicada en Danville, intentaba rastrear a los fugitivos.

-¡Carl, ven aquí!-le gritó al becario-¡Al fin, los hemos encontrado! Ahora, esta máquina nos dirá donde están… ¡ve y ordena a las tropas, Carl!

-¡Sí, señor!-gritó el interno.

Al mismo tiempo, desde su casa, Stacy Hirano recibía la invitación a una video-llamada. Obviamente, ver el nombre de Jeremy del otro lado la sorprendió muchísimo.

-¿Es Jeremy?-murmuró-¡Voy a averiguarlo!

Luego de aceptar, pudo ver a sus dos mejores amigos en la pantalla.

-¡Candace!-exclamó emocionada-¡Y Jeremy! ¡Están vivos!

-¡Stacy!-gritaron al unísono los novios

-¡Qué gusto verte!-le dijo Candace.

-¡Lo mismo digo!-gritó Stacy-¡Escuché lo que sucedió en la prisión! ¡Estoy muy contenta de que estén bien!

-Y adivina qué…-dijo Candace, y lo besó a Jeremy en los labios, para sorpresa de la adolescente que estaba del otro lado.

-¡No lo creo! ¡Lo lograste, Candace!

-Sí…

-Pero yo siempre estuve enamorado de ella-reclamó el rubio.

Mientras, Isabella comenzaba a ponerse cada vez más nerviosa.

-¡Basta! ¡Ustedes pueden seguir hablando con esa cosa, yo iré a buscar a Phineas!

La chica se fue corriendo, y salió a la calle. Debía encontrarlo, sin importar lo que le haya dicho… ella aún lo amaba y no iba a permitir que lo atraparan de nuevo.

-¡Espera, Isabella…!-le gritó Jeremy, pero Ferb lo detuvo.

-Yo iré a buscarla-dijo éste.

Los novios se miraron. ¿Era acaso la decisión correcta? ¿Y si lo atrapaban también?

-Pero… Ferb, si lo haces, tal vez jamás vuelvas…

-Yo puedo arreglar esta situación. Reuniré a ambos… se los prometo.

Fue curioso para el rubio ver al peliverde entablando una conversación. Pero él sabía que detrás de ese mutismo había un ser que amaba y se preocupaba por su hermano y sus amigos.

-De acuerdo, amigo. Eres nuestra esperanza.

Y le estrechó la mano. Confiado, Ferb le hizo un gesto de apoyo y salió corriendo.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Stacy-Estoy confundida.

-Oh, lo siento, amiga…-le dijo Candace.

Y, en pocas palabras, la pelirroja le contó toda la historia.

-Vaya… jamás lo hubiera imaginado…

-¡Y ahora, ambos están corriendo por las calles de esta maldita ciudad!

-¿Dónde se supone que están?

-Eso iba a pedirte, Stace-le dijo Jeremy-Necesitamos que nos mandes un mapa de Los Ángeles de inmediato… así nos será más fácil.

-¡Bien! Sólo esperen un momento…

La palabra mágica, "Los Ángeles" ya había sido captada por la Agencia.

-¡Andando, Carl!-gritó el Mayor Monograma-¡Prepara mi jet privado y manda al escuadrón rumbo a la ciudad productora de películas y series baratas llamada Los Ángeles!

-¡A la orden!-respondió Carl, y fue a ordenar a las tropas.

-Pero antes… quiero que atrapes a esa mocosa de Danville que está hablando con ellos… una tal "Staceru". Qué nombre, por todos los cielos… ¡Encuéntrenla y que les diga donde están esos niños!

-¿Y cómo sabremos donde vive?

-¡Carl, tú sabes que el gobierno lo sabe todo! ¡Desde donde vives hasta cada cuanto vas al baño! ¡Ahora obedece y manda a las tropas!

-¡Sí!

-¿Sí… qué?

-¡Sí, señor!-gritó el interno, y luego murmuró:-Viejo imbécil…

-¡Te escuché, Carl! ¡Adiós a tus vacaciones de Navidad!

Los soldados de la O.W.C.A. poco a poco salían del cuartel y se dividían para ir algunos a Los Ángeles vía jet y otros a la casa de Stacy, a la vez que el Mayor Monograma y Carl, aún quejándose, viajaban en otro avión de alta velocidad a la ciudad californiana.

* * *

Siguiendo en el aire, la relación entre los cuatro tripulantes del avión, que tenía como destino rescatar a Phineas y a los demás, era cada vez peor.

-Buford, estás yendo en dirección contraria-le advirtió Django.

-¡Tú estás yendo en dirección contraria! ¡Yo he estado bien todo el camino!

-Entonces, ¿cómo explicas que estamos volando sobre el océano Atlántico?-le preguntó Baljeet.

-Atlántico, Pacífico… ¡es lo mismo!

-¡Claro que no!

-¡Basta!-los calló Ginger-¿Qué no pueden ustedes tres llevarse bien?

-Sal de aquí, niña, esto es cosa de chicos.

-Déjala en paz-lo amenazó el hindú.

-Uh, que miedo… mira, si no quieres que te aplaste cierra la boca-lo amenazó Buford.

-Sí… si, como digas-le respondió Baljeet, atemorizado.

La chica lo miró, molesta, y se lo llevó del brazo.

-Vamos a hablar-le dijo.

Y se lo llevó al baño del avión, mientras tanto Buford y Django seguían discutiendo.

-Ya me harté de tus reglas, grandulón-le dijo el australiano-¡Esto es un motín!

-¿Motín? ¿Tú solo? No me hagas reír.

-¡Se acabó, Van Stomm! ¡Esta vez te pasaste de la línea!

Y se lanzó contra él, dejando al avión sin piloto mientras ambos luchaban. La pareja intentaba ignorarlos dentro del sanitario.

-¿Qué te sucede?-le preguntó Ginger-¿Por qué no lo enfrentas? ¿Eres cobarde o qué?

-¡No, Ginger! Es que… yo…

-Escucha, aunque no lo creas, yo te aprecio mucho… realmente me caes bien, y no porque seas hermoso o porque tienes dinero…

-¿Ni por mi inteligencia?

-En especial tu inteligencia… tú me caes bien porque siempre demostraste determinación… ¿y sabes qué más? Valor, Baljeet. Yo siempre te vi como alguien valiente.

-¿De veras?-le preguntó el chico.

-Sí… pero ahora te veo como alguien débil que siente temor por un chico estúpido… ¡ese no es el hombre del que me enamoré!

Y le dio un beso en la boca. Baljeet se quedó pensativo... ¿Ginger, enamorada de él?

-Oh, lo siento, Baljeet-se disculpó ella-Debí avisarte.

El chico hindú lo entendió todo. No era algo ridículo... lo sucedido en el jardín de Isabella, la forma en que ambos se defendían... un momento después, se sacó las dudas sin problemas y sonrió.

-Tú también me gustas-le dijo.

Ginger sonrió como nunca en su vida y lo abrazó, pero, repentinamente, lo soltó.

-¿Y bien? ¿Vas a dejar que un tonto te domine?

-¡No! ¡Tienes razón! ¡Ahora puedo hacer lo que sea!

Y salió del baño, rumbo a enfrentarse con Buford. Django ya no estaba.

-Oye, tú… ¿Y Django?

-¿Quién? Ah, ese… se quiso hacer el guapo y lo dejé atado a la cola del avión.

-¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Me estoy despeinaaaaandoooooo!-gritaba éste, mientras sufría en la parte trasera del aeroplano.

-¿Qué, quieres lo mismo?

-No… no señor…-dijo Baljeet, atemorizado.

-Maldición-susurró Ginger, dándose un golpe en la frente.

* * *

De vuelta en la tierra, Isabella seguía buscando a Phineas. Debía encontrarlo y decirle que lo sentía, que no debió provocarlo así… pero aún así también le circulaban las ganas de volver a decírselo, lo que sentía… aunque primero debía encontrarlo, cosa que para ese momento era una misión imposible.

-Oh, Phineas…-murmuró-Te amo tanto, y ni mi corazón puede ayudarme a encontrarte… ¿por qué no puedo?

Acabó saliendo de la ciudad y corriendo a través de un campo, hasta llegar a una granja. No había nada allí, ni siquiera animales. Consternada al no poder encontrarlo por ningún lado, la chica se apoyó en un montón de heno y se puso a mirar el cielo.

-Creo que no podría encontrarte ni aunque estuviera sobre el arco iris-se dijo, mientras el cielo se llenaba de nubes y comenzaba a llover-Bien… Phineas, creo que el sol nunca saldrá para mí…

Desde lejos, Ferb pudo verla. Se dispuso a hablar con ella y consolarla, cuando, de repente, vio otra figura similar unos metros a su derecha. ¿Era él?

Sí. Phineas estaba muy cerca de él. Aprovechando que estaba de espaldas, se dispuso a espiarlo un momento para ver qué hacía.

El pelirrojo reposaba sentado en un tronco bajo un árbol que daba directo a un lago. Lo única cosa que hacía era tirar piedras al agua y mirar. Mirar como todo se le venía abajo, pensando en qué debería hacer a partir de ese momento… ¿Isabella enamorada de él? ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Ella, su mejor amiga?

-Esto es algo que no puedo entender-balbuceaba el chico, mientras, aprovechando la lluvia, tomaba una rama y dibujaba algo en la tierra mojada-No, no puedo… mi cabeza no lo comprende… ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

Ferb aprovechó la oportunidad y decidió hablar con él. Debía hacerle recordar sus sentimientos por la chica de pelo negro, debía reconciliarlo con ella.

Entonces, se acercó hacia él.

-Hola-le dijo.

Phineas se dio vuelta y miró a su hermano a los ojos.

-Ah, ahí estás, Ferb.

Su hermanastro se sentó a su lado y se quedó callado. Luego, le dijo:

-Debes volver. Estábamos preocupados por ti.

-No volveré, Ferb. Me quedaré aquí.

El peliverde volvió a quedarse callado. Entonces, se le ocurrió una idea para hacerlo hablar.

-¿Qué te ha parecido este verano?-le preguntó.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

-Hay que hacer un resumen, ¿no? El verano está terminando…

-No me lo recuerdes-contestó enojado.

-¿Quieres decirlo?

Phineas lo miró. No acostumbraba a charlar con su hermano, sólo a veces, durante la noche, o en el desayuno. Claro, durante el día Ferb acostumbraba actuar…

Finalmente, dijo, resignado:

-Pues… fue lo mejor hasta que nos mandaron a la prisión. De ahí en adelante mi vida fue de mal en peor… y todo acabó hace unos momentos…

-¿Por qué?-su hermano se hacía el desentendido.

-No seas idiota, tú lo sabes. Tú viste la escena y no tengo por qué mencionarlo…

Ferb le lanzó una mirada asesina. El pelirrojo estaba colmando su paciencia.

-Bien, bien… Isabella me dijo que… dijo que me amaba… y yo… yo la rechacé y me escapé de la casa.

-¿En serio? No lo sabía…

-¿Qué te sucede?-le preguntó enojado, y lo agarró de la remera-¡Deberías saberlo! ¡Tú viste la escena!

-En efecto-contestó su hermanastro, manteniendo la calma-Lo que sucede es que me quedaron dudas acerca de la situación. Fuiste un irresponsable al escapar así. ¿No sabes que nos están buscando por todo el país?

-Sí… bueno, en parte tienes razón… pero, por otro lado, yo tenía una buena razón.

-¿Cuál?

-¡Isabella! ¿Cuál más? ¿Cómo puede ser que me ame? Es mi mejor amiga…

-Bien… escucha, no voy a convencerte de que la ames, pero sí me gustaría que te reconciliaras con ella…

-No lo sé, Ferb.

Todo era en vano. Phineas no reaccionaba y al peliverde se le acababan las ideas. Desesperanzado, miró al piso. Pero, al hacerlo, pudo ver el garabato que su hermano había hecho en la tierra mojada.

No era posible. Pero sí, escrito en la tierra había un dibujo. Pero no cualquier dibujo…

Era lo que necesitaba. Ferb recuperó las esperanzas y volvió a la carga:

-Phineas… ¿no entiendes lo que sucedió, verdad?

-Sabes que no entiendo absolutamente nada, hermano. Me siento mal… me siento vacío, sin optimismo… me gustaría solucionar este problema que mi cerebro no puede resolver…

-Bueno, yo puedo ayudarte.

Phineas lo miró unos momentos. Sí, el quería saber que pasaba con él, por qué se sentía tan raro, tan mal, tan… ¿solo?

-Ayúdame, por favor.

Ferb sonrió satisfecho. Entonces, decidió conducirlo por el camino de la verdad.

-Tú ya no puedes seguir viviendo solo… Mira lo que escribiste con esa vara.

El muchacho ni siquiera estaba conciente de sus actos cuando dibujó ese garabato en la tierra mojada. Lo miró, y, cuando lo hizo, no pudo creerlo. Un corazón enorme que dentro decía "Phineas ama a Isabella".

-"Phineas ama a Isabella"-leyó el peliverde-¿Lo ves?

El pelirrojo lo leyó una y otra vez. Aún no lo creía… ¿él había escrito eso? ¿Luego de haberla rechazado?

-Esto… esto tiene que ser un truco…

-Ningún truco. Tú lo escribiste.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Yo no la amo…! Bueno, eso creo…

Ferb, entonces, decidió liquidar el partido y hacerle recordar.

-¡Escucha!-exclamó, súbitamente-Sé que no lo recuerdas, pero yo sí… el día de la final, tú saliste con Isabella… y yo estaba contigo cuando le revelaste a Jeremy lo que sentías…

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

-Al demonio…-dijo, y titubeó antes de llamarlo por su nombre-Phineas, tú sientes amor, yo lo sé, Jeremy lo sabe, por eso te propuso hacer ese corazón en la prisión… ¡y por eso lo volviste a hacer ahora! ¡Porque recuerdas todo! ¡Recuerdas tus sentimientos! ¡Estás enamorado de Isabella García-Shapiro!

-¡No! Es decir… ¿qué? ¿Cómo?

-Cuando ella te besó en el jardín de casa, dejaste de oír a tu cabeza, escuchaste a tu corazón y la descubriste, a Isabella… ¡Te enamoraste de ella!

-Pero… ¿y tú cómo sabes?

-Yo sé quién le gusta a cada una de las personas que conozco. Porque soy callado, pero no idiota. Phineas, a Isabella la quisiste, la quieres y la querrás para siempre, no puedes negarlo.

-Yo…

Se levantó y, mirando su reflejo en el lago, pudo verla… el rostro de Isabella en el agua junto al suyo. Se le vinieron a la mente todos esos momentos junto a ella en el verano… ¿era cierto? ¿Realmente era cierto?

Y, mientras recordaba esas situaciones, una canción sonaba dentro de su cabeza:

_Love is real, real is love_  
_Love is feeling, feeling love_  
_Love is wanting to be loved._

_Love is touch, touch is love_  
_Love is reaching, reaching love_  
_Love is asking to be loved._

_Love is you_  
_You and me_  
_Love is knowing_  
_We can be._

_Love is free, free is love_  
_Love is living, living love_  
_Love is needing to be loved._

También recordó algo. Algo que la estadía en la prisión le había hecho olvidar… ese recuerdo… el día del partido, cuando le confesó a Jeremy lo que sentía por ella…

**Flashback**

_-Jeremy, debo confesarte algo-le decía Phineas al rubio, el día del partido._

_-¿Qué sucede?-cuestionó._

_-¿Prometes no decírselo a nadie?_

_-Tienes mi palabra._

_-¿Tú también, Ferb?_

_El peliverde se besaba la mano dos veces, en señal de promesa._

_-Bien… yo…_

_Phineas titubeaba, pero al final pudo revelar finalmente su secreto._

_-Creo… creo que me gusta Isabella… ¡no, no lo creo, la amo de verdad!-exclamaba, ante la mirada de ambos._

**Fin del flashback**

El pelirrojo se acordó también del beso que ella le dio, la cita, los festejos tras ganar el campeonato…

-Pero hay algo que no entiendo... ¿cómo pudo un simple beso hacer que me enamorara de ella?

-No, hermano...-sonrió Ferb-El beso sólo terminó de confirmar las teorías que tenías en tu corazón, pero que no oías por querer divertirte... como ya te dije, siempre la quisiste. Aunque no lo pudieras captar. Te preocupabas por ella, la ayudabas, la defendías... inconcientemente tú la amabas como a ninguna otra cosa en el mundo.

El muchacho de cabeza triangular reflexionó un momento.

-Entonces… ¿esto es el amor?-preguntó, luego-¿Realmente estoy enamorado?

-Amor puede significar muchas cosas, Phineas. Si lo entendiste, ahora no deberías sentirte vacío, sino feliz. Bien, ¿qué tienes para decirme ahora? ¿Eres feliz?

Bajo la lluvia, y mirando al cielo, exclamó, con toda felicidad:

-¡Es cierto! ¡La amo! ¡Te amo, Isabella! ¡Oh, que feliz soy! ¡Gracias, Ferb...!

Y lo miró a los ojos. El peliverde sonrió y él también. Inundados por el maldito diluvio que poco a poco se iba deteniendo, se dieron el abrazo de hermandad más grande del mundo.

-Gracias, Ferb. No sé qué haría en este mundo sin ti. Prometo olvidarme de mi estúpido cerebro y escuchar más a mi corazón… y de ser un mejor hermano…

-Ya eres un gran hermano, Phineas.

-Sí, pero… ¿qué debo hacer ahora?

El casi adolescente metió las manos en sus bolsillos y dijo:

-Búscala, dile que lo sientes y que no debiste hacerlo… ah, y que la quieres mucho.

-¡No le diré eso! ¡Le diré que la amo!

Y bajo la lluvia, inició una intensa corrida maratónica para encontrarla a ella. Su amada. ¡Qué ciego había sido! ¡Todo un verano pudiendo estar con ella y no lo había hecho!

-¡Allá voy, Isabella!

Ferb lo miró con absoluta felicidad. Su hermano lo había entendido. Lo había recordado... todo ese amor que sentía por la niña del pelo negro. Estaba tan contento que ni se dio cuenta que se le había caído una moneda del bolsillo. De nada hubiera servido para el peliverde avisarle, así que la tomó y se la guardó en el bolsillo.

-Bueno, mejor me voy-dijo, conciente de que su trabajo estaba concluido.

Y empezó a subir una cuesta un poco empinada para poder ver el momento en que Phineas e Isabella se reencontraran. Y, de paso, buscar con la mirada a Candace y a Jeremy, si es que venían a buscarlos también.

* * *

Habían pasado ya un par de horas desde que Phineas se había escapado. Pero, finalmente, Stacy había logrado mandarles el mapa a los adolescentes. Ya estaban listos para buscarlo a él, a Ferb y a Isabella.

-¡Te debemos la vida, Stace!-le agradeció el rubio.

-Oh, de nada, Jeremy… ¡y haré lo que me dijeron! ¡Buscaré a Coltrane!

-¡Nos vemos pronto!-le dijo la pelirroja, y terminó la video-llamada.

-¡Rápido, vamos por los chicos!-gritó Jeremy, y los dos salieron corriendo de la casa, hacia el automóvil.

-¡Volveremos tarde, Earl!-gritó Candace-¡Grábanos el próximo capítulo de Kid vs. Kat!

-¡Por supuesto!-dijo el hombrecito.

Conforme, Stacy apagó su computadora e intentó salir afuera para buscar a su flamante novio, cuando una curiosa luz blanca llegó desde la ventana de su casa.

-Vaya, parece que mamá llegó temprano… ¡esperen! ¡Mamá jamás llega temprano! Y… ¡su auto tiene luces amarillas!

Inundada por la curiosidad, y al ver como la luz entraba también por la cerradura, se agachó y miró a través de ella.

-Maldición-fue lo único que pudo decir.

Inmediatamente, una terrible explosión hizo volar la puerta y el vidrio de la ventana, provocando que la adolescente cayera hacia atrás, milagrosamente viva. Súbitamente, hordas de soldados irrumpieron en la casa y la atraparon.

-¿Qué sucede? ¡Suéltenme, atrevidos! ¡Mugrosos! ¡Ah!

Sin escrúpulos, uno de ellos le colocó una cinta en la boca. Lo menos que pudo hacer la chica fue patearlo y, a pesar de que logró derribarlo, los demás la maniataron y, ya sin poder defenderse, se la llevaron en un helicóptero rumbo a Los Ángeles.

* * *

Isabella había vuelto a sumergirse en un profundo llanto. Volvió a mirar al cielo y, aunque había dejado de llover y estaba soleado, no daba para que se alegrara.

-Mi vida jamás volverá a encontrar ese lugar sobre el arco iris...-murmuró.

De repente, y, como si fuera premonitorio, un arco iris cortó el cielo. Se dirigía hacia atrás de donde estaba ella, por lo cual lo siguió con la mirada y no pudo evitar mirar lo que estaba allí.

**_-_**Hola, Isabella-la saludó Phineas-**¿****_Qué estás haciendo?_**

No podía creerlo, él estaba allí… tal vez a unos metros, pero… ¡él estaba allí! El alma le volvió al cuerpo. También sus sentimientos.

-Sólo mirando el arco iris-respondió con dulzura.

Feliz, como debía sentirse, Phineas corrió hacia ella y lo menos que pudo hacer fue lanzarse sobre ella y abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, todas esas fuerzas que había recuperado luego de descubrir a su verdadero amor.

-Phineas, yo… quería pedirte perdón-le dijo Isabella, al borde del llanto.

-¿Perdón?-preguntó el chico, extrañado-¿Perdón de qué? ¿De admitir la verdad? La verdad es una de las cosas más hermosas que hay, Isa, como la amistad y la comprensión. Pero no hay nada como el amor…

-Es que… te hice enojar…

-Porque era un idiota. Ahora he cambiado y reconozco mis errores… por eso he venido hasta aquí, Isabella, por ti.

-¿Por mí?-preguntó ilusionada.

-Sí… porque… yo…

Sin poder contenerse, hizo eso que jamás había hecho en todo el verano y que sólo el amor podía lograr... comenzó a llorar. Pero no por miedo o dolor. Lloró como los valientes, lloró de felicidad. Y, en un mar de lágrimas, exclamó:

-¡Isabella, yo también te amo!

La chica quedó pasmada, traumada, emocionada por esas palabras. ¡Phineas Flynn, el amor de su vida, enamorada de ella! ¡Era un sueño hecho realidad!

-¡No!-gritó emocionada-¡No lo creo!

-¡Sí, yo te amo, Isabella!

-¡No! Dilo… ¡dilo de nuevo!-pidió, dominada por sus impulsos.

-¡Te amo, Isabella!

-¡Dilo otra vez!-exclamó, cada vez más alegre.

-¡Te amo, te amo como jamás amé a nadie! ¡Isabella, yo te amo!

La niña de pelo negro volvió a llorar, pero esta vez de emoción. De felicidad, como Phineas. Y lo volvió a abrazar, para gozo de ambos, para gozo de su amor… y también para satisfacción no sólo de Ferb, sino también de dos recién llegados: Candace y Jeremy, que lo habían encontrado gracias a la excelente ubicación del chico. Todos miraban la escena desde lejos.

-Llegamos a tiempo, amor-le dijo Candace.

-Oh, sí…-siguió el rubio, y la abrazó, mientras un fuerte viento hizo que se le volara el cabello-Sabía que un día lo entendería… Ferb, no sabes lo agradecidos que estamos y lo agradecido que Phineas debe estar contigo… ¿qué dices?

El peliverde se limitó a mirar. Finalmente, y muy feliz, dijo:

-Qué bello es amar.

Los tres siguieron mirando la escena. Finalmente, Isabella decidió dar el siguiente paso.

-Igualmente, hay una muy linda forma de demostrarle a alguien que lo amas.

-¿Y cuál es?

-Sólo… sólo pido un beso tuyo, Phineas.

La miró y sonrió. Ambos se sonrojaron y el pelirrojo dijo:

-Puedes contar conmigo en eso siempre, mi amor.

La sujetó de los hombros, la miró y poco a poco fue acercando sus labios a los de la chica. Por fin, había llegado el momento más esperado en la vida de Isabella.

_**-Tres, dos, uno, fuego.**_

Repentinamente, una terrible explosión hizo volar parte de la granja y provocó que los chicos cayeran al césped.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Phineas.

Ambos estaban confundidos. Los tres que miraban desde lejos también. Más explosiones surgían de la nada y amenazaban sus vidas.

De repente, y de las sombras, una figura militar surgió de repente. El Mayor Monograma, recién llegado vía jet, se erigía ante ellos, en pose amenazadora y con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro.

-Están en problemas-fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir.

* * *

**Cuando todo parecía perfecto... el Mayor Monograma ha aparecido para llevarse a los chicos. ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¡Entérense en el siguiente episodio de "La Película"!**

Quiero agradecer y responder los reviews de **DinkyLinkyGirl **(ýa ves lo que pasó con los cuatro amigos de los chicos, sobre Lawrence y Linda lo descubriremos en el próximo capítulo) **superperrysecretagentp **(Phineas recapacitó! Oh, y gracias por traer clientes XD) **PhineasyFerb-PxI-FxV** (espero que te quedes tranquilo... bueno, **un poco** más tranquilo), **clau016 **(ya había tenido la idea de una canción, pero no esa, espero que la que puse te haya gustado)**Napo-1 **(no quemes a Phineas, bastante que Isa casi lo quema en el escape de la prisión) **lord clerigo **(la turba iracunda del fic de Napo! Otra vez quedaron sin trabajo, jeje) **tsukimine12 **(la pregunta de Phineas quedó aclarada; el anciano era, para los que no se dieron cuenta, Albert, el mayordomo de Adam West en la serie orginal de Batman) **Ez115 **(cuanto tiempo ha pasado, amigo! espero que te siga gustando esta historia) **DigiPhissy156** (gusto en conocerte, paisana argenta! me alegra que conozcas a superperry... y espero te siga gustando el fic) y **dark-Master-or-light-master **(otro nuevo amigo, y de acá también! espero que no mates a Phineas, che) y además a todos los que, semana a semana, siguen leyendo mi fic.

Saludos a todos! Juli is out... peace!


	17. Atrapados de nuevo

¡Hola a todos! Hoy madrugamos con esta historia.

Ya en el capítulo diecisiete, sólo quedan éste y tres capítulos más, es decir, que estamos en momentos culminantes.

Parece que nada puede salirle bien a Isabella, ¿no? Veremos que pasa a continuación...

* * *

**Capítulo XVII**

**Atrapados de nuevo**

Phineas e Isabella miraron el rostro del Mayor Monograma atemorizados, mientras se tomaban de la mano. Ellos sabían que estaban en graves problemas, a pesar de que no reconocían al hombre vestido de verde que estaba ante ellos.

-¿Quién… quién es usted?-preguntó el pelirrojo, sin pensar ni un segundo en soltar a su novia.

-¿Eh? ¿No sabes quién soy, niño?-se sorprendió.

-Señor, fueron sometidos a terapia…-le dijo alguien desde atrás.

Carl se hizo ver también. Por alguna razón, Phineas tuvo muchas ganas de reír cuando lo vio.

-Oh, es cierto, Carl… ¡Oye! ¿Qué haces vestido así?

El interno tenía puesto un vestido azul con motivos rojos.

-Pero señor, mi atuendo se manchó, y usted siempre dice que la ropa siempre debe estar presentable o no se podrá hacer nada…

-¡Pero al menos ten algo de dignidad, Carl! ¿Por qué crees que cuando le doy las misiones al Agente P nunca uso pantalones?

-¿Agente P?-preguntó el chico.

El hombre recordó que no estaban solos, y que no podían hablar de Perry enfrente de los novios.

-Ah, me había olvidado de ustedes… ¡por haber escapado de la prisión, se han ganado un boleto para volver allá y no irse jamás! ¡Tú primero, jovencita!

Y se acercó a Isabella, pero Phineas la defendió.

-¡No se meta con ella! ¡Tendrá que pasar sobre mí!

-¡De cualquier forma vendrás conmigo igual!

Isabella estuvo a punto de llorar de nuevo, pero el chico se lo impidió.

-¡No, Isa! Saldremos de esto… ¡te juro que no moriré antes de poder darte un beso!

-¡Qué conmovedor!-gritó el hombre, y se dispuso a atraparlos.

No parecía haber salida. Pero, de repente, al pelirrojo se le ocurrió una idea luego de mirarlos de pies a cabeza.

-No puede atraparnos si no está con ropa presentable… ¡sus cordones están desatados!

-Ja, muy listo, pero yo uso mocasines…

-¡No me refería a usted, sino a él!-gritó Phineas, señalando al becario.

Monograma miró los zapatos de Carl, y, en efecto, tenía los cordones desatados.

-¡Carl! ¡Átate inmediatamente los cordones! ¿Qué parece que somos en esta organización? ¿Idiotas?

-¡Sí, sí señor!-chilló el adolescente, y se agachó para atárselos, mientras Monograma lo miraba de reojo.

Mientras los miraba, extrañado, el pelirrojo decidió aprovechar el momento.

-Huye, Isabella-le dijo a su amada.

-No, no voy a dejarte aquí… ¡ven conmigo!

Lo tomó de la mano nuevamente y corrieron a toda velocidad para alejarse de allí. En un momento, el adolescente levantó la vista y los vio.

-¡Señor, se escapan!-gritó.

-¡Cierto! ¡Atrápenlos…! ¡Pero primero átate los cordones, Carl!

El interno se vio obligado a obedecer, mientras Ferb, Candace y Jeremy miraban la escena.

-¡Hay que atraerlos para que vengan con nosotros!-sugirió la pelirroja.

-¡Bien!-dijo el rubio-¡Phineas! ¡Isabella!

Los tres intentaban llamar la atención de los chicos, que corrían tratando de perder al Mayor Monograma y a sus hombres. En eso, la chica los pudo ver.

-¡Son ellos!-gritó Isabella-¡Vamos, Phineas!

-¡Espera! ¡Ten cuidado con esa baja…!

Pero ambos ya estaban rodando por una pequeña colina que, curiosamente, ambos habían atravesado antes de encontrarse unos momentos antes.

Finalmente, los dos aterrizaron ilesos, con Isabella totalmente despeinada y tirada sobre Phineas. Ambos se miraron a la cara, asombrados y sonrientes.

-Vaya…-dijo Phineas, excitado-Eso fue estimulante…

-Oh, sí-le dijo Isabella, dedicándole una mirada acosadora-¿No quieres que…?

Y se puso en posición para besarlo. Pero, justo cuando sus labios iban a unirse con los de él, se oyeron algunos tiros.

-¡Ahora no, Isa!-le gritó el pelirrojo, mientras se levantaba y la arrastraba hacia donde estaban los demás.

Otra vez, el beso había sido frustrado, pero, finalmente, los cinco pudieron reunirse.

-¡Sabía que lo harías, Phineas!-le dijo Jeremy, contento.

-No es buen momento, Jeremy, tenemos que huir.

-¡Bien! ¡Vamos, dejé el auto estacionado por aquí!

Los cinco se dispusieron a correr, rumbo al auto y a la casa para refugiarse allí.

-¿Dónde lo dejaste?-le preguntó Isabella, corriendo como loca.

-¡Detrás de un callejón! ¡Sólo síganme!

Luego de una intensa corrida, los chicos lograron llegar al vehículo. Jeremy lo puso en marcha y partió a toda velocidad hacia la casa.

-Por cierto, Jeremy… ¿y Perry?-preguntó Phineas, siempre preocupado por su mascota.

-Earl lo está cuidando… cielos, ahora que lo pienso, no quiero imaginarme cómo se comportaría si nos llegaran a descubrir…

* * *

Dentro de la casa, Earl se encontraba grabando el nuevo episodio de "Kid Vs. Kat", mientras el Agente P buscaba con ímpetu esa entrada secreta que el anciano le había dicho que se encontraba en algún lugar de la casa. Revisó en todas partes, en la cocina, el comedor, las habitaciones… parecía que no había forma de encontrarla.

De repente, decidió inspeccionar el baño, aunque más que nada por una urgencia natural. Grande fue su sorpresa al verse en el espejo de ese lugar, pintado completamente de rojo y blanco, ya que luego éste, al identificar al individuo que se estaba mirando, desapareció para dar paso a un escondite secreto. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Perry entró allí y se sorprendió aún más cuando vio una guarida, pero no cualquier guarida: era la suya. En efecto, la historia del pasadizo secreto y mágico era cierta.

Simultáneamente, el Mayor Monograma y Carl, quienes se encontraban en un jeep de batalla persiguiendo a los chicos, se enteraron de la entrada del Agente P a su guarida gracias a una alarma en el vehículo.

-¡Carl, el Agente P ha vuelto a su guarida!-exclamó el hombre.

-Pero… ¿cómo?

-Seguramente encontró ese maldito pasadizo secreto. Demonios, sabía que no debía construirlo… ¡Carl, enciende el videoteléfono para que pueda hablar con él!

El becario obedeció, y, apretando un botón, hizo que la pantalla gigante del escondite de Perry se encendiera y el rostro del Mayor se viera en ella. El ornitorrinco pudo verlo claramente.

-¡Agente P!-rugió-¡Debo recordarte que estás en período de reubicación! ¡Sal de ahí o pagarás las consecuencias!

Perry hizo caso omiso de las advertencias del hombre y siguió haciendo lo que estaba haciendo: cargar su arsenal en su mochila especial de agente secreto.

-¡He dicho que salgas de ahí!-siguió gritando.

Pero no hubo respuesta. Repentinamente, una de las armas que el ornitorrinco guardó llamó la atención de ambos.

-¡Señor!-gritó el joven-¡Es... es el desmemorizador de la Agencia!

-¡Se acabó!-gritó el hombre, enfurecido-¡Carl, suelta a los soldados de apoyo!

-¡Sí, señor!

Luego de apretar un botón en el tablero del auto, de varias partes de la guarida comenzaron a salir varios combatientes dispuestos a luchar contra el ornitorrinco. Monograma notó algo extraño.

-Carl, ¿desde cuándo usamos personas en nuestra organización?

-Pero los soldados que envió a Los Ángeles también eran personas, señor.

-Oh, cielos…-murmuró, pensando en por qué no mandó a sus agentes animales-Bien, qué más da… ¡atrápenlo!

Perry se vio obligado a derrotar a los soldados uno por uno, mientras éstos intentaban atraparlo de la manera que ellos podían. Viéndose en dificultades, el Agente P comenzó a utilizar sus armas que había guardado en su mochila, las cuales lanzaban tantos rayos que éstos alcanzaban las paredes y el cielorraso, provocando que la guarida comenzara a desmoronarse poco a poco. Era como si se repitiera la irrupción de Doofenshmirtz en la sede de la Agencia.

El escondite finalmente quedó en ruinas, con todos los soldados derrotados. La pantalla era lo único que quedaba.

-Muy bien, Agente P-le dijo el Mayor Monograma, al borde de un ataque de nervios, mientras Carl se veía obligado a manejarle el jeep-Supongo que ahora irás a buscar a Doofenshmirtz, ¿no? ¡Pues debes saber que lo tienes prohibido! ¡Y que no puedes ir usando el nuevo vehículo de la Agencia sin…! Oh, no debí decir eso…

Perry corrió a través de la guarida y movió el cuadro del payaso triste, revelando un botón secreto que, al pulsarlo, abrió una compuerta donde descansaba, reluciente, un nuevo y moderno deslizador, un poco diferente al que siempre usaba, con el cual podría llegar rápidamente al escondite de su enemigo.

-¡Bien, se acabó!-gritó Monograma-¡Agente P, estás despedido!

El monotrema miró la pantalla con odio, y, apretando un botón que tenía el vehículo en el volante, disparó un rayo destructor que hizo polvo el monitor, provocando también una pequeña explosión en el auto donde viajaban el Mayor y el interno, lo cual hizo que el auto se detuviera.

-Creo que no encontraremos a esos niños ahora, señor-se lamentó el adolescente.

-Sólo cierra la boca y prepárate para correr, Carl-dijo simplemente el hombre.

Las salidas de la guarida, tal como el anciano había dicho, estaban completamente tapadas, y el hecho de que ahora estuviera destruida provocó que el espacio para moverse se reduciera bastante, por lo cual, Perry se vio obligado a salir de ella a través del pasadizo y regresar así a Los Ángeles. Luego de romper la pared del baño, y luego el techo, con el deslizador, logró salir de la casa a toda velocidad, rumbo a Danville. Curiosamente, Earl ni lo escuchó, tal vez porque tenía la televisión a todo volumen.

* * *

Mientras, los chicos llegaban al lugar donde se hospedaban.

-¡Earl, nos persiguen!-gritó Jeremy-Debemos escondernos.

-¿Eh?-preguntó, sorprendido-¿Cómo que los persiguen?

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones, Earl.

-Pero... ¿no quieren ver el episodio de…?

-¡Lo veremos después!-exclamó Candace.

De repente, la chica de pelo negro comenzó a notar algo extraño. Parecía como si todo comenzara a vibrar.

-Miren…-susurró-algo sucede…

El vaso del que Earl estaba tomando comenzó a temblar, la televisión comenzó a fallar y un jarrón que estaba en la mesa de la cocina cayó al suelo y se rompió.

-Algo se acerca…-murmuró Phineas, mientras se tomaba de la mano con una asustada Isabella.

Precavida, Candace avanzó lentamente hacia la ventana y corrió la cortina. Al ver lo que había afuera de la casa, sólo pudo decir una cosa:

-Me lleva la cachetada.

En ese momento, hordas de soldados, tanques, helicópteros y cualquier vehículo de guerra que pudieran imaginarse iban en dirección a la casa de dos pisos que reposaba en ese punto de Los Ángeles.

Los demás se miraron, horrorizados. No podían creerlo.

-Oh, cielos… estamos en problemas-dijo Jeremy.

-¿De qué están hablando?-les preguntó Earl.

El rubio lo miró, y decidió contarle toda la verdad.

-Bueno… seremos honestos contigo, amigo. Yo no soy ese John del que tú hablas… mi nombre es Jeremy y ella… es mi novia, no mi esposa… y estos son sus hermanos. Y la novia de uno de ellos.

Y se sacó los anteojos redondos ante el pasmado hombre, que no podía creer lo que sucedía.

-¡No puede ser!-exclamó-¡Ustedes... ustedes son los fugitivos de Nueva Orleans!

-Sí, sé que no fuimos sinceros… pero lo hicimos para poder encontrar un nuevo lugar para vivir…

Earl los miró un momento. Un momento después, se puso rojo de furia y comenzó a gritar:

-¡Engañado por cinco niños! ¡Y un estúpido pato con cola de castor!

-Disculpe, pero Perry es un ornitorrinco…-lo corrigió Phineas, preocupado.

-¡No me importa lo que sea! ¡Y, por cierto, no sé donde está tu mascota, pues no la he visto desde que volvimos del concierto!

-¡Oh, no! ¡Dejó que Perry se fuera!

-¡Pues si un niño con cabeza de nacho pudo engañarme, yo también puedo engañarlo a él!-rió, malvadamente-¡Ojalá no vuelvas a verlo, mocoso!

-¡Escucha! ¡Estamos siendo perseguidos injustamente!-se quejó el rubio.

-¡Sí, claro! ¡Y si mi intuición no me falla, esos soldados ya están aquí!

-Pero, Earl…

-¡No me llames por mi nombre!

-Pero…

-Tiene razón, Jeremy-se lamentó la pelirroja-Pero… ¿cómo nos encontraron?

El adolescente se dirigió al hombrecito y lo miró desde arriba con cara de odio.

-¡Usted!-le gritó-¡Usted les dijo!

-¡Claro que no! ¡Yo no lo hice!

-¿Ah, sí? Y entonces... ¿quién fue?

-Allí está, Jeremy-le dijo Candace, señalando una figura femenina que bajaba de un helicóptero-Stacy acaba de llegar.

El rubio se acercó a la ventana y la vio. La pobre de Stacy Hirano, con esposas en las manos y amenazada desde atrás con un fusil por un soldado, caminaba lentamente hacia la casa. Isabella se acercó para mirar también.

-¡Stacy!-exclamó la niña-¿Por qué…?

-Esos malditos-dijo Jeremy, enojado-Apuesto a que la trajeron hasta aquí sólo para encontrarnos y llevarnos de nuevo…

-Pero… jamás le dijimos a Stacy donde estábamos-comentó Candace-Sólo se lo dijimos por Internet... ¡oh, cielos!

-Sí... debieron haber espiado nuestra comunicación-aclaró Jeremy-Pero lo que no me queda claro es cómo hallaron esta casa.

-¡No hay duda de que nos siguieron…!-exclamó el pelirrojo-Lo... lo siento, Isabella, debí correr más rápido.

-No tienes la culpa de nada, Phineas-lo animó ella.

-¡Esperen!-gritó Jeremy-¡Alguien más viene!

Mientras, en la calle, el Mayor Monograma y Carl habían arribado luego de una intensa corrida.

-Uf… ¿cuánto tardamos, Carl?-le preguntó al becario.

-Nueva marca, señor-le dijo éste, mirando su reloj.

-Bien, me alegro… ah, veo que ya llegó la mocosa.

Se dirigió hacia ella y se puso a hablarle. Ella le dedicó una mirada maliciosa, y él se la devolvió.

-De acuerdo, niña, conocemos el escondite de esos niños, pero necesitamos que lo confirmes tú. Señala la casa inmediatamente.

-No sé dónde viven. Y aunque lo supiera, no lo haría-se negó la morocha, furiosa.

-Mira, no te hagas la lista con nosotros. Lo sabes. ¡Hazlo!

-¡No!

-Bien… soldado, prepare el arma.

El sujeto que estaba detrás de ella colocó su mano en el gatillo, mientras su mejor amiga la miraba desde la ventana.

-No puedo dejar que la maten por defendernos…-susurró.

Stacy estaba muy asustada por dentro, y con razón: ¡ella ni siquiera sabía donde vivían los chicos! Entonces, miró a la casa en cuestión, aparentemente la correcta, y pudo ver a la pelirroja desde la calle.

"Dilo" murmuró Candace con tristeza, esperando que su amiga pudiera leer sus labios desde afuera.

Ella no quería traicionar a sus amigos, pero de nada serviría sacrificarse, ya que, en definitiva, el hombre canoso sabía donde estaban esconcidos los chicos. Fue entonces que Stacy dio un suspiro y señaló la casa.

-¡A ella, muchachos!-exclamó Monograma.

Los hombres de la Agencia irrumpieron con todo dentro de la vivienda y apuntaron con armas a los residentes.

-Nos rendimos-murmuró Jeremy, con las manos arriba y sin dar pelea.

-Vamos, afuera-les ordenaron.

Todos, incluso Earl, se vieron obligados a salir. El Mayor los vio y sonrió satisfactoriamente.

-Hemos ganado, Carl, y sin resistencia… ¿qué te parece?

-Ha hecho un gran trabajo, señor.

-Sí… sí, claro.

El grupo fue dividido en dos: los adolescentes por un lado y los niños por el otro. Tres subieron a un camión y los otros tres a otro.

El rubio fue el primero que se lo cruzó. Lo miró a los ojos, y el hombre hizo lo mismo. Por alguna razón, estuvieron mirándose unos momentos, como tratando de leerse la mente. El jefe del Agente P sabía que ese chico era capaz.

-¡Vamos, vamos!-le gritó repentinamente, despertando de sus pensamientos.

Luego del adolescente, Candace y Stacy, y, por otro lado, Ferb, Isabella y Phineas, se dispusieron a entrar a los vehículos. Pero también había lugar para el dueño de la casa...

-Usted debe venir con nosotros, señor-le ordenó a Earl el Mayor Monograma.

-Pero… ¿por qué?

-Bueno, en primer lugar, por haberles dado hogar a estos fugitivos…

-¡Pero no sabía que eran ellos! ¡El único que yo conocía estaba disfrazado!

-… y en segundo, por abrir un pub ilegal a plena luz del día.

-¿Y eso quién se lo dijo?

-El cabeza de nacho-dijo simplemente.

Phineas le regaló una sonrisa pícara, lo menos que pudo hacer en medio de tanta tristeza.

-¡Has ganado esta vez, niño, pero la próxima…!

-Ya, cierre la boca y venga con nosotros.

-Sí, señor.

Y se subió al jeep de la organización, ya reparado, esperando por el hombre y el interno.

-Quiero que sus jaulas estén bien cerradas para que no haya posibilidad de escape-le ordenó a los conductores de los camiones.

-A la orden, señor-asintieron. Curiosamente uno de ellos era el mismo que había conducido a los niños hasta la prisión unos días atrás.

Mientras, ambos, jefe e interno, seguían conversando.

-Bien, Carl, ya los tenemos. Creo que debemos avisarles a sus padres.

-Pero señor…

-¿Qué sucede?

-La señora Johnson y la señora García-Shapiro están en el hospital-le informó-Y desconocemos el paradero de la señora Flynn y el señor Fletcher…

-Y… ¿dónde crees que estén ahora?

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, Linda y Lawrence caminaban por un terreno nevado.

-¿Tienes idea de por qué estamos aquí, si tendríamos que estar en Nueva Orleans?-le preguntó ella.

-Pero si aquí estamos… ¡mira ese letrero! "Bienvenidos a Alaska"… ¿Alaska? ¡Maldición!

-Debiste doblar en Albuquerque-lo retó Linda-Y ahora, ¿cómo volveremos?

-¿Nuevos en Alaska?-les preguntó alguien.

Un sujeto un tanto bajito se les acercó.

-Otra familia vino aquí hace unos años-recordó-Debieron verlos… uno era más gordo que una…

-Disculpe, pero queremos irnos de aquí, no oír relatos sobre familias extrañas.

-Bien… sigan por ahí, doblen a la izquierda, luego a la derecha y llegarán al aeropuerto. Tómense un avión y váyanse al demonio.

-¡Oiga, no nos hable así!-le gritó Lawrence, y le dio un golpe en la nariz.

El hombre cayó hacia atrás y se revolcó de dolor.

-Linda, me cansé-le habló el inglés-Volvamos a Danville.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero debemos ir por nuestros hijos!

-Ya me cansé de que me tomen por tonto. Vamos a volver y ahí nos enteraremos que sucedió con nuestros hijos.

-Pero…

-¿Tienen hijos?-interrumpió el sujeto, aún en el piso-Vaya, no pensé que estuvieran tan mal…

Lawrence, aún más enojado, lo golpeó más fuerte que la vez anterior.

-Vamos, Linda. Quiero dejar de salir del país y descansar un poco.

-Bien… vamos entonces.

Y siguieron su camino, mientras el sujeto se quejaba, adolorido.

-¿Por qué no le hice caso a mi mamá y me convertí en lechero?-se lamentó, tirado en el piso.

* * *

De regreso en Los Ángeles, Monograma y Carl seguían hablando.

-¿Cómo los encontraremos, Carl?

-Tengo una idea... puede hacer un identikit de ambos.

Dicho esto, se fue y volvió al instante con un dibujante profesional.

-¿Y éste?-preguntó el hombre.

-Sólo debe darle una descripción de ambos, y él los retratará.

-¡Buena idea! Bien... no los recuerdo muy bien, pero sé que el hombre tiene cabello castaño, usa lentes, y viste una camisa blanca... mientras que la mujer tiene un cuerpo esbelto, y es pelirroja.

El tipo comenzó con su labor, mientras los otros dos seguían hablando.

-Creo que también podemos llamarlos y decirles que regresen a Danville sabiendo que ellos están bien y de regreso en la escuela militar-sugirió el hombre de verde.

-No sé si aún tengo sus números... pero buscaré los números de su celular en mi agenda… por cierto, señor, ¿qué haremos con el auto?-preguntó Carl.

-Oh, tienes razón… quiero que lo subas al camión donde estarán los niños.

-Pero… ¿no cree que podrían intentar encenderlo y escapar?

-Por supuesto que no… y te daré tres razones para que confíes en mí... en primer lugar, esos chicos están encerrados. En segundo, no saben conducir… y en tercero, ¡no tienen edad para hacerlo!

Y soltó una carcajada.

-¡Vamos, Carl, ríete conmigo!

Los dos comenzaron a reír, y pronto todos los demás, incluso Earl, reían también. Excepto, claro, los seis chicos prisioneros.

-Oh, cielos, nos estamos volviendo malos… ¡Bien! ¡Soldados, retirada!

Ambos se subieron al auto junto con el dibujante, que estaba dándole los últimos detalles a su dibujo, y se dirigieron en dirección a Nueva Orleans, para regresar a la escuela militar. El jeep encabezaba la caravana de vehículos que se dirigían hacia allá, y los camiones eran los últimos de la fila.

Dentro de los vehículos, los chicos estaban esposados y encerrados en jaulas de acero. No hacían más que mirar al suelo y preguntarse qué sucedería a partir de ese momento.

* * *

**Otra vez encerrados... ¿cuándo pasará la tormenta para nuestros amigos? Entérense en el próximo episodio: "Comienza la batalla", con el regreso del doctor Doofenshmirtz.**

Como siempre, me gustaría agradecer los reviews de **DinkyLinkyGirl **(mala suerte, Monograma los atrapó), **tsukimine12 **(oye, préstame una, me hacen falta algunas armas XD), **DigiPhissy156 **(Lo único que puedo decirte es que Ferb y Vanessa sí volverán a verse las caras), **Hanonkurumi **(Perry, como ves, escapó a Danville), **Napo-1 **(así me gusta, amigo, ¡optimismo ante todo!), **lord clerigo **(me alegra saber que las cosas no les van mal a la muchedumbre),** PhineasyFerb-PxI-FxV** (Monograma la va a pasar mal, parece), **dark-Master-or-light-master** (Ya está: todos contra Monograma! XD) y** clarry99288 **(bienvenida, y bienvenida también a la turba contra nuestro amigo Monograma), además de darle gracias a todos aquellos que leen mi fic semana a semana.

Buenos días a todos! Juli is out... peace!


	18. Comienza la batalla

Otra semana, y otro capítulo de la historia llega para todos ustedes.

Aún no puedo creer que sólo falten tres capítulos… ¿se solucionará todo, o será el fin de nuestros amigos? ¿Qué estará haciendo Doof…? Aquí "Comienza la batalla". Espero que les guste:

* * *

**Capítulo XVIII**

**Comienza la batalla**

Habían pasado unos cuantos minutos desde la captura. Pero los tres adolescentes que viajaban en uno de los camiones no se hablaban. Estaban muy tristes y pensativos, ya que el escape de allí era imposible, y lo sabían. Finalmente, Stacy decidió romper el silencio:

-Candace, quiero… quiero pedirles perdón por lo que hice…

La pelirroja la miró y, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa, le dijo:

-No puedo perdonarte, amiga… ¡porque no hay nada que perdonar! Hiciste bien en decirles donde estábamos… es más, yo no me hubiera perdonado jamás si te mataban sólo por no decirles nuestro escondite… aunque ni supieras donde estábamos.

Stacy sonrió como pudo. Miró a Jeremy y les dijo:

-Es una lástima que no puedan disfrutar su noviazgo en este momento.

-Lo importante es que nos amamos-dijo el rubio-Y a la vez lamento que no hayas podido encontrarte con Coltrane.

-Sí…

-Jeremy, vamos, debe haber una forma de salir de aquí.

-No lo creo, amor-le dijo éste-Pero, tal vez, si ocurre un milagro como cuando nos fugamos de la prisión, podamos volver a Danville…

-Ojalá a mis hermanos se les ocurra algo-dijo Candace.

-Esperemos que así sea, amiga-le dijo Stacy.

* * *

En el otro camión, el último vehículo de la fila, Isabella embestía con fuerza las rejas, intentando salir. Ferb buscaba en sus bolsillos una herramienta que pudiera ayudar, y Phineas simplemente se limitaba a verlos, muy triste y sin esperanzas.

De repente, la niña cayó al suelo, exhausta, y con una pequeña herida en su mano. El chico pelirrojo fue a ayudarla.

-¿Estás bien, Isa?-le preguntó.

-Sí-respondió-Oye, Phineas, ¿por qué no me ayudas a romper esta jaula?

-¿Y para qué? No servirá de nada… estamos perdidos, no saldremos de aquí.

-¡Phineas! ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué no puedes ayudarme?

-No hay caso, estamos perdidos-repitió, pesimista.

Enojada, la chica decidió hacerlo entrar en razón.

-¡Escucha, Phineas Flynn!-le gritó Isabella, tomándolo de los hombros-¡Tú sabes que siempre te amé y te seguiré amando, pero no lo haré si te comportas así! ¡Ese no es Phineas Flynn! ¡Phineas Flynn era un chico optimista, inteligente, para el cual no había imposibles! ¡Y comparado con las cosas maravillosas que tú y Ferb han hecho en todo este verano, salir de aquí es lo más fácil del mundo! ¡Y puedes hacerlo porque eres Phineas Flynn, el amor de mi vida!

Y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Y no te besé en los labios porque sé que quieres el beso perfecto, no aquí y ahora.

Lo que ella decía era cierto... ¡tantas cosas imposibles había hecho en el verano! ¿Por qué no podía hacer algo perfectamente posible, como escapar de una simple jaula?

El chico volvió en sí. Sonrió, abrazó a su chica y comenzó a embestir la reja.

-¡Vamos, Isabella!-gritó con fuerza.

Ya eran dos. Iba a ser difícil romperla... pero por algo estaba Ferb allí…

-Oigan, ustedes dos-les dijo, serio.

Los dos se dieron vuelta y lo miraron. Se lo veía molesto y enojado. Luego, sonrió repentinamente, y dijo:

-Déjenselo a la artillería pesada-y, tras concluir la oración, sacó un mazo de vaya uno a saber donde, para luego lanzarse con todo contra los barrotes.

Funcionó: la potencia que el casi adolescente aplicaba contra las barras las iba doblando poco a poco. Finalmente, lograron salir.

-¡Sí!-gritó Isabella, abrazándose con su novio.

-Ojalá a mi hermana se le haya ocurrido lo mismo-dijo el pelirrojo.

-No podemos depender de nadie, Phineas. Escucha, tenemos que planear como salir de aquí y rescatar a los demás.

-Bueno… sí, creo que es lo mejor… Ferb, ¿qué sugieres?

Sin que se le moviera un pelo de la cara, el casi adolescente señaló el auto de patente A 133, estacionado justo delante de ellos.

-¡El auto de tus padres!-gritó la chica-¡Nos salvamos!

-Pero… ¡Isabella, debemos conducirlo! ¿Cómo lo haremos? No tenemos la llave, no sabemos manejar… ¡y peor aún, no tenemos edad para conducir!

-Phineas, no importa cuantas cosas te hayan advertido en tu educación, cuando debes hacer algo para salvar a alguien, no hay reglas. Además, si es una regla ridícula, no es necesario cumplirla.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, lo dijo la televisión.

-¿Y no se supone que no debes creer todo lo que ves en la tele?

-Pues…

-Bah, olvídalo… tienes razón. Hay que hacerlo. Ferb, ¿puedes hacerlo funcionar sin llave?

El chico de pelo verde le hizo un gesto afirmativo y se metió en el auto, aprovechando que la puerta sí estaba abierta. Pero, repentinamente, salió de éste para ver que hacía su hermano. Lo cazó justo antes de darle un beso a la morocha.

-¿No puedes esperar un poco?-le preguntó, en tono sarcástico.

Phineas e Isabella se separaron unos metros, sonrojados. Ferb sonrió y prosiguió en su labor.

* * *

A unos cuantos kilómetros de allí, Perry el Ornitorrinco se dirigía a Danville para comenzar la pelea definitiva contra su archienemigo. El no haber determinado el día del combate (simplemente lo habían arreglado para el momento en que sus dueños estuvieran seguros), no le hacía sentir presión, pero él era un animal de compromisos, sea con quien sea.

Comenzó a revisar atentamente los botones del nuevo deslizador. Tenía de todo: rayo láser, rayo de hielo, lanzallamas y hasta cafetera instantánea. Pero, en eso, logró ver que la bocina del vehículo era también la activadora del modo súper veloz del aparato. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la hizo sonar y así salió disparado a velocidad supersónica, con lo cual era incapaz de ver una imagen clara al frente, sólo un confuso grupo de manchas de colores que se movían rápidamente frente a sus ojos. Igualmente, el piloto automático lo llevaría a destino sin probabilidad de estrellarse contra algo.

* * *

(Jingle Musical) ¡Doofenshmirtz, Malvados y Asociaaaadoooos!

Danville no podía estar peor. Los habitantes de Danville Capital, vueltos zombies por el doctor Doofenshmirtz hacía ya varios días, no hacían nada más que deambular por la calle y estrellarse contra todo, aún siendo las tres de la madrugada. Claro: nadie les daba órdenes, puesto que Heinz, desde que había vuelto de la sede de la Agencia, lo único que había hecho había sido sentarse en su sillón favorito, mirar la televisión y tomar café para permanecer despierto. El Agente P podría llegar en cualquier momento y estar dormido para ese momento no era lo mejor.

El lavador de cerebros estaba apagado desde que el malvado había regresado, ya que su objetivo era volver a encenderlo y utilizarlo en el resto del Área Limítrofe para el momento en que derrotara a Perry. Sin embargo, la gente seguía igual, debido a que para liberarlas había que destruir el aparato. Obviamente, ni Heinz era tan estúpido como para hacerlo.

Mientras tanto, Vanessa, su hija, terminaba una llamada con su madre. Con una vil sonrisa en su rostro, se dirigió hacia su padre.

-Oye, papá… a que no sabes qué…

-¿Perry el Ornitorrinco está aquí?

-No, mejor que eso… mamá acaba de llegar, ha visto la ciudad llena de tus esclavos y vendrá a hablar contigo.

-¿Charlene?-preguntó-¿Para qué? ¿Y a esta hora?

-Sí, recién llegó de sus vacaciones y ha visto lo malvado que eres… estarás en graves problemas, papá.

-Ninguna mujer pone en problemas a Heinz Doofenshmirtz, jovencita.

Entonces, alguien golpeó a la puerta.

-¡Mamá llegó!-gritó Vanessa.

-Espera, espera… ¡puede ser Perry el Ornitorrinco!

-Te digo que es mamá…

-Sea quien sea, abriré yo.

Se levantó como pudo del sillón y abrió la puerta, sólo para verse cara a cara con Charlene, su ex-esposa.

-Ah, eres tú-le dijo el científico, como si nada.

-Tenemos que hablar, Heinz. Y en serio-le respondió la mujer.

Y pasó adentro, para luego sentarse en el sillón de Heinz.

-Oye, oye… ¿qué te hace pensar que puedes entrar a mi departamento sin permiso? ¿Y sentarte en mi sillón preferido? Y todo eso, para colmo, a las tres de la mañana…

-Ya basta, Heinz. He venido para hablar sobre lo que le haces a esta ciudad.

-¿Qué?

-Durante un largo tiempo, nuestra hija ha intentado decirme que tú eras una persona malvada, y yo jamás le creí. Pero ahora, no hago más que volver a Danville luego de mis vacaciones con mi pareja…

-¿Tienes pareja?-preguntó Doof, extrañado.

-Claro, ¿qué te crees? ¿Que no puedo? Según tengo entendido, has estado saliendo con muchas mujeres desde que nos separamos.

-Sí, y son todas una viejas locas.

-Bueno, ya basta… ¿en qué estábamos? Ah, sí…-y se paró-¡Todos se han vuelto zombies! ¡Y Vanessa me ha dicho que tú eres el culpable!

-¿Y qué?-preguntó-Claro que yo soy el culpable.

Charlene se quedó pasmada. Sí, su ex-marido se había vuelto malvado… pero, ¿por qué?

-¡Ja!-rió la adolescente-¿Lo ves, mamá? Te lo dije, y jamás me creíste…

-Cierra la boca, jovencita-la calló el malvado.

-¿Por qué, Heinz?-le preguntó la mujer-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Mira, dominar el Área Limítrofe ha sido mi objetivo desde hace mucho… cuando te conocí, pensé que podría vivir una vida normal… pero al separarme de ti descubrí que este realmente era mi propósito… para vengarme de todos los malditos traumas de mi vida…

-Pero… ¿por qué de la manera malvada?

-Porque es más lucrativo, y me hace ver como un famoso…

-Pero si quisiste ser famoso, podrías haberte postulado como alcalde…

-O haber hecho una película en Hollywood-sugirió Vanessa.

-Nadie irá a Hollywood, jovencita-la retó su madre.

-¡Sí!-exclamó Doofenshmirtz-Además, Vanessa, no necesito ir allá para ser famoso. Bastará con que aparezca mi biografía en Wikipedia…

-¡Bien, se acabó!-gritó Charlene-¡Escúchame, por favor, Heinz! ¡Quiero que detengas esta locura! ¿De qué te sirve tener a todos como unos esclavos sin corazón?

-No me molestes más, mujer. Ya me cansé de que me den órdenes de lo que tengo que hacer, mi vida es mi vida, y nadie puede manejarla más que yo. Así que lárgate, no tienes más que hacer aquí contigo. Ve a acostarte con tu noviecito.

-Bien-se limitó a decir la mujer-Vanessa, puedes hacer lo que quieras. Perdóname por no creer en tus palabras... y Heinz, lamento haberte molestado.

-No importa. Es más, debí haber dejado prendido el lavador de cerebros para afectarte y así evitar que vinieras a molestarme.

Y se fue dando un portazo. Satisfecho, Heinz se sentó en su sillón de nuevo.

Pero la adolescente no estaba bien. Por alguna razón, sentía ganas de tirarlo todo a la basura… ¿por qué no podía tener una familia normal como todos? ¿Por qué debía convivir con sus padres separados, y uno de ellos con una mente tan retorcida?

Se fue corriendo a su cuarto, en donde se echó sobre su cama y se puso a llorar contra la almohada.

-¿Tendré acaso algo de culpa?-se preguntó-¿Serán mis costumbres? ¿Por qué debo pasar por esto?

Y, aún sollozando, se sacó sus ropas góticas y se puso un atuendo que su padre le había regalado para un cumpleaños, uno de los tantos que ella había rechazado.

-¿Habrá sido mi actitud hacia él? ¿El hecho de que siempre desprecié lo que hacía por mí?

Y se volvió a echar sobre la cama, aunque esta vez para dormir.

* * *

De vuelta en la ruta, Ferb le había reparado el modo volador al auto y le había llenado el tanque con su combustible secreto, pero aún intentaba hacerlo funcionar, debido a que no podía encontrar el cable correcto que debía tocar para ponerlo en marcha. Resignado, se sentó sobre el asiento del acompañante.

-¿No pudiste, Ferb?-le preguntó Isabella.

El muchacho peliverde negó con la cabeza. Enojado, le dio un golpe a la guantera y, al abrirse ésta, descubrió las llaves del auto dentro.

-¿Eh?-preguntó Isabella, extrañada.

-Creo que los adultos están más idiotas cada día-comentó Phineas.

-Sí. Sólo les importa su cuenta en Facebook.

* * *

-¡Mira esto, Carl!-le decía, al mismo tiempo, el Mayor Monograma al becario, mientras usaba su computadora y manejaba al mismo tiempo-¡Me hice fan de ALF y saqué más puntos que tú en mi examen de inteligencia!

-Pero cuantos más tuviera, menos inteligente sería, señor.

Monograma se quedó mirándolo.

-A partir de mañana te bajo el sueldo-le dijo-Por cierto... ¿cómo va el dibujante?

-Ya casi termino-dijo éste, que se encontraba en la parte de atrás del vehículo-Ya está. Entonces... un hombre con cabello castaño, lentes y camisa blanca.

-En efecto.

-Y una mujer esbelta, y pelirroja.

-Así es.

-Bueno, aquí los tiene.

Carl tomó el dibujo, y lo miró detenidamente.

-Wow, es bastante convincente...-comentó.

-Déjame verlo-dijo el sujeto canoso, arrebatándoselo de las manos-Yo diré si es bueno o no.

Ni bien lo vio, tuvo ganas de destruir el mundo.

-¡Imbécil!-exclamó, furioso-¡Estos no son los padres de los chicos! ¡Son ese gordo y esa estúpida de la FOX!

Y le arrojó al dibujante el retrato de Peter y Lois Griffin que había hecho.

-Para empezar, el hombre es flaco y algo cuadrado, y la mujer tiene el peinado de Bobby Fabuloso... ya sabe, el bajista de Love Händel.

El hombre tomó su block de hojas, y le dio unos retoques al dibujo.

-¿Algo así?-preguntó.

Ahora, los personajes se parecían mucho... pero al señor y a la señora Turner.

-Este es uno de esos momentos en que me gustaría trabajar de periodista en la CNN-comentó Monograma, aún más enojado.

* * *

Todo estaba preparado. Phineas e Isabella se subieron al auto.

-¿Está listo el modo volador, Ferb?-le preguntó Isabella.

El casi adolescente afirmó con la mano.

-Bien, ¿quién conduce?-preguntó Phineas.

Su novia lo miró con dulzura. Su hermano le echó una mirada maliciosa.

-¡No!-gritó-¡De ninguna manera!

-Pero Phineas…

-¡Ferb, tú sabes manejar de todo! ¿Por qué no lo haces tú?

El chico negó con la cabeza.

-Vamos, amor… hazlo por mí-le dijo ella.

-Yo por ti haría todo, Isa… pero esto pone en peligro nuestras vidas…

-Pero yo confío en ti… sé lo que eres capaz de hacer… ¡lo has demostrado en todo este verano! Te has reído de la muerte en la cara y has hecho lo imposible para hacerme sonreír… tú puedes hacerlo, Phineas.

El pelirrojo la miró y, luego, observó a su hermano.

-Yo también creo en ti, Phineas.

Como hacía un momento, durante la charla, Ferb volvía a llamarlo por su nombre. Él siempre se había preguntado por qué nunca lo llamaba Phineas, pero el hecho de que lo mencionara significaba algo… Había que hacerlo.

-Ferb, Isabella, ya sé lo que vamos a hacer hoy… ¡lograr nuestra libertad!

Y prendió en marcha el auto.

-¡Ferb, el acelerador, Isabella, tú usa los frenos!

-¿Por qué?-le preguntó ella.

-¡Porque tengo diez años y no alcanzo los pedales!

Y dio marcha atrás, para romper la compuerta del compartimiento del camión. Rápidamente, pudo estabilizar el coche luego del terrible golpe que se dieron al caer a la ruta y logró acelerar lo suficiente como para alcanzar al camión. El conductor, el mismo que los había trasladado a la prisión, no podía creerlo.

-¡Se escaparon!-chilló-¡Pero al menos, podré matarlos de una buena vez!

Y aceleró para poder golpearlos y así tirarlos fuera de la carretera, bastante angosta por cierto, pero Phineas pudo verlo y esquivarlo a tiempo.

-¿Qué pasa, Phineas?-le preguntó Isabella, desde abajo.

-Hay un psicópata detrás de nosotros. Si nos toca, estamos fritos.

Poco a poco, el auto se fue acercando al otro camión que estaba delante, donde estaban atrapados los adolescentes.

-Chicos, escuchen, deben salir del auto y saltar hacia el otro camión.

-¡Pero nos mataremos!-gritó Isabella.

-Usa tu banda de exploradora, Isa-le dijo el joven conductor.

La banda de niña exploradora era algo que la morocha siempre llevaba consigo, aunque raramente la sacaba a relucir. Pero esto era una ocasión necesaria.

La chica abrió la puerta del auto y trató de resistir la correntada de aire que la azotaba.

-¡Ten cuidado, Isa!-le gritó el pelirrojo.

-¡Lo tendré, Phineas! ¡Ferb, sujétate a mi banda!

Ambos se colocaron sobre el capó del auto y, luego de atar la banda al auto, trataron de saltar hacia la parte trasera del camión. Al hacerlo, intentaron abrir la compuerta, mientras Phineas aún era acosado por el camionero.

-¿No eres muy joven para conducir un auto?-le gritó el tipo, de muy mal humor.

-Sí… ¡sí lo soy!-respondió el chico, mientras seguía esquivándolo.

Ferb e Isabella lograron abrir la compuerta y descubrieron que Candace, Jeremy y Stacy estaban dormidos.

-¡Vamos, arriba!-les gritó la niña-¡Ayúdennos!

Los tres se despertaron repentinamente y comenzaron a embestir la reja.

-¡Sabía que se les ocurriría algo!-gritó Jeremy.

-¡Cállate y golpea!-le gritó la pelirroja.

Finalmente, y con un poco de ayuda del martillo de Ferb, los tres se liberaron y pudieron volver al automóvil. Isabella se adueñó del asiento delantero y los demás se fueron atrás.

-Phineas, yo debería conducir-le aconsejó el rubio.

-Ahora no… éste es mío.

Se refería al camionero.

-¡Ahora verás!-le gritó el tipo-¡Terminaré contigo de una vez por todas!

E, inconcientemente, aceleró con todo, con el propósito de llevárselo por delante y aplastarlo contra el otro camión.

Pero no contaba con los reflejos de Phineas, que lo esquivó nuevamente y provocó que el vehículo enemigo se incrustara contra la parte de atrás del otro camión. El otro conductor estaba más que sorprendido.

-Hasta la vista, baby-dijo Phineas con malicia, y detuvo el auto en medio de la carretera, estirando al máximo su pierna derecha, sólo para ver como ambos se caían de la carretera y rodaban por una empinada cuesta.

Unos segundos después, ocurrió una terrible explosión. Todos festejaron.

-¡Ahora sí irnos de aquí!-gritó Stacy.

-Pero yo conduciré-dijo Jeremy-Aunque debo admitir que lo haces muy bien, amigo.

-Gracias, cuñado... por cierto... ¿adónde iremos?

-Muchachos-anunció el adolescente-Ya estoy harto de todo esto. Quiero volver a Danville.

Todos lo miraron, extrañados. No podían creer lo que decía.

-Pero, amor... ¿por qué?

-En primer lugar, debemos llevar a Stacy. No sólo es inocente como nosotros, sino que la secuestraron sin razón... como a su novio, que ya debe estar allí...

-Por favor, Jeremy, no es necesario-dijo la morocha.

-Lo es, amiga. Y segundo, no quiero seguir huyendo por el país. Quiero volver a mi hogar, quiero ver a mi madre, a mi padre, a mi hermanita... estoy seguro que ustedes quieren lo mismo.

Se quedaron pensativos. Sí, el rubio tenía razón... lo extrañaban todo... la familia, los amigos... Danville mismo.

-Tienes razón... ¡volveremos!-lo apoyó Phineas.

Todos se pusieron de acuerdo. De repente, la caravana se detuvo. Era obvio que se habían dado cuenta que los camiones ya no estaban siguiendo al jeep del Mayor Monograma.

-¡Señor, los niños se escaparon e hicieron volcar los camiones!-le informó el interno.

-¡Ya lo sé, Carl!-respondió el hombre, saliendo del auto para ver mejor-No sé como un grupo de niños te trae tantos problemas… ¡ahora sé como se siente Barney…!

Entonces, los vehículos cambiaron de posición y se dispusieron a atacar a los chicos.

-¡Rápido!-gritó Jeremy.

Luego de cambiar de lugares, y ya con Jeremy adelante, los seis intentaron escapar. Sería difícil, puesto que los seguían hordas de vehículos militares.

-¡Este auto no podrá perderlos de vista!-gritó Candace, preocupada.

-¡Activa el modo volador!-le dijo Phineas-Ferb lo reparó.

-¡Nada de eso!-gritó el rubio, enojado-¡Esa cosa casi nos mata! ¡No podrás convencerme de ninguna forma para que lo use!

De repente, una bazooka pasó rozando el vehículo.

-Me convenciste-dijo el adolescente.

Entonces, Jeremy activó el modo volador. El auto consiguió una mayor velocidad que la vez anterior, pero parecía que el adolescente ya se estaba acostumbrando.

-¡Insisto en que esto no me gusta, pero funciona!-gritó, con su cabello volándose.

El auto poco a poco se fue perdiendo en el horizonte. Hirviendo de rabia, Monograma se sacó la peluca, la tiró al suelo y saltó enojado sobre ella. Luego se la puso y gritó:

-¡Estan yendo hacia el norte! ¡Seguramente, esos ingenuos han decidido volver a Danville! ¡Tras ellos, soldados!-y, después de subirse de nuevo al jeep, él, Carl y toda la artillería avanzaron de regreso al Área Limítrofe.

* * *

A eso de las siete de la mañana, cuatro horas después de estos hechos, Heinz se había dado el lujo de dormir un poco, cuando, de repente, tuvo una extraña sensación y se despertó de inmediato.

-Es él…-murmuró-¡Ha vuelto!

Y se dirigió al último departamento de su edificio, para luego jalar una palanca que provocó que el techo del estrafalario rascacielos se corriera. Sin que él lo supiera, una terrible tormenta estaba azotando la ciudad. Y esa cosa que se dirigía hacia él a la velocidad de un rayo no podía ser más que su némesis, Perry el Ornitorrinco.

El Agente P detuvo su vehículo y saltó hacia el edificio. Aterrizó en el lugar perfecto, frente a su peor enemigo, y, dispersados por ahí, el lavador de cerebros, una enorme estantería llena de libros, Norm el robot y la mesa con las películas para niños.

-Perry el Ornitorrinco-dijo Doofenshmirtz, triunfante-Al fin regresaste… ja, no pudiste elegir mejor día para venir… el último día del verano… el que jamás será perfecto para ningún niño… y menos aún con esta terrible tormenta… ¡el final está cerca! ¡Ganaré!

Y le lanzó una espada. Perry la atrapó en el aire y se trenzó en la que sería la batalla final, que decidiría quién de los dos triunfaría y sobreviviría, y, al mismo tiempo, quien perdería y, si la situación lo ameritaba, debía morir.

* * *

**Los chicos han logrado escapar de nuevo, y se dirigen nada menos que a Danville... donde Perry y Doof han decidido definir la historia. ¿Qué sucederá? Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo: "Se ve como el final".**

Como de costumbre, agradezco los reviews de **Napo-1** (la prisión se terminó... por ahora)** DinkyLinkyGirl **(al que madruga, Dios lo ayuda XD)** O2o **(gusto en conocerte, que bueno que te guste la historia)** Ez116 **(no te preocupes, a mi a veces me pasa lo mismo) **Hanonkurumi **(el beso tendrá que esperar)** PhineasyFerb-PxI-FxV **(igual, Phineas muy pronto será conocido en la serie Flynn-Shapiro, te lo aseguro XD)** DigiPhissy156 **(y ahora quedan sólo dos... veremos qué pasa con Perry)** tsukimine12 **(le di un pequeño ataque de locura... es suficiente?)** lord clerigo **(me está empezando a caer bien la muchedumbre) **clau016 **(por ahora sí, soy bastante injusto... lo admito)** Thalitez **(genial que te guste el fic también, vaya, más personas anti-Monograma jaja) **clarry99288 **(tampoco es para tanto jeje) y** superperrysecretagentp **(qué bueno que volviste! Genial el nuevo capítulo de tu fic) y, además, a todos aquellos que siguen este fic todos los sábados.

Nos vemos, amigos! Juli is out... peace!


	19. Se ve como el final

¡Buenos días, amigos! ¡Se vienen los momentos culminantes de este fic! Ahora es el penúltimo capítulo de este proyecto.

Este es uno de los episodios más dramáticos, no sólo por la pelea entre Perry y Doof. Por cierto, hablando de estos dos, estaría interesante que mientras leyeran, pudieran escuchar el tema "Atom Heart Mother" de Pink Floyd, (más que nada el comienzo, es una canción bastante larga) como fondo durante los momentos en la azotea de Malvados y Asociados, incluyendo el final del capi.

Otra cosa: posiblemente a muchos no les guste la actitud de Doof en esta parte, pero sepan que es por un ataque de locura, no por maldad.

Bueno, sin más preámbulos, los dejo con la previa del cierre del fic: "Se ve como el final".

* * *

**Capítulo XIX**

**Se ve como el final**

Sobre la terraza del estrafalario edificio de Doofenshmirtz, ambos rivales se miraban a los ojos, sin atacar, estudiándose. Sin duda, iba a ser una verdadera partida de ajedrez, ya que ninguno se arriesgaba a dar el primer golpe. Al mismo tiempo, la torrencial lluvia azotaba toda la ciudad. Lindo día para ser el último del verano.

-¡Vamos, que me aburro!-Heinz cortó la onda dramática de la situación-¡Ven acá y pelea!

Era obvio: esta pelea no era una más para ambos. Sobretodo para el humano, quien intentaría dar lo mejor de sí ante un enemigo que parecía imbatible. Fue así que Perry atacó primero, pero Doofenshmirtz lo esquivó con facilidad.

-¡Esta vez no podrás conmigo, Perry el Ornitorrinco!-gritó.

El Agente P gruñó con furia. El ruido de las espadas al hacer contacto era increíblemente fuerte, tanto que provocaron que Vanessa se despertara y se preguntara qué estaba sucediendo.

-¿Habrá comenzado?-se dijo, preocupada.

Y salió corriendo de la habitación. Subió algunas escaleras y llegó a la azotea, sólo para ver a su padre batiéndose a duelo con el animal.

-¡Papá!-gritó-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¡Ahora no, hija!-gritó Heinz, furioso, mientras luchaba con Perry-¡Éste es mi momento! ¡Por fin derrotaré a esta bola peluda que no hace más que arruinarme la vida!

-¡Papá, por favor, olvida esta locura!-gritó ella, también enojada, mientras se recogía el cabello mojado por la lluvia.

-¡Ya deja de molestarme! ¡En un momento verás como todos estos años de hacer el mal habrán valido la pena para mí!

-¡No puedes! ¡Estás loco...!

Pero Doofenshmirtz la ignoró. Preocupada, pero incapaz de detener a su padre, la adolescente no pudo hacer nada más que sentarse debajo de Norm y presenciar el duelo bajo el diluvio.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, y mientras los chicos volaban en el auto hacia Danville, el avión en donde viajaban Baljeet, Buford y Ginger, con Django aún atado en la cola, era una verdadera caldera.

-¡Buford, desde que salimos del Área Limítrofe no has viajado ni una vez en sentido correcto! ¡Debimos llegar a Nueva Orleans hace días, y mira, aquí estamos, perdidos, en el último día del verano! ¡No quiero llegar tarde mañana!

-Oh, pero mira… ¡al nerd le interesa más la escuela que sus amigos…! ¡Escúchame bien, Jeet! ¡Recuerda que el que manda aquí soy yo, e iremos a donde yo digo!

-Sí… sí, señor…-respondió Baljeet, haciéndose el chiquito.

-¡Por cierto, mira, ya llegamos!

-¿Eh?-preguntó Ginger, que ya iba a pegar un grito por tantos nervios que tenía.

Los tres miraron por la ventana, ansiosos. Ni bien Baljeet vio la Estatua de la Libertad, sintió unas inmensas ganas de hacer puré al bravucón.

-¡Esto no es Nueva Orleans, es Nueva York, imbécil!-le gritó-¿Ves que estabas equivocado? ¡Pero claro, tú siempre tienes que tener la razón! ¡Se acabó! ¡Tomaré el control de esta avioneta de locos!

-¡Nada de eso!-le detuvo Buford-¡Ningún ñoño estará delante de mí!

Con la calculadora, es decir la cabeza, a punto de estallarle, Baljeet cerró su puño derecho y se dispuso a darle un puñetazo, pero el bravucón fue más rápido y no sólo atrapó la mano del hindú, sino que, aprovechando la oportunidad, le hizo media llave.

-¡Ah!-gritó Baljeet, con un dolor terrible en el brazo.

-¡Déjalo, grandulón!-le gritó Ginger, y trató de golpearlo.

-Oh, no, ¿tú también?-le dijo a la chica, enojado.

Y, agarrándola de su uniforme de exploradora con la mano derecha, la sostuvo en el aire para evitar problemas.

-¡Auxilio!-gritó-¡Baljeet, ayúdame!

-¡Quisiera que me ayudes a mi también!-gritó el hindú.

-¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Miren, el marica necesita ayuda de su noviecita!

De repente, el chico acosado por la llave de Buford dejó de sentir dolor. Ahora tenía un enojo terrible, causado por el insulto dicho por el chico.

-¿Qué dijiste?-preguntó con furia.

-¿Eh?-preguntó sorprendido.

-¡A mi nadie me dice "marica"...!-aulló.

Y, cerrando su puño izquierdo, lo golpeó como nunca antes había golpeado a alguien. Demás está decir que ese alguien no era nadie… hasta ahora. Buford cayó hacia atrás, liquidado por el certero golpe que le había propinado el hindú.

-... ni tampoco toca a mi novia... ¡auch!-gritó repentinamente el vencedor, agitando la mano, adolorido-Eso fue feo.

-¡Baljeet!-gritó la niña de pelo negro-¡Me salvaste! ¡Por eso es que te amo!

Y lo abrazó, para luego llenarle la cara de besos.

-¡Auch!-volvió a gritar-¡Ginger, me duelen todos los huesos!

En eso, Buford se levantó y vio a la pareja parada delante de él.

-¿Quieres que te golpee de nuevo, barril de grasa?-le preguntó Baljeet.

-¡No!-gritó el bravucón, atemorizado-¡Ya basta…! ¡No quiero que vuelvas a golpearme!

-Bien-respondió, confiado-Si no quieres que te haga nada, ya sabes que hacer: desata a Django y emprende vuelo hacia Danville.

-¡Sí! ¡Así lo haré, señor!

Y se fue corriendo, para evitar otra golpiza.

-¡Pero espera que aterrice el avión, tonto!-le gritó Ginger.

Unos minutos después, la tripulación volvía a emprender vuelo.

-Vaya... nunca hubiera creído eso de ti, Baljeet-le dijo Django, con el pelo hecho una porra.

-No podía permitir que me dijera eso. Oh, y que tratara así a mi Ginger...-dijo, mirándola.

Ella también se quedó observándola, como si estuviera en medio de un trance.

-Ejem, ya es suficiente, tórtolos-los interrumpió el australiano-Por cierto, ¿a dónde dijiste de ir, Baljeet?

-A Danville-respondió el chico.

-Pero… ¿por qué volver? ¿Qué no había que rescatar a los chicos?

-Django, hace unos días vi que los chicos volaban en el auto de los padres de Phineas y Ferb, y eso me hace pensar que lograron escapar y volver a Danville…

-Vamos, ¿cuándo has visto un auto volador, Baljeet?

-Y tú, ¿has visto algo que Phineas y Ferb no hicieran en este verano?-le preguntó Buford, que había permanecido callado un buen rato.

Django se quedó pensativo. Finalmente, dijo:

-De acuerdo, pero si siguen en Nueva Orleans, me debes una gaseosa.

-Hecho.

Se dieron la mano, y emprendieron rumbo hacia el Área Limítrofe a velocidad supersónica.

* * *

Justo en ese momento, Phineas, Ferb y los demás llegaban a destino luego de un largo tramo recorrido a alta velocidad con el vehículo.

-¡Phineas, necesito detener el auto!-gritó Jeremy.

-¡No te preocupes!-gritó el pelirrojo-¡Se detendrá en cualquier momento!

Unos segundos después, los caños de levitación se rompieron y el motor comenzó a fallar. El auto aterrizó en la calle y se fue deteniendo poco a poco, para finalmente hacerlo luego de que el vehículo se llenara de vapor.

Cuando éste se disipó, una tostada salió disparada de la rendija del aire acondicionado y golpeó al rubio en la cara.

-¡Otra vez!-gritó Stacy, totalmente despatarrada en el asiento trasero del auto.

-Voy a ignorar eso-dijo Jeremy, sacándose la tostada del rostro y metiéndosela en la boca.

Los seis salieron del auto y contemplaron el centro de Danville. O, mejor dicho, lo que se había convertido Danville en su ausencia.

-Llueve como si no hubiera mañana-comentó Candace.

-Y ya está empezando a tronar-siguió Jeremy-Chicos, tengo un mal presentimiento.

-Cierto-dijo Stacy-Algo no anda bien… además miren en lo que se ha convertido Danville…

El hecho de que los habitantes del Área Limítrofe estuvieran con el cerebro lavado por Doofenshmirtz había causado serios problemas a la ciudad. De alguna forma, varios edificios se habían demolido, las casas tenían las puertas y ventanas selladas con tablones de madera y no había ni un solo animal presente.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí?-preguntó Phineas-Nuestro hogar, nuestra ciudad… ¿qué ha pasado?

-Es lo que todos nos preguntamos-le dijo Jeremy.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, la batalla aún tenía lugar. Poco a poco, Perry fue, como siempre, tomando la delantera, arrinconando a Heinz hasta hacerlo tropezar con la pata de la mesa. El hombre cayó sentado y con el ornitorrinco en frente suyo, apuntándole con la espada.

-¡Papá!-gritó Vanessa-¿No es suficiente ya? ¡Ríndete y olvida toda esta locura!

Pero Doofenshmirtz no sólo no se rindió, sino que empezó a reír a carcajadas.

-¡Puedes creer que me derrotaste, Perry el Ornitorrinco, pero esto apenas ha comenzado!-gritó-¡Norm, aplástalo!

Inmediatamente, y obedeciendo las órdenes de su amo, Norm, el hombre robot, comenzó a moverse hacia el Agente P, empujando a Vanessa durante la acción.

-Soy Norm-bramó el androide-El enemigo del ornitorrinco… ¡es el hombre!

E intentó aplastar al animal utilizando sus puños, pero, afortunadamente, éste logró esquivarlo.

-¡Vamos, Norm! ¡Acaba con esta alimaña de una vez por todas!

Y siguió atacándolo como pudo, aunque el animal, gracias a su gran agilidad, lo esquivaba sin problemas. Poco a poco, parecía que Perry estaba jugando con él, ante las miradas sorprendidas de Heinz y su hija.

-¡Vamos, maldita sea!-le gritó Doofenshmirtz-¡Deja de jugar y destrúyelo!

Finalmente, el Agente P decidió terminar con el asunto. Blandiendo su espada ante él, pegó un salto considerable y le hizo un tajo en el pecho al robot, el cual comenzó a soltar algunas chispas.

-¡Norm!-gritó el científico, pero ya era tarde.

El robot cayó al suelo y explotó. Cuando el humo se disipó, el cuerpo inerte del androide aún estaba allí... pero decapitado.

-Cariño, ¿me haces de cenar?-preguntó la cabeza, aún viva, mientras salía volando de allí y desaparecía en el horizonte.

Todos se quedaron mirando sin poder creerlo.

-¡Noooo!-exclamó Heinz, para luego caer de rodillas-Mi mejor creación, mi mejor ayudante…

-Dirás tu único ayudante-lo corrigió Vanessa.

Lejos de largarse a llorar, Doofenshmirtz comenzó a enojarse cada vez más, a tal punto de ser invadido completamente por la locura.

-¡Ya basta!-gritó-¡No hay razón para seguir vivo en este maldito planeta!

-¡Papá! ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Es todo!-siguió, gritando cada vez más fuerte-¡Si yo no puedo ganar, entonces nadie lo hará!

Y, con un rápido movimiento, se deslizó hacia la mesa. Junto a las películas para niños, había un extraño botón que decía "rendición". Sin pensarlo dos veces, Heinz apretó el interruptor que estaba al lado, que decía: "kamikaze". Del piso emergieron dos extraños objetos: uno era un traje; el otro parecía una caja metálica con una manija de donde sostenerla y un visor en ella.

Doofenshmirtz tomó el traje y se lo puso. Al hacerlo, comenzó a brillar y empezaron a caer truenos en todo Danville.

-¡Bien, Perry el Ornitorrinco! ¡Saluda a mi más perfecta creación!

-¿Qué no era Norm?-le preguntó Vanessa, un poco extrañada.

-¡Cierra la boca, niña! ¡Ya me cansé de tu sarcasmo!

-¡Papá!-gritó ella, enojada por el comportamiento de su padre-¿Qué bicho te picó?

-¿Qué tal… el mosquito eléctrico?-le preguntó, y luego, un rayo cayó sobre él.

Vanessa se tapó los ojos, horrorizada. Pero Heinz estaba en perfecto estado.

-¡Les presento el traje absorbedor-inador de rayos!-gritó.

-¿Y qué es lo otro?-preguntó la chica, luego de ver que su padre estaba bien.

-Esperaba que alguno de los dos me lo preguntara… cosa que obviamente esperaba de ti, hija-dijo, y luego tomó el objeto de la manija-Esto… ¡es la bomba desintegradora M! La "M" es de "Masiva".

Y dicho esto, apretó uno de los botones de la bomba, con lo cual en el visor apareció la cifra 10:00, para luego iniciar una cuenta regresiva.

-Dentro de diez minutos, ¡Danville se habrá convertido en polvo!-chilló, y comenzó a reír de forma maniática.

Vanessa y Perry, que parecían estar del mismo bando, se quedaron pasmados. Lo mismo, curiosamente, sucedió con nuestros amigos, aún en la calle.

-Como que algo me da mala espina-comentó Candace, luego de tener escalofríos.

-Creo que todos sentimos algo malo-afirmó Jeremy.

-Hasta mis amigas-dijo Isabella, y señaló al frente.

Delante de ellos, cinco de las seis acompañantes de la niña morocha corrían con absoluto pánico en la cara.

-¡Corra, jefa!-le gritó Gretchen, su segunda-¡Corra por su vida!

Los chicos se quedaron mirando como las exploradoras huían despavoridas buscando refugio. De repente, Stacy recordó algo.

-¡Coltrane!-gritó desesperada-¡Debo ir a verlo!

-Te acompañaremos-dijo Phineas.

-¡No! Ustedes quédense aquí… debo ir sola.

-¡No tienes idea de lo que te podría pasar!-le recomendó Jeremy, nervioso.

-Confíen en mí, sé lo que hago-dijo, cortante.

Candace y Jeremy se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza.

-Gracias, amigos-dijo, y los abrazó-Y si no vuelvo… Isabella, quiero que seas la testigo de Candace cuando se case.

Los adolescentes y la niña sonrieron como pudieron.

-¡Nos vemos!-gritó, mientras se alejaba corriendo.

* * *

Mientras, de regreso en la terraza, padre e hija discutían a los gritos pelados.

-¡Estás loco!-aulló la adolescente-¡Loco, loco, loco! ¡No puedes volar esta ciudad en pedazos! ¿Qué te han hecho sus habitantes? ¿Has pensado que eso te volará a ti también?

-¡Así es!-exclamó el científico-Muy pronto, todo vestigio de lo que fue y alguna vez será el Área Limítrofe habrá desaparecido para siempre. ¡Y, además, Perry el Ornitorrinco no podrá hacer nada para derrotarme!

Decidido a detener a su enemigo, el Agente P se lanzó con todo hacia Doofenshmirtz.

-¡Esta vez no, Perry el Ornitorrinco!-gritó, y, utilizando la carga del rayo que lo había golpeado un momento atrás, le disparó al animal una fortísima descarga que lo lanzó directamente hacia la estantería.

-¡Perry!-gritó Vanessa, horrorizada.

El ornitorrinco rebotó contra el armatoste y no pudo hacer nada para evitar que éste le cayera encima. No hubo señales de vida del Agente P luego de eso.

Padre e hija se quedaron mirando lo que había sucedido. ¿Perry el Ornitorrinco derrotado? ¿Tal vez muerto? Mientras Vanessa se hacía esas preguntas, Heinz volvía a reír a carcajadas.

-¡Por fin!-gritó-¡Se acabó! ¡Podré morir sabiendo que yo, Heinz Doofenshmirtz, terminé de una vez con el "fabuloso" Perry el Ornitorrinco! ¡La victoria es mía!

Enfurecida, su hija no aguantó más y se le arrojó encima.

-¡Reacciona!-le gritó, enojada, mientras forcejeaba con él en el suelo-¿No ves que ahora nos matarás a todos? ¡Pudiste haber acabado con él sin accionar esa maldita bomba suicida! ¡Te odio, papá, realmente te odio!

-¡Déjame en paz, mocosa!-le respondió Heinz, mientras luchaba con todas sus fuerzas-¿Por qué recién ahora me estás hablando? En dieciséis años lo único que hiciste fue despreciarme, ¡creo que yo debería odiarte a ti! ¡De no haber sido por tu maldita madre, jamás me habrías conocido!

Y siguieron luchando, mientras los chicos comenzaban a preocuparse por los truenos que caían en toda la ciudad.

-Esto se va a poner feo-dijo Jeremy.

-¿De dónde vienen tantos?-preguntó Candace.

-Bueno…-dijo Isabella-de acuerdo con la dirección del viento y mi intuición de exploradora, los rayos vienen de… allí.

Y señaló el lugar. Todos miraron hacia allí y pudieron ver que los rayos caían muy cerca de ese extraño edificio que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad, ese que decía, en el frente, "Doofenshmirtz, Malvados y Asociados".

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Phineas, intrigado porque jamás había visto ese edificio en su vida.

-No es que sea un experto, pero creo saberlo...-dijo Jeremy-se dice que es una empresa de la que es dueño un demente. Divorciado y con una hija… Su nombre es Heinz Doofenshmirtz.

-¿Doofenshmirtz?-preguntó Phineas, sorprendido, y llegó a su cabeza otro recuerdo que se le había borrado-¡Nuestro entrenador! ¡El entrenador Doofenshmirtz!

-¿Doofenshmirtz?-preguntó la pelirroja, también sorprendida-¡Así se apellida la mejor amiga de mamá…! ¡Charlene, su compañera de cocina! Y si no me equivoco, su hija debe ser… esa chica gótica… ¿cómo se llamaba…?

Y mientras Candace pensaba, Ferb miró hacia arriba y divisó algo en la terraza del lugar. A pesar de que aquel rascacielos tenía alrededor de cuarenta pisos, en la cima pudo ver una figura femenina que se le hizo bastante familiar…

-Es ella…-dijo en voz baja.

Y corrió en dirección al edificio.

-¡Ferb, espera!-gritó Phineas-¿Adónde vas?

El peliverde se limitó a hacer una seña de "síganme" y siguió corriendo.

-¡Ferb, es muy peligroso!-gritó Jeremy-¡Vuelve aquí!

Pero el chico ya no los oía. Quería subir y verla, preguntarle que sucedía y por qué… sus sentimientos eran más poderosos que él.

-Hay que seguirlo-dijo Isabella-Al menos sabremos qué ocasiona todo esto.

Y lo siguieron. Ni bien entraron al edificio, lo encontraron al pie de las escaleras, esperando. Al verlos, el peliverde comenzó a subir.

-¡Vamos contigo, Ferb!-le gritó Phineas-¡Estamos juntos!

* * *

De vuelta en la calle, el Mayor Monograma, Carl y prácticamente todos los hombres de la Agencia habían arribado por fin a Danville.

-¡Hemos llegado, Carl!-exclamó el hombre, satisfecho-Ahora hay que encontrar a esos niños… ¡oye! ¿Qué sucede aquí?

Obviamente, el clima lo había dejado muy sorprendido.

-Debe ser obra de Doofenshmirtz, señor-opinó el becario-Tal vez el Agente P no logró detenerlo.

-Vaya… a pesar de que lo despedimos…

-Querrá decir "lo despedí"...

-No interrumpas, Carl. Bien, ¿en qué estaba…? ¡Ah, sí! A pesar de que "despedí" al Agente P, vino a detener a Doofenshmirtz… y aparentemente falló…

Se quedaron mirando al cielo, mientras los rayos seguían cayendo sobre la ciudad. De repente, Monograma recordó algo.

-¡Carl!-gritó, provocando que el interno se asustara-¿Recordaste llamar a los padres de los mocosos?

-Señor… intenté comunicarme con ellos, pero no lo conseguí…

-¿Y dónde crees que estén…?

-¡Usted!-gritó una voz.

Casualidades del destino, Linda y Lawrence habían llegado también. Carl soltó un gritito y el Mayor Monograma se puso furioso.

-¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?-les preguntó el hombre.

-Íbamos a preguntarle lo mismo-le dijo Lawrence, también enojado-¡Así que usted es el famoso Monograma! ¡Debí imaginarlo! ¡Ese sujeto del televisor…!-y recordó cuando lo vio el día que el cometa Kermillian pasó por Danville-¡Era usted!

-Bueno… sí… era yo…

-¿Dónde están nuestros hijos?-interrumpió Linda, desesperada-¡Quiero verlos inmediatamente!

-¡Sus hijos están aquí de nuevo! Escaparon de la escuela militar en Nueva Orleans, se refugiaron en Los Ángeles, los atrapamos de nuevo y se fugaron otra vez en dirección a Danville. Hemos arribado para encontrarlos y llevarlos de nuevo.

-¡No!-gritó la mujer-¡No quiero que los manden allá! ¡Quiero que estén conmigo, verlos crecer, cuidarlos! ¡Mañana, de hecho, comienzan las clases!

-Claro... las comenzarán allá, en donde no podrán dañar a nadie...

-¡Nuestros hijos no han dañado a nadie!-gritó el inglés-¡Exijo que los encuentren y que los manden con nosotros, porque los queremos! ¡Son nuestros hijos, y los hijos de otros!

-Ah... sí, ellos también... pueden avisarles a sus padres que también vendrán con nosotros...

-¡Olvídelo!-gritó Lawrence, y se dirigió hacia Monograma para hablarle bien de frente-Por favor, entiéndalo, amamos a nuestros hijos, y los queremos en casa...

-¿Cuál es la palabra que estoy buscando?-preguntó, indiferente-Ah, sí... ¡no!

-¡Es un... un insensible! ¡Usted no sabe lo que es tener un hijo! ¡Porque jamás lo tuvo...!

Las palabras del inglés repercutieron en su cabeza. Pero las cosas no eran realmente así...

-Yo sí lo tuve...-susurró.

Enfurecido, se lanzó contra él, provocando horror en las caras de Linda y Carl.

-¡Señor!-gritó él-¡Deténgase! ¡Debemos encontrar a los niños!

-¡Lawrence!-gritó ella, al ver que él también peleaba-¡Basta! ¡Deja a ese hombre!

Pero no había caso. Ambos luchaban. Como padre e hija lidiaban, al mismo tiempo, en la azotea de "Doofenshmirtz, Malvados y Asociados". Allí, Vanessa y Heinz forcejeaban con todas sus fuerzas. Finalmente, el científico se la sacó de encima empujándola violentamente con sus piernas y luego le lanzó una especie de rayo que la envolvió y le impidió moverse, como si fuera una cuerda.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó, intentando liberarse.

-No podrás salir-le dijo su padre, sonriendo maníacamente-Sólo yo puedo liberarte de esa cuerda magnética, y ni pienses que lo haré. No toleraré que alguien más intente detenerme… ¡nadie!

Pero, en eso, cinco personas se hicieron presentes en el lugar. Heinz, de alguna forma, sintió su presencia, a pesar del impactante ruido de los truenos. Entonces, se dio vuelta y los vio cara a cara... una pelirroja y un rubio adolescentes, una niña morocha vestida de rosa, un niño peliverde con mirada seria y otro niño, el más pequeño de todos, con pelo rojo como el fuego y una cabeza como la de un nacho.

-¿Eh?-preguntó-¿Quién demonios son ustedes?

Los chicos pudieron sentir una sensación de temor y repulsión ante el sujeto, como si supieran que él era el responsable de todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Todos lo recordaron: era el hombre que había asumido la dirección técnica del equipo de fútbol de Danville y que había sacado campeón al equipo unos días antes. Pero, además, Candace recordó haberlo visto en otras ocasiones… no sólo era el mismo sujeto de la foto en el local de Buck, sino que también era el mismo que se les coló a ella y a su novio en la fila la noche en que Phineas y Ferb construyeron el restaurante en el patio.

-¡Usted!-gritó ella, luego de reconocerlo-¡Usted... usted estuvo en el restaurante... usted sobornó a Buford!

Poco a poco, todos parecieron acordarse de él.

-¡Es cierto!-exclamó Jeremy-Lo recuerdo.

-¡Usted fue nuestro entrenador!-comentó Isabella-¡Con usted ganamos el torneo!

-¡Usted nos ayudó a ganar!-gritó Phineas-¡Siempre nos dio su apoyo!

Ferb no dijo ni mu. Claro, en eso momento sólo podía ver a Vanessa, que se encontraba atada al costado de una mesa con películas para niños sobre ella. Tenía la cabeza gacha y se resignaba a mirar al frente.

-¿Doofenshmirtz?-le preguntó Jeremy-¿Realmente es usted?

-¡Así es!-exclamó-Heinz Doofenshmirtz, tu servidor…

-¡Usted causó todo esto!-gritó Isabella-¡Qué mal!

-Je, je… en efecto, niñita, yo lo hice todo… y en unos momentos lo desharé todo…

-¿Qué?-preguntó el rubio, sorprendido.

-No voy a explicar de nuevo mi plan… así que sólo diré que esta bomba destruirá todo Danville en cinco minutos…-dijo, y señaló al objeto en cuestión.

-¡No puede hacer eso!-gritó Candace-¡Lo detendremos!

-¡Claro que no!-contestó enojado-Vaya… ¿por qué no dejé prendido el lavador de cerebros y me evitaba tantos problemas?

En eso, Vanessa levantó la vista, luego de escuchar la conversación, y vio al chico peliverde con el cual ya se había encontrado varias veces.

-¡Ferb!-gritó la adolescente-¡Eres tú! ¡Por favor, huye! ¡Esta ciudad se destruirá! ¡Sálvate!

-¡Silencio!-aulló Doof-No sé como dieron conmigo, mocosos, pero, como ya he dicho... ¡no permitiré que nadie arruine mis planes!

Y lanzó un disparo magnético en dirección a Candace. Valientemente, Jeremy se interpuso entre ella y el tiro, embistiéndolo hasta casi caer del edificio.

-¡Jeremy!-gritó la pelirroja, aterrada.

-¡También tengo para ti, preciosa!-y tras decir esto, el científico le lanzó un rayo que la aprisionó, al igual que Vanessa, y la dejó sentada sobre el rígido piso de la azotea.

Heinz soltó una risotada malévola, al mismo tiempo que vio a Ferb intentando ayudar a la adolescente de pelo castaño.

-¡Aléjate de mi hija, casi adolescente!-le gritó al peliverde, al que también aprisionó en un espiral de magnetismo.

-¡Ya basta, papá!-gritó la adolescente, enfurecida-¡Deja esta locura!

-¡Nada de eso, Vanessa...! Ah, vaya, vaya... aún me quedan dos...

Y se dirigió hacia Phineas e Isabella. La morocha, al borde del llanto, se limitó a abrazar a su novio.

-¡Aléjese!-gritó el pelirrojo-No sé como se volvió tan malo, ¡pero déjenos en paz!

-Vamos, niño… sólo quedan ustedes… no podrán hacer nada…

-¡Ya le dije que nos deje en paz!-le gritó, furioso, para sorpresa del malvado.

Doof lo miró y sonrió. De forma diabólica, obviamente.

-Debo admitir que te pareces mucho a mí, niño-le dijo, y lo miró cara a cara-Sí… desde que te vi por primera vez en los entrenamientos, supe que eras un prodigio… lleno de optimismo, bondad… defiendes lo que quieres con valor y eres digno de respeto… ¡y mira, hasta tienes novia! Bien...

Y dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Tal vez... tal vez pueda dejarte ir... pero antes... me gustaría decirte algo...

Ambos bajaron la guardia un momento, pero el grito de Vanessa los alertó.

-¡No, no lo escuches! ¡Es una trampa!

-¡Adiós!-gritó Heinz, y les lanzó un rayo.

El impacto derribó a la pareja y provocó una nube de humo. Luego de que esta se disipara, ninguno de los dos estaba allí.

-¡Phineas!-gritó Candace, horrorizada.

-¡Phineas!-repitió Jeremy.

El científico estuvo a punto de cantar victoria, cuando vio algo a sus pies.

-¡No es posible!-gritó.

Con sus últimas fuerzas, la mano derecha de Isabella colgaba del borde de la terraza. Con la izquierda, intentaba sostener de la ropa al pelirrojo.

-¡Aguanta, Phineas!-le gritó.

La lluvia era cada vez más fuerte y, poco a poco, la manga de la remera de Phineas se iba rompiendo. Desde la calle, Linda logró verlos.

-¡Es mi hijo!-gritó, horrorizada-¡Se va a matar!

Alertados por el grito de la mujer, Lawrence y Monograma dejaron de luchar.

-¡Soldados, pongan redes!-gritó este último.

El ejército accedió y comenzó a colocar una enorme red rodeando el rascacielos, pero la acción tardaría unos minutos. Si ambos caían en ese momento, no tendrían posibilidad de salvarse.

-¡No me dejes caer, Isabella!-gritó el chico con cabeza triangular.

-¿Cómo lograron resistir?-preguntó el hombre, desconcertado.

-¡Porque el amor me da la fuerza para aguantar!-gritó la morocha-¡No perderé a Phineas, el amor de mi vida, por nada del mundo! ¡Menos ahora!

Doofenshmirtz se quedó pensativo. Soltó su típica risa maléfica y los miró desde arriba.

-Ya es suficiente-dijo Heinz, enojado-Me harté, ¿escucharon? Me harté de su amor, de su felicidad, ¿así que creen que pueden aguantar con el poder del amor? ¡Yo no lo creo!

-¡Papá, no!-exclamó su hija.

-¡Aquí se termina el verdadero amor!-gritó, y, completamente enloquecido y lleno de ira, disparó por última vez hacia la mano de la niña.

-¡No!-gritaron todos allí, Ferb incluido.

Ya era tarde. Phineas e Isabella se encontraban cayendo al vacío, sin salvación.

* * *

**¡Nooo! Perry fuera de combate, Doof en medio de un ataque de locura, la ciudad al borde de la explosión, Phineas e Isabella rumbo a la perdición... ¿podremos salir de ésta? ¿O todo terminará para Danville y sus habitantes? Todo esto, y mucho más, en el último capítulo de "Phineas y Ferb: La Película". ¡No se lo pierdan!**

Agradezco los reviews de **Napo-1 **(muchas gracias, y ten sabido que esto aún no ha terminado), **clau016 **(yo también XD), **tsukimine12 **(A Monograma lo hago sufrir poco a poco), **DigiPhissy156 **(jaja, un bazooka, cuanto hace que no pruebo uno... no, en realidad es un arma militar, parecida a una bala gigante. Oh, y ya se lo dije a Vanessa XD), **PhineasyFerb-PxI-FxV **(sí, además, Ferb no lo hizo con mala intención), **superperrysecretagentp **(veremos si estás conforme con los resultados...), **DinkyLinkyGirl **(aquí hemos visto la batalla, o el comienzo de ella...), **Thalitez **(no sé si habrá beso al final...), **lord clerigo **(ahora las cosas empeoraron... bastante), **crazy2025 **(bienvenida, y bienvenida al club anti-Monograma XD), **Hanonkurumi **(como verás, prácticamente todos volvieron al Área Limítrofe), **dark-Master-or-light-master **(ahora te respondo eso), y a todos aquellos que han venido siguiendo la historia semana a semana.

Por cierto, en su review, **dark-Master-or-light-master** me preguntó si esta historia tendría una secuela. Como podrán leer en mi perfil, es un proyecto que me gustaría hacer, pero que por diferentes exigencias no es muy probable que suceda. Durante la semana me plantearé la situación, e intentaré todo lo posible para lograrlo. Los resultados se los diré al final de la historia, la semana que viene.

Y antes de irme... quiero mandarle todo mi amor a una persona que hoy no está entre nosotros en la Tierra, pero que sus ideales siguen vivos. Felices 70 años, Johnny. Recuerden, él dijo "Imagina a toda las personas viviendo la vida en paz". Un verdadero ejemplo de persona y músico.

Bueno, eso es todo. ¡Nos vemos el sábado que viene! Juli is out... peace!


	20. El amor todo lo puede

Amigos... bienvenidos. Bienvenidos al último capítulo de esta historia, esta historia que comencé en mayo del año pasado y terminé casi un año después, que comencé en un momento en el cual la serie iba cada vez mejor, pero las ideas de una película eran una utopía...

En fin, se trata de lo que, en ese momento, quería que fuera la peli de esta genial serie. Por eso el título.

Antes de empezar, una aclaración: va a haber tres canciones. Una es "Summer of '69" de Bryan Adams (aunque la versión que utilizo es la de Bowling For Soup). Las otras dos creo que no necesitan presentación, porque son bien conocidas por todos los fans de la serie.

Pero bueno, mejor no los molesto más y los dejo con éste, el último y más largo capítulo de "Phineas y Ferb: La Película". ¡Que lo disfruten!

* * *

**Capítulo Final**

**El amor todo lo puede**

Phineas e Isabella se acercaban a un final trágico. Poco a poco, ambos iban cayendo del rascacielos ante la mirada horrorizada de sus amigos y de los adultos que estaban en la calle. No parecía haber salvación.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de todo, la morocha no quería bajar los brazos tan facilmente.

-¡Phineas!-gritó ella-¡Escucha! ¡En todo momento, juntos! ¡Aunque muramos, lo haremos juntos! ¡Como Romeo y Julieta!

-¡Estoy contigo, Isabella!-gritó él, y se esforzó para tomar la mano de la chica.

En tierra, Linda no podía mirar la escena. Simplemente lloraba en brazos de su marido, el cual intentaba permanecer fuerte, cosa que se le hacía imposible. El Mayor Monograma, mientras Carl le ponía una curita en la mejilla, también parecía emocionado. Ya no sentía deseos de atraparlos… ahora le daban lástima: ¿cómo dos pequeños enamorados podían perder la vida tan pronto?

Pero la niña, que sabía que en unos momentos dejaría de existir, también sabía que los dos debían hacer algo antes de morir...

-¡Phineas, escucha!-le gritó, con lágrimas en los ojos-¡Sé que no es el momento perfecto, pero…!

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó él, también llorando y a los gritos.

-¡Antes de morir, Phineas, sólo pido un beso tuyo!

El pelirrojo sonrió como pudo. Sí, debía besarla. Si no era en ese momento, nunca jamás lo sería.

-¡De acuerdo, Isabella!-gritó-¡Juntos para siempre!

Y, tironeando de ambos lados, se acercaron y, a pocos metros de estrellarse contra el pavimento, se dispusieron a darse su primer y último beso, el que los uniría más allá de la muerte. Ambos labios estaban cada vez más cerca, así también como el suelo…

* * *

-¿Son esos Phineas e Isabella?

-¡Sí, son ellos! ¡Y se van a desplomar contra la calle!

-¡Hay que salvarlos! ¡Acelera!

Y, cuando parecía que los novios morirían, surgió el milagro: ambos cayeron sobre una superficie blanda, pero resistente.

-¿Eh?-preguntó Phineas, atónito.

-¡Estamos vivos!-gritó Isabella.

-Pero… ¿cómo…?

Entonces, un niño hindú los saludó detrás de una ventana.

-Bienvenidos a nuestro vuelo-les dijo Baljeet.

Increíblemente, el avión de los cuatro chicos, que había partido hacía unos días para buscarlos, que se había perdido por todo el país y que ahora estaba de vuelta, había llegado a tiempo para rescatar a Phineas e Isabella de las garras de una muerte segura.

-¡Baljeet!-gritó la niña-¡Nos salvaste!

-Oh, no es nada…-se sonrojó-pero no lo habría hecho de no ser por ellos…

Y, entonces, Buford, Django y Ginger se aparecieron.

-¡Saludos, jefa!-gritó la chica asiática.

Isabella devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa, aunque lo hizo muy rápidamente para no caerse, ya que ella y su novio habían caído en una de las alas del avión, de donde había muy poco agarre. Sólo un pequeño aro, como el de los subterráneos.

En la calle, ninguno de los adultos, Carl incluido, podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Linda se desmayó por la tensión y tuvo que ser aguantada por Lawrence, mientras que el hombre de una sola ceja le dio un sorpresivo abrazo al interno.

-Carl, escucha… hay ocasiones en que no noto lo importante que eres para mí… eres como el hijo que nunca tuve…

-Ay, señor…-dijo, avergonzado, para luego percatarse de algo-Pero... usted recién dijo que...

-Eso es otra historia... tal vez un día te la cuente.

Pero la conversación en el aire continuaba:

-¿Hay algo que podamos hacer por ustedes?-les preguntó el bravucón.

-Ya hicieron lo suyo salvándonos-dijo la niña.

-Pero si nos quieren ayudar, necesitamos que nos lleven hasta arriba… tengo un plan… ¡y no fallará!

-¡Entonces, arriba y adelante!-gritó el australiano, y comandó el avión hacia la azotea.

* * *

Mientras, en la cima, todo parecía perdido. Candace lloraba desconsolada. Jeremy y Ferb se mordían los labios. En pose triunfal, el doctor Doofenshmirtz sujetó la bomba con ambas manos y la levantó, mirando al cielo.

-En un minuto y medio… ¡Sí, un minuto y medio! ¡En noventa segundos esta maldita ciudad desaparecerá para siempre de la faz de la Tierra!

-¡Papá!-gritó Vanessa, incapaz de actuar-¡Por favor, te lo ruego! ¡Olvida esto! ¡Aún estás a tiempo de arrepentirte y comenzar una nueva vida!

-Lo siento, hija-respondió el malvado-Ya he tomado una decisión… fue un placer conocerte.

Era increíble: Heinz se había vuelto tan malvado y desquiciado que ni siquiera escuchaba las palabras de su propia hija, a la cual había amado durante toda su vida y a la que ahora dejaría morir a causa de sus interminables traumas que lo habían conducido a la locura total.

Entonces, a la adolescente, que estaba muy cerca del muchacho de pelo verde, se le ocurrió una idea.

-Ferb… le susurró.

A pesar de que él también se sentía perdido, atrapado en la soga magnética, la voz de la chica que tanto amaba lo reanimó un poco.

-Escucha, tengo un plan para salir de aquí y quitarle la bomba a mi padre… ¿tienes algo que repela el magnetismo?

El peliverde trató de meter la mano en su bolsillo, cosa que se le hubiera hecho difícil de no ser porque estaba sentado. Buscó, rebuscó, y la encontró: del pantalón sacó la moneda que se le había caído a Phineas el día anterior.

-¡Bien! No sé si esa moneda será lo suficientemente gruesa para ayudarnos, pero mejor eso que nada... ahora, cuando yo cuente tres, interferirás la corriente con la moneda y podré escapar. Le quitaré la bomba a mi padre y podremos desactivarla.

Ferb asintió con la cabeza. Era ahora o nunca.

-A la una…-susurró ella.

Heinz continuó riendo. Sólo faltaba un minuto.

-A las dos…

De repente, un extraño ruido comenzó a sentirse por los alrededores del edificio.

-A las t… ¡ah!

Con una maniobra brusca, el avión de los chicos pasó rozando "Doofenshmirtz, Malvados y Asociados" provocando que todos miraran al cielo. Phineas e Isabella, parados sobre el ala derecha del aeroplano y tomados de la mano, además del aro para no caerse, mostraban una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro.

-¡No!-chilló Heinz, poniéndose las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza-¿Cómo es posible?

-¡Están vivos!-gritó Jeremy.

-¡Phineas!-exclamó Candace, emocionada.

El vehículo comenzó a caer en picada hacia la terraza, y ahí fue cuando los novios se miraron a la cara.

-¿Lista?

-¡Lista!

Y aún tomados de la mano, hicieron lo que nadie se hubiera imaginado: se lanzaron desde el avión con el objetivo de estrellarse de cabeza contra el científico.

-¡No, Phineas!-gritó Candace-¡Están locos!

-Espera…-la calmó Jeremy, que igualmente estaba bastante asustado-estoy seguro que… sí… ¡ellos saben lo que hacen!

Doof soltó un grito y quedó algo perplejo ante el hecho de que dos chicos se estrellaran contra él. Entonces, decidió actuar.

-¡No voy a dejar que dos mocosos arruinen mi plan! ¡Los rostizaré!

Vanessa, entonces, decidió que era el momento.

-¡A las tres!-gritó.

Ferb colocó la moneda a través de la corriente eléctrica que sujetaba a la adolescente y ésta, para su sorpresa, se liberó con éxito.

-¡Aquí va el rayo de la muerte…!-exclamó el malvado.

Pero antes de que pudiera lanzar un disparo mortífero, su hija lo sujetó por detrás y le impidió disparar.

-¿Qué? ¡Vanessa! ¡Suéltame!

-¡No lo haré! ¡No permitiré que los mates!

-¡Déjame…!

Phineas e Isabella estaban cada vez más cerca. Poco a poco, fueron cubriéndose de lo que parecía ser una estela dorada, tal vez producto de la velocidad a la que ambos caían.

-Es el poder del amor...-susurró Jeremy-nada les sucederá...

El impacto de los chicos contra el hombre era inminente.

-¡Si no me sueltas, el impacto te matará también!-le gritó el científico a su hija.

-No lo creo…-dijo ella, confiada.

Y, justo antes de que los niños chocaran contra Heinz, Vanessa soltó a su padre y dio un gran salto para ponerse a salvo. El científico sólo pudo mirar. Y gritar.

-¡No!

La colisión fue terrible. Luego del choque, se produjo una espesa nube de humo sobre el rascacielos que dejó muy confundidos a todos, los que estaban arriba y los que estaban abajo. Lo único que se pudo ver después de eso fue cómo Heinz salía despedido y quedaba ahí de caer del edificio, y cómo la bomba estaba ahora en poder de Phineas e Isabella, milagrosamente vivos y en perfecto estado.

-¡Phineas!-gritó Candace, al borde de un infarto-¡Isabella! Pero… ¿cómo es que están vivos?

-¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones!-gritó el pelirrojo-¡Hay que desactivar esta cosa antes de que explote!

Utilizando la moneda para repeler el flujo magnético de las ataduras, Vanessa logró liberar a todos, pero la situación era desesperante: restaban sólo veinte segundos para que el aparato destruyera el Área Tri-Estatal.

-¿Alguien sabe desactivar bombas?-preguntó Jeremy, desesperado.

-¡Que yo sepa nadie!-respondió su novia.

-¡Pero hay que hacer algo!-gritó Isabella.

Ferb miró la escena que se presentaba. Si algo le había enseñado la vida, era que hablar no era siempre lo mejor y que su fuerte era actuar. Y rápido. Y bien. Así que, mientras todos discutían inútilmente pensando qué hacer, Ferb le dio una patada a la parte de atrás de la bomba y rompió la chapa que protegía el interior del dispositivo.

Al hacerlo, pudo ver que dentro sobresalían dos cables, uno verde y otro anaranjado.

-¡Ferb!-gritó Phineas, al ver lo que el peliverde había hecho-¿Qué hay que hacer? ¿Qué cable hay que cortar?

La actitud desesperada de su hermanastro molestaba cada vez más al casi adolescente, que intentaba concentrarse. Ahora quedaban sólo diez segundos.

Miró ambos. Si arrancaba el correcto, se salvarían. Si arrancaba el incorrecto, adiós mundo cruel.

Miró a su alrededor. Todos detrás suyo, metiéndole presión. Si se equivocaba, se le vendría la noche… no podía cortar ninguno. No podía aguantar la responsabilidad.

Miró a Doofenshmirtz, tirado en el suelo e inconsciente. Y, de repente, recordó algo…

**Flashback**

_-Mira, patear un penal no es simple-le decía Doof, la noche de la final-Lo que debes hacer es concentrarte y elegir el lado correcto… como cuando estás frente a una bomba de tiempo y debes desactivarla… si eliges el naranja… explotará y morirás… pero si eliges el verde, acertarás y salvarás a más de uno…_

_-¿Por qué verde o naranja?-preguntaba el peliverde._

_-¡Eso no importa, sólo es un ejemplo! Así que recuerda, Fletcher… concentrarse es lo importante._

**Fin del flashback**

Increíblemente sabias habían sido esas palabras del malvado, cuando él se había convertido en el entrenador del equipo y le había dado su apoyo a Ferb… ¡qué irónico que el creador de la bomba le hubiera dado a él la forma de desactivarla, teniéndola ante él en ese momento!

Ya un poco más tranquilo, el chico de doce años tomó el cable verde con ambas manos, lo miró decidido y, mientras todos esperaban lo peor, lo cortó con todas sus fuerzas.

La bomba se apagó.

Se apagó cuando sólo quedaban seis segundos para que explotara.

Se apagó para el alivio y felicidad de todos.

Candace se abrazó con Jeremy y se largó a llorar. Phineas e Isabella también lo hicieron. Pero, de repente, el pelirrojo la soltó y se dirigió hacia su hermanastro.

-Ferb… creo habértelo dicho ya, pero debo repetirlo… no sé qué haría sin ti.

-Háganme un favor, ¿quieren?-le preguntó a todos.

-Lo que sea...-dijo Jeremy.

-¡Corran que se mueve el suelo...!

Increíblemente, el piso, posiblemente por el impacto de los niños unos momentos antes, se desquebrajó y se formó un agujero bastante grande por el cual cayeron Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Candace, Jeremy y Vanessa. Los que estaban en el avión quedaron perplejos.

-¡Se fueron!-gritó Baljeet-¡Se los tragó la tierra!

-¡Baja el avión, Django!-ordenó Buford.

-¡A la orden!-exclamó el chico de remera amarilla.

Entonces, aterrizó el avión suavemente en la terraza. Baljeet fue el primero en bajar y en mirar dentro del hoyo.

-¡Amigos!-gritó-¿Están bien?

De alguna forma, y a pesar de la fuerte caída, nadie estaba herido.

-¡Sí!-gritó Phineas, sucio y despeinado, abrazado con Isabella-¡Sólo me duele un poco el trasero!

-¡Ahora bajamos!

Y, tras esperar que los demás descendieran del aeroplano, saltó hacia el agujero, cayendo sobre Jeremy.

-¡Oye!-gritó el rubio-¡Eso me dolió…!

Y tras decir eso, Django y Buford cayeron sobre ambos. Ginger, mientras tanto, descendió suavemente amortiguando la caída al caer sobre el bravucón.

-¡Otra vez!-gritó, contenta.

-Voy a ignorar eso-dijo Jeremy, como hacía unos momentos antes.

Poco a poco, todos empezaron a sonreír. El peligro se había esfumado.

-Pero… ahí afuera está lleno de soldados-comentó Baljeet-Los vi mientras iba en el avión.

Al decir eso, todos se pusieron serios. Era cierto: aún los buscaban para regresarlos a la prisión de Nueva Orleans.

-Entonces… ¿nos capturarán, en definitiva?-preguntó Isabella, y lo tomó a Phineas de la mano.

-Todo fue en vano-dijo Candace.

Enojado, Jeremy decidió hacerles frente. Se paró y dijo:

-Escuchen, yo no voy a permitir que esos tipos nos manden a una prisión. Voy a hablar con ellos. Hablaré con mis padres, hablaré con los padres de ustedes. Y si aún nos quieren encerrar, iremos... ¡pero no sin luchar antes!

-¡Así se habla!-gritó Phineas, y se levantó también-¿Irás conmigo, Isabella?

-Hasta el final-respondió ella, y el pelirrojo la ayudó a levantarse.

Entonces, todos estuvieron de acuerdo, excepto Vanessa, que no se había levantado todavía.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le preguntó Jeremy.

-Es que… bueno, a mi no me llevarán, supongo… pero no podré ver como se los llevan a ustedes… ustedes llegaron a tiempo y me salvaron…

-Aunque no era nuestra intención-dijo Phineas, con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro.

Enojada, Isabella le pegó una cachetada en la nuca.

-¡Ay!-dijo, adolorido-¡Perdón!

-… además no sé como está mi padre… sé que le dije que lo odiaba, y que intentó volar la ciudad en pedazos, pero él sigue siendo mi padre… no estoy de humor para ir con ustedes, chicos. Mi vida no tiene sentido.

Candace y Jeremy se miraron preocupados, y junto con los demás se dispusieron a irse. Pero Ferb no.

-Ferb…-le dijo Vanessa-Ve con tus amigos. Déjame sola.

El muchacho la miró a los ojos y se quedó congelado un momento en frente de ella, como intentando convencerla.

-Ferb… no sé si…

-Hay mucho porque vivir-le respondió él-Y tú podrás salir adelante.

Se quedó pensativa. Nunca había conocido a alguien como él, tan callado, pero a la vez tan pensante, tan serio pero a la vez tan sensible.

Entonces, recobró fuerzas, y dijo:

-Bien… sí, iré con ustedes.

Y se levantó, mientras los chicos la aplaudían. Miró de nuevo a Ferb, quien le devolvió la mirada. Por alguna razón, el peliverde también le provocaba una extraña sensación.

Era una sensación de felicidad, que la impulsaba a sonreír. Una sensación que casi nunca sentía…

Contenta, comenzó a reírse.

-Hacía mucho que no me sentía así-admitió, feliz.

Y, para sorpresa de todos, incluso para el chico, Vanessa tomó a Ferb de la mano y siguió a los demás, en el camino para bajar las escaleras y salir del edificio.

-Hacen linda pareja, ¿no crees?-le preguntó el rubio a su novia.

-Oh, sí, por supuesto-contestó la pelirroja-como nosotros.

* * *

En la terraza, mientras nuestros amigos se iban, había un silencio de muerte. Heinz no se levantaba. El cuerpo sin cabeza de Norm yacía en el piso, destruido. De debajo de la estantería no había señales de vida tampoco.

Pero, de repente, ésta comenzó a moverse. Con un certero puñetazo, Perry el Ornitorrinco logró hacer un hoyo para poder escapar: estaba vivo.

Saltó y miró a su alrededor. No quedaba nada más que su enemigo, inconciente o tal vez muerto. Ah, y el maldito lavador de cerebros. Se quedó mirándolo un rato, y luego se dirigió hacia él para empujarlo al vacío y terminar con toda la historia. Pero antes, decidió hacer algo mejor.

El vehículo en el que había llegado a Danville reposaba al lado de la mesa con las películas para niños. Entonces, abrió la guantera y sacó de ella el preciado rayo desmemorizador de la Agencia.

Armado con él, se asomó al borde del rascacielos y vio no sólo a Linda y Lawrence, los padres de los chicos, sino también al Mayor Monograma, a Carl y a todo el ejército de soldados preparados para el momento en que los chicos, y por qué no él también, si aún confiaban en que estuviera vivo, salieran del edificio para entregarse.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, ajustó el aparato a la función "una semana", disparó, y un haz de luz salió del extraño rayo láser, que al cubrir a todos ellos provocó que olvidaran todos los hechos sucedidos en esa interminable y espectacular semana.

-¿Eh?-preguntó Lawrence, confundido-¿Qué sucede…? ¡Linda!-gritó, al ver a su mujer desmayada entre sus brazos-¡Linda! ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Y comenzó a correr con ella en brazos para llevarla lejos de allí. A la vez, toda la Agencia se preguntaba qué estaba pasando.

-¿Dónde estamos, Carl?-cuestionó el Mayor-Siento como si hubiera caminado dormido…

-Yo también…-siguió el becario-¿seremos sonámbulos?

-Sonámbulo tú, yo no… yo nunca podría ser eso.

-Pero acaba de decir que…

-¡Cierra la boca, o te bajo el sueldo!

-Sí, señor… por cierto, ¿qué hacen aquí los soldados de la Agencia?

-Esto se pone cada vez más desconcertante… ¿habré dado alguna orden de captura?

-Estamos frente al edificio de Doofenshmirtz, señor,-observó de repente Carl-así que es lo más probable…

-Igual, lo más probable es que sufra un ataque de locura.

La cosa funcionaba, puesto que no recordaban donde estaban. Media tarea cumplida. Ahora, a destruir el lavador de cerebros. Perry fue hacia él y comenzó a empujarlo hacia el abismo.

Pero, repentinamente, el doctor Doofenshmirtz recobró el conocimiento, e intentó incorporarse.

-No puede ser… no puede ser…-dijo, mientras miraba a su alrededor-Aún estoy vivo… ¡No es justo! ¿Por qué mi plan falló? ¿Por qué, si era infalible? ¡Esto es realmente…!

Y, antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, pudo ver que el Agente P estaba a punto de destruir el aparato.

-¡No! ¡Perry el Ornitorrinco, no!-chilló, e, increíblemente, se paró y comenzó a correr hacia él-¡Déjalo! ¡No tienes idea de lo que vas a hacer…!

Pero el animal no lo escuchó. Con todas sus fuerzas, empujó el aparato hacia el borde del edificio y éste terminó cayendo antes de que Heinz, con sus últimas fuerzas, pudiera, por lo menos, aguantarlo con las manos.

-¡No!-volvió a gritar, y se quedó mirando como el lavador de cerebros caía.

El aparato, a diferencia de Phineas e Isabella unos minutos antes, no iba a ser salvado por nadie. Lo único que podría haberlo detenido era la red que estaba al lado del edificio, pero ésta estaba tan mal puesta que, al atajar el invento, terminó rompiéndose patéticamente. Al final, se estrelló contra el suelo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

Inmediatamente, una potente onda rojiza se dispersó por la ciudad luego del impacto, y cubrió a toda el Área Limítrofe.

Funcionó: todos los que habían estado en Danville Capital en el momento que Heinz activó el rayo, volvieron a la normalidad. Pronto, todos dejaron de deambular y comenzaron a desmayarse sobre el pavimento, tal vez por un efecto secundario del aparato.

Doofenshmirtz no podía creerlo. Todo su plan se había desmoronado.

-Bueno, ya se acabó todo… pero eso no significa que debas terminar tu tarea golpeándome en la cara, ¿verdad, Perry el Ornitorrin…?

Sin dejar que el científico terminara de hablar, el Agente P saltó hacia él y lo golpeó con su poderosa cola. Aturdido, Heinz se tambaleó unos momentos y, cuando parecía que había logrado recuperarse, terminó cayendo por el frente del edificio, por donde decía "Doofenshmirtz, Malvados y Asociados".

-¡Ahhhh!-aulló-¡Me lleva el infierno!

Al mismo tiempo, Carl pudo ver como caía.

-¡Señor!-exclamó el interno-¡Mire! ¡Alguien está cayéndose de ese edificio!

-¡Cierto, Carl! ¡Y parece que es Doofenshmirtz!

Y, cuando parecía que se iba a morir, la red que estaba debajo increíblemente logró resistir la caída del científico, al cual se le cayó una cámara del bolsillo al aterrizar. En parte, el elástico aguantó debido a lo liviano que era el hombre.

-¡Estoy vivo!-gritó-¡Estoy vivo! ¡Y no habrá castigo…!

Pero la alegría le duró poco: ante la orden del Mayor Monograma, un grupo de soldados rodeó a Heinz y le hicieron levantar los brazos a punta de pistola.

-Oigan, oigan… sean buenos…

Jefe y asistente llegaron al lugar.

-¡Estabas en lo cierto, Carl!-lo felicitó el hombre-¡Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz, queda usted arrestado!

-¡No, esperen…! ¡Tengo mis argumentos! ¡Exijo un abogado!

-Nada de abogados. ¿Por qué se arrojó de su edificio?

-¡Yo no me arrojé! ¡Perry el Ornitorrinco me empujó!

-¡Ajá! ¡El Agente P! ¡Eso significa que usted tramaba algo!

-Pues… sí.

-Entonces, venga con nosotros.

-¡No!-volvió a gritar-¡No puedo ir a la cárcel! ¡Tengo esposa y una hija…! Bueno, esposa ya no, ¡pero hija sí…!

De nada sirvieron sus protestas. Monograma le puso unas esposas y se dispuso a trasladarlo a una camioneta, cuando vio que algo bajaba del cielo. El Agente P descendía suavemente gracias a su paracaídas.

-¡Agente P!-gritó su jefe al verlo-¡Bien hecho! ¡Como siempre, has demostrado ser nuestro mejor agente! El doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz pasará largo rato en prisión. Y tú serás reasignado a otra familia en otro lugar para detener a otro malvado…

Perry agachó la cabeza, triste. Eran las reglas de la Agencia: no podía haber ningún agente secreto perteneciente a la Agencia que estuviera inactivo. Todos eran necesarios.

-Lo siento, Agente P. Sé que extrañarás a tu familia, pero es necesario. El mundo necesita todos los miembros posibles de esta organización.

-¡Bah, por el amor de Dios!-gritó el detenido-¿Qué importa? Si yo no pude destruir un simple estado, nadie podrá hacerlo… déjelo ir con su familia, Mayor Monoceja…

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames así?-le gritó el hombre.

-Sólo olvídalo, se lo ha ganado. Casi lo mato, creo que ya no debe luchar más.

Se quedaron mirando a Perry.

-Por favor, señor, déjelo…-le pidió Carl, a punto de llorar.

-¿Tú también? Vamos… ¡Carl, por favor, no me hagas esas lágrimas de perro!-lo retó, ante el llanto del adolescente-¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Agente P, la Agencia aprueba tu retiro! ¡Podrás regresar con tu familia!

El ornitorrinco lo miró con felicidad, y le estrechó la pata derecha.

-Bueno, bueno… Agente P, agradecemos todos tus servicios a la O.W.C.A.

-¡Vamos a echarte de menos!-le dijo el interno, abrazándolo.

-Carl, por favor, no exageres…

-Lo siento señor…-se disculpó, soltando al animal-nos vemos, Agente P.

En eso, los chicos salieron por la puerta del edificio.

-Ahí están, tus dueños… puedes ir con ellos. Adiós, Agente P… o debería llamarte… ¡Perry el Ornitorrinco!-exclamó, con una sonrisa.

Feliz, se sacó el sombrero Fedora, lo guardó tras de sí y caminó en cuatro patas hacia sus dueños.

-¡Oh, ahí estás, Perry!-exclamó Phineas, y lo levantó-Nos preocupamos por ti.

-Jeremy-le habló Candace-Ahí están los soldados… pero creo que están haciendo otra cosa…

-Deben estar fingiendo-sugirió Vanessa.

-Esperen…-dijo el rubio-Vamos a ver qué pasa…

Los chicos y el animal fueron donde el ejército, y allí se encontraron con el Mayor Monograma, Carl y el doctor Doofenshmirtz.

-¡Es él!-gritó Isabella al ver a éste último-¡El loco que intentó matarnos!

Al reconocer la voz de la niña, el malvado intentó darse vuelta y atacarlos, pero fue incapaz gracias a la rápida intervención de los soldados.

-¡Estúpidos niños!-gritó-¡Voy a matarlos a todos!

-¿Conoces a estos chicos, Doof?-le preguntó el hombre vestido de verde.

-Claro que no-respondió-Pero ellos arruinaron mis planes… en especial ese niño… con cabeza de nacho… ¡no me olvidaré jamás de tu cara!-y señaló a Phineas.

-¡Señor, ese hombre es muy malo, y deben llevárselo! ¡No se imagina lo que intentó hacer!-le dijo el pelirrojo.

-Lo sabemos, hijo, no te preocupes-le respondió el Mayor.

Entonces, se dispuso a meter a Heinz en la camioneta de la Agencia, conducida por, una vez más, el tipo que llevó a los niños a la prisión, con un brazo enyesado y un cuello ortopédico por el accidente de la madrugada.

-¡Espere!-gritó el prisionero, ya dentro del vehículo, hablando a través de una reja-¡Auxilio, Vanessa! ¡Ayúdame!

-Lo siento, papá-respondió ella-pero no puedo ayudar a un loco.

-¡Yo no estoy loco!

-¡Papá, estuviste a punto de destruir la ciudad!

-¡Y lo hubiera logrado de no ser por esos chicos entrometidos…! ¡Y ese estúpido ornitorrinco!

-Ya cállese. Tiene derecho a permanecer en silencio-lo enmudeció Monograma-¡Ya llévatelo, Louie!

-¡A la orden!-gritó el conductor.

Y, así, la camioneta abandonó el lugar.

-¡Te odio, Perry El Ornitorrinco!-gritó Heinz Doofenshmirtz, con toda su furia.

Los chicos se miraron extrañados tras la maldición pronunciada por el doc.

-¿Perry?-preguntó Phineas-Ese hombre debe estar loco. ¿Cómo puede odiar al pobre Perry?

-Cierto. Es un ornitorrinco y no hace gran cosa-afirmó Ferb.

-Bien dicho.

Jeremy no entendía por qué no se los estaban llevando a ellos también.

-Señor-le dijo al hombre de una sola ceja-¿No nos va a devolver a la prisión?

-¿Prisión? ¿Ustedes?-preguntó, desconcertado-No sé de qué me hablas, jovencito… creo que lo que viste de este hombre te ha confundido. Vaya uno a saber qué fue…

-Intentó destruir la ciudad con una bomba.

-Típico de villano frustrado…

-Bueno, en serio, ¿no nos va a hacer nada?

-¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué iría a hacerlo? Vámonos, Carl. Hay que acompañar a la camioneta a la prisión de Danville.

-A la orden, señor.

Y así, el Mayor Monograma, el interno y toda la fuerza militar de la Agencia abandonó el lugar. Quedando sólo los chicos, el lugar pronto quedó en silencio.

-Creo que nos salvamos, chicos-dijo el rubio, triunfante.

Todos, en especial Vanessa, respiraron aliviados y festejaron a medias. La ciudad era un perfecto desastre: estaba sucia, los habitantes aún no habían recobrado el conocimiento, a causa del lavador de cerebros, y los niños no querían celebrar con su hogar así.

-Pero lo importante es que estamos vivos-comentó Isabella-Y enamorados…

Phineas no se percató que la frase iba dirigida a él. Sorprendido, y sin darse cuenta de que estaba tomando la mano de la chica, la soltó y se sonrojó.

-Qué día tan loco… ¿no?

-Sí…-afirmó la niña de pelo negro-de hecho, que semana tan loca… hicimos muchas locuras ahí afuera...

-Isabella… creo que ya lo hice, pero quiero pedirte perdón por lo mal que te hablé. No recordaba lo importante que fuiste, eres y serás para mí. Te amo de verdad.

-Phineas, yo… también, pero tengo una duda…

-¿Cuál?

-¿Qué te obligó a volver? Si estabas enojado conmigo… ¿cómo es que lo olvidaste y viniste a decirme lo que sentías por mí?

-No voy a mentirte, Isa. La verdad es que Ferb me ayudó. Él me hizo recordar el día del partido y todo lo que siento.

-¿Ferb? Vaya, gracias…-le dijo al peliverde.

El chico levantó el pulgar en señal de afirmación. Al mismo tiempo, él y los otros se separaron un poco para dejar a los novios solos.

-Pero… ¿a qué te refieres con lo del día del partido?

-Ese día salimos, ¿recuerdas?

-Sí… y yo te besé en la mejilla por primera vez…

-Así es. Escucha, yo nunca me había enamorado de alguien más, pero ese beso tuyo me hizo pensar… no era la primera vez que sentía amor por ti, pero esa acción tuya me hizo despertar... liberaste mi amor, Isabella, ese amor que olvidé en la prisión y que regresó allá en Los Ángeles.

-¿De veras ya estabas enamorado de mí?-preguntó, conmovida.

-¡Sí!

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste en ese momento?

Poco a poco, la conversación aumentaba de tono.

-¡Tenía miedo! ¡Miedo de que me rechazaras!

-¡Yo jamás te rechazaría, amor!

-¡Igualmente, debes recordar que yo no lo sabía! ¡Apuesto que también sucedía contigo!

-Así es…

El pelirrojo la miró, y luego levantó del suelo la cámara que se le había caído a Doofenshmirtz, que justo estaba allí, frente a él. Entonces, recordó algo.

-¿Tenías un retrato mío, verdad?

-Pues… sí-dijo ella, avergonzada.

-¿Puedo verlo?

Preocupada por lo que Phineas podría hacer con él, sacó el relicario con forma de corazón fuera del vestido y se lo dio. La foto era una más o menos de cuando él iba al tercer grado.

-No he cambiado en nada, ¿eh?-preguntó, al verse unos años más joven-Escucha, vamos a hacer esto…

Abrazó a su novia, y apuntó la cámara hacia ellos. El disparo, afortunadamente, salió sin flash.

-Esto pasa cuando las compras por Internet-dijo él, enojado.

Esperó a que saliera la fotografía y se puso a trabajar. Todos se quedaron mirando extrañados, pensando qué estaría haciendo.

Primero, abrió el objeto y le sacó la foto. Luego, puso la instantánea en su lugar y, finalmente, partió el relicario con todas sus fuerzas, para sorpresa de la niña.

-¿Qué haces?-gritó, pasmada.

-Algo para los dos…-le respondió, y le dio la parte del corazón que tenía su rostro-Tú llevarás mi parte, y yo llevaré la tuya… así tendremos una parte de cada uno dondequiera que estemos.

Emocionadísima, lo abrazó, llorando. Era increíble que el niño que tanto quería también la amara de tal manera. Phineas también se sentía así.

-Tú siempre me amaste, ¿verdad?-le preguntó él.

-Phineas, desde que nos vimos por primera vez en la escuela, cuando tú fuiste el único que me habló y me dio su amistad, nunca pude dejar de pensar en ti. Te espiaba en el recreo, te miraba en clase… ¡durante todas las noches de mi vida, he soñado contigo! Y a partir de ese momento cada segundo de mi vida había esperado tener la oportunidad de revelarte finalmente mi secreto, abrazarte y besarte…

Lo tomó de los hombros y lo miró con dulzura. El chico hizo exactamente lo mismo.

-Isabella...

Se miraron un momento, desafiándose. Era cuestión de segundos para que se produjera lo inevitable, hasta que ella, la niña, pegó un grito que llegó desde su alma enamorada:

-¡Oh, ven aquí, mi gran amor!

Y, finalmente, llegó ese momento tan esquivo para ambos durante tanto tiempo, tan especial y necesario. Sin lugar ni tiempo para impedir la acción, ambos, Phineas Flynn e Isabella García-Shapiro, se unieron en un largo y profundo beso, que marcaría a los dos por el resto de su vida, que los destinaría a hacer, desde ese momento, el uno para el otro.

Los demás miraban admirados.

-Como has crecido, Phineas… susurró Jeremy-En tan sólo una semana, has descubierto al amor, lo conseguiste y lo has defendido a muerte… ¿sabes qué, Candace?

-¿Qué, Jeremy?-le preguntó, aferrada a su brazo.

-Que amar es lo mejor del mundo y lo mejor para hacer de cada día, el mejor de todos.

-Amén, mi amor…

Y se abrazaron, al mismo tiempo que el pelirrojo y la morocha terminaban de besarse y volvían a tomarse de las manos.

-¡Candace!-se escuchó a lo lejos.

Todos voltearon la vista y la vieron: Stacy llegaba caminando y, aferrado a su brazo, estaba Coltrane, que caminaba con dificultad, pero con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-¡Stacy!-la pelirroja devolvió el saludo, y corrió a saludarla-¡Pensé que nunca volvería a verte, amiga!

-¡Ni pensarlo!-gritó la adolescente, y también comenzó a correr hacia su amiga.

Pero al hacerlo, soltó a su novio, quien se vio imposibilitado de pararse correctamente.

-¡Stace!-gritó él-¡Stace, no me dejes! ¡Me caigo...!

Afortunadamente, la morocha volvió justo a tiempo y lo atajó. Coltrane, entonces, rió a carcajadas, al igual que las otras tres parejas, Buford y Django.

En tanto, Ferb se quedó solo con Vanessa.

-Vaya, Ferb…-dijo ella-Todos están con alguien, menos nosotros.

Lo miró un momento y, cuando el peliverde le devolvió la mirada, ésta no lo esquivó, sino que se quedó observándolo también.

-Ferb, ¿qué te sucede?-le preguntó.

Y siguieron mirándose. El chico era tan callado que ella no le encontraba la vuelta a la situación, cuando, de repente, pareció ver algo, esas cosas que sólo se ven en el interior de alguien…

Lo que vio era asombroso. Parecía que en las pupilas del chico estaban escritas las palabras "Te amo".

-Te amo, Vanessa-le dijo Ferb.

Se quedó traumatizada. Ese chico que tanto le agradaba, le estaba revelando sus sentimientos por ella. Sí, le agradaba mucho, le gustaba y era una gran persona. No era un niño, los niños no son como él… él era prácticamente un adulto en un cuerpo más pequeño...

Pero, a pesar de lo que ella sentía, había un impedimento. Ella no lo amaba…

-Ferb, yo… lo siento… te quiero, me gustas mucho… pero no siento lo mismo que tú sientes por mí… y, de hecho… yo estoy enamorada de alguien más... mi novio, Johnny. Espero que lo entiendas.

Lo tomó de las manos y lo besó en la mejilla, como para compensarlo. Entonces, se fue de allí al trote, rumbo a la casa de su madre.

Ferb, simplemente, se quedó mirando como ella huía. Cualquiera que hubiera estado en su lugar hubiera caído de rodillas y se hubiera puesto a llorar... pero él no. Lo único que hizo fue bajar la cabeza.

-Bueno... las chicas van y vienen-murmuró, triste pero con el optimismo intacto.

Los demás también estaban muy afligidos por el asunto.

-Dios mío…-gimió Candace, sorprendida-Esa chica no lo aceptó…

-Y yo le dije que ninguna chica lo rechazaría… que equivocada estaba-se lamentó Isabella.

En eso, el resto de las niñas exploradoras hizo su aparición. Gretchen, la segunda de Isabella en el grupo, se quedó mirando al chico que tanto quería parado solo y con mirada triste.

-Isabella… ¿qué sucedió?-le preguntó a su jefa.

-¡Gretchen!-exclamó la morocha, sorprendida-Bueno… sólo digamos que Ferb no tuvo suerte con la mujer que amaba…

-Oh… ¿realmente le gustaba otra chica?

-Sí…

-Debo hablar con él-dijo, y caminó con valor hacia el peliverde-Ferb… ¿me oyes?

El inglés no contestó, ni siquiera alzó la vista.

-Ferb, siento mucho lo que pasó… sé que esa chica te gustaba mucho, yo sé lo que es estar enamorada de alguien… pero la vida sigue… eres una gran persona que un día encontrará a alguien.

-Bien…-susurró él, triste-puedo hacer un esfuerzo…

-¡Eso es! Levántate y ven con los demás.

El chico lo hizo con lo que pudo y la vio a los ojos por primera vez… como que nunca había notado su presencia en el pasado: ¡la niña era muy linda!

Se quedó boquiabierto un buen rato, hasta que ella lo devolvió a la realidad.

-Oye… ¡oye, Ferb! ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Estás bien?

Volviendo en sí, el casi adolescente asintió con la cabeza y volvió con los demás, tomándola de la mano, para sorpresa de la chica, quien se sonrojó como nunca en su vida.

-¿No estás mal, hermano?-le preguntó Phineas.

-Claro que no-respondió Ferb-Sólo digamos que he vuelto a creer en el amor…

-¿A qué te refieres…?

Pero, antes de que pudiera responder, pudieron ver como la gente comenzaba a despertarse y a levantarse luego de estar desmayadas un buen rato.

-¡Los habitantes de Danville!-exclamó Jeremy-¿Dónde se supone que estaban?

-¿Por qué la ciudad está así?-intentó preguntarle Baljeet a la gente.

-Créanme que no tenemos ni idea de lo que ha sucedido-respondió un hombre de mediana edad-Simplemente caminábamos por la calle y perdimos la razón, hace unos días… creo que fue un jueves…

-Fue el día después de que nos enviaran a la prisión-recordó Phineas.

-Bien… y ahora resulta que despertamos y encontramos la ciudad así…-siguió hablando el sujeto-¿Ustedes no saben qué pasó?

-Podemos sugerir una cosa-dijo Isabella-Que el causante de todo esto ese sujeto que intentó destruir el Área Limítrofe…

-Doofenshmirtz-dijo Jeremy-Sí, es probable que haya sido él.

-Debió ver a ese sujeto-le habló Phineas, riendo-tenía una cara mas fea que la de un…

Enojada, su novia le pegó otro coscorrón en la parte trasera de la cabeza.

-¡Ay!-dijo, mientras se revolcaba en el piso como hacía unos minutos atrás-Eso va a doler mañana…

-Por cierto, ¿qué día es mañana?-preguntó Django, completamente perdido en el tiempo.

El rubio se sumergió en lo más profundo de su mente para recordar el día. Pero, al hacerlo, descubrió algo terrible.

-Hoy… hoy es domingo, y mañana es lunes… ¡mañana comienzan las clases! ¡Hoy es el último día del verano!-exclamó.

Todos se miraron, tristes. Era increíble que esa semana, la más genial, sinuosa y excitante de sus vidas, marcaría el final del verano más grande que habían tenido.

-No puedo creerlo-dijo Phineas, decepcionado-Toda una semana pudiendo hacer lo que sea, y desperdiciada…

-¿Desperdiciada?-le preguntó Isabella-¿Cómo que desperdiciada? ¡Phineas, esta ha sido la mejor semana de mi vida, y creo que para muchos de ustedes también!

-Es verdad-respondió Candace-Muchas ahora tenemos novio…

Y miró a Jeremy.

-Superé mis peores miedos-siguió Baljeet, mirando de reojo a Buford-Ah, y tengo novia...-concluyó, mirando a Ginger.

-Tienen razón… ¡por supuesto que tienen razón!-exclamó Phineas, feliz-¡No me importa lo que hayamos pasado en la cárcel o el hecho de no haber construido casi nada! ¡Soy una persona diferente, y también tengo una novia! ¡Esta ha sido la semana perfecta!

-¡Y me la perdí!-gritó Irving, saliendo de una alcantarilla, para luego meterse adentro nuevamente.

-Bien, bien-interrumpió una mujer-Sí, semana perfecta, pero, por si no lo han notado, nosotros hemos perdido el conocimiento por casi toda una semana y encontramos ahora nuestro hogar en ruinas… ¿qué podemos hacer?

-Tal vez debamos aprovechar este último día de verano para hacer el mayor proyecto de todos-dijo el pelirrojo, para que luego las ideas volvieran a su mente-Oye, Ferb… ¡ya sé que vamos a hacer hoy! ¡Vamos a reconstruir la ciudad! ¡Quedará como nueva!

-¿Y cómo quieres que la reparemos, sin herramientas, sin maquinaria y sin mano de obra?-preguntó otro.

-Tal vez podamos ayudar-dijo una voz.

De la nada, Linda y Lawrence aparecieron caminando despacio, sonrientes.

"¡Mamá, papá!" fueron los gritos que se oyeron al verlos, provenientes de Phineas, Ferb y Candace, quienes corrieron hacia ellos y los abrazaron. La familia estaba unida de nuevo.

-¿Saben, niños?-habló Lawrence-No sabemos muy bien que le pasó a la ciudad, ni por qué están aquí con tanta gente… pero eso no importa ahora… ¡estamos juntos!

Y volvieron a abrazarse.

-Ejem, lamento interrumpir la escena-dijo la mujer-¡Pero aún quiero saber como repararemos esta ciudad, sin nada a mano!

-Eso es lo más fácil-dijo el chico de cabeza triangular-si podemos hacerlo con música… Ferb, ¿tienes algo?

Y, sacando de su bolsillo su reproductor de música, el peliverde hizo sonar una canción con la cual todos comenzaron a movilizarse y a ordenar, limpiar y reconstruir absolutamente todo. Una canción bien veraniega...

_Got __My First Real Six-String  
Bought It At The Five-And-Dime  
Played It Till My Fingers Bled  
Was The Summer Of '69_

_Me And Some Guys From School_  
_Had A Band And We Tried Real Hard_  
_Jimmy Quit And Joey Got Married_  
_I Shoulda Known, We'd Never Get Far_

_Oh, When I Look Back Now_  
_The Summer Seemed To Last Forever_  
_And If I Had The Choice,_  
_Yeah, I'd Always Wanna Be There_  
_Those Were The Best Days Of My Life_

_Ain't No Use In Complainin_  
_When You Got A Job To Do_  
_Spent My Evenin's Down At The Drive-In_  
_And That's Where I Met You, Girl_

_Standin On Your Mama's Porch,_  
_You Told Me That You'd Wait Forever_  
_Oh, And When You Held My Hand_  
_I Knew That It Was Now Or Never_  
_Those Were The Best Days Of My Life_

_Oh Yeah..._

_Back In The Summer Of '69, Uh-Huh_

_Yeah, We Were Killin' Time_  
_We Were Young And Restless, We Needed To Unwind_  
_I Guess Nothing Can Last Forever,_  
_Forever, No_  
_Yeah_

_And Now The Times Are A-Changin_  
_Look At Everything That's Come And Gone_  
_Everytime When I Play That Old Six-String_  
_I Think About You, Wonder What Went Wrong_

_Standin On Your Mama's Porch __(That's Right)_  
_You Told Me It Would Last Forever_  
_Oh And When You Held My Hand_  
_I Knew That It Was Now Or Never_  
_Those Were The Best Days Of My Life_

_Oh Yeah..._

_Back In The Summer Of '69, Uh-Huh  
__Me And My Baby Had 69, Oh Yeah  
__Back In The Summer Of '69..._

Poco a poco, la ciudad iba quedando como nueva. Las ideas y habilidades de Phineas, Ferb y sus amigos no conocían límites, y la cosa era más sencilla de lo que realmente parecía. Finalmente, todo el sector urbano quedó perfecto.

-¡Lo logramos!-gritó el pelirrojo-¡Este sí es nuestro hogar!

-¡Sí!-gritó toda Danville, enloquecida y alegre por lo conseguido.

-¿Y ahora?-preguntó Jeremy-¡Recién es la tarde! ¡Falta mucho para que el día termine!

-Cierto-dijo Candace-¿qué podemos hacer?

Se quedaron pensando un momento. Finalmente, Phineas pegó un grito de victoria:

-¡Hagamos fiesta!

-¡Sí!-volvió a gritar el pueblo, y una impactante celebración tomó color.

En un improvisado escenario, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Candace y Jeremy se pusieron ropas de todo tipo, consiguieron instrumentos vaya uno a saber de dónde, y tocaron durante varias horas temas de todo tipo, mientras la gente bailaba y cantaba en la calle.

El momento cumbre de la noche sucedió cuando, inesperadamente, Danny, Bobbi y Swampy, los tres miembros de la banda Love Händel, que estaban más perdidos que turco en la neblina, subieron al escenario para interpretar algunas canciones. Tocaron "Fabulous", "I Ain't Got Rhythm", "Just Passing Through", y, por supuesto, "You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart", con la cual se despidieron y, antes de irse, anunciaron una gira mundial.

Más tarde, los demás volvieron a tocar las últimas canciones. Finalmente, decidieron poner fin al concierto dando una gran sorpresa:

-Bueno-anunció Phineas-Como hoy es el último día del verano... queríamos tocar dos canciones en una... estos son posiblemente los dos temas más hermosos que he oído en mi vida... y tanto mis amigos como yo queremos compartirlos con ustedes...

Se acercó al micrófono, y, mientras arpegiaba, cantó una melodía que a todos maravilló:

_There's a hundred and four days of summer vacation,_  
_'Til school comes along just to end it,_  
_So the annual problem for our generation,_  
_Is finding a good way to spend it_  
_Like maybe…_

Entonces, todos los demás entraron, y cantaron junto a él:

_Building a rocket, or fighting a mummy,_  
_Or climbing up the Eiffel tower,_  
_Discovering something that doesn't exist,_  
_Or giving a monkey a shower_  
_Surfing tidal waves, creating nanobots,_  
_Or locating Frankenstein's brain,_  
_Finding a Dodo bird, painting a continent,_  
_Or driving our sister insane!_

_This could possibly be the best day ever! __(This could possibly be the best day ever,)_  
_And the forecast says that tomorrow will likely be a million and six times better._  
_So make every minute count, jump up, jump in, and seize the day,_  
_And let's make sure that in every single possible way,_  
_Today is gonna be a great day!_

_Crossing the tundra or building a roller coaster._  
_Skiing down a mountain of beans,_  
_Devising a system for remembering everything,_  
_Or synchronizing submarines._  
_Racing chariots, taming tiger sharks, constructing a portal to Mars,_  
_Building a time machine, stretching a rubber tree, or wailing away on guitars__ (Oh, man)_

_This could possibly be the best day ever! __(This could possibly be the best day ever)_  
_And the forecast says that tomorrow will likely be a million and six times better._  
_So make every minute count, jump up, jump in and seize the day,_  
_And let's make sure that in every single possible way,_  
_Today is gonna be a great day!_

_Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_Let's put our heads together and design a master plan._  
_We may miss dinner, but I know mom will understand…_  
_We've got our mission and some pliers, yogurt, gumballs, and desire._  
_And a pocket full of rubber bands, the manual on handstands,_  
_A unicycle, compass, and a camera that won't focus,_  
_And a canteen full of soda. Grab a beach towel, here we go! __(This is Ferb-tastic)_

_This could possibly be the best day ever, __(This could possibly be the best day ever)_  
_And the forecast says that tomorrow will likely be a million and six times better,_  
_So make every minute count, jump up, jump in and seize the day,_  
_And let's make sure that in every single possible way..._  
_  
Summer belongs to you! (summer belongs to you!)_  
_Summer belongs to you! (summer belongs to you!)_  
_Summer belongs to everyone, so have some fun_  
_There's nothing better to do!_  
_Summer belongs to you! (summer belongs to you!)_  
_Summer belongs to you! (summer belongs to you!)_  
_Summer belongs to boys and girls all around the world_  
_We wouldn't say it if it wasn't true!_  
_Summer belongs to you! (summer belongs to you!) _

_Baby, baby, baby, baby..._  
_Summer belongs to you! (summer belongs to you!)_  
_Summer belongs to you! (summer belongs to you!)_  
_Whatever you want to do, you make the rules_  
_You got the tools to see it through!_  
_Summer belongs to you! (summer belongs to you!)_  
_Summer belongs to you! (summer belongs to you!)_  
_Just remember that you can do it and when you're through it_  
_Will change your point of view..._  
_Summer belongs to you!_

Phineas había hecho un medley, es decir, había enganchado dos canciones. ¡Y de qué manera! Fue perfecto, mágico. Cerca del final, cuando las trompetas cerraban la canción, Phineas tomó a su novia de las manos y la besó, tal vez recreando la escena en el pub de Los Ángeles.

-¡Adiós a todos!-gritó-¡Nos vemos el próximo verano!

Y así, ante el aplauso de todos, Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Isabella y Jeremy, junto a Perry, bajaron del escenario, para luego marcharse con Lawrence y Linda, rumbo a Maple Drive y a la casa de los primeros tres.

* * *

Esa noche, el rubio y la morocha estuvieron sentados en la mesa con la familia Flynn-Fletcher, y los abuelos Clyde y Betty Jo. Luego de escuchar los mensajes de la contestadora y hacer unas llamadas, Linda hizo un par de aclaraciones a los demás.

-A mediados de la semana, tu madre, Isabella, y tu madre, Jeremy, fueron internadas en el hospital suburbano de Danville. Desconozco la razón, pero lo que sé es que ya fueron dadas de alta y volverán aquí en dos horas para llevarlos a sus casas. Sé que extrañan sus hogares, chicos…

-Así es, señora Flynn-le dijo Jeremy.

-Después, nos llamó el museo de Danville, diciendo que se llevarían una máquina del tiempo que estaba en nuestro jardín… vaya, que extraño.

Todos comenzaron a reír por dentro. Claro: mamá y papá ni recordaban lo sucedido en toda la semana, ni siquiera el partido de fútbol.

-Finalmente, hemos recibido varias llamadas de un tal "Monograma" las cuales borré debido a que me parecieron muy extrañas… decían que ustedes cinco estaban prófugos y eran buscados en todo el país…

Los cinco se miraron y soltaron varias sonrisas.

-Qué ridículo-dijo Phineas, a punto de un ataque de risa.

-Por favor, no te rías, amor…-le dijo Isabella.

-¿Amor?-preguntó Linda, sobresaltada-¡Phineas, te dijo amor!

-Lo sé, mamá… es mi novia…

-¡Oh, mi pichoncito está creciendo!-dijo ella, orgullosa, y lo abrazó.

-¡Mamá!-gritó avergonzado, mientras Lawrence se acercaba también.

-¡Me quiero volver chango! ¡Mi nieto tiene novia!-exclamó Clyde, orgulloso.

Candace y Jeremy sonrieron, y se miraron.

-¿Lo ocultamos?-preguntó el rubio.

-Eh… ¡bueno!-exclamó ella, de acuerdo con la idea.

Y, mientras esperaban que las madres llegaran, todos disfrutaron de una gran cena, mirando la televisión.

-Fue la mejor semana de nuestras vidas… ¿no, chicos?-preguntó Jeremy.

-¡Claro!-exclamó Isabella.

-¡Pues hagamos un brindis!

Todos aceptaron y brindaron con lo que tenían a mano. En medio de eso, Ferb habló:

-En retrospectiva, fue una semana excitante y llena de peligros, en la cual disfrutamos y también sufrimos… pero, ahora que lo pienso un poco, siento que en medio de tanto festejo… nos olvidamos de algo…

-¿Eh?-preguntaron todos, desconcertados.

No se equivocaba... ¡Roger Doofenshmirtz todavía estaba colgado en el asta de la bandera de la alcaldía de Danville!

-Hola… aquí el alcalde Roger…-gritó, esperando que alguien lo oyera-¡Por favor, llevo aquí casi una semana! ¡Auxilio, policía…! Oh… debí quedarme en casa de mi madre...

En la mesa, nadie respondió.

-Tranquilo, Ferb, ya nos acordaremos-le dijo su hermano-Además, si fuera algo importante, ya lo habría dicho la televisión...

Y se quedaron callados otro momento, cuando, de repente, un flash informativo cubrió la pantalla del aparato.

-Hola, Danville-saludó Dink Winkerson-Me dirijo a ustedes con un último momento… el doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz, quien fuera arrestado hoy mismo, ha escapado hace unas horas de la prisión Albatros de Danville. Es la primera persona que lo logra, y esto ha preocupado seriamente a las autoridades, que consideran a este sujeto como desequilibrado y muy peligroso. Seguiremos informando en breve.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos y asustados.

-¡Doofenshmirtz ha escapado!-gritó Candace.

-Esto es terrible-comentó Jeremy.

Pero Phineas no estaba preocupado. No quería más preocupaciones en su vida. La escuela ya sería suficiente.

-Chicos, calma… ¿por qué esas caras? Ese sujeto no nos importa. No nos concierne para nada y no debe perturbar nuestras vidas… ¿no les parece?

-Tienes razón-le dijo Jeremy, sonriendo-No sé por qué me preocupé. No afectará nuestra vida…

-Y además-siguió, mirando a su mascota, que reposaba en su canasta-si Perry no tiene por qué preocuparse por él, ¿por qué nosotros sí? Este asunto no le hará nada a su vida…

Y se dio vuelta. Pero Ferb, en cambio, no lo hizo. Se quedó mirando al ornitorrinco, justo cuando una alarma se activaba en el reloj de la pata delantera del animal.

-Agente P, odio tener que molestarte, pero creo que vamos a necesitarte de vuelta en la Agencia-la voz de Monograma se escuchó fuerte y clara.

Ferb lo oyó perfectamente, y le guiñó un ojo a su mascota. El animal devolvió el saludo con satisfacción y le sonrió. Ahí, Perry el Ornitorrinco se dio cuenta de que era momento de trabajar de nuevo batallando contra su Némesis.

****************

**¿Fin?

* * *

**

¡Espero que hayan disfrutado esta historia, amigos lectores! Por última vez, quisiera agradecer los reviews de **PhineasyFerb-PxI-FxV **(gracias por tu apoyo, y tranquilo que Phineas está bien vivo y enamorado) **DigiPhissy156 **(hubo beso, salió todo bien, como habrás podido ver... pero no te la agarres con Doof) **DinkyLinkyGirl **(eran ellos los que creías que iban a salvar a Phineas y a Izzy?) **Ez116 **(gusto en verte de nuevo, por suerte salió todo bien) **Tigrefan **(uh, cuanto tiempo, gracias por tu apoyo) **Hanonkurumi **(Perry sobrevivió, como acabas de ver... ya veré que hago con lo de la secuela)** tsukimine12 **(ya está, Monograma se olvidó de todo... no es necesario hacerlo sufrir) **superperrysecretagentp **(sí, todo terminó bien... creo...) **clau016 **(siii, se salvaron! ) **crazy2025 **(espero que hayas estado entera para leer el final XD) **Napo-1** (por qué no me dijiste que así querías a Doof? lo hubiera hecho así desde el principio... xD) **clarry99288** (bueno, no te preocupes, todos sobrevivieron), **lord clerigo **(y así se resolvió todo... espero que lo hayas disfrutado), **dark-Master-or-light-master **(las dos primeras se aclararon, lo del hijo de Monograma era algo que en realidad no tomé muy en serio... veré qué hago) y, además, a todos aquellos que siguieron mi historia en estos cuatro meses, algunos de los cuales también me dieron sus opiniones, como **maestro jedi, Zub-Zero, Thalitez y O2o.**

Y bueno, creo que eso ha sido todo...

No, esperen... ¿por qué ha de ser todo? ¿No creen que esta historia debería continuar?

Sí, yo también lo pienso así...

Entonces, prepárense. Luego de una ardua negociación durante la semana, llegué a una conclusión: no me dan los tiempos, así que, desafortunadamente... no hay secuela.

Nah, mentira... ¡sí, hay secuela! "Phineas y Ferb: La Aventura después del Verano". Esto no va a ser una historia única... va a ser mi primer fic estilo serie, es decir, de varios episodios.

No quiero adelantar mucho, sólo les diré que será mucho más adulto y humorístico que mis fics anteriores: habrá situaciones mucho más locas y flashbacks; homenajes, parodias y sátiras a series como Los Simpson, Padre de Familia, Cleveland, El Súper Agente 86, Animaniacs, ¡Oye Arnold! y KND, y a películas como Volver al futuro, El Padrino, Ciudadano Kane, y un episodio homenaje a una peli de los ochenta. Mucho romance, situaciones descabelladas entre novios... y, todo esto, en medio de un ambiente escolar, lleno de profesores locos e inusuales... además de dos oscuros personajes que le harán la vida imposible a Phineas y a Ferb.

Para los que no les gustó mi idea de Ferb y Vanessa... lo siento, pero ella tiene novio, como todos sabemos... pero se encontrarán muchas veces en este futuro fic. ¿Pasará algo entre ambos?

Igualmente, este proyecto va a ser bastante agotador, ya que tengo previsto escribir, por lo menos, veinte capítulos o más, y cada uno me llevaría esa misma cantidad de páginas en Word. Así que el final de este fic podría darse a fines del año que viene, si todo sale bien.

El estreno de cada capítulo va a ser como el de la serie original... nunca se sabe cuando, jeje. Pero el primero creo que ya tiene fecha asegurada... principios de diciembre. Así que a estar atentos, y a visitar el foro de Napo para informarse.

Bueno, ahora sí, es todo... por ahora. Juli is out... peace and love for everyone!


End file.
